


After The Fall

by Acemcyt



Series: DREAMSMP STORYLINE [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 129,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemcyt/pseuds/Acemcyt
Summary: Need help summarizing what happens on the DreamSMP through fictional creative writing means? Well so do i.Its basically a reinstate of everything that has happened on the SMP since the exileAlso 80% of the dialogue is accurateLike no joke I sit there and cry through the streams rewinding and pausing and rewinding and pausing and vods and vods and vods to get dialogue correct☆USE THE CHAPTER INDEX MY GUYS TO FIND WHAT PART OF THE SERIES YOU WANNA READ ☆*TALES OF THE SMP SEPARATE FIC LISTED UNDER THE SERIES*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Series: DREAMSMP STORYLINE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125893
Kudos: 16





	1. The Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Just reinstating that this is all roleplay and fiction! Yes it includes real people and real content creators so please do not send hate! It isn't real in any way shape or form, it is a fictional roleplay!  
> Anyways happy reading friends!  
> HEY!!!!!  
> this is going to be a bit scuffed, im gonna warn simply because I really don't have the time to sit down and sift and read to make sure there's no mistakes, and/or that details are refined in the story.  
> I will do a reboot of this in the future so its much cleaner, but for now, the content is here for you to consume.

Tommy paced around, biting his lip as his brain sped with the hundreds of different possibilities. Dream didn't stand a chance. There was too many of them and the reality was there, in front of them. This would be the moment to finally stand up against Dream. He stopped his pacing when someone entered the room. He looked up to see Fundy quietly entering. The lad had made a habit of making his movements as quiet and sly as possible. It was during moments like these he'd wished the man had a little sound to his step. 

"Seems like you're nervous." He said bluntly. Tommy frowned. 

"Why aren't you with Tubbo and Quackity?"

"I'm not... they have things to discuss." He said. Tommy nodded. 

"They've been spending quite a bit with each other, those two." He chuckled.

"Tommy, I want to stand up to Dream, I really do." Fundy said suddenly, jaw set. Tommy looked up to make eye contact with the other man. "Its Tubbo I'm worried about."

"Exactly! Hes not ready for so much power, look im happy He's in charge but I just think-" 

"No Tommy, im worried that Tubbo might be too good of a leader." Fundy interrupted. 

Tommy scoffed. "What the hell does that even mean?" 

"I just... I'm seeing less and less emotion from him Tommy. The other day we were discussing the laws and it was like talking to a blank slate." He sighed. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"You're looking into it too much." 

Fundy shot Tommy a look of annoyance before shrugging his armor on. 

"Well... suit up. You're coming with us for the final decision." He said. 

Tommy nodded and prepared as well, slipping on his armor for what was to come. Surely this was the plan. They left the shelter and headed towards the van. Tubbo and Quackity exited. Tubbo seemed as if he were sad, his eyes downcast and his expression grim. Quackity burst into a fit of excitement. 

"Let's go take the green bastard down!" He exclaimed. Tommy broke into a smile and cheered with him. Tubbo didn't speak the whole way to the obsidian wall until they were at the bottom of it, about to make the trek up. 

"Let record show i dont think this is a good idea." He muttered. 

"Oh come on Tubbo. We get Technoblade on our side and its over for Dream. Technoblade will help if he finds out Dream is forming a government." Quackity explained. Tubbo shook his head. 

"And use Technoblade again?" 

"We're not 'using' him." 

"You are. For his skill, for his resources. Last time we did that, we lost everything." 

"Its going to work out Tubbo." Tommy said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Tubbo's eyes widened a fraction when he looked up at Tommy. 

"As long as we're in this together." He chuckled. Tubbo's face went pale and he nodded quickly.

"You're... I guess you're right." Tubbo's mind raced. He knew what he needed to do. He wished that wasn't the case but... 

Dream appeared above them at the top of the wall. 

It was time. All four climbed to the top and propped themselves up on the wall, Tubbo taking the lead. Dream sat, leaned against his sword, half of his face covered as usual. He looked over and gave a smirk in their direction. 

"Good to see you all." He said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Tommy bit back a retort. Oh how good indeed. He couldn't wait much longer to put an arrow through that devil's head. Tubbo, fidgetted with his hands. 

"Dream, we have reached an... an agreement on the exile of Tommyinnit." He said. Tommy glanced over to see Quackity and Fundy with their hands behind their back, gripping their weapons in preparation. Tommy smiled. 

"Yeah bitch! You've lost this one!" He taunted. Dream looked past Tubbo at Tommy, a glare hitting him. 

"Tommy would you please-" 

"Thats right, its my time to stay and your time to leave Dream, you-"

"Thom- Tommy." Tubbo said harshly. Tommy blinked with a frown and looked over at Tubbo. His eyes were empty, yet angry.

"I'm sorry." He said. Tommy's frown deepend as Tubbo faced Dream again. 

"Dream, I've come to the decision that is best for our nation. The most logical thing to do...Tommy will indeed be exiled." He said. Tommy's heart dropped into his stomach. He let out a nervous chuckle. 

"What?" Quackity and Fundy looked at each other in confusion. 

"What? Tubbo we all just agreed that-" 

"Teaming with technoblade is what got us into that war. Its an awful idea!" Tubbo exclaimed. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Quackity sputtered. Tubbo clenched his fists, his jaw set. 

"You're all thinking emotionally... irrationally! And I need to make the decision here because I'm the only one who can see that. As a leader, who protects his people. I'm doing whats best!" Tubbo shouted. Tommy stared wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open.

"Tubbo you can't just make a decision like this. We all agreed on-" Fundy was cut off by Tommy letting out a choked out phrase.

"Why?... you..." Tommy was struggling with his words, a first in all honesty. 

"Quiet all of you! This is the last time I won't be heard." He seethed. Tommy blinked. He didn't know who he was looking at, it sure didn't seem like Tubbo. 

"No one here has respect in me. You all jump on your little tangents and never let me speak. Well this is it. I'm deciding whats best whether any of you like it or not." He said.

"Tubbo you....we-"

"Tommy, I made a promise." Tubbo said, facing his friend. Cold, empty eyes bore down into Tommy and it made him feel, hollow.

"I made a promise to keep this nation safe and to make it my best interest that it is at its best. And Tommy, right now you... You're presence is doing quite enough damage."

Silence filled the area. Tommy finally spoke.

"No...no..this isn't..." Tommy felt his throat constrict in anguish, a ghost of tears in his eyes. 

"No man.. you...the discs... we fought for the discs we..."

"They're just discs Tommy." 

Those words cut right through Tommy's chest, straight to his heart. He took a step back. 

"They don't matter enough for the nation to fall into destruction."  
Tommy took another step back, unable to speak. 

"You..." Tommy was cut off by Fundy.

"You know what this looks like Tubbo?!" Fundy seethed. 

"Fundy im doing whats best-"

"No! You know what you are?! This is Schlatt! You're acting just like him!" Fundy shouted. Tubbo's expression changed then, into something resembling rage. Something Tommy had never seen before on his face in such a way.

"Tubbo... how can you say the discs don't... they're everything, since the beginning it was me and you... fighting for those discs and-" 

"The discs dont matter Tommy!" Tubbo shouted, making Tommy flinch. 

"They never mattered!" 

"If they don't..." Tommy swallowed down the feeling in his throat and continued. 

"If they don't matter... if the discs don't... does anything matter to you?" He asked tears now welling in his eyes. Threating to fall. Tubbo didn't reply. Instead turned to Dream. 

"Dream please escourt Tommy out of my country." He said. Dream stepped past Tubbo and grabbed Tommy's arm roughly. Tommy's feet stayed planted where they were, on top of the wall. 

"Tubbo I'm... you're my friend... please." Tommy fought against Dreams hold, begging for his friend to at least look at him. Silence greeted him. 

"Tommy you are hereby exiled." Tubbo said, his back still facing them. 

Tommy then let Dream pull him away from the others and down the wall. He didnt even realize he was in a boat, seated behind Dream within moments after. The sky darkened and it started to rain. Tommy blinked tears from his eyes, praying the ran would mask his pain. This can't be happening. 

"Where... where are you taking me?" Tommy choked out. 

Dream let out a sigh. "Far from here Tommy." 

Tommy moved his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. "Do i... when can I go back?" He whispered. 

"You can't Tommy." Dream said. Tommy wiped angrily at his tears. 

"I fucking hate you." He hissed. Dream chuckled. 

"No you don't Tommy." 

"No i do." He said. Silence fell between then for a while until suddenly a voice spoke. 

"Hello Tommy! Hello Dream!" A hushed voice said. Dream stopped the boat and peered above to see Wilbur's ghost floating. 

"Hello Wilbur. What brings you here?" Dream asked. Wilbur smiled. 

"Oh! I wanted to see how Tommy is! He looked sad." Wilbur said. Tommy sniffled and wiped his face. 

"I am sad Wilbur." He muttered. Wilbur floated down to the two and sat at the edge of the boat. Dream continued rowing. 

"And why's that?" Wilbur asked. Dream shot Tommy a glare and he sighed. 

"I'm... going on holiday Wilbur." He said. Wilbur smiled wide. 

"Oh boy! I'd love to go with! Can I go on holiday with you?!" Wilbur asked. Tommy looked over at Dream who nodded once. 

"Yes Wilbur, you can go on holiday with me." He grumbled. Wilbur giddily clapped his ghost hands. 

"How exciting! Will anyone else be joining us?!" He asked. Tommy shook his head. 

"No... just me." He sighed. Wilbur frowned. 

"What about Tubbo?! I think Tubbo would enjoy a holiday with you!" He said. Tommy's expression fell, his eyes becoming empty. 

"Tubbo doesn't want to come with Wilbur." He said solemnly. Wilbur scowled. 

"Alright, if he insists." He chuckled. Finally they arrived at a large island. Dream ordered Tommy to get out the boat and he obeyed, silently leaving. Dream sat in silence for a bit, his expression grim. 

"You understand this must be done Tommy." Dream sighed. 

"Fuck off." Tommy scoffed and walked into the woods ahead.

Dream set his jaw and nodded once before, rowing back to the land that was once Tommy's home. Tommy brooded for hours, begrudgingly building a makeshift shelter and mining for materials so he'd last the night. Ghost Wilbur, or rather... Ghostbur appeared to handle himself quite well, finding large wads of clay and excitingly telling Tommy he can build a fun holiday home for them. Deep into the night, the two sat by a fire, waiting for the iron to smelt in front of them from the day's bringing when Tommy spoke. 

"I know what I have to do, Ghostbur." Tommy said. Ghostbur turned to him and blinked. 

"Hm?" 

"I can fix this... I just need my discs... the discs still matter and... maybe I can..." Tommy paused. Not again. He was getting choked up. He was desperate for a way out of this. But he was quite alone. Well... he glanced over at Wilbur who waited intently for him to speak. Mostly alone. 

"I just need my discs." He said. Ghostbur played with the clay in his hands. 

"Oh. Who has them?" He asked. Tommy opened his mouth to reply but froze. No.... realization hit him hard, and the air seemed to have been knocked out of him. 

"Tubbo..." he whispered. Wilbur frowned. "Tubbo?"  
"I gave... I gave my disc to Tubbo for safe keeping he... he has..." Tommy was panicking. 

"Oh. Just ask nicely!" Wilbur said, and with that he left the shelter in search for more clay. 

Tommy glared at the furnace in front of him, waiting for the iron to smelt. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Tommy grabbed a makeshift cover they made from the sheeps wool they gathered minutes before, and he laid down by the fire, feeling his eyes grow tired with sleep.


	2. The Day After Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends! Just including that I wrote this yesterday so thats why I'm posting like 10 chapters in one day lol  
> Anyways, happy reading!  
> (They're short btw)

Tommy opened his eyes to Technoblade standing over him. He let out a scream and jumped away, eyes wide. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He screeched. Technoblade glanced at Ghostbur who just entered the shelter. 

"Oh! I invited him! I missed Technoblade. He's such a good friend and I invited him on holiday with us!" He exclaimed. 

Tommy's fists clenched. "Why you-" 

"Tommy, a word?" Technoblade stepped out of the tent area and Tommy followed hesitantly, grappling at his clothes to look presentable. 

"You really thought i wouldn't find out about that little charade you pulled?" Techno said quietly. Tommy frowned. 

"What?" 

"You lot were going to ask for my help." He said. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"We 'were'" he muttered. Technoblade nodded. 

"As spineless and cowardly as your new leader may be, I have to admit he made a good decision in not dragging me into that mess you created." He said. 

"What the hell do you want from me?" Tommy asked, a flat look on his face. Technoblade rose his brow. 

"I'm just letting you know my door is open." Technoblade said.

Tommy sputtered and took a step back.  
"You really think I'd... I'm NEVER going anywhere near your stay. I hate you technoblade you... you... you're the reason-" 

"I dont have time to bicker Tommy. I've changed and I'm not the man I once was." He said, leaning down to his level. Tommy swallowed heavily. 

"Whether you like it or not." He continued, then stood up and turned away to leave. Tommy set his jaw. 

"I'd rather die then join you!" He shouted after him. Technoblade ignored him and continued on. Tommy watched as his figure shrunk in the distance and he slumped against the wall. It was just... so hard to believe. He wouldn't stay long. He couldn't stay. Its not possible. 

"Tommy?" Ghostbur appeared beside him, making him jump. 

"Oh, hey ghostbur" 

"Are you still sad Tommy?" He asked. Tommy set his jaw. 

"Of course I am... i... I lost Tubbo....my home....my friends" Tommy paused and bit back a frustrated groan. Now isn't the time to complain. He needed to get suited up. After all, he wasn't staying long. The sun began to set and Tommy decided to head to bed, growing weary from the day's work. 

XxxX 

Tommy woke up to rustling in his tent. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the figure standing in the doorway. 

"Get up. Now." Dream said, standing there. Tommy frowned. 

"What the hell? Why are you-" 

"Get up, take your armor off and your weapons." He said.  
Tommy got out of his bed. 

"Fuck you, im not doing any of that. I spent all day yesterday crafting these-" suddenly Tommy's feet were knocked out from under him and a netherite sword was at his throat. Tommy's eyes widened. 

"I dug a hole outside, put your armor and weapons in the hole." He said. 

Tommy set his jaw, muttering his disapproval as he dug through his chest for his armor and sword. He stepped outside to see Dream standing by the tent, explosive in-hand as he stood over a sloppily dug hole. Tommy hesitated. 

"Drop it in Tommy." 

"Why man? I'm already out here isn't that enough? You can't just take my shit." 

"I'm taking that stuff whether its off of your dead body or not." Dream snapped.

Tommy scoffed and dropped his items in the hole. Dream grabbed a match from his bag and struck it across his maskh, immediately lighting it aflame before he lit the explosive and dropped it in the hole. Tommy watched as his items became nothing more than dust and scrap. 

"How are you Tommy?" Dream asked. Tommy sputtered out in disbelief. 

"You prick! How're you just gonna blow up my stuff and then ask me 'hoW aRe yOu?' Go to hell."

"I'm making conversation Tommy."

"You're the reason I'm here! I hate you! You did this to me."

"Lets get one thing clear Tommy." Dream said, stepping forward. Tommy stood his ground. 

"I didn't exile you." He said and Tommy grimaced.

"Tubbo did." He finished. He was right. Tommy looked over at the sun rising above the sea. The two stood in silence for a while. 

"I just came to check up on you Tommy, I'll be back later." Dream said, and with that he left, heading back to his home. 

Tommy sighed and dragged his feet as he walked across the shore, heading toward Ghostburs makeshift hideout. He called it Logstenshire yesterday before they had parted ways for the night, and Tommy liked the name. He stepped through the doors, raising his brow at the effort put into the build. He must've continued working on it last night. He spotted a few barrels at the end of the court yard and he quickly dug through them, hoping for a bite to eat. He grew ecstatic when he found a large sum of cooked chicken breasts. He dug in, chewing away as he continued looking. 

He stopped when he peered in a barrel that was marked "blue". He looked at the blue substance that sat in the corner of the barrel. He didn't completely understand what it was, although Wilbur had mentioned a little of what it was, saying it was his sad. As if he was making his emotion physical. How peculiar. He continued through the courtyard to the main hut. He opened the door and peered inside. 

"Wil?" He questioned. Wilbur wasn't there, instead a homey area greeted him. Tommy made himself at home, sitting on a wooden log, warming up from the cold morning outside.


	3. Tubbo's Path

Tubbo's leg bounced anxiously as he sat, waiting. Right after he exiled Tommy, Fundy and Quackity had cornered him, altogether ready to cut him out if the picture. He knew they were upset, they had agreed on a decision and he undermined it completely. Tubbo gripped his pants tight, remembering what Fundy had said. 'You're acting like Schlatt' 

"Tubbo?" Tubbo jumped and looked up at Quackity who stood over him, a solemn look on his face. Silence fell between them. Quackity sighed.

"I... I just don't understand why you did it." He said. Tubbo closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. 

"I... i did... but now im not so sure." Tubbo said uneasily. He admitted, he did miss him. It had only been a little more than a day since Tommy had been with him and he already felt so...

"Dont ever pull that shit again." Quackity said, his jaw set. Tubbo grimaced. 

"Yeah Im.. I'm sorry." He said. 

Quackity nodded and then left him sitting there by the van. They spent most of last night and todY discussing their plans for the next step. They were creating a vigilante army. First they planned on killing Technoblade and then after, Dream. They wanted them out of the picture and peaceful means did not seem like an option. 

Tubbo got up and quickly walked towards his house, climbing up the steps to L'manburg's main courtyard. He needed some alone time. The night had droned on and he hadn't slept. 

The sun would rise soon. As soon as the door shut behind him Tubbo let out a sigh he felt he'd been holding in since the day before. why... why did he... his fingers tangled themselves in his hair and he fell to his knees. Why? Why did he get rid of Tommy? There had to be another way. Something without Techno being involved... without defying dream. A way to still have Tommy here. 

Tubbo's eyes widened suddenly when his fingers grazed over something sharp in his hair. He blinked and ran his fingers over the object again. What the hell? He stood and strode over to a mirror on his wall. He patted his hair down and moved it aside to make room so he could see what object was in his head. The breath was knocked out of him and he froze in place. Little horns, budding out from his scalp greeted him. Similar to that of a ram. Tubbo's hands shook and he grappled at the firm buds, praying they'd tug out easy. He winced when they didn't budge, as if they were... a part of him. No... 

Tubbo's breathing increased and he backed away from the mirror. No no no... he closed his eyes tight and backed into a chest, tripping and falling on his back. He yelped out of surprise and kicked over the mirror. He watched in horror as it crashed to the ground, the shattered pieces facing him and displaying his distorted expression. And for a brief moment, he thought he saw Schlatt's figure standing over him. Tubbo quickly got to his feet and clattered out of his home, running across the wooden steps of the courtyard. He turned to look behind him, praying he wasn't being chased and when he swung back around he ran smack into something, falling back on his bottom a second time. He winced and looked up at an equally wincing Captain Puffy, rubbing her side in pain. 

"Oh! Hey there Tubbo!" She said. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry Puffy, I didn't see where I was going and-" he was cut off when she frowned at him and spoke. 

"Hey.. you've got a little something." She said pointing at the top of her head. Tubbo's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed at his hair. Attempting to cover the horns that threatened to show themselves. 

"Tell no one." He snapped suddenly. "Please."

Captain Puffy looked worried, her eye brows raised and her expression taut with concern. 

"Okay..." she said and glanced at his head again.  
"I was uh... I was actually on my way to start getting the tree decorations." She said. Tubbo blinked. 

"Tree decorations?" 

"Yeah! We're decorating the Christmas Tree today!" She exclaimed, pulling out a few lights and makeshift wooden ornaments from her satchel. 

"Cool right?!" She said, showing off the trinkets. Tubbo grinned slightly and took one of them into his hand, admiring the choice of color and shape. 

"These are very nice, Puffy." He said. She gave a proud smile and pocketed the rest in her hand. Tubbo agreed to join her and the two made their way to the forest to get wood and more dyes. 

"Its not bad y'know." She said quietly after a while. Tubbo frowned. 

"What?" 

"The horns." She said. Tubbo's chest tightened as he glanced at her. Right... she was part lamb after all, her smaller and much more cuter horns peered slightly over her hair. Tubbo swallowed. 

"Ah... its just... its... complicated." He said. She nodded. 

"You're secret is safe with me though." She giggled. Tubbo let out a sigh of relief and followed her farther into the woods ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I doubt the horns are cannon btw I just love this idea


	4. "Your Tubbo"

Tommy awoke with a start, jumping up from where he sat. Ghostbur turned to him from where he sat, reading a book. 

"Oh, you're awake." Wilbur said pointingly, setting down his book. 

"Yeah..." Tommy replied quietly.  
"Sorry for falling asleep, I thought you'd be here earlier and-" 

"oh its fine, I was just out getting a thing or two." He said. Tommy stood and walked over to where Ghostbur lounged. 

"Oh? What things?" He asked. Ghostbur let out a wide smile. 

"Oh how delighted! I never thought you'd ask." Soon the translucent figure got up and started digging through his bag, pulling out adhesives and a makeshift peice of paper. Tommy frowned at the objects. 

"What is that?" He asked. Wilbur gave it to him quickly, giddily floating about. Tommy's heart froze at the sight. It was an exact copy of Lmanburg. A sketched out drawing of the exact looks of its entrance. The courtyard, the flags, the decorum. It was all there in his hands. 

"See? We have Lmanburg here now! I didn't want you being too sad during our holiday!" Wilbur explained. Tommy was frozen in place, gazing at the realistic photo in his hand. 

"Home." He whispered. Ghostbur nodded. 

"Its home!" He took the paper from Tommy and carefully stuck it to the wall behind them, jotting down above it the word "home". 

Tommy gazed at the photo for much longer, his chest feeling tighter and tighter the longer he gazed at it. It was... so far yet... his eyes stung. He quickly swallowed down his sadness and replaced it with a joking salute at the photo before asking Wilbur what else he got. 

"You know, a picture can't fix all this, its the thought that counts." He chuckled to Ghostbur. Ghostbur rolled his eyes before presenting him with a few carrots and potatoes for him to enjoy. Tommy gladly took them and walked outside to put them in the storage barrels. Tommy went out again to mine and gather more materials, he was out of iron armor and tools after Dream had appeared this morning to take them. He hoped that it wouldn't be a regular thing. 

The next morning, Dream was there, at Tommy's tent. Tommy had growled a complaint as he dumped his belongings into the pit Dream had dug, watching as he tossed an explosive down the hole. 

"What do you have planned today?" Dream questioned. Tommy rolled his eyes and shot the masked man a scowl.

"Well, I plan on cleaning this place up a bit." Tommy said, gesturing to the area around them. Dream looked around. 

"I see you've built a tent." He said. Tommy nodded. 

"Yeah, you know me. Independent. I like Logstenshire, sure, I just... I like my own place." He chuckled.

The two talked back and forth as Tommy created pathways and planted new trees and plants along it. Once Dream had left, Wilbur had appeared, announcing he had more things for Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes as the ghost went digging through his satchel. 

"Wilbur I dont want anymore of your pictures, it makes me feel homesick." Tommy muttered but his eyes frowned at what Ghostbur pulled out. It was a compass. 

"Now I saw how sad you were Tommy and you know... I thought to myself I should get something Tommy loves best..." Ghostbur plopped it into Tommy's hands and he continued. 

"And what does Tommy like best? His Tubbo!" He said. 

Ghostbur pointed at the side of the compass, where a sloppy engraving read 'Your Tubbo'. Tommy didn't move. His eyes were trained on the compass'needle as it pointed to his left. 

"My... Tubbo." He murmured. Ghostbur nodded. 

"Yes! No matter where you are it will always point to Tubbo! It took a lot of materials I'll have you know. Plenty of netherite and stone and iron and-" 

"Thank you Wilbur." Tommy rushed out and left the shelter, leaving Ghostbur and heading towards his tent. There he quickly opened his ender chest and peered down at its contents. His discs lay inside and Tommy looked at the compass before placing it in the chest. 

"Right next to the discs." He whispered. Tommy felt his eyes grow weary as he watched the little red needle spin reluctantly in the chest so he rested his chin on the edge, and slowly fell asleep.

Tommy woke up to the same sound of Dream beckoning him outside his tent. Five days have passed since his exile, and every day, Dream does the same thing, digs a hole, and burns his things. Tommy was used to it by now, obliging to dump his items. 

Today was different though, Tommy was putting together a party. He'd discussed this with Dream, who had allowed him to have visitors recently. And so, Tommy decided to throw a party. He'll invite Ph1lza, and Tubbo, and Ranboo... oh! And Sam, Fundy, Niki too! And of course Wilbur. Tommy giddily cleaned up the beach with the help of Dream who sectioned areas of sand for better access. 

"Ghostbur how are the invites coming?!" Tommy shouted over his shoulder. Ghostbur gave him a thumbs up, the blue envelopes seen in his hands as he wrote on them. 

"I'm very excited for you Tommy." Wilbur said. Tommy nodded in excitement. 

"I know! I might finally get to see Tubbo!" He exclaimed. Hours passed and the group had finished cleaning up the beach. Tommy and Dream had many heart to heart conversations and Tommy found himself not exactly resenting the man as much as he did before. He didnt seem all that bad. Of course... he caused the exile but in reality... Tommy got himself in that mess and Tubbo was the one who made the decision so... 

Tommy made his way to his tent that night excited for what was to come. He looked in his enderchest, deciding which disc he should listen to before the sun set fully on the ocean his hand brushed over a certain red disc. Tommy's eyes landed on the disc and his finger brushed over the label which read "chirp". 

A memory flooded into his mind of Tubbo and Tommy sitting together on the bench, watching the sun rise.  
"Tubbo let me choose a disc." He'd said.  
"Oh Tommy you always choose it! Let me choose one!"  
"Tubbo come on now, what would you even choose?!"  
"You know Tommy, I have a favorite disc." He chuckled. Tommy had spun around at the smaller boy frowning.  
"You?! You have a favorite disc?!"  
"Of course."  
"What is it? I'll play it right now." Tommy said. Tubbo sighed before replying.  
"I like Chirp." He said. "Thats my favorite." "Really? Chirp?!" Tommy pretended to gag. "Thats a rather boring disc Tubbo." He'd chuckled. 

Tommy snapped out of the memory, picking up the disc and bringing it towards his jukebox. He placed it in and sat on top of it, listening to the sounds that emitted from the box as the sun set. Tubbo would come see him tomorrow... and everything will be okay... Tommy went to bed that night still excited for what was to come the next day. 

XxxX

Tubbo laughed quietly to himself and Fundy leapt around, moving the chess pieces in their right spots. Tubbo had grown to enjoy playing the game. He played yesterday with Dream and the man had many conversations with the younger boy, ensuring him Tommy was doing well, his best actually, and how he was building a life of his own. Tubbo looked down at the compass that hung around his neck, grinning as the needle wavered to his left. Wilbur had given it to him many days ago,, explaining that it always pointed to Tommy and Tubbo vowed to keep it close to his heart.. He always kept it on him, swearing he'd never take it off his person, especially after everything thats happened, he needed to make sure he could run to Tommy if need be. Fundy called his name and he quickly blinked out of his fond trance, shouting for Fundy to move the piece farther left.


	5. The 'Beach Episode'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/// again this is roleplay however the character in this, Dream, does a lot of gaslighting to Tommy and says manipulative things!

Tommy sat alone on the beachside, his eyes droopy. It was high noon... way past when he said people should show up for the party. He glanced over at the cake he had salvaged his materials to make, now drooping with age as it sat on one of the tables they'd built... they got their invites... they just.... they just... Dream plopped down beside Tommy, who glanced over in his direction. 

"Hello Dream." He sighed, and began slipping off his armor. 

"No need for that Tommy." Dream chuckled. "Its party day after all, you can keep your armor." He said. Tommy blinked in surprise. 

"Oh.... yeah." 

"So... where is everyone?" Dream asked. Tommy swallowed. 

"They uh... no one came." He said. Dream rose his brow enough to be seen from behind his mask. 

"Really?"

"Yeah" 

"Not even Tubbo?" Dream asked. Tommy let out a bitter laugh. 

"I should have expected this. I mean, im all the way out there... I know I built paths through the Nether but no one uses them. No one came to my party Dream. They don't..." Tommy paused, getting to his feet. 

"They don't fucking care." He muttered and trudged to his tent. 

Dream silently followed as Tommy angrily threw a fit, kicking the side of his tent and punching a nearby tree. He followed Tommy into the Nether as he paced the pathwalkway. Dream watched as Tommy took the compass out from his satchel. Tommy's grip tightened on it and he raised his arm as if to throw it in the lava but he stopped himself, teeth tight and bared. He tried again, swinging as if to throw it but paused, letting out a breath and shoving it angrily into his satchel. He quickly began breaking the path, using his pickaxe to break the blocks between him and the portal that led to his home. Fine then, he didnt need them. Once he finished he stared into the portal, the only thing being heard were the whispers from it and the bubbling heat of the lava below them. 

"Dream..." Tommy tested. "Can..." he paused and swallowed before continuing, his eyes hidden from under his dark expression. 

"Can I go home?" He asked. Dream sighed. 

"Oh come on Tommy. You really think they care? You think they even want you back?" He chuckled. 

Tommy clenched his fists. He's right. Tommy cursed and stormed off back towards the portal that led to Logstenshire. Dream sighed as Tommy moped about and reached behind his back, gripping one of the tridents that sat there into his hand and pulling it from its sheith. He held it out to Tommy who gave him a quizzical look. 

"Here Tommy. You can have this." He said. Tommy blinked. 

"What?" 

"The trident. Here. Let's make the most of today." Dream chuckled. 

Tommy let a smile erupt onto his face as he snatched the trident, eyes filled with wonder at the fork shaped weapon. He immediately used it and danced around. Flying through the air and striking down nearby hostile mobs, hooting and howling as he went. Dream was right. No need to get down in the dumps.   
Once Dream left that night, Tommy got to thinking. 

"No fucking way im giving up now. Dream was right. They don't care about me. Thats just simply because I'm not powerful! I need to get better." Tommy said to himself as he walked into Logstenshire.

He tapped his foot on the floor as he thought of what to do. He looked down. Then it hit him. He could hide his things! Dream would never suspect him hiding good items and armor. He'll just make two sets and keep them hidden. Perfect. He quickly dug down and made a secret room under ground, filling it with his prized possessions he made during a day's earnings. He truly thought of Dream as his only friend now... however, he had a tendency to take his things so... Tommy is just getting ahead is all.


	6. The Secret Room At Logstenshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/// gaslighting and suicide!!!

Dream went looking for Tommy. Its been a week and a half since the exile day. And he's seen Tommy growing more and more dependent on him, just as he had planned. The poor boy was losing his damn mind, unable to eat, unable to sleep, he even didn't want to build with cobble anymore. It truly brought a smile to Dreams face seeing the boy so powerless. 

As he walked across the Nether path he paused at the portal, seeing a figure standing alone at the edge. He squinted and saw it was Tommy, staring intently down at the lava. Dream let a sinister smile erupt onto his face. 'Do it.' He chanted silently. 'End the suffering boy.' Tommy leaned forward as if to fall into the lava below and Dreams heart skipped a beat. Tommy stopped and let out a gut wrenching scream. Then he screamed again... and again. Dream sighed. 

"Maybe next time" he muttered and entered through the portal. Tommy came a few hours later, eye brow flying up when his eyes landed on Dream. 

"Oh! Im sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" Tommy said, quickly taking off his armor.   
"Just was touring the Nether." He continued 

"I figured." Dream chuckled as he blew up the items in the hole. 

"Say Dream," Tommy said suddenly. 

"Hm?" Dream hummed. 

"Say uh... I dont think I've ever said thank you." He said. Dream smiled. 

"I mean... you've been my only friend while I've been out here and I'm... I wanted to thank you... you've done so much for me." He said. Dream nodded. 

"I just want what's best for you Tommy. I got your back." Dream said. Tommy smiled and quickly headed towards Logstenshire. 

"I haven't seen Ghostbur in a while, have you?" Tommy asked. Dream forced out a frown. 

"Hm, I haven't actually, must be off doing... Ghost things." He chuckled.

Tommy nodded and started talking about his next project he planned. 

"You know I dont think I have much time left you know? I think im not going to be here... much longer Dream." Tommy said suddenly. 

"I just... I can't live like this for this long." He said. 

"Oh Tommy, you can! Look, im here! I'll help you through this." Dream said. Tommy gave him a half smile. 

"You're right... you're right sorry." Tommy chuckled. 

Dream went to step out of Logstenshire after Tommy who had walked out but something caught his eye. One of the stones in the floor was slanted, broken off from the rest. It wouldn't have usually caught his eyes except for the fact that this stone was branded terracotta and the only way it could have abrasions in it, is if it had been placed and broken several times. 

Tommy was now talking about how well he'd been treating his cow outside as Dream crouched, running his fingers along the stone. He gripped it and pulled upward, moving the heavy terracotta away to find a ladder leading downwards. He climbed down and struck a match against his mask to light a nearby lantern. His eyes landed on two large chests. He opened the first and peered inside. Several armor sets and weapons greeted him. He opened the second, many metals and items sat there followed by many pictures. Pictures of Lmanburg, the Christmas tree, of Tubbo, of his friends. Tommy had stopped talking by now and Dream heard him call out.

"Dream? Whered you-" Tommy froze, his eyes wide with horror as he spotted the ladder uncovered. He quickly slipped down the hole, his eyes wide as they landed on Dream who spun around to face him. 

"D...Dream?" 

"What the hell is this?" Dream hissed. Tommy glanced at the chests. 

"Its uh... I just..." without a word Dream pulled out his explosives and tossed them across the room. 

"Oh no no no no, Dream please-" Tommy quickly opened the nearest chest and grabbed his photos, stuffing them into his satchel before he lit them. Tommy scrambled up the ladder as the explosions went off. Dream left soon after, leaving the shelter. Tommy chased after him, panic rising into his chest. 

"Dream, im so sorry. Im so so sorry I... I was only doing it because-" 

"Follow me." Dream said. Tommy followed him towards his tent.

"Dream, Dream please im... I'm so sorry." Dream tossed explosives into Tommy's tent.   
"No! Please!" Tommy screeched, conflicted with diving in to get them out.

Dream faced Tommy and lit an arrow before shooting it into the tent, all of his belongings exploding and catching ablaze. Tommy fell to his knees, watching as everything he built went into flames. 

"Tommy... I thought we were friends..." Dream said, striding towards the Nether portal. Tommy tripped over his own words, getting choked up. 

"We.. we are! You're my best friend Dream you-" 

"You hid things from me Tommy... and that made me very upset Tommy. You knew I didn't want you having those things. What were you planning on doing with them, huh?" Dream asked. Tommy stayed silent, scrambling to get to his feet. 

"Please... I'm so sorry Dream." Tommy pleaded. He watched as Dream placed explosives along the path and alongside the entirety of Logstenshire. 

"No please don't do this! Wilbur built... he built this, please dont... I..." Tommy frantically started digging at the ground. 

"Look! I'll drop my stuff in the hole. My stuff in the... you like it if I throw my items down the..." Dream lit the explosives, unwavering as they went off. Tommy watched as everything went up in flames. 

"Please..." he whispered. Dream spoke then. 

"You're no longer allowed in the Nether Tommy. And you're starting over. No one can come see you now. I'll be sure of it." He said.

Tommy was shaking, his eyes set on the flames that consumed the build. 

"Will you... will you at least visit... will..." Dream nodded once.

"Not everyday anymore Tommy. I'll come once a week. Thats it." He said. 

Tommy's eyes welled with tears and he backed away.   
"I didn't mean to upset you Dream im so... I'm sorry... its my fault I know..." Tommy paused as Dream stared him down. 

"Here! Let's just... let's pretend this never happened! We're still friends you... we're best friends." Tommy choked out. 

"I have been nothing but good to you Tommy." Dream said. "Now think about what you've done." 

And with that Dream left, climbing into a boat and sailing off the island. Tommy picked up the various items he could salvage which wasn't much, mostly just stone blocks and wood. He let the tears come then. He fucked up. Again. 

It started to rain suddenly and Tommy looked up into the night sky. Maybe... maybe it was time to... he let out a shaky breath before getting to his feet and stacking blocks. Soon he climbed high in the sky, farther than the mountain and so high up that the remains of Logstenshire were nothing but specks down below. Tommy swallowed as a he looked down. 

"I guess I ought to..." he paused, wiping at his face from tears. He swayed on his own two feet as he gazed down. 

"Dream came and visited me every day." He let out a weak laugh.   
"Because he cared yknow? He... he came to watch me to make sure I was okay when no one else did." He choked out to the sky. 

It was then than the words echoed back at him as he gazed down below, swaying forward as if to fall but he paused. He blinked. 

"To watch me..." he whispered. Tommy looked over at his satchel and dug through it, pulling out the first thing he felt. There in his hand was the photo of him and Tubbo laughing on the side of the beach from months ago, before this whole mess. Dream was his friend.... was he? Tommy blinked down at the photo as his lips pursed. 

"He just had to watch me... To watch me so I never.... so I never ran away." Tommy said. "He was scared if I..." Tommy realized, his eyes widening. 

"He always had to watch me so I'd never escape. Hes scared i would escape...Thats why he always had to watch..." Tommy shoved the photo back into his bag and climbed down carefully, hopping into a nearby pond to save him from hitting the ground. 

"No fucking way i go out like this. That green bastard can't take me down." Tommy hissed. He looked around him at the ruins of what once was his temporary home. He was leaving. Tonight. He'd head north. Tommy clutched his chest with his hand. Yes. Hed leave tonight and head north where Dream will never find him. Perfect plan. Tommy quickly grabbed what was salvageable and headed that way. 

XxxX

It wasn't long before Tommy had made it to a village, all around him were miles and miles of snow and he finally got warm at the nearby fires. The village had appeared to be looted already making Tommy rather suspicious but he prayed he ran into someone he knew while he was out here. He could really use a helping hand. He left the village by morning and trudged through the snow farther north, ready to stop after a two days travel. 

Hours passed and he finally stumbled upon a home and his eyes lit up. He quickly ran up to the house, a stable and a bee farm alongside it. How exciting! He knocked once ,then twice, and then when no one answered he opened the door and what greeted him horrified him. The door swung to a close behind him and Tommy stared in horror at the large painting of a pig-man hybrid that sat on the wall. Oh fuck. 

Technoblade's home. It was true. Tommy had found none other than one of his most hated enemies' home. Tommy had no other choice... Then to loot it. He quickly dug through all the chest, taking the pig man's belongings. Oh how he hated his brother and oh how he would make the pig suffer. It was then that Tommy got the most brilliant idea he's ever had while exiled. Tommy dug below Techno's basement and created himself a makeshift cave-like dwelling underneath his house. Yes! It was perfect. Every day when Technoblade would leave, Tommy could just simply come upstairs and steal his food and things before venturing back down to his hole. 

"A raccoon, I must become." Tommy smiled triumphantly as he finished setting up his area. Techno will never find out.


	7. Technoblade's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER POG  
> TW/// blood, violence, character death

Technoblade woke up, his eyes slowly blinking open as the light filtered through his windows. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before sitting up. He looked over to see Carl outside, pacing the stables. He let out a sigh. He might take him out for a ride today, poor lad has been pent up for a whole day yesterday while he was out. 

Techno stood from his bed and opened his ender chest, grinning at the totems that lay inside. He silently praised Dream for giving him those maps yesterday. He frowned suddenly, thinking the question of why he'd given them to him. Then he shrugged and closed the chest. He could care less. 

He slowly slipped on his armor and got ready for the day. He grabbed his list from his bag and looked at what he would get done. He looked down the list until his eyes landed on the task of finding Ph1lza and hanging out with him. He'd admit he hadn't seem him in a while. The older man had told him he'd spend some time in Lmanburg before seeing Techno again, which he understood. He can't stay with Technoblade permanently especially.... especially after... he paused his thinking and right as he stepped out his home something popped into view making him jump back in surprise, eyes wide. 

He calmed when he saw it was just Ghostbur haunting the staircase to his doorway. Technoblade rolled his eyes. 

"What're you doing here Ghostbur?" He sighed, continuing his trek towards his bee farm.  
Ghostbur seemed a little less giddy then usual his expression showing more of that of concern. 

"I just came to visit you Techno. I went on a very long journey for the past week and... I dont know it was very strange." He said. Technoblade rose his brow as he checked on the bee hives. 

"Strange in what way?" He asked.  
Wilbur shrugged, his ghostly figure now placing itself on top of the bee farm roof. 

"Dream tasked me with various things in the wilderness. Usually he just-" 

"Techno!" A voice shouted. Both boys turned to the darkened moniter by Techno's home. Every person in the area had one, a device which was used to communicate with the others, something installed rather recently after The Fall. Technoblade pushed the button to reply. That sounded a lot like Ph1lza. 

"Phil?" Techno asked. He got an answer. 

"They're coming for you Techno." He said. It was Ph1lza, just didn't sound like himself, more of in a panic. Technoblade blinked in confusion. 

"Phil, who? Whats going on?" 

Ph1lza collected himself before replying, his voice now unwavering as he spoke.  
"They know where you are. Get ready, old friend." He said. 

Technoblade still was royally confused. 

"Who?!" He asked, a slight panic edging into his voice. 

"The lot of them, Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo... even Ranboo." Ph1lza said. 

Technoblade felt his heart sink. Not now... he looked over at Ghostbur who was staring intently at the communication device. 

"Thats not possible they don't know where i-" 

"They took the compass. They're keeping me trapped and they... they made me-"

"Phil are you hurt?" Techno cut him off, gritting his teeth. Ph1lza replied quickly, knowing his son well. 

"No, im fine. I'm just stuck here they won't let me leave and they took the compass, the one you gave me to your home." He said. 

Technoblade groaned as he turned off the communication device and trudged into his house, kicking the snow off of his armored boots. Ghostbur followed him, the whisper of his figure lingering around techno as he walked. 

"What are you going to do?" Ghostbur asked. Techno began firing up the brewing stands and gathering supplies for potions.

"Preparing for violence." Techno muttered. Ghostbur chuckled lightly. 

"I thought you were peaceful now Techno?" 

"I am... I just... me and Phil have worked so hard to create a peaceful little life and... my retirement, I haven't killed anyone... I dont thirst for blood and ive been fighting the voices in my head so well... I'm not letting a gang from a tyrannical government take that away from me." He said. 

Wilbur went silent, just fidgeting with the blue substance in his hands. 

"Oh. Ill be outside." 

"Itll be dangerous Wilbur, I don't want you getting hurt." Technoblade said suddenly. Ghostbur let out a soft chuckle. 

"I can't get hurt silly, im a ghost." And with that he left Techno's humble abode. 

Technoblade went downstairs to gather more supplies when he heard a soft 'thump'. He froze. Were they here? He peeked out the window. Nothing. Must've been Carl, growing impatient with being in the stables. If they started fighting, he'd need to draw them away from his home. Forbid anything happen to that horse. Technoblade continued brewing and when he had finished he suited up in his best armor, his netherite sword in his hand as he sat by his window, eyes scanning the snowy hills for any approaching figures. It was then he remembered. 

He quickly stood from his place and opened his enderchest, quickly grabbing a totem from the bottom and placing it over his heart under his armor. He admitted, this was a battle he wasn't prepared for... he didn't know why four men were coming for him but by the way Philza sounded, they had ill intent. 

Technoblade caught sight of movement from the south and he squinted in the distance. There stood four figures. His throat tightened at the sight of their assets, fully armored in netherite. Technoblade scrunched his nose at them, sizing them up. It'd be easy to take out two of them, by the looks of it, the armor was shaped poorly on two of them, a few pockets able for an arrow to lodge itself in. Then he saw ghostbur with them, floating above their heads and nodding as they spoke. Oh no... the ghost nodded and waved at Techno, a smile on his face. Techno watched as all 4 men turned their attention to the house. He immediately face palmed as all five figures closed in on his home. 

"We know you're in there Technoblade!" A voice called out. 

Technoblades eyes peered out from the door, hesitantly watching the armored men as they surrounded his doorway. He slowly exited out from the comfort of his home, a tired expression on his features. Technoblade let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Hello! What uh... what brings you all the way out-"

"Its time you pay." One of them spoke, it was Tubbo. Techno's brow flew up in surprise. The young one seems to be taking charge in this, how unusual. 

"Its time you pay for your war crimes committed against the citizens of my country." He said. 

Technoblade sighed. "That was... a long time ago. I'm a changed man Tubbo."

Silence fell between the group. Quackity stepped forward, practically boiling with rage.  
"Listen here, as much as you have so called 'changed' you need to be brought to justice. You have done more bad then good and you need to be put on trial." Quackity seethed.

Technoblade fought back a smirk. A trial? How pathetic. They clearly came to kill him. He doubt this would go peacefully. Fundy spoke then. 

"Techno, if you come with us peacefully, we can put you on trial and this can all be over. If you refuse, I'm afraid we'll still be taking you back to Lmanburg, but in pieces." He said.  
Techno couldn't fight the smirk anymore and let it spread across his face. 

"Dont make me kill all of you." He sighed. "I've changed." 

"Bullshit." Quackity stepped forward, his sword drawn. 

"You're coming with us. There's no other way." He spat. 

Techno felt his heart pound in his chest. The voices had quieted since they came... but now they broke through and whispered in unison.  
'Kill. Blood for the blood God. Blood for the blood God. Need need.' And with that, Techno's eyes grew dark. 

"If there's no other way..." he drew his sword, his snout inhaling a bitter breath of air in anticipation. "Then I choose blood." 

With that he swung around, sword drawn and headed straight for Fundy, his eyes trained on his target. The men charged as well, their swords doing nothing to even scrape the pig's skin as he thrashed and sliced. Fundy fell to the ground just as Technoblade swung his sword and it impaled his shoulder, making him yelp out in pain. Tubbo quickly tackled Technoblade off of Fundy, his eyes growing wide as he realized just how powerful this man was, his arms strong enough to easily threw Tubbo off of him, his tusks jutting out and eyes bearing red as they bore down at him. 

Tubbo quickly stood, sword drawn ready to kill him, with Ranboo at his side. The two fought with the blood thirsty pig, their swords passing their target as they swung to hit the man, each hitting resistance instead of their target. Technoblade let out a howl of laughter as he swung precisely at the right time, his sword's blade slamming into Tubbo's side, making the boy stumble backwards and blood spout from his mouth, his eyes widening with surprise. The open spot in his armor had proved to be quite vulnerable. Just before Techno could drive his blade through Ranboo's skull a voice spoke above the sounds of battle. 

"Stop now! Or i slay the horse!" A voice thundered. 

Technoblade spun around, eyes immediately trained on the figure that stood by the stables. Technoblades eyes widened and the blood lust ceased, his own blood running cold at the sight of Quackity holding his crossbow up to the horses bare neck. While he fought the other three Quackity had stripped it of its armor. Technoblade exhaled a heavy breath, his grip growing stronger on his sword. 

"What are you doing? Get away from that horse." Technoblade growled, panting as he regained his composure. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill it if you don't stop now!" Quackity shouted. 

Technoblade started thinking of possibilities. He could continue and kill them all. But his horse would die. Carl was selectively breeded through a lineage that Techno had oversaw himself. When the young steed was born Techno had taken him under his ownership and the careful creature had been by his side since before the Fall. Technoblade still was looking for a way out of this, keeping Carl, one of his most prized possessions, alive. It was proving difficult. He looked to his left to see Fundy kneeling beside Tubbo, clutching his shoulder tight as blood seeped through his jacket. He looked to his right to see Ranboo, the man's jaw set even seen through his bi-colored mask. 

"Step away from the others." Quackity said, pressing his weapon farther against the steed. Carl stood still there, wavering slightly as the man that held his reigns spoke. Technoblade sighed and took a step back from Ranboo. 

"What do you want?" He asked. 

Quackity smiled with pride before quickly continuing. "Drop your weapon, and your armor." 

Techno glanced over to see Fundy helping Tubbo to his feet, his torso slowly healing from the deep wound he had put there in his side just moments before. Of course Fundy had prepared for such, various potions in his hand to heal their wounds. By the time he could get his horse, they would be fully healed by the looks of it. He couldn't afford to lose that horse. He sighed and his grip loosened on his sword. 

"Drop everything. Everything you have." Tubbo said, leaning against Fundy for support as they made there way over to where Quackity stood. 

"This isn't a fucking negotiation Technoblade. And im not asking again." Quackity barked. 

Techno nodded and tossed his sword into the snow in front of him. Then he slowly yet surely slid off his satchel, tossing it to the ground, the potions and items spilling out. 

"There." He said, jaw tight as Fundy quickly picked up the satchel, shoveling the items back into it. 

Tubbo was now fully healed, the large gash in his clothing shown through his uniform and armor, stood up and took the sword into his hand, holding it up to Techno. 

"Your armor as well." He said. Technoblade scoffed. 

"Come on now, don't take my armor-" 

"Armor off. Now." Quackity said. 

Technoblade shot him a glare before giving in and slipping off the armor from his boots. Ranboo slid off his bag, taking the armor Techno was taking off and placing it gently into the bag.

"Heres what's gonna happen Techno," Quackity said, lowering his weapon from Carl. He pulled his reigns down and the horse obeyed, following Quackity forward. 

"You're coming with us to Lmanburg and you're going to be put on trial." He said. Technoblade growled.

"Sounds like bull shit." Both men stared at each other. They both knew this wouldn't end in trial, but in death. 

"Dont fucking try anything or i slay the horse and you as well." Quackity said. Tubbo and Fundy grabbed Technoblade harshly, shoving him away from his home. 

"Come on." Fundy muttered. 

Technoblade snatched his shoulder away from their grasp and walked forward. They guided him, weapons at his back as they walked towards the seaside. Technoblade mentally looked for ways of escape, but with Quackity holding Carl so close to his crossbow... it made him uneasy. Oh how he'd fallen, he thought as he trudged through the snow. Here he was obeying orders from these fools, just because they have his horse. 

Technoblade muttered a curse as they walked onto the beach. The arctic waters stretching for miles. Their boat awaited them and they loaded the horse on board along with Techno, forcing him down into the chair by Tubbo who awkwardly looked at the larger man. Technoblade glanced over at the boy beside him, raising his brow as he fidgetted with his satchel and uniform clothing. 

"Wait friends!" A voice called. They all looked to the shore to see Ghostbur heading towards them, a sheep with blue wool at his side. Technoblade frowned at his brother. The sheep is blue... how? 

"May i join you?" He asked. 

Quackity rolled his eyes and beckoned the dead man aboard. He tugged his sheep onto the ship and sat near techno, smiling and waving at him. 

"Techno! Its strange seeing you without armor!" Wilbur said, blinking innocently. Techno shot him a dull look. 

"Yes, I know. Wilbur will you do me a favor?" He said. Wilbur nodded, his eyes wide with anticipation. 

Techno leaned over as the others were discussing the journey to Lmanburg and whispered to Wilbur, "When we get there, find Ph1lza and make sure he's safe." He said. Wilbur nodded quickly. 

"Yes! I've been meaning to meet up with him for some time now!" He chuckled. 

Techno sat up straight again and scanned the boat. No... there was no way he could get out of this now. The journey was rather long, the boys did inventory while Tubbo tried making small talk with their capture. 

"So... you've said you've changed..." Tubbo said quietly. 

Technoblade shot him a flat look.  
"This was before you lot threatened me. But yes, I had decided to abandon my violent ways..." he said. Tubbo nodded and fidgetted with his hands. 

"I have a question for you Techno." Tubbo said.  
Techno rose his brow, letting out a sigh. 

"I'd rather not speak to my enemy so lightly." He muttered. 

"I know its just... have you... have you spoken with Tommy?" He said quietly. Technoblade barked out a laugh. 

"Tommy? You exiled him, why do you care?" Technoblade chuckled. He watched as Tubbo's features grew pale. 

"Ah... so you heard about that." 

"Of course. And to answer your question, no I haven't seen him since the day he was cast out by those he gave so much for. I love the irony." He chuckled. 

Tubbo quickly stood and picked a different seat. It was much later they finally arrived on the shores of Lmanburg, the voyage nearly silent the entire time. They shoved Techno forward, towards the great lands, trekking through the trees until they stopped right before they could set eyes on the great crator. 

Techno rose his brow. It had been a while since he'd seen the area in its glory, they did a fine job in rebuilding the land, thats for sure. Ever since... Technoblade glanced over at the ghost that sat on a blue sheep, watching them carefully. Alive Wilbur had done his deeds in his day, best not to bring them up at a time like this. Quackity tugged harshly against Carl's reigns and Technoblade grimaced. Quackity turned to Technoblade, his eyes ablaze with life as he began to speak. The sun began to set to their right, slowly yet surely. 

"This is the night... the night that will be known as when Technoblade has finally been brought to justice." He said. 

Technoblade remained silent, his eyes scanning the land around him. He was always calculated, keeping his mind set on how he could get out of this situation, and once again, turned up short.

"You've caused so much fucking pain to our country and I have to admit..." Quackity let out a chuckle.  
"I have to admit I'm excited to finally see you brought down." He turned, queuing the others to follow as they made their descent, like the sun, towards the center of Lmanburg. 

Technoblade was shoved onto the wooden platform and it was then that he saw Ph1lza. His eyes widened and he stumbled forward, seeing the man was practically chained to a wooden post by the man's dwelling. They did that to him? 

"What happened?" Techno quickly asked. Ph1lza rolled his eyes.

"The idiots put me on suspension. I can't leave my home." He said. Techno looked over at the others who were yelling at him to get up on the stage. Well, they could have done worse to him, at least he's okay. 

"You leave Phil alone. You hear me?!" He shouted at them. 

Fundy burst into laughter.  
"You're not in a position to order anything." He laughed and Techno ground his teeth. 

Oh how they'd surely pay if he got out of this. He slowly obeyed and stepped up the stage, once again his eyes scanning the area. He spotted Carl far from the wooden prison he now stood in, tied tightly to a post. Just out of reach. He was shoved into an iron prison, crafted poorly and thrown together by clearly, the four men that stood before him now. If they planned on keeping him here he could easily break out of it. It was a strange tactic. 

"So... the Butcher Army as you call yourselves have finally got me... what do you plan to do?" He muttered, folding his arms and lifting his brow at the men before him. Quackity stood in front of the bars, leaning down so he could smirk at the imprisoned pig. 

"We plan to kill you." He said simply. He directed his eyes upward and Technoblade's eyes followed. There he saw a large iron anvil, propped high above them, enough to crush him if it were to fall from that height and speed. They planned to humiliate him fully. No noble death huh? Just to be crushed by an iron brick fashioned at the top of a tower. 

"Fitting. Isn't it?" Quackity chuckled. Technoblade felt his chest tighten. Technoblade.... Technoblade never dies... he placed a hand to his chest, regaining his breath and it was then he felt it against his palm. His eyes widened slightly as he pressed his hand harder against his chest. The totem. He looked up at the anvil, then back at Quackity and the others. This might just work... he just needed a distraction. They would try to kill him quickly of course... Tubbo began to speak. 

"Technoblade has wronged our country!" He shouted. 

"He has robbed us! Humiliated us! He stepped in when he shouldn't have!" 

Technoblade glanced over at Ph1lza, the man's eyes were wide and his face was pale as he tugged tight against his restraints. A fathers instinct, perhaps. Technoblade gave him a sympathetic smile, hoping to calm the older man, maybe reassure him it would be okay, he wasn't sure.

Suddenly before Tubbo could continue an arrow was shot right into the wood of the stage, making everyone turn to see its source. Punz flew down to where they were, hitting the ground on his feet and looking up at Tubbo. He glanced over at Techno and nodded. Technoblade frowned in confusion. Who the hell was this guy? He whipped out explosives from under his cloak, laying them out, a flint in his other hand. Tubbo's eyes widened and the others jumped to action, kicking the explosives away from the podium and chasing the man who ran from the scene. "Get him!" Fundy shouted and they chased Punz off the platform, fighting him off. 

Techno watched in amusement, still stuck behind iron bars. Wow, that would have worked if he'd already been out of the cage... He watched them scream and fight against the man who wielded the explosives and his eyes jumped over something to his right but quickly returned. Ghostbur was walking up to the cage. Was he going to free him? Perfect timing.Technoblade knelt down to Wilburs level, pointing at the cage. 

"Wilbur you-" 

"Look Techno! I named him Friend!" Wilbur said. Techno blinked once, then directed his attention to the blue sheep, a name hovering above its head that said 'Friend' 

"That's... thats nice Wilbur but im about to be executed." He said flatly. Wilbur frowned. 

"Fuck it." A voice said and Technoblade spun around to see Quackity reaching for the lever. 

"Pull the lever!" Tubbo commanded and Quackity did just that. Technoblade directed his attention up as the anvil came hurtling down towards him. 'Please work' he silently prayed, clutching the totem in his chest tight. The anvil slammed into him and he hit the ground, the iron bars clattering down around him. 

He blinked his eyes opened, a light of green and yellow emitting from his chest as he sat up and took a deep inhale of breath. The others stared in shock when he stood up. 

"What?! How is he-" Tubbo was cut off when an arrow whizzed past his face, Punz came back, tnt lit in his hands as he charged them. Technoblade quickly climbed out from the bars as the others stared dumbfounded as he escaped. 

"HOW?!" Ranboo exclaimed. No one could survive that. 

Technoblade refrained from chanting his known line of "Technoblade never dies!" But instead saved his breath as he ran towards Carl. He glanced once over his shoulder to see Ph1lza letting out a breath of relief and slumping against the wooden post he was tied to. Technoblade ran for Carl and grabbed his reigns, slinging himself onto the horse's back. He didnt know the area well enough to ride out of there. He looked around for an escape while the others were distracted when suddenly he saw a flash of green ahead. Dream? The man was waving for him to follow and Techno did just that, Dream led the horse and Techno into a cave entrance in the side of a nearby hill, quickly blocking the entrance with stone. 

"What... what're you-" 

"Theres a path. Follow it, and head east. That is all I can do for you my friend." He said quietly. Technoblade nodded once as Dream handed him a pickaxe. 

"Godspeed." Technoblade said, and watched as the green man slid out of the cave, and disappeared. 

He didnt have much time, the others would find him soon. He squinted at the path and his heart sank. There was no room for him AND Carl to fit, he'd have to mine a bigger path... he started to mine, hearing the clang and crash of a battle right outside. An explosion sounded and Technoblade swallowed down his gut feeling of blood thirst. Not now. He mined into a more open area, an area unfamiliar to him, but all too known to others. He looked up at the dark wooden sign in front of him which read 'Final Control Room'. He looked around at the mess of a bunker it appeared to be, chests riddled and empty around the area. He shook his head and continued to mine, better not get distracted. He spotted an enderchest at the far end of the room and he quickly leapt towards it. 

"Please, please still work" he opened it and nearly squealed at his items which sat inside. He quickly equipped makeshift armor and food for himself. It was all he could do at the moment and he still didn't have a weapon... Technoblade quickened his pace and dug harshly at the stone in front of him so Carl could follow. He heard footsteps behind him suddenly and he spun around, seeing Quackity break through the entrance of the cave, blood running down the side of his face and armor taken a beating. His eyes landed on Technoblade and he entered fully, eyes ablaze with rage as he stepped up into the Final Control Room with Technoblade. 

"How the hell did you survive that?!" Quackity seethed, his sword tight in his hand. Techno pushed Carl farther into the cave and stood in front of his steed, his pickaxe, his only defense. 

"Oh did you really think you could kill me that easily?" Technoblade taunted. "You can't kill me Quackity. I have tried so many times to speak to you all as civil as possible but no!" 

Techno shouted.  
"You all have used me time and time again! As a weapon, as a means to get what you want! Even when I went into hiding you hunted me down and you hurt my friends!" 

Quackity set his jaw. "I dont think you understand what were trying to build here." He seethed, stepping forward. 

"I dont give a shit about what you did during The Fall. I'm building a country here... and you're on the hitlist" 

Technoblade rose his brow. "Hitlist?" He questioned. 

Quackity continued. "I dont care how long it fucking takes me or what I have to give Techno." Quackity paused, now less than a foot from Technoblade, sword shaking with a vice grip. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you." He whispered. Technoblade smirked. 

"You really think you can kill me? Even now without my own armor and weapon, you really think you can take me?" Technoblade said. Quackity readied himself. 

"We're about to find out you son of a bitch!" 

And with that he swung first, and Techno quickly dodged, getting his bearings as he weaved between the stone walls. He turned and Quackity was on him in seconds, his sword swinging nearly severing his neck. Technoblade jumped back and he let the blood lust consume him. He swung his pickaxe and slammed it into Quackitys side before flipping it over and using it to kick Quackity, his back slamming against one of the walls.

"I may have a only a pickaxe." He snarled and grabbed Quackity's head, slamming it into the wall once before shoving the metal tool against his face. 

"But I'm gonna shove it between your teeth!" He thundered and hooked the tool around Quackity's neck, ready to kill him then and there. For a brief moment, Quackity got the upper hand and swung his sword blindly at Techno, cutting his side faintly and Technos eyes drank in the sight of the blood that began to drip from the wound. How delightful. 

Technoblade looked up at Quackity, and it was the first time he saw fear in the man's eyes. Technoblade swung his pickaxe, the metal connecting with Quackity's jaw and he fell hard on his back, opening his eyes to see Techno kick up his own sword into his hand and plunge it into Quackity's torso. Quackity gasped at the impact, his eyes blown wide as he stared down at the netherite sword in his stomach. Technoblade twisted it farther in, his eyes drinking in the look of pure agony on Quackity's face as he cried out, blood leaking from his mouth as he winced. Technoblade smirked and ripped out the weapon, watching as blood seeped out of the wound and puddled on the floor around the fresh body. 

Technoblade strode down the tunnel, blocking Quackity in so the darkness consumed him before he left. Technoblade finished mining the area and finally got Carl into an open area. The smell hit Techno first and he gagged. Where the hell was he? He looked around at the flowing waters from the ceilings and holes in the walls. Ah, the sewers. He ran quickly through the sewer accessways and towards the East, as Dream had instructed. He needed to head home. This will be remembered. This so called 'Butcher Army' will pay tenfold for what they've done. Technoblade escaped the sewers soon after and was on Carl's back, riding off into the east towards the ocean when he could boat away in peace.


	8. The Pillar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/// inference to suicide

Quackity awoke with a start, jumping up and wincing at the sharp pain in his stomach. Fundy, Tubbo, and Ranboo were there, eyes on him. 

"Quackity!" The man looked at his friends and bowed his head, remembering what had happened. 

"I died... didn't i?" He whispered. Tubbo and Fundy exchanged nervous looks before Tubbo finally nodded. 

"We were too late when we found you he'd... what happened?" He asked. Quackity nodded. 

"It was Technoblade, he escaped obviously." He sighed and continued. 

"I saw Dream leave from there. He was leaving the cave before I went in." Quackity said. They all stepped back. 

"Dream?!" 

"He helped Techno. Its always fucking Dream!" Quackity shouted. Tears threatened to brim at his eyes. 

"Its always that fucking green bastard. He's taken everything... they've..." Quackity paused, his throat tightening in a strict pain. 

"Dream? Quackity, Dream is... he's been taking care of Tommy well and... Quackity he comes to visit us every-" 

"Open your fucking eyes Tubbo!" Quackity shouted. Tubbo flinched as he raised his voice. 

"Dream was never on our side." He choked out. Silence fell between them. 

"How do you think Punz showed up, huh? He told Punz." Quackiry sighed. An even deeper silence pursued and Tubbo frowned suddenly. 

"Wait... how did anyone know." He asked. They boys looked up at Tubbo with equal frowns. 

"We... we told no one about the Butcher Army. How did Dream..." Cautious eyes swept around the men in the room. 

"I dont... I dont know.." Quackity sighed. "But all I know.. is that i want him dead." He hissed and the others nodded in agreement. 

XxxX

Tubbo sat quietly by his home, his eyes trained on the stage where the broken anvil and iron cage sat. He let a curse escape him as he let his head fall into his hands. All this. For nothing. He just wished he could save his friends. He paused his thought process and his eyes widened. His friends.... Tommy flashed through his mind. Oh how he missed him. Of course... he always visited when he was away, tasking Wilbur with telling him whenever Tommy had left their campsite so he could visit. 

Tubbo always visited, using the compass as guide and left Tommy small things, an extra source of food, a tool or two he didnt have before... just small things. He didnt want Dream to find out either... he was frightened of what he'd do if he found out Tubbo had visited, so he'd decided its best he never saw Tommy in person. Tubbo shook his head. No. A new courage swelled within his chest. No, it was about time he finally see him. So much has happened and... he missed his friend. So so much. Its time to see him. Dream had left for the day and... he wouldn't know... 

Tubbo quickly grabbed his satchel for the journey and quickly ran towards the portal, a new energy in his step. He couldn't wait to tell him how they almost killed Techno. Oh! Or about how they built a new chess board. And he could even tell him about the Christmas tree and the... the battle of El Rapids! Even how they planned to take down Dream at an upcoming festival! Then maybe Tommy could return! Tubbo quickened his pace, joy propelling him forward. He missed him so much. Tubbo made it to the portal and jumped inside, waiting patiently as the swirling effects took over him. When he opened his eyes he was in the Nether. He quickly held his satchel tight and ran along the large cobblestone path in front of him. Tommy. He can finally see Tommy. He hadn't heard from him... and he hoped he was doing alright. He felt he'd be too upset to answer if Tubbo were to send letters either, so most of the time he just wished Ranboo would put a good word in and maybe throw in that Tubbo missed him dearly. 

Tubbo made it up the makeshift pathway, giggling to himself as he went. Of course this was Tommy's making. The boy couldn't live without making a cobblestone path or railway of some sort. Tubbo entered the portal there and waited once again for him to appear in the over world. He stepped out of the portal when he made it and his smile faltered at the sight in front of him. 

Logstenshire didn't look well. He frowned and walked along the path to see... flames burned among the rubble, the entire estate was burned and exploded to bits. 

"What..." Tubbo frantically turned and ran toward Tommy's tent, panic filling his chest.

"Tommy!" He shouted, running up the path. His heart dropped when he saw nothing where the tent was, but a crater, shaped out of hate, nothing remaining. He spun around. 

"What happened..." he quickly went back to Logstenshire for answers when something caught his eye. A tall pillar, looming above him in the sky. He looked at the pillar and he felt tears suddenly pour down his face. 

"Surely.... not..." he choked out. 

Tommy... his mind recalled when one day Ranboo had returned and mentioned Tommy had grown quite depressed, his appearance more and more rugged. Tubbo had sighed and told him Tommy was one of the strongest people he knew. That he'd hold on. He'd hold on.... Tubbo felt his legs grow weak as he stumbled backwards, tears pouring from his eyes now as he cried out 

"Tommy!" He screamed. Of course he'd get no answer. If Tommy had... if he had.... Tubbo felt his mind come to a close, his body going suddenly limp as he fainted, hitting the ground with a light 'thud'


	9. The Raccoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter today but I will be updating every week as I watch the streams!  
> Happy reading friends!

Technoblade returned to his home in one peice and he let out a relieved sigh as he put Carl back in his stable. He quickly went inside except when he swung open the door to his humble home he was met by a Tommyinnit who was just lounging in his bottom floor, eating a baked potato. Both men stared at each other in what appeared to be surprise until finally one of them spoke. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Tommy scoffed and Technoblade let out a confused "huh???" 

Tommy rolled his eyes.   
"Greetings to you too." 

"What are you doing in my house?!" Technoblade exclaimed.   
Tommy rose his brow at the man. 

"Listen, I've had a lot happen to me recently." Tommy sighed. Technoblade blinked. 

"Tell me about it, I just got back from my own execution!" He sputtered. Tommy frowned. 

"Not everything is about you Technoblade. Anyways. I figured uh... I figured you'd let me stay here for a bit." Tommy said nonchalantly. 

Technoblade watched as his younger brother dug through the flooring of his bottom floor. He frowned and watched as a ladder appeared. What. He climbed down and found a living quarters. Techno's jaw dropped at the sight. 

"You've been living under my house?!" He shouted. Tommy let out a nervous laugh. 

"A couple of days now. Yeah, you uh..." 

"Have you been taking my things?!" Techno asked. Tommy shrugged.   
"But of course." He said. Techno pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Gods help me." 

"Can you uh... can you leave please." Tommy said, taking another bite of food. Techno sputtered. 

"Get out?! This is my house Tommy!" 

"Well yeah but this is like... my area so-" 

"Fine... here. I'll make you a deal." Technoblade said suddenly. 

Tommy rose his brow. "I'm listening."

Technoblade sighed. "You can either help me and stay living here, or you pack up and leave." He said.   
Tommy frowned.   
"What do I gotta help you with." He asked.

"We have a common goal here Tommy." He continued.   
"You want your discs right? And I want revenge. We both are against an enemy correct?" He said. 

Tommy tapped his chin with his finger.   
"Thats right." 

"Okay, then if you help me just by not messing up my process or STEALING my things, I'll help you get your discs back." Technoblade said. Tommy rose his brow. 

"You'll help me... and we don't have to pretend to be friends or anything." 

"On the contrary, don't speak to me out of pocket." Techno said.   
Tommy grinned. "I like this arrangement." He chuckled. 

"Good. Good, now I have something to show you Tommy." Technoblade said. Tommy followed the pig man up stairs and outside, traveling with him towards a large hillside. 

"I haven't shown this to a single soul Tommy, not even Ph1lza. I didn't want him to see this side of me." Techno said. 

"You see... the voices... they speak to me and they won't stop their thirst for blood and of course... I've put them at bay Tommy... and well." Techno led him to the hillside and brought Tommy to a large stone and dirt mountain side. 

He turned to Tommy and let out a low chuckle before pushing a hidden button. The wall slowly yet surely began to descend and Tommy's eyes widened in horror at what lay inside. A huge chamber, filled with chests and the walls. Oh god the walls. Every inch of the walls were covered with wither skulls. 

"Welcome home... Theseus." Technoblade said, arms open wide as he stepped into the chamber. 

Tommy was still pale faced and shaken up from the reveal but stepped inside. Technoblade began to chuckle which led to a laugh as he ran his fingers along the skulls in the walls. 

"And those fools thought two withers was bad. Oh how they will suffer. Can you see it Tommy? Can you see the blood that will be shed?!" He exclaimed, the chamber echoing with his laughter. Tommy blinked and shook his head. 

"Nononono we can't... you're not gonna... you're not gonna ruin Lmanburg are you?" Tommy asked. Techno paused his trek and turned to face the younger boy. 

"Oh of course not Tommy." He said. Tommy sighed. 

"Okay good good... Tubbo built that yknow he... we're not going to hurt Tubbo." He said. Techno forced a smile. 

"Of course! Just getting your discs right?" Tedhnoblade said smoothly, approaching the younger boy. Tommy nodded.   
"Right." 

"Yeah right..." Technoblade paused and set a hand on Tommy shoulder. 

"But just a quick thing Tommy... it sure doesn't seem like Tubbo is the same friend to you as you are to him." He said. Tommy frowned. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He growled. Techno released his shoulder and left the chamber, Tommy on his heels. 

"I'm just saying... did he ever visit you Tommy? Did he ever... help you while you were exiled? And here you are defending him... just doesn't seem very fair tommy." Technoblade said. Tommy set his jaw. 

"Yeah well, don't talk about him like that." He grumbled. Techno shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me." 

When they returned to the house, Ghostbur awaited them with his blue sheep at his side smiling and waving at his brothers. 

"Hello!" He greeted.   
Tommy frowned. 

"Where the hell have YOU been?" He asked. Wilbur frowned.

"Oh! Dream gave me a special quest in the woods and I got lost for a few days, but im back now." He said with a smile.   
Tommy frowned as Technoblade went ahead inside the house.

"But what about my party invites and the... you just left." 

"Oh! No, Dream took care of them." Ghostbur said. Tommy blinked. 

"What?" 

"I was handing them out and he stopped me and said he'd do the rest so I let him. A lot has happened Tommy. And then he came and said I can't go to Logstenshire a few days ago because it went boom! Boom! Just like Lmanburg. I also got a letter in the mail that I cant live in the sewers anymore and-" 

"Wait what?" Tommy interrupted. Wilbur tilted his head. 

"I'm homeless now Tommy." He said with a scowl. 

"How?" 

"Wilbur, how is Phil?" Technoblade asked suddenly, stepping out of his house with newer armor. Tommy scowled at the pig man but let him speak, taking a step back. 

"Oh! They untied him after you escaped and they said he has to wear these ankle moniters." Wilbur said. Technoblade bit back a laugh. 

"Oh i can't wait to make fun of him for being on house arrest." Technoblade chuckled. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Wilbur... what did you mean by homeless?" He said, wishing to understand.

"I got a letter from the Lmanburg city council that said i can't live in the sewers anymore." Wilbur said with a pout.

"Lmanburg... like Tubbo? You've got it all wrong Wilbur... Dream is... he's nice he wouldn't do something like that withe the invitations... and so is Tubbo he wouldnt-" 

"Well he did." Technoblade interrupted and strode past the two brothers. 

"If you want to start getting prepared to get your discs Tommy. You better follow me into the mines." Techno said and Tommy quickly followed behind him, leaving Wilbur with his blue sheep which nuzzled close to his side as a cold wind blew.


	10. More Like Sneaky Boys Inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, IM SORRY ITS SCUFFED RN I promise ill go back and fix it  
> I just surely gotta jot it DOWN YKNOw

Wilbur sat quietly alone as his blue sheep, Friend, grazed nearby. A recent conversation he had flooded onto his mind as he sat watching the young sheep eat. 

Quackity stood across from him grinning wide as he explained his plan to bring down Technoblade and to cause havoc between the badlands. Badboyhalo was in the other room across from this, humming quietly to himself as he built a makeshift statue for Captian Puffy. She'd enjoy the little sheep, he'd told himself before Quackity had left the room. Wilbur had shook his head quickly. 

"Quackity... I dont like your plan." He'd said. Quackity rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. 

"Come on Wilbur! Its a great p-"

"I think its very mean." Wilbur butted in, his eyes widening slowly as he backed away from Quackity. Quackity went silent then, his expression grim. 

"Oh come on Wilbur." 

"Its not a good plan and it is... it is mean." He said. 

Quackity gritted his teeth at the ghost, letting out a bitter laugh. "You know what? Whats meaner huh? Making Badboyhalo say fuck or blowing up and entire nation?" Quackity asked. 

Wilburs eyes widened and he lurched backwards. "I... what?" He whispered. 

"Who are to talk about 'mean' huh? You're the worst of us all!" Quackity hissed. Wilbur's expression turned to horror as he shook his head again wildly. 

"I did what?" He asked again. Quackity scoffed.  
"You exploded an entire nation, you blew up Lmanburg." He continued. 

Wilbur was frozen still, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. 

"I... I did what?" He asked shakily. 

"You see those crators out there? The holes in the ground, the destruction?! That was you. You did that." Quackity hissed, turning his back to the ghost.  
"You'd think you'd remember." He muttered.  
Ghostbur took another step back. 

"This... I dont want to talk about this anymore." He choked out.

Quackity stepped out of the room and gave the dead man one last look over his shoulder before he left. 

"Dont go around talking about 'mean' Wilbur when you're the root of it." He said and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. 

Ghostbur shivered at the memory and floated up from where he sat on the steps. Technoblade was in the distance, a heavy bag on his shoulder as he approached the house. Ghostbur quickly went to him, glad to finally have a more... human company. 

"Hello Techno! What's this?" He asked. 

"Materials." Technoblade muttered and tossed the large bag onto his deck. 

"Materials for what?" Ghostbur asked, floating upside down so his hair flopped downwards, exposing his forehead. 

Technoblade looked up at the ghost and gave him a soft smile, a sigh following.  
"How are you Wil?" He asked. Wilbur blinked, floating right-side up again. 

"Good actually, I saw Phill again yesterday."

"What did you two talk about?" Technoblade asked as he began unpacking the bag and organizing the various items. 

"We talked about why I was gone... because well, it started raining and thats how the whole thing works y'know? The rain hurts me, because if I'm out too long I melt. And philza asked if it hurt and I showed him when it melted a little bit and he told me to stay out of the rain-" 

"Wilbur I have a question for you." Techno said suddenly, tying the small bags of sugar tight together before tossing them into a nearby bin. 

"Tommy had said you talked with Dream... about something about invites..." 

"oh yes! Dream took them and gave them out instead." He said. Techno rose his brow, his snout scrunched up with his frown. 

"What exactly did he say though." He asked. Wilbur pursed his lips and tapped his chin, deep in thought. 

"He told me to go take a walk in the snow." He said. 

Technoblade tapped his knee with his hand before standing up fully and heading upstairs. 

"Wait.. why did you ask?" 

"Just needed a little confirmation is all." Techno murmured. 

Ghostbur watched as Techno carefully placed a handful of sugar into the brewing stand before him. 

"What's that?" Wilbur asked. 

"Invis potions ghostbur." 

"Why do you need those?" He asked. Techno finished and wiped off his hands before turning to the ghost. 

"Tommy and I are going to Lmanburg today." He said. A wide smile erupted onto his face. 

"Really?! How exciting! We can-" 

"sorry, Will but not you." Techno sighed. Wilburs shoulders sagged with his pout. 

"How come?" 

"Sorry but... me and Tommy, Tommy especially are in huge danger with the people there and we can't afford... a mistake." He said carefully. Wilbur nodded once. 

"Oh... its fine." 

"I need you to watch over my place instead. I dont want anything breaking in." Technoblade said, fake-patting the ghosts head before climbing back downstairs. Ghostbur stayed there, silently moving around the room. He knew he was a bit of a burden at times like these but he wished he wasn't... with everything he says there had been times when... when he wished he could do more. A memory flashed in his mind of when he was with Ph1lza yesterday. Wilbur had begun to him a tube while brushing the wool on his new sheep friend and Ph1lza sat quietly on his porch, gazing at the land below. 

"Whered you hear that tune Wilbur?" Ph1lza asked gently, waving his hand at the ghost. 

Wilbur looked up at the older man with a wide smile.  
"Its from my memories! I remember it! Im not sure from where but I remember the parts and... I'm pretty sure I wrote it." He said. Ph1lza nodded once. 

"Go ahead and sing it for me Wilbur." Wilbur jumped up dancing around with his Friend as he sang. 

"I heard there was a special place~"

Ph1lza froze suddenly, the reality hitting him of why he knew that tune. 

"Where men can go and emancipate~" 

The memory of the deep gashes in the stone walls... the words engraved there with a mad man's hands. Blood dripping from every word. The words from that anthem... that song...

"The brutality and tyranny of their rulers~" Wilbur continued, hopping gently from chair to chair in the platform below. Ph1lza remembered the walls... the button... suddenly his mind flashed and he was on his knees, holding Wilbur close to his chest, his grip tight on blade which was plunged deep into his own son's chest. Ph1lza snapped out of it and cleared his throat.  
"Uh... why don't we talk about your new friend instead more?" Philza asked. Ghostbur looked up at his dad with a smile. "Of course! So there i was, at Techno's place when..."

Wilbur swallowed and opened his mouth to ask Technoblade about the explosions but a door slammed open, cutting him off. Tommy bellowed his greeting as he slammed the front doors open, a wide and lively smile on his face. Wilbur blinked. Tommy looked much different than he last saw him, no dark circles under his eyes and he looked well fed, cleaned up. Good to see he had done well while Wilbur was away. Technoblade peeped his head out from the ground floor, giving the boy who just barged in a flat look. 

"Ever heard of knocking?" Techno grumbled. Tommy put his hand on his hips and scowled. 

"Why should I? Its my house." He said. Technoblade rolled his eyes before sulking back down below. 

"Hello Ghostbur!" Tommy greeted and Wilbur smiled and waved back. 

"Hello Tommy, where have you been?" He asked. 

"Talking with Ranboo." He shrugged. Technoblade leapt up the stairs then, a frown on his features as he shoved a golden carrot into the brewing stand. 

"Ranboo like... the guy who tried to execute me yesterday Ranboo?" 

"Hes not all bad Technoblade. He's just a little confused i guess." Tommy shrugged and Techno let out a short laugh. 

"Right, of course." 

"Seriously! He helped me a lot when I was in exile, sent me letters almost every day!" He said. Techno didn't reply then, and instead focused on his potions brewing. Tommy snapped his fingers in front of Techno who gave the boy an annoyed growl before facing him. 

"What now?" 

"I have something that might put you in a better mood" Tommy practically sang. 

"The only thing that could put me in a good mood is if I got my weapons and armor back, but no I'm-" 

Tommy lifted an all too familiar helmet out from his bag on his back and Techno's eyes widened. He snatched it from Tommy's hands before when could say a word, staring down at the engraved crown on the visor of the helmet. This was his. 

"How'd you..." Tommy brought out a pair of boots as well. 

"Courtesy of Ranboo. I talked him into giving you your armor back. Well... I kinda threatened him by saying you'd kill him if you found out he had them." Technoblade smiled and pat Tommy roughly on the head.  
"You're a quick learner." He chuckled and quickly slipped off his back up armor for the set that Tommy handed him peice by peice. 

Now all he needed were his weapons. A sword, a crossbow, and a trident, if he remembered correctly. Tommy leaned against the doorway of the house, not even bothering to shut the doors as a frigid gust of wind blew into the house. 

"So what are we doing today? Mining again, killing Dream?" Tommy asked. 

Technoblade checked on the brewing stand, sloshing around the liquid int he various bottles until they turned a silvery gray and he smiled, perfect. 

"We're going to Lmanburg." He said. 

Tommy let out a confused squeal, his mouth agape. 

"Auahahhh... you do realize I'm like.. I dunno EXILED from there. You're lucky I didn't get knocked out of existence in the Nether." 

Technoblade tossed Tommy a few potions and continued.  
"We need my weapons and we need a point of attack." He said. Tommy let out a nervous laugh. 

"Techno... I dont think this is a good idea if im... if I'm even seen anywhere... then I'm dead and... I'm dead for good." Tommy said, clutching the potions tight. Technoblade paused and faced the younger boy beside him who sheepishly gazed at the brewing stands. 

"Tommy.." Technoblade started and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thats just a risk im willing to take." He said with a smirk and Tommy screeched a complaint, shoving his arm off. 

"Oh fuck off!" He shouted, shoving the potions into his bag. Technoblade chuckled to himself as he prepared more items for their journey. 

Wilbur had decided to exit and leave the two alone for a while before their long trek, besides he needed to check up on Friend. Wilbur floated down the steps and made his way across the snow, careful not to touch anything wet as he searched for his little blue friend. The little blue ram had sought him out that day, bumping against his arm gently. He was surprised at first, to be touched by something, but the gently creature just mewled and rested its head on Wilbur's lap. It wasn't long before he saw the boys running into the snow, armored up and ready to sneak into Lmanburg.

Tommy let out a triumphant howl as the two brothers ran across the snowy plains, headed towards the enderportal. They were going to sneak into Lmanburg, get Techno's things, create a hidden bunker there, and then be back by nightfall. Tommy was excited. He finally could see Lmanburg in person, not just an old photo on the wall of a log shelter. Tommy quickly jumped into the portal, spinning around and giving Techno a salute before disappearing. 

Technoblade huffed out a breath, quite exasperated with the energetic boy ahead of him. He insisted on bringing Tommy with, mostly because he was tired of hearing the kid cry and mope around about how he missed his home. And also he would prove a great distraction if things got dirty. They both navigated the Nether well, drinking their invisibility potions as soon as they spawned through, eyes watchful around them. Technoblade climbed up the first set of makeshift steps, grabbing Tommy by the neck of his armor and dragging him with him. 

"You can't fall behind Tommy," he hissed.  
"We have to stay together." 

"I know i know!" Tommy grumbled, swatting at the man's grip. 

Techno finally let go when they made it to the top and flipped his pickaxe into his hand. Tommy flopped down beside him, eyes scanning the dark hills until he glanced over at his partner, frowning at the pickaxe. 

"What the hell? Where's your sword?" He asked. Technoblade sighed. 

"What do you think we're doing Tommy? We're going to get it." He said. Tommy pursed his lips. 

"You didn't bring a weapon? Like at all?!" He hissed. 

"Thats what you're here for." Technbolade said pointingly, throwing a glance at the sword on Tommy's back. Oh... 

Technoblade quickly stood and they sprinted across the platform towards an open area, suspended above a pool of lava below. 

"There it is... the portal." Tommy said, eyes stuck on the illuminating purple whisps. He was moments from being home. His heart raced within his chest, how long had it been? Weeks.... Tommy raced ahead, despite Technoblade's warning and entered the portal quickly. As soon as he made it into the overworld he hid behind the obsidian of the portals outline, slipping off his helmet and clutching it close to his chest. He checked his watch to see he had two minutes before the potions effects would wear off. He looked around and his faced paled when he saw a figure standing atop a nearby tree. Shit. 

Technoblade exited the portal and did the same as Tommy, nearly crashing into him from inside the pillar. 

"Hey watch it!" Tommy hissed and Techno shoved him again. 

"You're the one going on ahead." He grumbled and Tommy shook his head, which Techno couldn't see. 

"Someone's here... in the spruce over there." Tommy whispered, pointing his helmet at the figure in the tree line. 

Technoblade directed his attention there, and sure enough, there stood someone of medium stature, shiny netherite armor on their person. 

"Is it Dream?" Tommy asked, fear heard clearly in his voice. Technoblade wanted to strangle the boy everytime he brought up the guy. It was always 'Dream this' and 'Dream that' at this point he wished he went back to talking about Tubbo all the time. 

"Its only one, and there's two of us, as long as we stay hidden we'll be fine." Technoblade whispered. 

"So where do we head from here?" Tommy asked, his eyes glued to the figure as they jumped down from the tree. 

"Center of Lmanburg, we'll go to-" 

"Shit she's coming, she saw me." Tommy blurted and Techno spun around, seeing the person now making a beeline for the portal. He looked over and saw the helmet in Tommy's hands. The helmet. 

"You idiot! Put it in your bag! She can see you!" Techno hissed. 

"What?! I didn't-" 

"We split up, meet back at Ph1lzas place and lose them!" Techno hissed and without another word sprinted off. 

Tommy quickly tossed his helmet onto his head and made a run for it, sprinting down the wooden path of the land, heading towards Lmanburg. He turned to see the person on his tail, from this distance he could make out the colorful hair and the horns. Captain Puffy. He took a sharp left behind one of the towers and slipped an enderpearl out from his bag and swung his arm, launching the orb through the air towards the Lmanburg podium. He turned around to see Puffy was almost a few feet from him, a frown on her face as she reached out but he disappeared from her view. 

Captain Puffy frowned but didn't think much of it, instead shrugged her shoulders and turned away, hopping up the path towards the portal. She planned on bringing a gift for Tommy today. She'd spent all night baking and decided to bring a few treats for Tommy. She noticed Tubbo acting different recently. She had talked to him that morning before he headed out with Awesame and Ranboo. The past week they've been working hard out in the ocean on a project she didn't quite understand and in reality, no one had time to explain either. 

"I plan on seeing Tommy tomorrow." She'd said as she took out another batch of baked potatoes from the oven. Tubbo lifted his head suddenly, staring intently as she worked with the baked goods. 

"You are?" 

"Yeah haven't seen him in a few days and I figured-" 

"oh..." Tubbo interrupted and swallowed before letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"Yeah good luck with that he's uh... he's gone." Tubbo said. Captain Puffy frowned and lookedup at Tubbo from where she worked.

"Tubbo we both know he's not, he's literally stuck there." She'd chuckled. 

Tubbo scoffed and big her a farewell before leaving suddenly, making her frown. He stepped down the platform and towards the Docks where the other two men awaited him. 

"Where's Punz?" Ranboo asked. Tubbo shrugged, I guess he'll be here soon." He mumbled and quickly got on the boat. 

"I heard you went to see Tommy yesterday, how was that?" Sam asked, fidgeting with his creeper mask as he set the sails ready. Tubbo let out a bitter laugh. 

"What is it with you guys?" He said, making the two men frown. 

"Hey whats wrong?" Ranboo asked quietly and Tubbo sighed. 

"I'm sorry just... nows not the time." He grumbled. 

Captain Puffy blinked out of her memory as she exited the portal and to Logstenshire where she did her usual call to Tommy of "Get yer Taters!" But before she could finish she froze, her eyes landing on the crater before her. 

"Logst... what..." she quickly looked up at the pillar above, and then back at the ruins. 

"Who did this... who..." she quickly searched around, calling out for Tommy and searching the area. 

Where was he? Oh no no... she felt her throat constrict with pain. She didn't know him long... she didn't know anyone long actually just recently admitted into the land as of nearly days before Tommy's exile so this whole mess... it was anlot to take in. Captain Puffy blinked, recalling her conversation with Tubbo that morning, when he'd said nothing about the possibility that Tommy was gone. What did he know?! Captain Puffy quickly went back through the portal, she was determined to find out who did this, and where Tommyinnit was.


	11. Remembering The Room

Tommy slammed into the ground, his body nearly tumbling off the side of the bridge where he landed after enderpearling. He winced and sat up, looking at his surroundings to make sure no one saw. No one was nearby by the looks of it and he quickly opened the potion in his hand, drinking down another invisibility before the effects wore off. Now... to get to Philzas... 

Tommy got to his feet and dusted himself off, turning to face the other direction. When he looked up, his heart stopped, his eyes glued to the building in front of him. His home... Tommy took a hesitant step forward, the area around the building was a bit torn up, the age from no one living in it apparent. Tommy ran his hand along the front doorway, his throat tightening as he peered inside. Suddenly a sound emitted from his arm and he looked down to see Technoblade trying to communicate with him. 

"What is it?" Tommy hissed and he heard Technoblade grumble. 

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah im fine im just... I found my place..." Tommy said quietly. Technoblade went silent on the other end. 

"Okay buddy... take your time, I get it." 

"Thank you." Tommy said and shut off the communicator quickly venturing inside his old home. 

Technoblade clobbered into Ph1lzas house through the top floor window, nearly hitting the ground with a 'bang' when his foot got stuck on the window sile. He whispered out Ph1lzas name, hoping for a reply. He really wished to see the man since the day he saw him during the execution. Technoblade began digging through chests, hoping to find his weapons out of some miracle the Butcher Army fellas decided to give them to Ph1lza. The man snorted at the ridiculous thought. 

He tried again, whispering Philzas name but there was no reply. Technoblade frowned and walked downstairs, peeking his head down to see if there was any sign of a sleeping man perhaps. His eyes were greeted with nothing, just an empty house. That's... odd. 

Technoblade grabbed his pickaxe and kept it tight in his grip, just in case someone was here he didn't see. He sat by the door, waiting for Tommy, letting out a sigh. He wouldn't admit it but he felt bad for the kid, he was thrown out by those he loved and by the sound of it,,, Dream did something to him... Techno just couldn't put his finger on exactly what. 

Soon enough Tommy was back, his bag on his back slightly visible as the effects of his potion wore off. They didn't have much time after this, Techno noted as he patted his own bag. They had a few more potions so they should lay off for now. Tommy was quiet for a while, his eyes downcast as Techno formulated a plan of looting, searching for where his weapons could possibly be. Tommy still didn't speak when Technoblade asked him a question, the boy staring at the floor as if he was in a trance as the invis potions effects wore off completely. 

"Tommy." Technoblade said, snapping the younger boy out of it. He quickly looked up, blinking. 

"What?" 

"Are you alright? I've been talking for some time now." Techno said, a concerned look on his face. Tommy quickly shook his head. 

"No no no I'm fine... I just... its strange being here. I'm worried Dream will... he'll find out." Technoblade reached out and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

"Dream won't find out okay? I'm with you." Techno chuckled and Tommy looked up at his brother, rather frightened look on the boys features. 

"Promise?" He whispered. 

Techno felt his heart sink slightly as he took a deep inhale of breath. It was strange. The boys grew up together, sure but... he never really had been there for Tommy. It was mostly just them fighting throughout their youth as Tommy was ill tempered and loud mouthed... Technoblade nodded, squeezing Tommy's shoulder. 

"Yeah... you're safe with me I promise." He said. Tommy nodded quickly and opened another potion. 

"So we're heading out?" He asked. Technoblade nodded. 

"Yes. We're heading to Erets castle." He said. Tommy frowned. 

"What the hell are we seeing Eret?" He muttered. Oh right... they didn't necessarily get along did they? 

"He does overlook everything in the SMP does he not? I presume he'll know if my weapons are being stored somewhere." Techno said. Tommy shook his head. 

"Dial him on the communicator, there's no way he's going to be the first person I greet while I'm here." He said. Technoblade rolled his eyes but obliged, flicking the communicator on his arm to life. 

"Hello?" 

"Greetings Eret." Techno said, glancing over at Tommy as he drank his next potion. 

"Hello Technoblade. What can I help you with?" He asked. 

"By any chance do you have my trident, you see ive misplaced it." He said carefully. Eret hummed softly before replying. 

"No, i have my trident but nothing of yours." He replied. Techno mentally cursed, about to hang up but stopped when Eret spoke again. 

"I heard about the execution." He chuckled. Techno shot the communicator a look, not sure of what he was about ti here.

"And I can tell you one thing, your items aren't being stored anywhere. You won't find them if you plan to infiltrate Lmanburg." He said. Technoblade blinked and looked over at Tommy, who shrugged. 

"Then where are they?" He asked. 

"Tubbo has them all." Eret said.   
"On his person, I got info from Quackity. He told me Tubbo said he won't part with all three weapons." Techno rose his brow. 

"All three?" 

"Yes." 

"I understand, I give you my thanks Eret." 

"No problem, as long as you don't go causing trouble in Lmanburg right now I can let you know where they are." He said.

Technoblade shot a wide eyed look at Tommy who was holding back his laughter. Technoblade hung up and caught his breath. 

"We need to build a base and then get out if here as soon as possible." He said. 

"What about your weapons?" Tommy asked. Technoblade sighed. 

"I can't afford them to find out we're here. And Tubbo, according to the logs headed out to sea with three others this morning." He said. Tommy frowned. 

"What logs?" 

"Lmanburg city council records, I may have gone over a few before I came down here." Techno chuckled. Tommy sighed and opened Ph1lzas front door, stepping outside. 

"Where are we going to build?" Tommy asked and Technoblade followed behind him, carefully shutting the door. 

"Theres this tunnel i dug yesterday... and there's even a big open space, I figured we could use that. I doubt it'll be crawling with butchers since its where I killed quackity." He said. Tommy's jaw dropped quickly stopping Techno before they left by jumping in front of him. 

"Wait, you killed Quackity?!" 

"It wasn't a pretty sight Tommy, get a good look at him next time you see him and he may be missing a few teeth." He chuckled. Tommy couldn't stop the smile on his face as he stiffled his laughter.   
"Holy shit." 

"Yeah, now lets get moving before the potions wear off again." Technoblade said before quickly stepping off the wooden platform. Tommy followed the older man down a makeshift alleyway, starting to blabbering about an idea he had. 

"I say we build it out of obsidian." Tommy said proudly. Technoblade frowned. 

"We don't have obsidian on us." 

"We do, i took it from Phil's house." Techno spun around to see a bag full of obsidian blocks as Tommy opened it for show. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"He wouldnt mind!" Tommy hissed and Techno let out a snort of disapproval before continuing down the dark shaft. 

"If I remember correctly the sewers should be right below us." He said. Tommy nodded. He remembered this place well. He traveled the sewers a lot in his day, navigating them for almost every means of travel. They dropped down into the sewers and Tommy kicked at the muck as they went, scrunching his nose up in disgust. 

"This place reeks." He muttered. 

"This way, this is the room." Technoblade said and cut a sharp corner. 

Tommy frowned at the torn hole in the wall, a portion that was new to him. They climbed into the broken hole, carefully crawling down the tunnel. Tommy squinted and saw light ahead. Huh, so he was right, there was already a place here huh? It was strange, Tommy walked past it pretty often then... well before his exile. He stood once they exited the smaller tunnel and wiped the mud and stone dust off of his clothes before looking ahead. His heart stopped and his breath was knocked out of his lungs at what he saw. 

"Its some uh... some Final Control Room." Technoblade said, propping his foot against a battered chest. 

Tommy couldn't move, his eyes wildly looking around the room. He knew this room. He knew this room all too well. Technoblade turned and looked at his brother but paused, taking in his appearance. He was pale from head to toe, his eyes wide with a fear Techno only saw once... in a different circumstance where he held a crossbow to Tubbo's head. This same look took over Tommy's features and it immediately concerned him. 

"Tommy? What happened here?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly. 

Tommy looked at the walls, then at the floor and took a step back. He swung his head around, staring almost as if he were blind into the ceiling of the room. Techno stepped forward and Tommy flinched back, stumbling over his own feet and hit the ground. He backed away from Techno, his eyes glossed over and frantic as he looked around the room. Tommy was shaking, his eyes landing on one of the chests on the other side of the room. Carved into the wood of the chest was Tommy's name, neat and mostly untouched. Tommy looked up at Techno and when he blinked, the room was suddenly dark, Tubbo was to his right, Wilbur to his left. No no no. Tommy wished he could tell them to run, to get out of there but he was stuck, unable to even speak. He watched as Eret stepped out from the shadows, a knowing smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to say the line that will forever remain ringing in Tommy's mind. 

"Tommy?!" Technoblade shouted, shaking the boy in front of him by the shoulders. Tommy blinked out of the memory and shoved Tehnoblade away, breathing heavily. 

"Tommy what is-" 

"We have to leave. We have to get out if here." Tommy said and frantically stood, leaving the room and running down the cave. Technoblade was almost at a loss for words as he followed. What the hell just happened back there? 

"Tommy!" He called after him. Tommy kept running until he tumbled into the sewers, quickly getting to his feet and backing away, out of breath. Technoblade exited after him, concern seeming to be permanently etched onto his face. 

"Tommy... what happened there?" He asked. Tommy shook his head quickly, his eyes still wide and wild. 

"We can't be there that's... I'm...." 

"hey hey, calm down." Technoblade gently raised his hands, palms outward.   
"See? Everything's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you and we're alone here okay?" Techno comforted. Tommy swallowed and inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

"I'm sorry its just... that's... we need to find a new place to build a base, it can't be there." He said. Technoblade nodded. 

"Thats fine. We'll find a better place." He chuckled and dug through his bag. 

"You'll need to drink an invis before we leave the tunnel though." Technoblade said. Tommy looked down at his hands. Oh. The effects must have worn off long ago when they entered. 

"Where's Dream?" Tommy asked suddenly, turning to the other man across the sewer hall. Technoblade groaned. Not this again. 

"I need to find Dream he can help me... oh no but he wants me dead. No he doest. No he doesn't he's all I've got left. He's my only friend. But if he finds out I was here he'll be mad again and he'll blow up my things oh no. Dream... I need to see Dream." 

Tommy was beginning to ramble at the point. Technoblade slipped off his cloak and plopped it over Tommy's shoulders who immediately stiffened at the new warm weight in his shoulders. 

"Dont worry, it works just like your other clothes and blends with invis." Techno muttered and continued down the sewer. 

"Just calm down Tommy." He said. Tommy gripped the cloak tight, the warmth and soft feeling of it keeping him at bay. Thats right... he's with his brother now... he didn't have to... worry about that stuff... well at the moment. 

Soon the boys made it out if the sewers and ended up finding a bigger area underground for them to use as a temporary base for when they snuck into Lmanburg again. Tommy followed Technoblade to the portal back home once they were done and he insisted they get back quickly so they could get back to work in the mines. Tommy set his jaw as he trudged through the snow towards his new home. He needed to get his discs back. 

Much later after they had returned, Tommy lounged back in his chair as Technoblade read through one of his various books, thumbing through the pages rather quickly. Tommy grew bored rather quickly on the company of his brother, quickly tossing off the red cloak and jumping to his feet. 

"I'm going to-" 

"I forbid you from building any cobblestone monstrosities on my land." Technoblade said flatly, looking up from his book. Tommy deflated from his previous attitude. 

He spent the next hour like that, moping around the house until finally Techno gathered his things and with an exasperated sigh, said   
"you can build ONE tower while I'm gone. If there is so much as anything else I see, im tearing it down." He said. 

Tommy couldn't fight the giggles anymore as he mad a mad run for the cobblestone chest, shoveling the blocks into his bag and dashed outside. Technoblade peeked out the window to see the boy hoot and holler as he went bounding through the snow. 

"Big brother said yes!!!" He screeched and Techno chuckled softly to himself. He definitly needed Ph1lza to visit soon so he could deal with the child.


	12. The Dream Visit

Technoblade's eyes slowly opened, the sunlight hitting his directly in the face. He grumbled before letting out a big stretch, slowly getting out of bed. It'd been a few days since he slept so he needed a bit of rest before he continued, promising he'd be at his best for Ph1lza. He recieved a message from his late last night to protect Tommy at all costs. Something was going on and Ph1lza was determined to keep his family safe, tasking Techno with... 'babysitting Tommy' as one could put it. 

Techno heard a soft tap on his window and he frowned, quickly getting up and opening the pane, peeking outside. Ghostbur came into view, visible tears in his eyes as his lip wobbled with a pout. 

"Wilbur?" 

"Techno I can't find Friend. I can't find him." Wilbur said. Technoblade sighed, rubbing his eyes before he replying. 

"Wilbur he's probably fine just out grazing somewhere. No one would just kill a sheep when it has a nametag." He said. 

Wilbur didnt reply for a moment but nodded before disappearing from the other man's view. How odd. Technoblade stretched again and made his way down stairs, tossing on his cloak that he grabbed off of a nearby hook. 

Now, for the agenda. He looked down at his hand to see a list of things to do. Get his weapons back, create a bunker in Lmanburg, create a hound army, free Ph1lza from house arrest, and destroy Lmanburg. Technoblade paused when he heard a loud 'clang' downstairs. 

He muttered a complaint before stomping to the ladder and sliding down, going to the basement. He then went underneath said basement and entered Tommy's little raccoon hole. He wish he could say he was surprised when he saw Tommy with one of Techno's cloaks draped over his shoulders, whispering to a log that sat in the corner of the room. 

"What on earth are you-" before he could finish, Tommy spun around, throwing off the cloak from his shoulders and standing in front of the log. 

"Nothing!" He shouted, eyes wide. Technoblade let out a deep sigh. 

"Tommy we have work to get done today, get ready." He said. Tommy smiled wide. 

"Really?!" He quickly fumbled around the room for some clothes and threw on the nearest jacket over his shirt. Technoblade recognized it as his but didn't say anything, climbing back up the ladder. 

"What are we doing today?" 

"Hound army." Technoblade replied, slipping on his boots. Tommy followed him out into the snow, letting out a yelp before realizing he didnt have boots on but was quite barefoot. Tommy quickly ran back inside and slipped his boots on. 

"What hound army? Like are we taming wolves?" He asked. Technoblade nodded and he stopped in his tracks suddenly. Tommy nearly ran into him and took a step back. 

"What is it?" Technoblade looked up, directing his attention to the cobble stone tower that stretched high in the air. Oh god it was so so very ugly. He let out a sigh and continued walking. 

"Yes we're taming wolves." 

"I know where wolves are! There were a ton by..." Tommy paused, his expression no longer joyful. Technoblade faced him. 

"By where?" 

"The island... where I was exiled. " he said. Techno rose his brow. They really needed wolves and there weren't any in the area. That would have to be their best bet. 

"I dont wanna go back there Techno I..." 

"We'll be quick." Technoblade chuckled and slipped his bag over his shoulders, making sure he had plenty of rotten flesh. 

He had a way with animals so it would prove easy. Tommy groaned a complaint but followed as they walked past the stables and in the direction Tommy had come from many many days ago. 

Tommy frowned as they walked past, seeing something was missing. 

"Where's Carl?" He asked. Technoblade chuckled. 

"Somewhere safe." He said and Tommy nodded. 

"Now, on the list the only thing we have to do is get Ph1lza." He said. Tommy hopped up next to Techno, peering over his shoulder at the list scribbled out on his hand. Technoblade quickly smeared the last bullet, refusing to let the younger boy see the task of 'destroy Lmanburg' Tommy nodded at the list. 

"Alright let's go." 

XxxX 

Sam nudged Tubbo with his shoulder, making the man blink out if his daydream, he assumed. 

"Whats up with you?" He asked quietly. Tubbo shook his head. 

"I'm fine." 

"You're not, ever since you got back from Logstenshire, you've been acting.... I dont know how to describe it youre just... quieter." He said. Tubbo gave him a forced smile, shaking his head. 

"Its just a little rough... since Tommy's dead but I'll be fine... I just need a little bit of time." He sighed. Awesamedude blinked. 

"Tommy's dead?" He asked. Tubbo nodded. 

"He's gone Sam..." 

"Oh my God, Tubbo I'm so sorry i... how-" 

"It doesn't matter Sam." Tubbo said bluntly and climbed down the ladder beside them, heading down towards the ocean's bottom where Ranboo waved for the two to join him. Sam stayed, conflicted with what to say. Did he not feel anything? 

XxxX 

Technoblade gently pat the wolf's head as it ate from his palm. One down, ninety nine more to go. Tommy split up long ago, blabbering for the past hour about how wolves weren't all that great of an animal and how he wished he had bamboo to build scaffolds. He muted Tommy a while ago, tuning in every now and then to hear he was still muttering something about string. Technoblade stood up straight, the dog following him on command as he walked. He was less than a mile from Logstenshire, able to see the ruins from across the plain. What a mess Tommy cooked up huh? 

Techno went farther in, about to whistle for a nearby wolf when he froze in his steps, quickly getting down on the ground so the tall grass hid him. Dream was standing there, maybe 10 feet from him, facing the other way. Dream didn't move, just stood there, his sword in his hand. What the hell was he doing? Techno slowly backed away, bidding his wolf to follow by clicking his tongue once, praying he didnt catch the man in greens attention. Techno finally rose and backed away towards the cover of the forest to his right and once far from earshot, sprinted that direction, his wolf on his heels. He unmuted Tommy and turned his communicator fully on. 

"Tommy! Tommy head back home now!" Techno said as he ran. 

"What why?" 

"Dream is here." 

"Yay! I'll be on my way to you." Tommy said. Technoblade frowned. 

"Tommy isn't he literally trying to kill you?" 

"Thats a minor detail Techno, he's my friend! I know... its because I ran away from exile, thats why he wants me dead but he'll come around, maybe if I just went back! He's such a good friend to me Techno he-" 

"We don't have time for this Tommy, head home. Now." 

Tommy groaned but agreed and shut his communicator off. Techno navigated the forest quickly, jumping over many fallen trees and creeks as he went, his wolf never breaking its stride as it followed. Suddenly, Techno's communicator sparked to life again, and he was just about to shout at Tommy to quit messing around and hurry home but a different voice spoke. 

"Technoblade I will be paying you a visit." It was Dream, a rather bitter edge to his voice. Technoblade swallowed before answering, trying to make it seems like he hadn't just run away from said man. 

"Oh? What can I expect from this visit, Dream?" 

"I have some things to discuss with you. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said. 

Techno didn't reply and ran faster, pumping his legs forward as he ran home. He had to hide Tommy, and fast. God that kid is so confusing. He was friends with Dream one moment and then the next he was crying-scared of him. When Technoblade finally made it to the house, Tommy was there, cooking something over the fire. 

"About time, anyways do you have any gold on you?" Tommy asked. 

"Get in the box." Techno said. Tommy blinked. 

"Wha-" 

Techno grabbed Tommy by his waist and tossed him into a large wooden box, similar to the design of a barrel. 

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" He screeched smacking his head against the side of it. Technoblade quickly dug through his bag and opened a bottle, pouring its contents over Tommy's head. Invis potion for good luck.

"What the hell?! Hey whats going on?!" 

"Dream is gonna be here in a few moments, he called me and said he needed to talk." Techno said in a rush. 

He quickly closed Tommy in the box and then stepped away. Tommy opened the side of the box, kicking his leg out but Techno shut it quickly as he heard footsteps outside. 

"Stay still!" 

"But I wanna see!" 

"Quiet or he'll-" 

Dream opened the door to the house, stepping inside, the sound of his heavy boots making Tommy freeze, instantly shutting his mouth. Dream looked Techno up and down before closing the door behind him and bowing slightly. 

"Hello Dream." Technoblade chuckled. Dream said nothing for a bit, looking around the room he stood in. 

"Ive actually never been here." Dream said. Technoblade let out a nervous laugh and leaned against one of the walls. 

"Oh! Make yourself at home! I can show you around if you want?" He said. Dream set his jaw and faced Techno. 

"Of course." He said and Techno led him out of the room downstairs. 

Dream looked around, although Techno couldn't see his eyes he knew just how intently he was searching. A soft cough sounded from upstairs and Techno was quick to cough himself over it. Dream turned to Techno before walking back upstairs. 

"A nice place you got here..." he murmured. Techno nodded his thanks and sat down, motioning for Dream to sit down as well. 

"Techno I actually... I have a problem." He said as he sat down. Techno glanced at the box he sat on mentally cursing. Tommy better not make a peep because Dream was now sitting right on top of him. 

"Whats the problem?" He asked. Dream went quiet for a moment, as if listening closely to the room around them. 

"Tommy left." He said. Techno pressured himself to play dumb. He did it all the time when he would get in trouble with his brothers. 

"Who?" He mentally faceplate and quickly recovered by continuing:   
"Oh! Right! Tommy, the guy that got exiled." 

"He's missing. And I uh...." Dream shifted where he sat, crossing one leg over the other. 

From this angle Techno could now see one of Tommy's half invisible hands, reaching towards something in his bag. Techno shook his head praying Dream didn't see it. The hand turned to Technoblade and presented an obscure gesture before continuing to shuffle through the bag. It pulled out a golden apple. Tommy for the love of- 

"You see Lmanburg thinks he's dead... I made sure they heard the news. A little heartbreaking honestly to see everyone so sad but they'd get over it honestly... I just need to find him." Dream said. Tommy froze, a puzzled expression on his face as he retrieved the apple and held it close to his chest. Everyone thinks he's dead? Did Dream tell them? Wait did that mean- 

"Have you seen him?" Dream asked. Tommy looked over to Techno who pursed his lips. 

"Nope." He said simply with a shrug. Dream uncrossed his legs and stood up from the box, walking over to the fire. A soup was brewing, no longer attended to where it sat and Dream clicked his tongue. 

"You sure?" He asked. Tommy held his breath. This is it. He's so dead. 

"I'm pretty confident." Techno said with a sigh.  
"So is he dead? Or not." 

"He's not. He ran away." Dream said, a bitter tone to his voice. "Do you mind if I take a look around?" He asked, running his hand along the books in the bookshelves. 

Technoblade swallowed, glancing at the box while Dreams back was turned, making sure Tommy stayed put.   
"Yes, of course." 

And with that Dream searched the area, looking under the bed, around the stairs and in various rooms of the house. Techno glanced outside before they went back upstairs and noticed the hideous cobblestone structure just outside. Oh god it was a dead giveaway. Techno quickly pulled the curtains shut just as Dream paused. He turned around. 

"By any chance do you have a basement?" He asked. 

Techno nodded and joyfully explained his plans for the future while guiding him down to the basement. Techno's heart dropped at the sight of the walls in front of them. Shit, he forgot they made a plan late last night of things to do. Written on the smooth stone wall was a long list of things, with Tommy's hand writing on half. 

Dream read down the list and paused at "build assertive cobblestone tower of power" before facing Technoblade. 

"Cobblestone huh?" 

"Yeah uh... you know just minor things. I really feel like I'm being judged here." He chuckled and Dream continued reading, pausing a second time at "build girlfriend" task written in bold.

Techno grit his teeth, he was gonna sling Tommy by the ankles into a zombie pond when this was all over. Suddenly both men heard the soft crunch of someone eating upstairs. Technoblade was definitely going to hurl the boy somewhere. Dream faced Techno with what appeared to be a frown before going upstairs. Dream walked around the room, passing the box Tommy was in every now and then. 

"Well... I'm glad to see you alive and well." Dream said.  
"I also noticed Carl isn't here. I assume you put him in a safe place." He continued. Technoblade nodded. 

"Yeah I moved h-" 

"I have to say Techno... you do owe me... a little bit." Dream said. Technoblade squinted his eyes at the man in front of him. 

"Ah yes..." 

"I wouldn't have just helped anyone back there." Dream said quietly, resting his hand on his sword which sat in its sheith around his waist. 

"I understand. Don't worry Dream." Techno chuckled. Dream nodded, satisfied with the reply. 

"Well, let me know if you catch wind of Tommy. I've been looking for him the past few days actually and I'm growing rather unforgiving." He said turning for the door. 

Techno watched in horror as Tommy flipped open one of the boxes openings, ready to crawl out but Techno quickly kicked it shut, symoutaniously opening the door for Dream as well. 

"Good luck on your search!" Techno called after him. Dream nodded and left quickly, heading South. Techno waited until he was far out before stepping away from the box. 

"Is he gone?" He heard Tommy whisper from inside. 

"Yes. Tommy you are the worst person to hide." 

"What do you mean?! I was perfectly-" 

"You were coughing and eating! Thats the opposite of what someone who is in hiding does!" Technoblade exclaimed, opening the box fully so Tommy could crawl out. 

"Well whatever, im not caught. Can we go get bamboo now? I wanna finished my tower." Tommy said. Techno let out an annoyed groan before stepping outside. 

"Dream! Come back he's here! Please kill him!" Techno called out. Tommy quickly shoved his brother back inside. 

"Shut up!" Tommy hissed.

"Please i can't stand looking after this gremlin anymore!" 

"Gremlin?! Hey im-" 

"Dream!" Technoblade called out again and Tommy shoved him farther inside. 

"Okay okay fine! I won't annoy you." Tommy grumbled. "As much." 

Technoblade stayed content and gave his little brother a grin before ruffling his hair. 

"Go have fun with that tower." He chuckled and Tommy bolted out the door, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

Technoblade watched as Tommy tied the bamboo sticks together. Techno really didn't want to have to dig out of his stache but... he couldn't help it. Tommy was just so annoying when he stayed inside the house. While Tommy stayed busy Techno left for a quick trip to Lmanburg to drop off his wolf in the makeshift bunker they made. 

Technoblade paused for a brief moment before he exited, hearing footsteps just on the other side of the wall. He listened carefully to the voices as they spoke. 

"Tubbo... I dont think-" 

"He's dead Puffy." Tubbo's voice said rather flatly. 

Technoblade tapped his pickaxe lightly against the ground. If it was only them too he could easily take them on and knock them out. He noticed a small hole in the wooden wall and peeked through. Tubbo was pacing the bee farm dome, deep in thought. Techno spotted his sword and trident slung in a cross pattern across Tubbo's back. So it was true, he kept them close. He definitly could kill them both. Captain Puffy was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. 

"It just doesn't seem like him Tubbo. He's a tough kid, we both know that." 

"Can we stop talking about this please." Tubbo muttered.

"Tubbo I think it would be better-" 

"Please stop." Tubbo snapped, stopping his pacing and facing her.   
"I dont even want to think about it. Its my fault, I get it. No use on holding onto a false hope. Dream told us and I saw the tower with my own eyes along with Logstenshire... Tommy's dead and we need to accept that." He continued. 

Captian Puffy shook her head before quickly leaving, clearly upset. Tubbo sighed and plopped down, running a hand through his hair. Now. Techno almost came out from his place of hiding but froze suddenly, spotting something strange. When Tubbo parted his hair in frustration, two small horns appeared, buried but visible on Tubbo's head. Techno frowned. What the hell? 

Tubbo moved his hair back over the horns and sighed. Techno watched as he pulled something out from under his uniform, a necklace of some sort. It was a compass. Techno could barely make out what was engraved on the side from where he stood but he could've sworn he saw Tommy one with a similar make. For the past few nights when Techno would check up on Tommy downstairs, he found the bow clutching the compass tight in his grasp in his sleep. Was it the same compass in fact? 

Soon enough Tubbo put the compass away and stood, leaving the beehive dome shortly after. Techno waited a few minutes before breaking down the wooden wall and replacing it, quickly sneaking out the front doors and heading towards his home. He could have gotten his items, and he mentally cursed at himself for not taking the opportunity. 

When he got back home, Tommy was somewhere up in the sky with his tower, placing blocks. Techno went inside and nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around to see Ghostbur sitting by the fire. 

"Wilbur, what brings you here?" 

"I lost Friend." He said quietly. Technoblade sighed. 

"You're still on about that?" 

"I miss Friend." He continued. Before Techno could speak another voice chimed in. 

"Hey uh... are you guys busy er..." Technoblade turned to see a ghostly figure of a man, lounging around the bookshelves. He couldn't recognize him, as he was barely visible, but the voice sounded familiar. Wilbur said nothing, staring into the fire. When the ghost got no reply, it moved across the room where Techno was and he could see clear as day who the ghost was in front of him. Jschlatt had a deep scowl on his face, his arms crossed. 

"Well I'll be damned." Tommy said. Technoblade spun around to see he entered the house as well. 

"Schlatt how the fuck are you even here?" 

"I dont fucking know, you think I wanna be a ghost?" The ram grumbled. 

"Do you remember anything?" Technoblade asked. Schlatt rose his brow. 

"Hell if I know." 

"Beat it Schlatt we don't want you here." Tommy hissed and Wilbur turned away from the fire for the first time since Techno had walked in. 

"No... please let him stay." Ghostbur said quietly. 

"Why?" Tommy scoffed, crossing his own arms as he glared at the ghost in front of him. Wilbur got up from where he resided and floated over to Schlatt, pointing at the his chest. 

"Blue." He whispered. Tommy let out a disgruntled "uGH" before leaving altogether, back outside to work. Technoblade wasn't necessarily against the new ghost... but he wasn't necessarily for either... 

"Well, what do you call you?" Wilbur asked. Schlatt frowned. 

"You see, im Ghostbur because-" 

"Glatt." He said and Techno stiffled a laugh. 

"Call me Glatt or i haunt your fucken grave." Ghost Shlatt said and Technoblade nodded. 

"Understandable. Now if you two could just not haunt so loudly. I have work to do. Go talk to Tommy." He said. 

Later that evening Techno watched out the window as Tommy repeatedly fell from the high ledge he was on, breaking an arm or a leg and just quickly drinking a healing potion before climbing back up. What a waste. At least every now and then he'd just hear Jschlatt start chanting "GLATT" like he was some kind of Pokémon. 

Finally Tommy came inside from his tower building and Glatt along with Ghostbur had disappeared for the night, leaving the two brothers alone in the house. Tommy immediately went downstairs to his little hiding hole and Techno shut the book he was reading, setting it down gently beside him. For the past four nights its been a cycle for him. Tommy would head to bed and then about an hour later he'd hear the boy wake up screaming or a sharp cry from him. 

And so every night since he stayed, Techno would climb down the ladder and slowly yet surely sit on the edge of the bed, humming an old tune that Ph1lza used to hum to Techno and Wilbur when they got restless. It always worked, Tommy's painful expression changed to a more relaxed one and within minutes he'd be sound asleep. He understood what Tommy was going through partially, and as much as he found the boy intolerable, he cared. 

Tommy climbed back upstairs and sat down across from Techno, catching him by surprise. 

"I thought you were heading to bed?" 

"I was i just... Techno I've been waking you up haven't i?" He said. Technoblade rose his brow. 

"Assuming I'm sleeping, which most of the time I'm not but... yes you did used to startle me." 

"I just wanted to stay sorry... you see, I have these... these nightmares where I wake up and im underwater... and i can't breath... or im back in the tent and Dream comes in and he... he..." Tommy pauses and rests his head in his hands. 

"He's my friend Techno... and I miss Dream but... but im scared or him... I'm very confused... I just don't know how I feel." He said. 

"I'm the wrong person to come to for that," technk sighed. "But I'll have you know it doesn't bother me. When I was your age, Phil would sometimes wake up to me having nightmares. So he would just sit by my side until I fell asleep." He said. Tommy looked up at his brother, his brows scrunched in concern. 

"And its not all too much of a task really. It changes when someone sits next to you, you feel-" 

"Safe." Tommy said and Techno shrugged. 

"Yeah exactly." 

"Well I wanted to thank you... just... yeah." 

"Its fine Tommy, go get some sleep." Technoblade chuckled and Tommy quickly headed back downstairs for his bed. Technoblade opened his book again and started to read.


	13. I'm Nothing Like Schlatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter here, just wanted to post something bc idk when will be the next time-

Tommy woke up to heavy footsteps upstairs. He slowly got up and scrambled up the ladder and peeked his head through the floorboards, seeing Technoblade slinging a heavy bag over his shoulder. 

"Techno?" Tommy yawned, rubbing at his eye. 

It had to be early morn. The pig hybrid turned to Tommy, adjusting his cloak to better fit his shoulders. 

"I will be gone for a few days Tommy. I have some... things to attend to but I will be back." He said. Tommy didn't like the sound of this. 

"Oh... what if Dream-" 

"I trust you can hide yourself. Dream shouldn't return by the time I come back. You'll be fine Tommy just don't do anything questionable." He said. 

Tommy blinked up at the other man with a doubtful look. Technoblade sighed. 

"You know what I mean, I don't want you trying to talk to anyone Dream related or anyone Lmanburg related. I owe Dream a rather heavy price at the moment and if he catches wind that I've lied, it will not be a very fun time for either of us Tommy." He said. Tommy nodded once. 

"I understand. Ill stay out of trouble." 

"A first." Technoblade chuckled and gave Tommy a half hearted salute before opening the front door. 

"I'll be back two days time. Ghostbur should be with you by sunrise. Stay safe." 

"I will." And with that Technkblade left, Tommy watching out the window as his figure shrunk until it disappeared in the distance. 

XxxX 

Tubbo stood at the top of the tower Tommy had built, staring longingly at the ground under him. He sighed and sat at the top, letting his legs dangle over the edge. A voice behind him suddenly spoke. 

"Hey kid." Tubbo blinked and whipped his head around, seeing none other than Schlatt behind him. Tubbo gasped, eyes wide. There was necessarily no where to run but the man was there, right in front of him. Schlatt gave him a knowing smirk before sitting down beside Tubbo, resting a hard grip on the younger boys shoulder. 

"You really thought you could do this? Make it all a better place?" 

"I can." Tubbo said shakily, avoiding the ram's eyes. Schlatt clicked his tongue before letting go. 

"Killing your best friend sure doesn't sound like you Tubbo."

"I didn't kill him." Tubbo hissed. Jschlatt rose his brow before barking out a laugh.

"Sure... sure, each of you boys have a peice of me inside of you. Remember that." He said. Tubbo shook his head. 

"I dont. I'm nothing like you im-" 

Schlatt interrupted him by placing his hand on top of Tubbo's head, making him freeze. Schlatt gripped the growing horns with one of his hands, still covered by his hair but Schlatt already knew. 

"Nothing like me huh?" 

Tubbo woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up in his bed. He frantically looked around, coming to himself to see where he was. He saw the flag of new Lmanburg draped over one wall and a tall bookshelf on the other. He was... home. Tubbo shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet barely hitting the floor. He swallowed and reached up to his head. The horns were there, hidden underneath his hair. 

Tubbo looked over at a certain sword which sat by his bed stand. It was Technoblade's, but he knew it was the sharpest thing in the room. Tubbo grabbed it, gritting his teeth as he placed the blade gently against one of his horns. 

"I'm not like Schlatt." He bitterly whispered through the darkness, begging his hands to move, to cut off the horns on his head. 

His hands shook almost wildly now and Tubbo dropped the weapon on the floor, his hands flying up to his face in horror. What the hell was he doing?! Tubbo quickly got up from bed, getting ready for the day even though it was way before sunrise. He decided to go visit Ranboo just down the path, leaving Techno's weapons behind... just this once.


	14. He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick now update dialogue will be 70% accurate!

Tommy sat as bored as the young boy could get, lazily clinking his sword against the bell in his room which was attached to the log, the last bit of Logstenshire he had left, next to it sat his photos of Lmanburg and Tubbo, strewn about in a mess. When was Wilbur gonna get here because holy shit he was bored. Tommy got up and headed upstairs. 

"Oh you're awake!" A voice said. Tommy turned to the Ghost who sat by the fire. It was Wilbur, his ghostly figure hardly seen by the flames. 

"Yeah I've been awake." 

"I'm going to go find Friend today!" Wilbur said, moving away from the fire, and floating past Tommy towards outside. Tommy shrugged. 

"I might as well come with you, I happen to have a new project in mind." He said. Wilbur gasped and clapped his hands. 

"Oh boy! What do you plan? I hope it isn't a tower." 

"No no, i want to build a home. I dont like living under Technoblade's house." He huffed. Wilbur pursed his lips. 

"Thats exciting! I'll help you gather wood." Wilbur said and the two ventured out into the snow. 

Hours passed before the two returned, arms full of wooden logs along with their bags as they walked back towards Techno's house. The sun was high in the sky, threatening to set soon as Tommy got to work. 

Wilbur whistled out, holding out the blue in his hand in a weary attempt to find Friend. They'd looked everywhere and Tommy didn't have the heart to tell Ghostbur the animal was more than likely dead. It started to snow and Wilbur gasped, quickly floating under the makeshift roof Tommy had built already. Oh right, he melted didn't he? 

Wilbur frowned and pointed towards the woods. Tommy followed his line of sight. 

"Look its friend!" Wilbur gasped suddenly and dashed out into the snow, dodging the slow falling particles as he ran. 

Tommy squinted and saw that there was indeed a blue sheep walking out from the tree line. Huh, so he is alive and right before Tommy moved to get back to work, his eyes spotted something else. A lone figure in Netherite armor stepped out from the tree line as well. Tommy's eyes widened and he quickly tumbled off the roof, running for inside the house. 

It was Dream. Tommy dug through the chests in the main floor, finding invisibility and immediately chugging it. He jumped into the box Techno had instructed him to the first time Dream came, and shut the top and sides, pulling his knees to his chest as two voices grew louder. 

"Oh thank you Dream! I'm so happy you found Friend!" 

"No problem, you don't mind if I step in do you?" Dream asked. 

"Of course not! Its rather cold, its best you come in and warm up." Wilbur said. 

Tommy peeked out from the crack in the box, his eyes becoming impossibly wide at the sight of Dream standing by the fire, silence filling the room. Tommy sniffled and nearly gasped, just as Wilbur sniffled and sneezed over the sounds of Tommy. Dream turned to the Ghost. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, its just that sometimes, as a ghost, the cold makes me a bit sick." Wilbur chuckled nervously. 

Dream still stared at Wilbur for a few moments before walking past him and heading towards a window. Dream opened the curtains and looked outside, peeking up at the giant cobblestone tower. Wilbur nearly let out a groan, I mean, it had Tommy written all over it theres no way-

"I guess I'll take my leave then." Dream said with a sigh. 

Wilbur blinked and watched as Dream walked for the door. He paused, however, and turned to the box in the room, the one that Tommy sat in. Tommy covered his mouth with both hands, squinting his eyes shut. 

"You know Wilbur..." Dream stepped away from the door.   
"I can't find Tommy anywhere... and I just want to help him... the poor boy has no where to go and he needs me Wilbur, you understand." 

"Oh! Yes of course! Im just so glad you're here." Wilbur said. Dream rose his brow. 

"Why's that?" 

"Well you just tend to keep people safe! You're also never far behind! Its good that you watch over us." Wilbur said. Dream spun around. 

"Us?" He asked. Wilbur continued.

"Yeah, me and Techno and-" Wilbur stopped himself, realization hitting him.  
"I mean uh... just yeah me and Techno." Wilbur finished. Dream chuckled softly. 

"Oh... is it?" He said. Wilbur nodded quickly. Tommy peeked open an eye and watched as Dream went downstairs, Wilbur chasing after him. 

"Wait i don't think-" 

"I just wanna have a look around, thats fine, right Wilbur?" Dream asked. 

Ghostbur uneasily nodded and Dream continued his trek. It was then Tommy remembered, he never covered up the hole to his raccoon hole. He listened carefully as their footsteps faded lower and lower. Fuck he found it. 

"Yes this is uh... this is the log from Logstenshire I uh-" 

"I thought i told you not to return to Logstenshire Wilbur." Dream said suddenly. 

Tommy couldn't stand it anymore, he crawled out from the box silently and headed downstairs, glancing at his watch for invis time. He had 4 minutes. Tommy went down the hatch and slid into his raccoon hole, crouching in the corner of the room. There Wilbur and Dream stood, Dream staring intently at the log. 

Dream suddenly swung out his sword from its sheith and slammed it into the wall behind him, inches from Tommy's face. Tommy fell backward hitting wall, quickly putting his hands over his face in fear. Dream retracted his sword and put it back, now facing Wilbur. 

"I know Tommy's here, Wilbur." Dream said. Wilbur swallowed. 

"I uh... I dont know what you're talking about." 

"I'll be taking my leave now." Dream said and with that he climbed upstairs, leaving Tommy and Wilbur in shock. They waited for the front doors to shut before they let out a long breath. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. 

"Tommy he-" 

"He knows I'm here." Tommy whispered, eyes wide. Wilbur stayed quiet and instead dust went upstairs to tend to Friend who stood shivering out in the cold. Later Tommy continued his build, eyes cautious and overly attentive and he feared Dream could be there at any given moment. He needed Technoblade back home. 

XxxX 

Technoblade sneezed suddenly, letting out a groan after as he crouched from where he once was. Ponk was on the other side of the wall as Techno had seen, tending to the bees. Technoblade turned to the many dogs in the bunker beside him, hashing them by feeding them the flesh in his bag, praying Ponk would leave soon. The prayer was answered soon enough and he quickly left. 

He'd left Ph1lza a hidden note of the time and place he'd rescue him, since the older man was asleep at the hour Techno had came. Technoblade hummed quietly to himself as he headed back towards the nether portal just outside Lmanburg. It was way past noon at this point and Techno was ready for the long trip back to his home to pick up a few more things and maybe even check on Tommy when suddenly a voice called. 

"Oi! Technoblade!" 

Techno froze in his steps and turned slowly. Three men, fully armed stood across from him down the path. Techno looked down at his hands, realizing his potions effects had worn off. Oh. 

"Oh uh.. hey fellas!" He chuckled. 

It was Antfrost, Ponk, and JackManifold that stood across from him. The symbol on Antfrost's shield was all he needed to know who they were. They sided with Dream by the looks of it, and Manifold stood apart from them, his symbol of some self proclaimed land Techno didn't recognize. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Antfrost grew tired of waiting and shot an arrow. Technoblade jumped back as it whizzed past, inches from his snout. Oh he was gonna have some real fun. Technoblade swung out his pickaxe, setting his stance to fight.

He decided Ponk would be the first to go, his armor rather weak and damaged. Antfrost was the strongest of the three by the looks of it, already shooting another arrow and his armor glistening with enchants. Technoblade ran to the left, swinging fast and hard at Ponk, watching as he his the ground, knocked out from the first hit. Well then... Technoblade turned to the other two and ran toward them. Antfrost gripped his sword and swung, barely missing Techno and watching as the pig hybrid lunged towards Jack. 

"You know you're not supposed to be here." Jack hissed, dodging the attacks, and scrambling for his sword. 

Technoblade didn't give him the chance to find it, swinging his pickaxe out and hooking his arm away, pulling and hearing a harsh 'snap'. Jack screamed out in pain as his arm bent at an odd angle. Antfrost slammed his fist into Techno's shoulder followed by his sword which landed in Technoblade's side. It never broke through the armor but Technk groaned at the idea of a rather dark bruise there by morning. Techno turned and focused his power on Antfrost, the other man relentless on giving up. 

"You are forbidden from these lands, Technoblade. The likes of you aren't welcome here." Antfrost said. Technoblade clicked his tongue. 

"Unfortunate, really." He chuckled. 

Techno caught sight of a pit dug out from the ground, a pile of leaves on top of it just as Antfrost swung out his trident, duel wielded. With just his pickaxe and the amount of skill the other man had, Techno didnt see himself having a fun time if he continued this fight. Techno turned and swung his leg as hard as he could, kicking Antfrost down the pit, watching as the man quickly grabbed his water bucket to place before he fell to his death. Technoblade didn't wait around to find out if he did or not, quickly sprinting towards the portal. 

He winced at the pain in his shoulder and glanced over to see he indeed had a light wound, a burn from Antfrosts arrow which had never made their target, but grazed him. Technoblade watched as the sun began to set over the hills to his right. If he traveled back home at this hour it would prove more than difficult. Techno sighed and decided to spend the night in the nether, gathering materials while he was at it. 

Many hours passed and Technoblade left his mineshaft, sitting down and letting out a sigh as he wiped his brow. He peeked into his bag to see it halfway full of ancient debree scraps, enough to fashion a little more than ten ingots. He looked down at his communicator to see the time. The sun would be rising by now. He quickly packed up his things and headed to the portal back to his home. As soon as he exited into the overworld, Technoblade stopped in his tracks. 

Dream stood across from him, just a few feet away. Technoblade waved awkwardly before attempting to walk the other direction. 

"Technoblade." Dream said. Techno slowly turned toward him. Oh no, did he stop by the house looking for him? How long- 

"I know Tommy has been here." He said. 

"I uh... I'm not sure-" 

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to think that cobblestone tower wasn't yours or the to-do list down in your basement?" Dream hissed. Technoblade rose his brow. 

"Dream, i need you to understand something." Technoblade started, facing the other man fully, his expression now serious.  
"We are not allys in any way. I agree, I do owe you a favor but you can't go snooping around in my business you understand? Either use your favor or we will part ways." Technoblade said. Dream was silent for a few moments before he nodded. 

"I understand... I just wanted to remind you that at the end of the day, Tommy is to stay under my watch. I'm doing whats best, keeping him with me." Dream said.  
"If I find out he's so much as even breathed near Lmanburg soil, I will have him strung up, dead, for all to see." He continued, and with that he turned away, walking into the portal and disappearing. Techno let out a breath he realized he'd been holding. This was a mess.


	15. He Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awooga super short chapter

Tommy walked along L'manburgs border, muttering to himself various things he needed to get done. He didnt bother with potions naturally, it was Christmas day after all. What an asshole if they were to kill him right? Tommy swallowed heavily before walking towards the community house. He got intel from the logs that Dream had decided to take a long trip east and wouldn't be back for days. 

Perfect timing to get into Lmanburg and get things done. He walked along the center of the Prime path and grinned slightly to himself, remembering the days he'd walk this path with so many different people, and sing and shout. A presence farther along the path made him freeze. Tommy quickly looked up and saw Tubbo, standing there just as shocked as him, staring at Tommy. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo whispered and took a hesitant step forward. Tommy smiled wide. 

"Merry Christmas Tubbo!" He chuckled, arms spread. Tubbo dashed forward and dove into his arms, making them both crash into the path. 

"You're here! You're really here!" Tubbo exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"I am!" 

"I've missed you Tommy." 

"I know." Tommy chuckled and patted the now older boys head. Tommy's heart dropped at the realization he missed his birthday and many other holidays. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked, letting go of his hug and facing the other boy in the grass. Tommy looked up. 

"Hm?" 

"Why did you come back?" Tubbo asked, his expression suddenly going dark. Tommy frowned. 

"What i-" 

"We don't want you here Tommy." Tubbo said. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but when he blinked, it wasn't Tubbo sat in the grass next to him but Dream, a sinister smile stretching almost inhumanely across his masked face. 

"I'm going to find you Tommy." Dream said and suddenly 

Tommy was ripped from his sleep, panting heavily. Tommy quickly looked around and saw he was back under Technoblade's house. Tommy tried stilling his shaking hands and pulled his knees up to his chest. These nightmares were just getting worse. He needed it to stop. Wanted to beg for it to stop. 

He missed when he could be with the people he loved. He missed when Wilbur was alive and he and Tubbo would go on adventures together. He missed it when Eret had never betrayed them and they sat on the Van, giggling and wrestling on the roof. He missed Niki's bakery, the fun things she'd bake for everyone on the weekends with the brightest smile on her face. He missed going on trips with Fundy just to steal things from the various villagers and houses. He missed his bench. He missed sitting on that bench, disc in hand as he would slide it into the jukebox, watching the sun set. He missed when Tubbo would sit with him and they'd both listen to the disc in silence.

Tommy felt his eyes sting. He missed the way things used to be. Before the war. Before the election. Before the fall. He once had everything... Tommy looked over at the makeshift hole he lived in now. And now he had nothing.


	16. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hayloft ensues*

Technoblade entered the house that morning quite tired from the long trek he had made across most of the foreign areas for the past few days.. Tommy was sat facing the fireplace, a pitiful look on his face as he gazed into the flames. It was the holidays and he was... alone. Techno cleared his throat and Tommy spun around, eyes going wide when he saw the other man. 

"Technoblade! You wouldn't believe it! Dream was-" 

"I spoke with Dream, I know." Techno sighed and Tommy had a look of panic wash over his features. 

"Dont worry Tommy. We can talk it over later i just have some things for you." Techno said and shrugged the heavy bag off his back. 

Tommy chuckled lightly to himself invisioning the pig man in the cloak as Santa. Techno reached into the bag and brought out a scute helmet made from the hides of sea turtles, glowing with enchantment. Tommy blinked. 

"For you." Techno said, pushing the helmet into Tommy's hands. 

Tommy frowned at the gift and flipped it over, reading closely the engraving of his name on the side. When he looked back up, Techno was holding something that made Tommy's eyes go wide. Technoblade held a disc out towards Tommy, sheepishly looking off to the side. Tommy grasped the disc gently and ran his fingers over the blue coloring and the label "Techno's disc". 

"I know you... you like these things." Technoblade said. "And I just thought since its like Christmas you'd-" Technoblade let out a yelp of surprise when something flew into his chest, a bundle of blond hair nearly ramming into his chin. Tommy squeezed Techno into a hug, letting out an excited squeal. 

"Thank you! You don't understand, you- this is-" Tommy cut himself off and jumped out of the hug right when Techno was tempted to put a hole in the wall. 

He gave a distasteful grunt before dusting off his torso as Tommy made a mad dash for outside. Techno followed reluctantly and saw the boy had already had a jukebox set up. He popped the disc in and waited for the song to play, smiling wide and giddily clapping his hands as it started. 

Techno couldn't help but grin softly and the boy started humming along to the discs music, spinning on his own feet. Technoblade nodded his head with the tune, swaying back and forth as Tommy danced around aimlessly. After a few minutes Tommy finally grew tired of prancing around and stopped, plopping down on the snow below their feet. 

"Techno... this is the best gift I could have gotten." Tommy said, a wide smile on his face. Technoblade smiled then and nodded. 

"Merry Christmas. No one deserves a bad holiday." He chuckled. 

Tommy nodded quickly before popping his disc out of the jukebox and running over the the nearest enderchest, shoving it inside. Before closing it, Tommy caught sight of the compass, the shifting slightly from where it sat and Tommy set his jaw. 

"Tommy! You should fix your armor up bud! We've got things to do!" Techno called from upstairs. 

Tommy sighed and shut the chest before running back upstairs to see Techno handing him items. Tommy plopped on the scute helmet he just got and fixed up his armor and Techno rattled off the list of things he'd gotten done while away from Tommy. 

"Why all the prep? Where are we going?" Tommy asked as he gathered enderpearls into his bag. Tecnno cleared his throat. 

"We need to just take a quick trip to the hounds. Invis potions are getting scarce and not too efficient so I think there's a better way for us to get an export and hidden system beneath Lmanburg." Techno said with a shrug. 

It was best to keep Tommy out of the house. Dream was sniffing around these parts and the last thing Techno needed was for him to come home to see Dream there before him. Techno shivered. That green man was growing stranger by the day. Tommy blinked then he beamed. 

"A cobblestone tunnel perhaps?!" Tommy exclaimed and Techno rolled his eyes. 

"A tunnel, yes." 

"Yes!" Tommy threw a few more things into his bag before slinging it onto his back and running out the door. 

Techno followed after him, watching as the boy practically sprinted for the portal. Once in the Nether, the boys made sure to check their surroundings well and finally made it to the center portal. They got through with ease, quickly and silently heading to the sewers below. Techno stepped ahead, stopping every now and then to listen out for anyone thinking it would be wise to stalk the two. 

They finally exited up one of the waterways, climbing out into a cobble stone area. Techno frowned, not recognizing the area as Tommy crawled out from the water tube, sputtering. Technoblade squinted through the darkness and froze when a light popped on. Connor stood there, eyes wide as he stared at the two intruders in his home. Silence fell between them as Techno matched Connor's look of shock. 

"Uhhh... hi guys what uh... whatre you-" 

"What the hell? This is my house!" Tommy exclaimed, recognizing the room they stood in. Connor blinked. 

"Yeah uh didn't you get... like evicted? Yeah they're letting me clean the place up a bit since-" 

"Well I got exiled yeah." Tommy grumbled. Connors eyes widened and took a sudden step back. 

"Oh my God you're... yeah you were exiled you cant..." Connor looked over from Techno to Tommy then back to Tommy. 

Technoblade sighed and within seconds he blocked the doors and exits. Connor scrambled for an escape and backed into a corner of the room, his back pressed firmly against the wall as the two other boys quickly blocked him in. Gasping for air, Connor grappled at the stone for an escape and Techno rolled his eyes, turning to Tommy. 

"You just had to mention the exile." He mumbled 

"I thought everyone knew!" 

"Well now we have a hostage of some sort. Tommy, he's seen us." Technoblade grumbled and Tommy ran a hand through his hair. 

"I know i know how do we... ugh fuck what are we gonna do with him?" Tommy asked, pacing the room. 

Technoblade looked back over and placed another cobblestone block as soon as Connor finally broke through the first layer. Techno tapped his foot, formulating a plan. 

"We take him with us" he said in a hush. Tommy frowned. 

"Tommy we can kidnap him and use it for ransom." Techno continued and Tommy shook his head. 

"Well we... we do need our things and he IS a citizen so it can't possibly be overlooked if.. if we were to hold his life.... Techno no we can't... what would Dream think? This...I can't do this." 

"Who cares what Dream thinks Tommy, he wants you dead" Technoblade chuckled. 

"No no... he just says that he..." 

"Tommy he's shown up to my house so many times, he's even threatened a few strings Tommy." 

"Really? No no Dream has been with me okay he... he cares about me." Tommy said lightly. 

Techno clenched his fists slightly. It was almost like watching an animal hurt itself repeatedly. He wanted to help the poor kid see but he didn't know how. Technoblade looked over as Connor broke through the other layer, panting heavily and shaking from head to toe. Tommy shook his head. 

"No you're right... let's take this motherfucker hostage." 

"Great change of plan." Techno chuckled uneasily and watched as Connor backed farther into his corner. 

"Cooperate with us and you'll be just fine." Techno said simply. Connor shook his head. 

"What if i... if I dont cooperate." He swallowed and Techno rose his brow. He stepped into the blocked-in area and took out his pickaxe, tapping it gently against the stone floor. 

"Well it would be a shame if a pickaxe went through your knees now, wouldn't it?" He hissed and Connor choked on his own air, shaking his head wildly. 

"I get it, I get it, please i don't wanna die." Connor said in a rush. 

Techno nodded once and stepped back out, unblocking the doors to the outside and the area near the sewers. Connor was hesitant to follow, repeatedly whispering he didnt want to die as Tommy shoved him forward. This was definitely not the approach Techno had in mind today but it would work. 

Once finished tying Connor's hands behind his back, Tommy tied a tight rope around his bound wrists, tugging Connor along like he was on a lead. They brought him just to the edge of Lmanburg and the three stopped to wait in silence. Technoblade was conjuring a plan. He needed his weapons back... this could be how. Connor picked at his restraints right when Techno got an idea, spinning around and kicking Connor in the chest so he went flying backwards into the hole in the ground behind him. Connor quickly got to his feet and looked up with wide eyes. 

"Come on guys dont do this, the house was empty and I didn't have a place to stay and-" 

"This isn't about the house anymore, we have unfinished business with the people in Lmanburg and you may be our ticket." Techno said. Connor shook his head wildly. 

"No listen to me, those guys in Lmanburg, they're crazy man, they... they have like a Butcher army im not apart of any of that I swear." Connor said. Tommy rolled his eyes and poured water down into the hole. 

"I say we drown him." He said bluntly and Connor let out a screech. 

"Please! No! Please just do what you gotta do! But please dont kill me!" Connor tried crawling out of the hole, falling onto his ass once again. 

Techno suddenly felt eyes on him and he spun around. A pair of heterochromic eyes were on him, seen from the darkness of the alley between two homes, south of Lmanburgs border, one red, one green. Ranboo. 

"Stay here Tommy." Techno said and walked off towards the hidden figure. Ranboo showed himself when Techno practically ran into him, and the taller man sighed. 

"What are you lot doing here?" He hissed. Techno rose his brow. 

"To be fair you tried killing me." 

"I'm Tommy's friend okay? And this is all a mess. Dont you know he can't be here or... Dream will-" 

"I understand, but getting Tommy here can help, im tired of seeing him pent up in the house for days on end." Techno said. 

Ranboo sighed. Ranboo wasn't a bad person. He just seemed conflicted with the sides. He was Tommy's friend at best, the two had set fire to George's estate together and Tommy took the full blame for him. For that, Ranboo felt indebted for life, another reason why he gave Tommy Techno's armor, sent him letters everyday while he was in exile, although half of them mysteriously burned, and even planned to make a trek up north to see him again, even though Techno would probably dismember him. Techno saw a part of himself in the man in front of him. He was once the same way, having an ideal line but the opposing sides didn't necessarily meet it. He joined one thing and in the end, was betrayed. Technoblade sighed. 

"You're going to do us a favor Ranboo." Techno said and Ranboo rose his brow, crossing his arms. 

"Go get Tubbo, I want him to hear what I have to say." Techno said. Ranboo scoffed. 

"Tubbo's not gonna care man, Connor isn't under citizenship anymore and he's just been burrowing in Tommy's old place for months." 

"Tubbo doesn't care about his life? Huh?" 

"He doesn't care about anything anymore." Ranboo said bitterly. Techno frowned.

"What does that mean?" 

"I dunno, hes all wrapped up in his own head." He said, gesturing to his head as if he were a lunatic. Technoblade chuckled. He never really liked the boy. Tyrannical little- 

A loud wail made both boys turn to see Connor crying and wailing for help, trying to crawl out of the hole while Tommy laughed and put more water in so he could drown. Techno rolled his eyes and started walking back. 

"Get Tubbo down here Ranboo." Techno said, waving his hand dismissively and Ranboo sighed, turning around and heading towards Lmanburg. 

When he stepped into the border he walked quickly towards the Van. Tubbo has been spending his time there, quiet contemplation perhaps? Most likely it was just the young man brooding. When Ranboo stepped in, he was partially right. Tubbo was sat against the wall, his head tilted towards the ceiling, and eyes nearly closed. 

"Tubbo." Ranboo beckoned and he got no response. 

Tubbo stayed unmoving, his mouth slightly agape and it appeared he'd been crying. Ranboo sighed and leaned against the table in the center of the room, taking off his crown and setting it down beside him. He ran a hand through his hair and crouched down next to Tubbo. The man was definitly out of it. He snapped his fingers in front of Tubbo's face. No response, not even a blink. 

"Tubbo, Techno is going to kill someone of you don't come see him." Ranboo said quietly. Still, no response but Tubbo's jaw visibly tightened. 

"He wants his weapons i assume, or at least one of them. He's quite determined to-" 

"Who..." Ranboo looked up to see Tubbo lifting his head so he could look Ranboo in the face, his expression drowsy and slightly lethargic. 

"Technoblade." 

"Who is he going to kill?" Tubbo whispered. 

"Connor." Ranboo said. Tubbo swallowed, squinting his eyes shut and frowning. 

"I've fallen Ranboo. I can't be a leader." 

"Tubbo now is not the time, we've been over this." 

"I feel like everything i do is wrong... I lost Tommy... I thought doing what Dream says was good and he even took care of Tommy but... he disappeared and now he's dead. I tried getting revenge for my land against Technoblade and... lost the life of my right hand. You know Ranboo, Quackity was never the same when he we found his body in that cave." Tubbo said. Ranboo nodded slightly. 

"You're not given many cards to begin with Tubbo..." 

"That's bullshit." Tubbo hissed and tried to get to his feet, pushing his shoulder against the wall. 

"Right now Connor needs you." Ranboo said. "Technoblade requests you see him in return for his life. I know its about the weapons." 

Tubbo finally got to his feet and swayed unsteadily, grappling for support. He sighed and moved so he could grab onto the table as he slid down to his knees. Ranboo left him and stepped into the other room, pulling up his communicator and dialing Techno. 

"Hellooo." 

"Bring Connor here if you must. Tubbo uh... I think it's best we make this happen nearest to him." Ranboo sighed. 

"Where is he?" Techno asked over the screams of 'help' from Connor. 

"The Van, ill get him to head out now." 

"We're on our way." And with that Techno hung up. 

Ranboo stepped back in to see Tubbo stumbling to his feet again, fixing his clothes. Ranboo picked up his crown and plopped it back on his head before gesturing for Tubbo to follow. 

"Techno is on his way." He said

"You're bringing him here?" 

"We don't really have a choice in the state you're in." Ranboo said rather bitterly and Tubbo chuckled with equal malice.

"I'm sorry... let's get this over with." Tubbo sighed. 

As the two made their way outside of the van, they heard voices growing louder and louder outside. As soon as Tubbo stepped out, his eyes attempted to adjust to the blasting light and he winced, nearly falling. When his eyes adjusted, he felt his whole body freeze without command, his knees growing weak. Standing in front of him was Technoblade with Connor in tow of course, but... it was 

"Tommy?" Tubbo whispered, practically gasping. 

He looked different. His clothes appeared slightly soiled, a new blue hue to his appearance and armor on his body. He was darker too, the sun seeming to have taken its toll on the boy. It looked like Tommy but...

"How?" He choked out. No one answered him as he took a step closer. No, its not Tommy, he's dead. He's- 

"You're alive..." he whispered, eyes still blown wide. 

Tommy set his jaw.

"Hello Tubbo." He said flatly. Tubbo swallowed down his inching feeling of tightness in his throat, wanting to dive into his arms. Tommy was alive. He was alive. 

"You just-" 

"I suppose you remember me dont you?" Tommy continued.  
"Remember when you exiled me? Funny thing right?" Tommy chuckled. Tubbo felt his hands start to shake. 

"Yeah but.. you died you were..." 

"If you two are done, I have business to discuss." Technoblade grumbled, shoving Connor forward into the snow. Tubbo looked down at the tied up figure, then back up at the two. 

"Tubbo, give me a weapon or two, or he dies. Its just a simple transaction dont make this difficult." He said, clicking his tongue. 

Tubbo's eyes were stilled glued on Tommy. This can't be possible. Wait. Tubbo looked back at Technoblade. Then he looked at Tommy, a frown growing on his features. 

"Wait you're... Tommy you're working with... Technoblade?" He asked quietly. Tommy looked over at the pig hybrid with a raised brow. 

"I guess you could say that." 

This couldn't be real. The Tommy he knew would never... would never team up with the enemy. He destroyed early Lmanburg. Techno is an enemy of the state. 

"He's alright yknow." Tommy said. Techno frowned. 

"Hes not alright Tommy he exiled you and attempted to kill-" 

"Not him, you." Tommy said, gesturing to Technoblade. The man blinked and grinned slightly. 

"Yeah okay that makes more sense." He said. Tubbo ground his teeth and stumbled forward, nearly falling in the snow himself.

"This just doesn't make sense." He ground out. 

"You exiled me Tubbo. And you never came to see me, not once. Not once while I was out there. So don't try and fucking guilt me. I know what you're thinking, how could I team up with him. But honestly after everything you've done.." Tommy paused, feeling he got his point across. Tubbo shook his head. 

"I would have visited Tommy! I... I did i-" 

"You didn't even come to my party, you never even wanted to see me. I mean thats what people were telling me Tubbo!" 

"You never invited me Tommy how the hell was I supposed to know?!" 

"I dont wanna hear shit from you! Dream told me you didn't want to come alright?!" Tommy shouted back, his fists fully clenched around his sword. Tubbo's expression turned to that of pain. 

"Lets get back to this, Connor for the weapons, you decide." Technobalde chimed in. Tubbo looked over at the man shivering in the snow, still on his knees with his hands behind his back.   
"You tried to have me executed and this is all karma Tubbo, youre getting what comes to you." Techno sighed. 

"Wait you gave the order to have... Techno executed?" Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head and let out a weak laugh. 

"Listen Tommy you haven't been around for-" 

"You're a monster." Tommy hissed and took a step back. Tubbo felt something within his chest die at the words. 

"Tommy i-" 

"I dont think I know who you are anymore." Tommy continued and Tubbo fought the tears that threatened to well in his eyes. 

He wanted to tell him to stop. That this wasn't him. That he didn't know what was wrong with him. He wanted good. He was a good person. He was a good person. 

"Tubbo, crossbow and my original pickaxe for Connor's life." Techno said, growing impatient. Tubbo swallowed down his pain and nodded slightly. He leaned over to Ranboo. 

"Go take a trip to the vault to get the pickaxe." He whispered and Ranboo nodded, quickly heading off, ender pearl in-hand to go retrieve what his president told him to. Tubbo stepped over to the ender chest just outside the van and reached in, pulling out a crossbow with 'rocket launcher' carved into the wood. 

"You didn't even visit." Tommy ground out and Tubbo's grip on the crossbow turned deadly 

"I did Tommy. Multiple times." 

"You didn't! You fucking never came alright?! Dream told me. You just keep lying to my face." 

"I wanted to help you Tommy but Dream-" 

"You never visited. Quit trying to fill my head with ideas that you did alright? I dont wanna hear it from you." Tommy growled and Tubbo set his jaw. 

As if on time, Ranboo returned, a pickaxe on his belt that wasn't there before. Technoblade clapped his hands once in approval. 

"Alright! Now hand it over." He said. Tubbo held up his hand, stopping Ranboo from walking any further. 

"For the love of god please let me go." A wobbly voice said from the snow. 

Connor was shivering and nearly crying as he lay there. Techno rolled his eyes. Tubbo sighed and let Ranboo continue. Ranboo slipped the pickaxe out and tossed it into the snow along with the crossbow. Techno picked both items up with a smirk he couldn't hide. All in a days work. 

"Alright Tommy, let the guy go." Techno said and Tommy nodded, untying Connor and shoving him away from the group. Connor ran so fast he was gone within moments, crying and wailing along the way. Technoblade turned back to the others before grabbing Tommy's shoulder gently. 

"Alright, let's go." He said. Tommy didn't move at first, glaring at Tubbo from across the grassy area. Tubbo silently hoped he would stay, maybe have a talk may... God he wasn't sure... this was all a mess. Tommy was alive and... and confused he- 

Tommy turned away and followed Techno out of Lmanburg, using swiftness potions to leave quickly. Tommy was silent for a long while before he finally spoke up. 

"Techno... I just... I can't believe he's like this now." Tommy said uneasily. Technoblade sighed and stopped, facing Tommy. 

"Tommy, im thinking he's not the same friend you are to him as he is to you. He didnt see you, he exiled you, sounds to me he wants you dead. So I think its best we leave it be." Technoblade said with a frown. Tommy swallowed. 

"It just doesn't sound like him." He whispered. 

"People change Tommy. And for Tubbo's case, its for the worse." Techno said. Tommy sighed and shook his head, walking forward. 

"Let's just... let's just go home." He said quietly, and Techno couldn't agree more. 

They walked along the Prime path and turned the corner to the nether portal, ready to go through when Tommy suddenly froze. Techno turned and saw just what he saw. Dream was at the portal, his sword drawn at his side. A dark presence emitted off of him. Techno checked on Tommy, he didnt want him having a meltdown especially right now. They'd been caught, red handed as one would say. 

"If I remember correctly," Dream spoke and stepped down from the platform beside the portal he was on, his sword dragging behind him on the stone.

"You're not supposed to be here Tommy." Dream said, tilting his head. Tommy laughed uneasily and fidgetted with his own sword on his belt. 

"Uh yeah we're just... uh... im-" 

Dream flipped something so it were visible, and Tommy recognized it immediately. His disc. Dream held the last disc in his hand, the one Tommy has been determined on getting back. And here it was, in his hand. 

Dream has the disc. He has it. Tubbo has the other. Tommy's problems could be solved in a blink of an eye. His mind began to grow frantic. 

"You... you are... you manipulated me... Dream." Tommy said shakily. Dream let out a bitter laugh. 

"Manipulated? Oh Tommy I'm the only one who cared for you, I was your only friend while you were out there losing your damn mind. And YOU betrayed me. You left me and... you're here when I told you not to Tommy. That hurts me Tommy." Dream said as he took a few more steps forward. Tommy shook his head. 

"No, I know what it all meant Dream. You just wanted to contain me." Tommy said.   
"You're scared of me." He continued and Dream stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh Tommy." Dream clicked his tongue and stepped closer so he was a swords length away from Tommy. 

"You're coming with me Tommy. We're going back to Logstenshire." Dream said.   
"Or im burning this." He held up the disc and Tommy's heart dropped. 

"Thats gonna be a bit of a problem Dream." Technoblade said. Both men turned to the pig beside him.  
"Because Tommy's with me." Techno continued and stepped in front of Tommy, his pickaxe at his side. 

"Oh?" Dream turned to the both of them, a ghost of a smile on his features.  
"Are you sure Techno? You want this troublemaker under your protection hm?" 

"We're a team. And I can't have you taking him away from me before my work is completed." Techno said. Silence fell between them. 

"Alright Tommy." Dream said and took a step back, playfully raising his hands. 

"You live for now." He chuckled and tucked the disc away in his belt, walking towards the end of the Nether platform. 

"Y-yeah! Go fuck yourself! Dumbass!" Tommy shouted after him. Techno rolled his eyes, of course he had to push it. They jumped into the nether portal, and once on the other side Tommy screeched out, jumping around. 

"Techno! I told him! Did you see me?! Holy shit. If I had told myself a week ago I'd be telling Dream to go fuck himself i wouldn't of believed it!" Tommy laughed. He spun around and jumped back in front of Techno, a wide smile on his face. 

"Thank you Techno." He said, suddenly serious and Technoblade nodded. 

"Of course Tommy." He said. 

The two made it home in one piece, going quickly inside to laugh about their adventure, before realizing they didn't get to the hounds and got none of the work done they planned on doing.


	17. The Memory Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh so sad-ist's new animation ammiright?
> 
> Yo i got chills

Ranboo felt his chest constrict tightly as he stared down at the chest's contents. Where was it? He dug through it almost hazardously, forcing out an uneasy laugh. It would be under these things, it's right here he's just not looking well enough. 

After a few minutes of dumping out the chest did the panic set in and he flipped the chest over, his items spilling onto his floor. The book. His book. He knew he was going to split soon and he needed that book to help. Ranboo took off his crown and ran a hand through his hair, pacing. Where could it have been? No it was here. He put it here. If someone had touched it... Ranboo backed away from the mess until his back hit the wall behind him. 

A sharp pain crashed through his skull and he cried out, clutching his head tight between his hands. He couldn't... not right now. He couldn't lose his memories. He needed the book. Ranboo stumbled out the house, forcing his eyes to stay open even through the searing pain. He needed the book. Its been 3 days since he had a switch... he needed... Ranboo tripped over his own feet and nearly landed in the snow outside the bee farm but was caught by the back of his suit. Ranboo spun around, eyes wide. Tubbo stood there, frowning and tilting his head as he slowly let go of Ranboo. 

"Ranboo? Whats wrong you look sick?" He asked. Ranboo shook his head, panting heavily. 

"I need it. I cant... talk right now Tubbo." Ranboo said and stumbled away. 

Tubbo watched him go, a concerned look on his face. He couldn't say much, since he has been acting strange as well. Ever since he saw Tommy... a brief memory of Tommy stepping up to him flashed through his mind. 

"You're a monster." He seethed and turned away. 

Tubbo winced at the memory and shook his head. No, he was going to prove to Tommy... to everyone that he's different. He's good. 

"I'm good." Tubbo whispered and turned away, heading back up the platform to check on things. 

"Why don't you have it? Thats the one thing that shows you're not as loyal as you think what is wrong with you." Ranboo seethed, gripping his head tight as he ran towards the mountain. 

"I know... I know.... its fine." Ranboo said much quieter, shutting his eyes tight.  
"I have it, I just misplaced it." 

"Someone took it." He blurted, cutting himself off. 

"No... why would you think that... no one would take it." Ranboo whispered. Shaking his head. "We're fine."

Ranboo nearly collapsed beside the chest that sat on the mountain side. Its where most people toss their items if they didn't want it anymore, a list and found rather. Ranboo threw open the chest and through tearful eyes grappled through the items. The book. 

Ranboo froze when his eyes landed on a book with a messy label which read: 'Memory Book'. Ranboo quickly pulled it out and held it close to his chest, his eyes still blown wide. Someone touched it. His fingers dug into the rough leather of the cover. Someone had taken his book. Someone could have read his memories... Another crushing pain hit his head and he cried out, quickly cradling his head with one hand while he used the other to try and stand. He needed to get back.


	18. Orphan Obliterator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big chapter is in a while

Technoblade yawned as he entered the house. He was back from his rather long hunt. Luckily, he'd found an abandoned cow pasture farther up north. Turned out to be quite the slaughter. Technoblade stomped inside his home and began prepping the meat, firing up the furnaces and the smokers. Once he finished and just waited for them to cook he decided to go downstairs, check the house. 

He hadn't heard a peep since he came in, and most of the time Tommy would be leaping up in seconds, demanding Techno give him a souvenir. An itchy feeling in the back of his head told him the boy was dead. The haunting reminder that Dream had a rather gruesome way of dealing with things. Techno snorted. He was no different. 

Technoblade rose his brow at the empty downstairs. He went farther down to the raccoon hole and he frowned at the empty and rather dark den. He went back upstairs and sat by the furnaces, finishing stringing up the meats. Where could he have gone? He told him to stay close to the house for safety, so where did he run off to? Techno remembered the day they went to L'manburg. 

He recalled Ranboo explaining Tubbo was acting off, not like himself and cold. He definitely saw it. The boy was transfixed on Tommy's presence. As if he'd seen a ghost. That right, Dream told them Tommy was dead didn't he? That sly bastard. Messing with the kids heads. 

Techno heard a soft 'thump' above him and he blinked. The roof? He stood and walked out the door, quickly and effortlessly swinging up on the porch, grabbing onto the edge of the roof and hoisting himself up. Sure enough Tommy was on the snowy roof, his knees up to his chest and something in his hand. It was dark, and cold and the boy wasn't even wearing armor. 

"Tommy?" Technoblade quickly stepped over to the boy and plopped down beside him. He could see it clearly now, he was holding a disc. No jukebox near. Just a disc. Techno tilted his head to see the label. 'Far' Techno scrunched his nose. He wasn't a big fan of that one. Tommy had a death grip on it though, to the point where Techno was tempted to take it from him. 

"Whatre you doing uo here Tommy?" Techno sighed, slipping off his cloak. 

Tommy said nothing, staring down. Techno plopped the heavy cloak on Tommy's shoulders and the boy instantly blinked out of his trance.   
"Hm?" 

"I asked what you're doing up here?" Techno asked. Tommy cleared his throat and slipped the disc into his satchel. 

"I uh... sorry I didn't realize you were back." 

"Yeah, but you're not answering my question." 

"I was just... thinking." Tommy said with a chuckle. Techno rose his brow. That couldn't be good.

"Why did you protect me back then?" Tommy asked.   
"When Dream was going to take me back to Logstenshire... you stopped him." 

"I did it because you make a great guinea pig." Techni chuckled and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Well... it made me think a lot about... what side im on." Tommy said. 

"Side? There aren't sides really. Its just survival. You saw how they acted when we had Connor. Its a bunch of fools claiming they know whats best. Its just a damn free for all." Techno said, shrugging his shoulders. Tommy didn't say anything did but placed a hand on his satchel. 

"I just can't stop thinking about... Tubbo looked strange." 

"You saw it didn't you?" Techno chuckled, getting to his feet. Tommy frowned. 

"Yeah he was super pale and his eyes were all-" 

"Not that." Techno faced Tommy.  
"The horns." He said. Tommy frowned. 

"Horns?" 

"Little ram is scared." Technoblade chuckled and started his climb down. Tommy had no idea what he was talking about, standing up as well and patting the snow off of his pants. Horns? No, Tubbo was like him, as bland human as it got. Both boys decided it'd be best if they got to bed.

Techno slept well until noon, waking up with a snort when Tommy was stomping around. That little brat. Technoblade rubbed his eyes and sat up, letting out a yawn before slipping on some presentable attire for the day. Tommy was downstairs attempting to help cook the steaks from Techno's hunt yesterday. Techno scrunched his nose at the smell of charcoaled beef. 

"Tommy you can't waste." 

"I'm not wasting! Philza taught me how. I know what I'm doing." Tommy hissed. Technoblade rolled his eyes and opened a nearby chest. His to-do list lay inside and he picked it up, thumbing through the pages until he got to the list he needed. He still needed his sword. He got his pickaxe... he just needed his sword. 

They did a hostage situation so that won't work, and as he previously assumed, the men had created a vault to store Techno's items. Something he didn't have the patience to look for. He needed another strategy to get what he wanted. He couldn't just waltz in and kill everyone, Philza would scold him. And his bloodthirsty would be too high and someone else might get hurt. 

Technoblade sighed remembering the last time that happened. Wilbur and Techno were sparring outside, swords drawn. Wilbur, as always, preferred no armor, finding comfort in his agility without it. Tommy was a bit older then, helping Philza garden outside as the two decided to practice. It was snowing then too, he recalled. It happened so fast. Wilbur was on the ground, eyes wide as the cut on his shoulder seeped with blood quickly. 

The snow by it turned red slowly and Techno couldn't remember what happened next, just when he woke up, he was in his bed, Philza sitting by him. When he asked what happened, the older man just gave him a sympathetic look and told him to rest more. He later found out Philza had sent Wilbur and Tommy off for a week to go see their friends. Wilbur had deep sword wounds in his arms when he got back and when Techno had asked what happened, Wilbur had just shook his head. That was the last time he hurt someone he didnt want to. All because of- 

"I want to go to Lmanburg again." Tommy said. Techno blinked, turning around and facing the boy, his book in hand. 

"Oh?" 

"Its been a few days, and I wanna go back. I want my discs." He said. Technoblade glanced at his list, eyeing the 'destroy Lmanburg' task warily. He shut the book. 

"What do you plan to do then." Techno asked. Tommy tapped his chin lightly. 

"Why not spawn a Wither?" He asked. Techno blinked. 

"Didn't think you'd-" 

"I'm kidding!" Tommy exclaimed but Techno was already out the door, trudging through the snow towards the bunker. Tommy chased after his screeching complaints. 

"You can't actually go there and spawn a Wither!" Tommy shouted after him and Techno ignored it. The idea was smart. What if he did spawn a Wither? He could give them a deal of, once they gave him his sword he'd help them destroy it, and if they didn't... well he'd watch it all burn. Techno laughed as the stone wall moved down, revealing the walls lined with Wither skulls. Tommy's words caught in his throat at the sight. The effect the room had on his didnt change. 

"Come on Tommy... listen we'll only do one. Nothing too... bad." Techno chuckled. And Tommy didn't say anything at first. Techno slipped three skulls from their place on the wall panels. 

"We'll.... this is for my discs right?" Tommy asked. Techno nodded. 

"Yeah, my weapons but... yeah the discs. Well, we know Dream has one. We saw it." Techno said. Tommy nodded. 

"Y-yeah." Technoblade walked over and patted Tommy's head. 

"Don't worry kid, just minor terrorism." He chuckled and Tommy nodded again, his grip tightening in the cloak over his shoulders. 

"Just... minor terrorism." Tommy hummed and walked back to the house with Techno not too far behind.


	19. Festival Preparation

Ranboo groaned as he sat up in bed. He'd passed out again, his head throbbing with a pain he couldn't pinpoint he'd felt before. He slowly stood and looked around his room. His eyes suddenly widened and he threw open his satchel. The book was there and he let out a sigh of relief. A knock sounded at his door, making him jump before sputtering a 'come in'. Fundy stepped in, his eyes beaming and Ranboo frowned. 

"What's got you so chipper?" Ranboo asked. Fundy smiled wide and dig through his satchel, quickly pulling out more than 10 ancient debree. Ranboo's brow rose. 

"Aaaaaand what are we doing with these?" He asked, getting up and slipping boots on. 

"Cinnamon.... breadathstick." Fundy whispered. Ranboo turned to face the fox hybrid with a flat look on his face. He's losing it. 

"Fundy we need to start preparations today." Ranboo sighed, running a rand over his face as he searched for his crown. Fundy sighed, shoving the debris back into his bag. 

"I know. The big festival is tomorrow and we don't have a single decoration up." 

"I planned on going to see Tubbo so he could help." Ranboo said. Fundy clicked his tongue. 

"No use in that." He sighed, crossing his arms. Ranboo rose his brow. 

"Why not, wasn't it his idea for a festival? Or something like that?" Ranboo asked. Fundy shook his head. 

"The last festival that was held on Lmanburg soil... Tubbo was executed in the podium. You wouldn't remember but... it was pretty uh..." Fundy paused and swallowed. 

"It was pretty bad." Fundy said. Ranboo set his jaw. He'd heard the story only once before, Quackity had told him when the two were fishing by the lake. 

"I'm surprised Tubbo suggested fireworks for the festival." Quackity said as the two sat. Ranboo had frowned. 

"Why not?" 

"Well, he gets all skiddish when they go off 'cause of... yknow." Quackity shrugged. Ranboo shook his head. 

"No... I dont know." 

"Oh... thats right you weren't here yet.... Well Schlatt, the old president. He found out Tubbo was still aiding Tommy or some shit... basically he made Tubbo decorate his own execution. He called Technoblade up on stage and made him hold a crossbow to the poor boys face." Quackity paused swallowing. 

"I dont think I've ever seen Tubbo that scared before. At the time we... we didn't think he'd..." Quackity cleared his throat and shook his head. 

"Thats why he's got the scar." He continued and pointed at his own chest. Ranboo had shivered at the idea of an explosive launching into the poor boy. He understood. 

"We'll keep it at a minimum." Ranboo said suddenly and Fundy nodded. 

"Lets get started shall we?" Fundy clapped his hands once and dashed outside, Ranboo on his heels. 

"We need clay... oh! Maybe some sand for the concrete." Ranboo said. Fundy nodded. 

"Here, ill sign the logs, you go on ahead." Ranboo said and Fundy nodded, quickly heading off the main platform for housing and towards the lake. Later Ranboo met up with him and the two spent a few hours gather materials and all together laughing about their plans. 

While Fundy attempted to complete one of the games, Ranboo suddenly felt an unease... like something was watching him. He didn't like it at all. Ranboo spun around, facing prime path, and cane face to face with Technoblade and Tommyinnit at his side. He opened his kouth to speak but all he couldn't get out was a confused exhale of breath. What the hell? Fundy shouted in triumph as he made a successful landing. 

"Did you see that Ranboo?! Damn I'm getting good! Also we need to fix the-" Fundy was suddenly cut off by the presence of the two men in front of him. 

"Hello gentlemen." Technoblade mused, lifting his pickaxe to rest it on his shoulder. 

Fundys eyes were wide and he quickly went digging through his bag for his armor. Techno watched in amusement as he frantically put on his armor, unsheathing his sword. Ah that's right, the last time he'd seen the fox hybrid was during the execution. Fundy looked over at Tommy was well, a deep scowl on his face. 

"You're alive?" He asked. Tommy shrugged. 

"Yeah. I've been with Techno." He said. Fundy shook his head. 

"Tubbo's been-" 

"I dont wanna hear about him." Tommy hissed and Fundy blinked. 

Technoblade cleared his throat and retrieved something from his satchel, holding it tightly in his hand. Ranboos eyes widened at the black skull and took a step back. 

"I plan on spawning it." Techno said flatly and Ranboo shook his head. 

"What is it that you want Techno, I've grown to know your negotiations tend to deal in violence." Ranboo muttered and Technoblade rose his brow. 

"Its simple, i spawn it, and you destroy it. With or without my help." He said. Technoblade stepped away from the group and walked over to the platform of Lmanburg. Ranboo was on his heels, his jaw tight. Fundy was still perplexed by the situation uneasily explaining he didnt know what was going on. 

Technoblade placed the soul sand blocks down and Ranboo didn't dare step any closer, gripping his sword tight as he entered the platform. Fundy was shaking his head wildly. 

"Technoblade don't do this, we have... there are things to do and we can't afford it to get messed up now. Please dont do this." Fundy said. Tommy rolled his eyes stood next to Techno, eyeing the skulls in his bag. 

"He wants his weapons, and I want my discs. Get them and this can be solved." Tommy said. Techno shot him a glance. Well, he's spawning the Wither either way but if Tommy insists.... 

Ranboo took a step forward, raising his hands.   
"I give you... the sword and you will destroy the Wither immediately?" Ranboo asked. Fundy looked back and forth between the two men. 

"No! Why is this even up for debate! You're not spawning that Wither!" Fundy hissed. Techno rose his brow. 

"Oh? I'm not?" 

"Fundy, there's a different way to go about this." Ranboo snapped and Fundy backed away. This was too much. Ranboo sighed and pinched his forehead with his hand, frowning deeply. 

"I can get the sword." 

"What about the discs?" Tommy asked. Ranboo shook his head. 

"Tubbo has your disc and he has Techno's trident. There's no way I can get either of those." Ranboo said. Techno lifted his hand and slammed the first skull into its place on the sand mound. 

"Please! Let's talk this out!" Fundy blurted.  
"Ranboo can go get the sword and... and we don't have discs or weapons besides that! Just don't spawn it we can't fight it right now anyways. Let's just calm down and talk things out." Fundy said carefully. Techno turned and stared at him as he placed the second skull down. 

"We told you what we wanted, didn't we?" He said. Ranboos jaw tightened. 

"You're not gonna do anything?!" Fundy asked, his eyes on Tommy, who shook his head. 

"This is your own fault." He scoffed and Fundy frowned. 

"How is this-" 

Technoblade lifted the third skull and placed it, and just as he did the sand shook violently and a creature from hell became visible before their eyes. Techno quickly pushed Tommy, egging him onto run as he whipped out his crossbow. Ranboo and Fundy split up as the beast slowly rose to life. 

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Fundy shouted, his face going pale. 

Ranboo sprinted, hurling his enderpearl far away. He needed to get to the vault. Techno wanted his sword and Ranboo didn't want to risk more. He heard the men screaming as the beast roared to life behind him. 

Tommy fell hard into the water below, forcing his eyes open to see the creature slowly floating into the air. An explosion shook the water and ground almost violently, making everyone stumble. Tommy swam to the surface, his eyes wide. Maybe... this wasn't a good idea. Tommy got out of the water and drew his sword. It was just a fear factor right? Techno surely wasn't just gonna let the beast wreck havoc... 

Tommy looked up and saw Techno, his teeth bared and quite the violent stare on his face as he watched Fundy scramble for his weapon and the beast riddled the area with another explosion. Tommy didn't think twice before running forward with his sword. No he wasn't going to let too much damage happened. He assumed Ranboo went to go get his sword. 

Fundy took his stance and quickly crafted a makeshift bow as the beast came hurling towards the podium behind it, destroying part of the platform. 

Fundy shot at it quickly while Tommy flipped up his sword to attack. Moments later Ranboo was sprinting towards them, a heavy weapon in his hand. Techno beamed at the sword, ignoring the Wither as he stepped down towards Ranboo. 

"Hand me the sword and I'll put it down." He chuckled. 

Ranboo tossed it in his direction before sprinting to help the others, protecting Fundy from a blow that nearly killed him. Techno stepped above the Wither and then climbed up the banister, his sword in hand. He admired the blade briefly before jumping off the platform above and swinging down, the blow cracked the skulls of the beast, it letting out a roar of pain as it fell the the ground. Tommy sliced forward, cutting through its middle as it fell and eventually it turned to a pile a charcoal ash.

Techno walked forward, checking on Tommy. The boy was a bit bruised but nothing much. He then walked over the the large pile of ashes and reached for what should have been the Nether Star lying on top. It was common knowledge, once you defeat a Wither there's a Nether Star, its life force rather, that appears. He blinked when his hand only met ash. He suddenly swung around to see Fundy running in the opposite direction. That sly fox... 

Techno flipped out an enderpearl from his satchel and swung his arm, watching the orb fall gracefully in front of Fundy. He appeared suddenly in front of the fox hybrid, his sword drawn and lifted towards his throat. Fundys eyes went wide and he backed away. 

"P...please-" 

"The star, Fundy. Give me the star." 

"I...I dont have it i promise." Fundy sputtered and Techno looked at Ranboo who approached from behind, his hands raised. 

"Lets sit down and talk-" 

"You have it?" Technoblade questioned, moving his sword to point at Ranboo. Ranboo shook his head and then Techno trained his weapon back on Fundy. 

Slowly while the men spoke Fundy was backing away. Soon enough his back hit a wall and he was cornered. Tommy joined them and moved Techno's sword away with the back of his hand. Fundy let out a sigh of relief which was cut off when Tommy suddenly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

"Give us the star!" He hissed and Fundys eyes were wide, tears threatening to spill. 

"I swear its not on me. Please." 

"To hell with that, if I kill you. I get your stuff." Tommy growled and Fundy shook his head. 

"I told you, I dont have it." 

"Is it in your ender chest?" Technoblade asked and Fundy nodded quickly. 

"Yeah I can get it out. I can get it..." Tommy didn't let go. 

"Where are my fucking discs?" He seethed and Fundy frowned, wincing at the grip Tommy had on him. 

"I dont know, I just have the star, I can get it out of my ender chest-"  
Tommy slammed his fist into Fundys face, making his neck snap back and emit a cry of pain. 

"Where the fuck is my disc!" He shouted, hitting the man yet again. Ranboo stepped forward to intervene but Technoblade moved his sword so it blocked his path. 

Fundys eyes were wide as blood spilled from his nose. 

"Tommy what the hell is wrong with you?! I dont have it. You know Tubbo has it why-" 

"Give it to me you fucking..." Tommy shoved Fundy on the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs, making his sputter a bloody cry. Tommy got in his face again, ready to tear it apart when Tehnoblade spoke. 

"Tommy... calm down." He said gently. 

Tommy panted heavily, his knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped Fundys shirt. Fundy was all out crying now, bruised and bloodied as he laid there. 

"He has... my disc." 

"No Tommy he just has the star." Ranboo said. He stepped forward and placed down an ender chest. Fundy didn't move until Tommy's grip loosened. Then and only then did he get up to move for the chest. He opened it and pulled out the star, holding it towards Techno with shaking hands. 

"Here, im sorry... listen I can give you info." Fundy said. Technoblade took the star and nodded once. 

"Speak." 

Fundy looked over at Ranboo apologetically and began to speak. 

"There's a festival. A Lmanburg festival tomorrow at mid-day. Tubbo organized it earlier this month and we've been prepping for it." Fundy said, wincing at the pain in his ribs, which were probably broken. Technoblade rose his brow. This was good. Another party he can ruin. 

Tommy spun around with his sword and slammed it into the wall right next to Fundys head. Fundy gasped but stopped as Tommy grabbed him harshly by the throat. 

"Give me my fucking disc." 

"Tom...my..... fuck.... i dont...." Fundy coughed out, gasping for air. It was then Fundy saw it. Tommy himself was on the verge of tears, his face going red. The look left just as fast as it came and Tommy suddenly shoved him backwards. 

Fundy fell into a pond of water, gasping for air. Tommy held his head under and Fundy thrashed and screamed. Ranboo clenched his fists, he wanted to do something but Technoblade was keeping him at bay. 

"Do something Techno, hes gonna kill him." Ranboo hissed. Technoblade rose his brow. 

"I can't control him, he's not an animal." Techno said and then faced forward again to watch. Soon enough Fundys body stilled and Tommy still had a vice grip around his neck. 

"Give me my fucking disc!" He screamed at the unconscious body. 

Technoblade sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy spun around, about to lash out but froze when he saw Techno. He gave him a gentle pat and then leaned down, ruffling his hair. 

"Lets go Tommy." He said gently and Tommy looked as if he were about to cry. 

He quickly stood and looked over at Fundys body, then at Ranboo, then down at his shaking hands. Before he knew it, they were at the NetherPortal and Techno spoke. 

"You went a little overboard there Tommy." 

"I'm sorry." Tommy whispered and Techno exhaled deeply and stepped through the portal for home, Tommy at his side.

Ranboo silently picked up Fundys body and brought it back to Lmanburg. He laid it to rest on one of the podiums, his eyes sad. He was probably dead. Ranboo sighed and booted up his communicator. He needed Tubbo.


	20. The New L'manburg Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter pog
> 
> DOOMSDAY IS TOMORROW BOYS

Technoblade left Tommy alone for the night when they got back. He needed time to himself thats for sure. He needed rest as well if they were going to the festival tomorrow. Technoblade quietly worked, creating potions and gathering materials for their possible party crashing tomorrow. 

Before long the sun was rising and Tommy was awake, trudging upstairs. Not a word fell between them and Technoblade reveled in the silence. He stepped outside and blinked when he saw a familiar man about the step onto his porch. Philza minecraft blinked, as if equally surprised at the man in front of him. 

"Philza?" 

"Hey just thought I'd pay you a visit. Ankle moniter has been off so... don't mind if I get to work here do you?" Philza asked and kicked his boots against the wooden frame, the snow falling off. 

"Of course not, it's good to see you." 

"You too. I'll just be farming. What do you plan to do today Techno?" Philza asked as he went to step inside. 

"I plan on attending a festival actually." He said and Philza paused. 

"You got an invite?" He asked, turning towards the other man. Technoblade didn't reply for a while, clearing his throat nervously. 

"I'll just be attending." He said and Philza sighed. 

"In that case..." Philza reached towards his back and unhooked something from under his cloak. He brought forward a trident and held it out to Techno.   
"Use this until you get yours back." He said and Techno nodded and took it gently from his hand. 

"Thank you Philza." Techno said and the older man nodded. 

Both men stepped inside and Techno frowned at the absence of Tommy. Wasnt he just here? 

"How's Tommy?" Philza asked, as if reading Techno's thoughts and the other man snorted. 

"He's doing.... alright considering." He said and Philza nodded. 

As if summoning him, Tommy came back upstairs, a bunch of burnt steaks in his hands. His expression turned bright when his eyes landed on Philza. 

"Phil! You're here!" He exclaimed, smiling. Philza smiled and took the boy into a hug. 

"I am. Decided to come visit. How are you kiddo?" 

"I'm alright. Me and Techno are headed to a festival today!" He said. Philza nodded. 

"Yeah, I heard Dream is gonna be there." Philza said and Tommy let out an uneasy chuckle. 

"Well we'll just be visiting i guess, maybe get my discs." Tommy shrugged and continued moving the steaks in his hands over to a nearby chest. Philza rose his brow and leaned over to discretely speak to Techno. 

"While you two are out want me to... take down the uh..." 

"It would mean the world to me." Technoblade sighed and Philza laughed before flipping his pickaxe in his hand. 

"I'll get right on that. And Techno?" Philza turned back to him.  
"Don't... don't get hurt either of you. Make it back here." He said. Techno chuckled and patted Philzas shoulder. 

"You know me, we'll make it back." He said and Philza nodded before ducking out of the house and making his way towards the ugly cobble stone tower. 

"Alright Tommy let's go." Technoblade said and Tommy spun around. 

"Wait no! One last thing!" Tommy quickly put his bag over his back and then ran forward towards the enderchest. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out a compass. 

"What do you need that for?" Techno chuckled and Tommy put it carefully in his satchel. 

"I uh.. I might need it." He mumbled and closed the chest. 

Before they stepped out the door Technoblade paused and turned around, frowning at the ender chest. Tommy paused as well, looking down to check on his armor. 

"Hey Techno... can I actually... I know its... can I borrow the axe?" He asked. Technoblade rose his brow. 

"The Axe of Peace?" 

"Yeah." 

Technoblade hummed as he opened the chest, retrieving such item. 

"This is a big responsibility Tommy, you think you can handle it?" He asked. 

Tommy looked at the craftsmanship of the netherite axe, its design made to equip Techniblade to his liking. Whenever he would be out Tommy would play with it sometimes. Tommy nodded quickly. Technoblade obliged and let the boy snatched the axe. 

"In light of what you've done Tommy... I guess you're worthy." Techno said. Tommy smiled wide and opened his arms as if to hug Techno, saw his look of murder, and decided better. 

"Worthy? Thank you Techno!" Tommy screeched and stumbled outside, yelling for Philza to show him the axe. 

Soon enough they were gearing up to leave and Techno had a boat ready for them, watching as Tommy waved bye to Philza and ran to the shore. They both climbed into the boat and mentally prepared for what was to come. 

"Techno... what if we see... Tubbo?" Tommy asked quietly. Techno rose his brow. 

"If we see the opportunity, ill let you kill him Tommy." 

"No that's... I dont think Tubbo is... Dream is the wrong one... not him." 

"Tubbo is pretty bad." 

"He's... well Dream is worse." Tommy grumbled and Technoblade chuckled. 

"In terms of fighting Dream? I'm not taking part Tommy, but ill help you get your disc." He said. 

Tommy nodded with a grimace. After a while they rowed on silence until they reached a shoreline. Technoblade frowned, feeling an uneasy air around him. They trekked through the woods and Techno paused, something looming above the treeline ahead. A large black bricked building towered above them, blocking out the sky. Tommy backed away at the sight. 

"What the fuck... is that?" He asked uneasily. Techno shook his head, still looking above them. 

"I dont know..." 

"Stay with me... please i don't wanna... what the fuck is that?!" They both walked ahead, Tommy practically latched on to Techno's cloak. 

"Maybe we should go back... we should tell Dadza about this." He said shakily and Techno shook his head. 

"Its fine we should keep moving, we're already late." Techno said and Tommy reluctantly followed. The large building shrunk behind them as they left and Tommy felt unease in his chest. 

"We're close, drink." Techno said, opening his invis potions and taking a swig. 

Tommy followed suit and they continued running ahead. They walked up to the North side of Lmanburg, closest to some of the residents homes. They climbed onto the roof of a house and sat in silence, scanning the area. 

"You head to the bee farm and ill head to the platform, meet back here in six minutes." Techno said and Tommy nodded, slipping out of his armor so he was completely invisible. The two split up completely. 

Technoblade navigated the roof of the nearest house in silence, eyes trained on the platform, soon enough he saw everyone. Fundy was speaking with Captian Puffy and Eret, laughing while two others he didnt recognized stood at the far edge. Ranboo sat writing near the booths. Techno frowned. He always had that book didn't he? 

Hbomb and Ponk slipped into a nearby house with Ranboo and they started to talk. Technoblade sighed, seeing it was the one place he was trying to sneak into. He needed Ranboo alone. Techno watched as they crowded around the man and talked. Techno rolled his eyes and walked towards the outer rim. Finally Ranboo said his good byes and walked onto a high platform, putting his book in his satchel. Techno seized the opportunity and tapped his shoulder. Ranboo spun around, eyes wide and searching. 

"Its me." Techno said in a hush. Ranboo let out a sigh of relief. 

"We can't talk here, follow me." He said and walked towards the dungeons. Techno walked in and found Tommy already waiting for them, he could tell be the makeshift helmet on his head. 

"Alright, talk." Technoblade said and Ranboo nodded. 

"Dream won't be here until later. I advise against you two joining us in the festivities." He said and Tommy scoffed. 

"As both of you know, Lmanburg law is in place still." Ranboo continued and Tommy's expression changed just as his invis ran out. 

"Wait... you mean the original law? Like the law that Wilbur wrote?" Tommy asked and Ranboo nodded. Tommy spun around and looked at Techno, his eyes wide. 

"Wait... if those are the laws... then that means Dream won't be wearing armor. Wilbur wrote at the founding of Lmanburg that no armor be worn within the border." Tommy tapped his helmet.  
"That means we have a chance." He said. 

"Tommy i know what you're thinking," Technoblade started, stepping in front of him.  
"But I think it isn't a good idea, not right now." He said. Tommy swallowed and nodded. 

"Yeah yeah... we should go." Tommy said and Technoblade agreed. 

"We give our thanks Ranboo." Tommy said and the two left the enderman hybrid alone as they left the dungeons entrance. 

The two quickly made their way to find a spot for recon, finally finding a makeshift stone platform above the south border. Tommy gasped and Techno spun around to see Dream walking up to Lmanburg. He's here. They both watched as Dream didn't step past the border yet, still in full armor. To abide by laws, he had to take it all off. They watched as Dream began to stack obsidian blocks, forming a makeshift border that came higher then the ground. 

"What the hell is he doing?" Tommy whispered. 

Suddenly Tubbo and Quackity exited the van to their right. Quackity was the first on the scene, angrily shoving Dream outside the border. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed and Dream raised both hands. Tubbo frowned and shook his head. 

"Why the obsidian? Join us in the festival." Tubbo said. Dream cleared his throat. 

"Tommy fucked this up, for all of you I hope you realize that." Dream seethed and Tubbo took a step back. 

"What?" 

"You know what he did." Dream hissed. Quackity looked over as Fundy joined them. 

"No. What did he do Dream? He's not even here, he's been exiled." 

"You're lying to me." Dream growled and stepped towards Tubbo who shook his head. 

"No Dream he's... I promise you he's been gone." 

"Fine, follow me then." Dream said and pushed past Tubbo and up the prime path. 

Techno looked over at Tommy who's translucent figure in turn, shrugged. Both stood from where they sat and followed, equally confused. 

"What the hell did you do?" Techno hissed and Tommy shook his head. 

"I didn't do anything." He replied, an uneasy feeling filling his stomach. 

"Why the obsidian Dream?" Quackity questioned as they walked. 

"Tommy doesn't even have affiliation with-" 

"No you listen to me, that fucker does have affiliation." Dream snapped.

"He doesn't, I made sure the ties were cut when I exiled him so I wouldn't have problems like this." Tubbo said, his jaw set.  
"You made me exile him." He growled. 

"You're the liar here Dream. You're just trying to confine us in those walls." Quackity spat. Dream spun around suddenly. 

"Oh? Would i lie about this?" He asked bitterly and everyone looked behind him. 

The community house was destroyed. Cobblestone littered the area, remnants of explosions littered the area. The community house had been destroyed, leveled to the water beneath it. 

"Tommy did..." Tubbo paused, getting choked up. Dream slammed his sword into the ground across from the men. 

"Tommy blew up the community house." Dream said and Tubbo shook his head. 

"No i dont understand... he..." Tubbo took a deep breath. 

"We didn't know about this!" Fundy shouted and Quackity was quick to speak as well. 

"To hell with that, we had nothing to do with this. Weren't you watching Tommy?! He's exiled!" Quackity shouted. 

"I know why he's doing this to you Tubbo." Dream said. Techno and Tommy both watched as Dream strode up to the shorter boy. Techno could practically feel the rage seeping out of Tommy. Tommy was with him almost all day yesterday... he couldn't have done this... 

"You have his disc still Tubbo." Dream said quietly. 

"What does that..." 

"That means you're still affiliated." Dream said flatly. "You have his most prized possession, so guess what, you're involved in his doings still." 

"This building was the oldest on the server... my pride actually." Dream continued and Tubbo grimaced as Dream turned away from him and strode back up to the building. 

"This is bad." Tommy whispered and Technoblade nodded. 

"Hes exiled, why does this deserve the walls?" Fundy asked. 

"Heres what's going to happen," Dream said, facing them again. By now Sapnap and Ponkalong with about 10 others had joined him, assessing the damages of the area. 

"He needs to have consequences for these actions. This was the worst thing to happen on this server. This building was everything to DreamSMP lands." Dream said. 

"I can't... I can't believe he would do this." Tubbo said quietly. Techno watched as Tommy's figure went to step forward and he quickly grabbed his arm. He couldn't afford Tommy blowing their cover. They just needed to sit back. 

"You never answered Quackity." Ranboo spoke up. Dream turned his attention to him and rolled his eyes. 

"What, about me watching Tommy? How am I supposed to enforce anything if I dont have a disc?" He asked. Tommy set his jaw. That lying bastard. 

"So in order for me to keep him in control Tubbo," Dream turned, holding out his hand to Tubbo. "I'm gonna need that disc." 

Tubbo shook his head, getting choked up. 

"No... I can't believe he'd do something like this though." 

"If you're not affiliated with Tommy, then give me the damn disc." Dream said. "It doesn't matter to you, and this can be dealt with differently." He continued. 

"This has gone too far." Ponk muttered from beside Dream. Sapnap was still silent. Callahan walked up the path, his steps becoming less energized as he came upon the destruction. 

"But Dream, don't you have one?" Tubbo asked suddenly. Dream rose his brow. 

"Naturally." 

"How is that not enough to... this isn't adding up, I know Tommy. A disc is a disc and if you threaten one, he wouldn't..." Tubbo paused, running a hand through his hair. 

Ranboo was staring daggers at the green man in front of him. Tommy squeezed his hands together, practically begging for them to connect the dots. 

"This place... Tommy destroyed my place. So I simply need to put him in his place." Dream said.   
"So give me the disc." 

Tubbo grasped his coat with shaking hands. Before he could speak, Tommy jerked his arm out of Techno's grip and was sprinting towards the remains. 

"No!" He shouted. His invis began to wear off, exposing his head and parts of his torso. Everyone spun around to see him walking up the path. Technoblade set his jaw. That fool. 

"No! This..." Tommy choked on his own words as everyone stared. 

"Oh, good of you to join us." Dream chuckled as he approached.  
"Look how you've fucked it up." 

Techno set his jaw. He really didn't like this. He slipped on his armor and joined, drawing his sword. 

"Tommy didn't do this." Techno said above their voices of protest. 

"Technoblade?!" 

"Tommy wouldn't lie to me, that as much as I know. He didnt do this." Technoblade continued and Dream scoffed. 

"He lied about burning down George's house, what makes you think-" 

"I said he wouldn't lie to me." Technoblade cut him off, tapping his sword against the ground. 

Tommy felt like he couldn't speak, his throat kept forcing himself to stay silent.  
He kept chanting in his head what he wanted to say but it just couldn't get out. 

"Hes supposed to be exiled yeah? And look, he's here with you all. Doesn't this prove my point?!" Dream said. Silence fell between them and Tubbo sighed. 

"Just hand me the disc." Dream said. With shaking hands Tubbo opened the enderchest at his side. Tommy shoved him to the ground suddenly. 

"Tubbo! You wouldn't... you're not gonna give him the disc are you?" 

"Tommy! You've proven time and time again that you are destroying things!" Tubbo shouted, quickly getting back on his feet. His eyes were lined with tears. Tommy knew how this looked. 

"You're not to be trusted Tommy." 

"Tubbo this is all Dream I promise to you, alright? Listen it's... I take down Dream, I get my discs and and... and it'll go back to how we used to be." Tommy fumbled over his words, grappling for a solution. 

"I dont think going back is an option anymore." Tubbo said quietly, his eyes downcast. 

"Tubbo you... I know that... you talk about how I was and... how I was... the one being reckless and going out and doing things to hurt people... but you know... you exiled me and I took it... do you.... do you know what he did to me out there?" Tommy asked. Tubbo let the tears fall then. 

"No." He whispered. "You were dead." 

"You didn't care when I was gone... and you don't care now huh?..." Tommy paused.  
"You're the shitty friend Tubbo, not me." 

Tubbo stumbled across and shoved Tommy backwards. 

"This has your name written all over it Tommy! How the hell-" 

"It wasn't me!" Tommy fired back, his feet planted, unwavering. 

"You burnt down George's house and now this?!" Tubbo angrily wiped at his face with the heels of his hand, ignoring the more tears that leaked down. 

"I promise you Tubbo, I dont know how to get you to trust me but please... this wasn't me. For once in your life Tubbo, trust me." He said. 

"Trust you? Tommy i trusted you before the exile. I dont plan on making the same mistake twice." He hissed. Tubbo opened the enderchest and reached inside. Tommy felt his eyes sting. 

"Dont you dare." He whispered.   
"You're just betraying me again." Tommy hissed and Tubbo shook his head. 

"No, you've done this to yourself." Tubbo hissed. Tommy closed his eyes tight and slowly grabbed the Axe of Peace from his belt. Technoblade's eyes widened. 

"I'm sorry Tubbo." Tommy lunged forward and swung his axe at Tubbo who dodged, immediately putting his shield up. 

Then all hell went loose. Techno attacked the person to his right blindly, giddy at the opportunity for blood. Tubbo got out his axe and shoved Tommy outside the rubble, both boys falling into the lake below. When they both resurfaced, Tubbo swam to land and made it just as Tommy came at him again, pinning him down by the axe's handle. 

"You betrayed me!" He shouted and Tubbo shook his head. 

"No Tommy... I didn't." Tubbo shoved Tommy off using his legs and swung his axe, making contact with Tommy's shield. 

"Look who you're with Tommy! With Tehnoblade, the man who destroyed our lives!" Tubbo hissed. 

"You wouldn't understand. I needed the disc and teaming with him was my chance!" Tommy swung but missed as Tubbo stepped back. 

"Again with the discs with you." Tubbo hissed. 

"The discs are worth more than you ever were to me." Tommy spat and Tubbo paused. 

Tommy didn't dare attack then. Tubbo's face paled and his tears poured without him holding back. Silence fell on the battle field. Techno turned to see the two boys staring at each other and panting deeply. 

"Give him the disc." Tommy said suddenly and dropped his shield, stepping towards Tubbo. Tubbo didn't move. 

"Tommy." Technoblade said in caution but Tommy continued his steps. 

"I'm sorry." Tubbo whispered. Dream strode up to him, standing next to Tubbo. 

"Go on... give it to him." Tommy choked out and Tubbo let out a soft sob as he reached into his coat and pulled out the purple designed disc. Mellohi. With shaking hands he held it out to Dream. Tommy watched, his jaw set as Dream took the disc without a second thought. 

"Tommy what the hell are you doing?!" Techno hissed and Tommy shook his head. 

"This isn't me Techno. This isn't me." He said. 

"Tommy what are you saying?" Techno tried to see... to see something in Tommy but the man's face was blank, as if something had snapped inside of him. 

"I'm sorry about it all I'm... I see it now that im..." Tommy paused, swallowing. 

"Tommy let's.. let's go back home, you just-" 

"If this is me," Tommy paused and dropped the axe in his hand as well.  
"Then I dont want to be me anymore Techno. I'm sorry." 

"What are you saying Tommy, im not following." Tommy walked to Tubbo and tenderly opened his arms. In which Tubbo immediately obliged and sobbed on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Tubbo." 

"Surely you didn't mean it." Tubbo sobbed out and Tommy nodded as he hugged his friend tight.

"I'm sorry." 

"Tommy you're not... joining them are you?" Techno asked carefully. He felt his chest tighten when Tommy stepped out of the hug and faced him. 

"I know now that im worse than the people I never wanted to be." He said. Techno stepped forward and tapped Tommy's helmet. 

"Think hard about this Tommy. I need you to talk to me." 

"I know what I've done and I hate me for it. Every moment of my day I'm wishing I was different." 

"Tommy." Technoblade's voice dripped with venom. 

"I can't do this anymore, im turning into someone I'm not when im..." Tommy paused and Technoblade barked out a bitter laugh. 

"Talk about betrayal." He hissed. Dream stepped in between Technoblade and Tommy, a kind smile on his face. 

"Now now, i have a few words to say as well!" Dream clapped his hands together and faced Tubbo. 

"Youre a fucking idiot Tubbo." He said cheerily. Tubbo blinked. 

"What?" 

"You have no power. Tubbo. You're practically the worst president to walk the server." He said. "You get pushed around by everyone on this server, i might as well take your place." Dream chuckled. 

"You gave me the one thing I needed to destroy it all!" He cackled. 

"Look at your country falling apart! I have the disc, Ranboo is a traitor, and the walls will be built!" He continued. Tubbos eyes widened and he spun around to where Ranboo stood. 

"Ranboos a what?" He asked. Ranboo shook his head. 

"What? No I'm not a-" Ranboos words died in his throat as he watched Dream pull out an all too familiar book. His memory book. He couldn't have... 

"Its all right here! He's been meeting with Technoblade!" 

"H-how did you get that." Ranboo rasped. 

"Lmanburg is the weakest its ever been and guess what?" Dream tossed the book at Ranboo's feet. 

"Its because of you Tubbo." He said. Tubbo was stone faced. It seemed surreal to him. 

"I..I know." Tubbo said faintly. 

Dream turned to Techno with a smirk.  
"Got any withers?" He asked. Technoblade barked out a laugh. 

"I think we can work something out, yes." Technoblade said. He briefly saw a look of regret wash over Tommy, and it was sweet to watch. 

"Say your good byes boys." Dream said, facing the others.  
"Because Lmanburg burns by high noon!" He shouted. 

"I'm going to finish what Wilbur started." Dream said simply and turned away, walking towards the Nether portal up the hill. Techno didnt leave quite yet, seeing Tommy had the Axe of Peace at his feet. 

"Tommy? I'm gonna need my axe back." He said. Tommy quickly picked it up and turning to face Techno. 

"You're not worthy of it Tommy." Techno sighed.

"You know what? I am. You're not really siding with him, are you?" Tommy asked, his jaw set. 

"Of course I am Tommy. The truth is, you've made a decision that cannot be undone." Techno said.   
"The only thing about this is, you make dumb decision after dumb decision and my only parting wish is that in the end you don't regret it." And with that Techno turned and left. Tommy turned to face the other, about 30 people standing to watch. 

"Uh.. hi?" 

"What the fuck Tommy." Quackity said. 

"I swear i didnt blow it up!" Tommy shouted and everyone groaned in unison. 

"No listen to me! Now is not the time for that. They will come back at high noon! And I dont know about you all but... I'm not saying my good byes!" Tommy shouted above them. 

"We have twenty one hours." Tubbo said quietly. 

"So we need to prepare." He continued. 

"Why the hell are we even listening to you?" Fundy hissed and Tommy raised his hands. 

"Listen now is not the time to bitch. Alright?! Put aside all the shit I've done to you all. Because I'm here to help now, okay?" 

"I have something to say." Punz said. Tommy rose his brow. Of course Dream's right hand man has to butt in. 

"Yes?" 

"This is too far. Lmanburg, although I'm not a part of it, it is a part of this servers history, and I have grown to like its citizens and the land. You have me on your side." He said. Tommy tried to force his mouth shut when his jaw dropped. 

"Well uh... you know what yeah! I don't care if you're on Dreams supposed side... I dont care if you're a part of Badlands." Tommy faced Eret who stood towards the back. 

"I dont even care if you're the king. Come fight if you know whats right. If Dream takes Lmanburg, then whats to stop him from taking your lands as well?" Tommy said. 

"Exactly let's fucking get his ass!" Quackity shouted from the back and Tubbo chuckled. 

Everyone was up in seconds ,beginning to get to work when Sapnap came to Tommy's side, gently grabbing his arm. 

"We need to talk." Sapnap said and Tommy rose his brow.   
"I dont think I can join you for this one... I have ideals of my own and... I dont really owe lmanburg anything." He said quietly.   
"I'll speak to you after." Tommy whispered and Sapnap nodded, taking his leave. 

"Tommy you can't just turn around like none of this happened." Nihachu said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He turned to see her expression grim. 

"Tommy this is all your fault. You burned George's house... the community house as well?" 

"Niki, we can't think of this now. Lmanburg will be destroyed." Fundy said.  
"We will lose everything." 

"Listen Niki I didn't do the community house bullshit. I've seen the fucked up shit Dream does okay? I was in exile with him. We don't have time for this." Tommy said. 

"Swear to me that you didn't do it." Sam said. Tommy blinked, seeing AweSamdude step forward.  
"Swear on your discs you didn't destroy it." 

"I swear on my discs, I didn't destroy the community house. Please, help us in this fight." Tommy said. Sam nodded. 

"You have my word." 

The crowd surged to gather around the plans that Tommy and the others had readied. They wouldn't stop until they'd gathered the materials they needed to take down Technoblade and Dream. This was doomsday. Once they split up Tommy stepped outside with a sigh when Tubbo joined him. 

"May I speak with you?" He asked quietly. Tommy nodded and the two took a stroll up the prime path. 

"Its been a while." Tubbo chuckled. Tommy shook his head. 

"Actually i... I can't do this now Tubbo we should... we should talk a different time." 

"Oh im... I'm sorry-" 

"Dont apologize." Tommy snapped and turned away. 

"We'll just.. talk tomorrow." And he left Tubbo and quickly headed back towards his old house. 

He knew one thing... if he or Tubbo were to die tomorrow... they will not wake. Tommy saw his old bench, prickled with the passage of time and he quickly went to it, seeing that the sun would set soon. 

"Alone on the bench." He whispered as he sat down. Tomorrow will be the end. 

XxX 

When Tubbo returned, Quackity met him just outside the fortress, his expression almost murderous. 

"Tubbo, walk with me?" Quackity said which sounded more like a demand then it did a question.

"What happened Quackity?" 

"We can't overlook this." He said and held up a book. It was the book Dream had tossed to them claiming Ranboo was a traitor. 

"Quackity..." 

"I'm sick and tired of this traitor bullshit, he needs to go." 

"Quackity calm down, I've known him for quite a while and this has to be a mistake, Ranboo wouldn't do that to me." 

"And neither would have Tommy right?" Quackity hissed, taking a step back.  
"Either way, he needs to pay." 

"What do you propose?" Tubbo asked with a sigh.  
Quackity chuckled bitterly. 

"Execution. I want him dead." Quackity said and Tubbo felt something in his chest tighten at the words. 

"What?" 

"Ever since he showed up I've felt uneasy, this must be why, I say we kill him for what he's done." 

"Thats extreme Quackity." 

"Is it? Because last I checked its what he deserves." Quackity practically shouted Tubbo spun around. 

"Isn't this familiar Quackity? There's a festival that goes wrong. The right hand man tasked with decorating the event is then put on stage and executed in front of everyone?" Tubbo spat. Quackitys eyes widened. They both knew. This was history repeating itself... since Schlatt. 

"In that case, count me out of this fight." Quackity hissed.  
"Lmanburg has turned to shit." 

"There might not be any Lmanburg in 21 hours Quackity! Your decision-" 

"I said I'm fucking out." Quackity stepped away and headed towards the other side of the grassy hill. Tubbo sighed. This was going to be more difficult then he presumed. 

XxX 

Niki sat alone by the community house along with a few others, Fundy, Ranboo, Awsamdude, Captain Puffy, even Eret as they took a break from a few hours of getting materials. 

"I just don't like Tommy ordering us around." She muttered.  
"He burned down George's house and he made this mess. For what? For nothing." 

"He wasn't the only one that did it." Ranboo said. 

"Oh yeah cause you're a traitor aren't you?" She seethed. 

"No, because i never chose sides." Ranboo hissed.   
"Whats with you guys and choosing sides?! Lmanburg this, DreamSMP this, why don't you use your brain for once and choose people!" He shouted. Niki stormed forward and grabbed him by his collar harshly. 

"Dont you fucking dare, talk to me about the lives of people. I know whats at stake and ive lost everything for that land." She seethed. Ranboo backed away from her grip. 

"I just don't understand why I can't be friends with Tommy Techno, and Tubbo." 

"You're just a traitor." Jack Manifold shrugged and Eret butted in. 

"I understand Ranboo, alright? You guys just can't see that once someone helps another, they mean good for all. I would know.... he's for Lmanburg, as am I. Theres enough to be said about where our loyalties lie." Eret said. 

"This is about defending Lmanburg, calm down and let's just focus, alright?" Hbomb said. Ranboo shook his head. 

"Its all sides with you people." He muttered and walked off. Fundy wasn't too far behind him. 

"Ranboo... Dream had your book." 

"I know. You don't think im a traitor, do you?" Ranboo asked. Fundy sighed and pat his shoulder. 

"Of course not Ranboo." He sighed. Ranboo nodded once and started to check the chests. 

"Why the hell should I help save Lmanbrug, its just me choosing a side." 

"This isn't about Lmanburg anymore Ranboo, this is about killing Dream." Fundy said quietly and Ranboo nodded slowly. 

Fundy left him there and joined the others as Tubbo came back and gave his speech about what they should do next. Ranboo stalked off, quickly heading to the shoreline. There he swam down into a hidden hole, sliding into an obsidian bunker. 

Notes scribbled the walls of his memories, some saying "dont trust Dream" and others questioning why he woke up here. Ranboo began to panic once he entered. Someone had his book. They're going to know everything. His book. His book. Ranboo grew weak and fell to the floor, grasping his chest. They could literally pick through his brain if they had that book. 

"He thinks I'm a traitor." Ranboo whispered, remembering the way Tubbo had looked at him when the book hit the ruined flooring. 

He lost his friend, didn't he? Ranboo searched through his satchel with shaking fingers, retrieving a disc. He pulled out Mellohi and plopped it into the jukebox across from him. As the notes sung, Ranboo grasped his brain for answers. No one listens to him. No one understood. 

"Whyd you speak to them? You got emotional back there." 

"I didnt." Ranboo hissed back at himself. 

"How can you trust anyone if everyone's against you Ranboo." 

"They're not." 

"Oh but they are." A voice said from behind Ranboo, making him freeze. He spun around to see his communicator lying down on the ground. That voice... 

"How did you do it?" Ranboo asked, backing away until his heels hit obsidian. 

"Do what?" Dream asked from the other end. 

"How did you get the book?" He hissed.   
"How did you know?" 

"I found it." Dream said.

"Where? And why now?" Ranboo asked. Dream stayed silent. 

"Am i... doing the wrong thing?" Ranboo asked, sliding down the wall until he was seated. 

"You did." Dream chuckled. Ranboo rested his head on his knees. 

"I just didn't choose sides what so wrong-" 

"Ranboo you choose a side by not choosing a side." Dream said. 

"No i just... help everyone..." 

"No you hurt everyone." Dream said. Ranboo swallowed. No... no... 

"You helped Tommy destroy the community house right?" Dream asked. Ranboo shook his head. 

"N..no i didnt-" 

"You just don't remember it Ranboo." Dream said and Ranboo felt his eyes sting with tears. He did that? 

"I... don't remember." 

"You've done a lot of bad things Ranboo. You just don't remember, friend." Dream said. Ranboo gripped his head tight. 

"No no... no.... what can I rely on? To help me remember?" Ranboo asked. Dreams voice laughed through the com. 

"Clearly not yourself, im not even real." 

Ranboo felt the air leave his lungs.  
"What?" 

He got no answer. 

"Hello? Dream?" Ranboo stood and grappled at the communicator. 

"Dream?!" Ranboo threw the communicator against the wall, letting the tears fall. This is all his fault.


	21. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this portion is slow going, my mental health just DECLINED

Techno trudged through the heavy snow and sighed as he saw his house up ahead. He got closer and felt his heart sink when Philza stood on the porch waving. He watched as the older man's demeanor changed. He quickly got down the steps and met him halfway. 

"Where's Tommy? Techno what happened?" He asked, concerned. Technoblade sighed. 

"Phil... a lot happened im-" 

Dream rounded the corner of the house, greeting the two men with small wave. Philza turned to see him there then faced Techno with wide eyes. 

"You..." 

"You can... get back to farming Phil, I have some things to discuss." Technoblade said, stepping away. He met up with Dream and guided the other man into his house. 

"Whats the plan?" Dream asked and Techno chuckled. 

"Destroy Lmanburg, what else?" 

"I will provide you from above, I already have tnt being distributed as we speak. You have withers?" Dream asked. 

"At least six." Techno sighed. Dream blinked. 

"Six? Like six heads or six withers?" 

"Six withers, im not playing around this time Dream. That's the last time I get betrayed." Techno muttered. Dream couldn't help but smile. 

"I'll leave, on that note." Dream chuckled putting out his hand for a shake. Technoblade grabbed his outstretched arm and nodded. 

"This seems like the blossom of a beautiful partnership." Technoblade said and Dream laughed. 

"I agree, ill be back at dawn." 

"See you then." Dream left quickly and Techno sighed, walking over to Philzas farm house he was building. 

"So Tommy's gone yeah?" 

"Switched sides on me." 

"Switched sides?" 

"Yeah." Techno sighed.   
"Its not like I did everything for him. Gave him a place to stay, took him under my wing... Phil where did I go wrong?" Techno asked quietly. Philza went to reply but was interrupted by a quiet voice. 

"Phil? Have you seen friend?" Both men turned to see Ghostbur appearing nearby, looking underneath the bee farm for what they assumed, his sheep. 

"No... I haven't." 

"Oh. Where's Tommy?" Ghostbur asked. 

"In Lmanburg." 

"Hes allowed back?" Wilbur beamed, sitting down on one of the pillars. Techno shot Philza a nervous glance before replying. 

"Uh yeah you could say that. You know him, can't get enough of getting backstabbing by the good for nothing leader they have over there." 

"Oh Tubbo! What a nice fellow." Ghostbur cheered and Techno sighed. 

"I just don't get it, I went in there FOR him. I put armor on his back, gave him those weapons he has and its all done in vain. I got to sit back and watch as he went crawling back to the very fools that put him in this mess." 

"I'm sorry son, some things you just can't control." Philza sighed, glancing in Ghostburs direction. Technoblade sighed again, resting his head in his hands. 

"Technoblade you sound a bit stressed are you alright?" Ghostbur asked. Techno waved his hand dismissively. 

"Yeah im fine." He muttered. 

"You did Techno, know that. You got him out of a really tough spot with Dream, I remember you telling me about... about his nightmares." 

"That Tubbo kid has him by the reigns i tell you." Technoblade grumbled. Philza chuckled quietly. 

"You're not wrong." 

"Philza, care to take a break and join me?" Techno asked suddenly. Philza rose his brow. 

"Sure, where to?" 

"I have a few hounds underneath SMP soil that I need to move into hiding now." 

"Yeah ill help." 

"Thank you." 

Both men made the trek with invis potions to Lmanburg and found the sewer system, talking amongst themselves as they moved the large sum of dogs across the tunnel system. When they finished and were on their way back, Techno caught sight of a dog sitting by the edge of a darker tunnel. 

He sighed and told Philza to go ahead, he had to take the pup back with the others. Techno carefully navigated back and muttered a curse when his invis ran out. It'll be fine, he just needed to- Technoblade turned to see a lone figure standing at the end of the hall. Fundy stood at the end of the tunnel, watching. Techno chuckled lightly and within the blink of an eye, had his sword out. 

"Run." He called and Fundy vanished from the mouth of the first cave, sprinting down the tunnels. 

Techno stood there for a few moments and clicked his tongue. Whats the hurt in a little cat and mouse? Techno ran after him then, sprinting down the hall and was on him in moments, one foul swing of his sword, caught the man in the side and Fundy yelped out in pain, clutching the wound. 

"I saw nothing!" He gasped, eyes wide. Techno said nothing but instead took out his crossbow and placed the end of it against Fundys head. 

"Dead men tell no tales." He crooned and stood up straight, watching as Fundy grappled and stumbled away. 

Techno chuckled to himself as he watched him run and then turned to see Philza with his arms crossed shaking his head. 

"Really?" 

"Come on Phil let's go home." Techno chuckled, patting the older man's shoulder as he passed. 

The two stealthily made it up to the portal as the invis was running out and headed for Techno's house across a cobblestone path.


	22. Preparation pt2

Dream navigated the forest effortlessly, climbing over the decay for tree and stone as he headed farther north. He couldn't sleep last night, the excitement of finally tearing those who dared step against him limb from limb kept his eyes wide open. Soon enough he came out into a snowy clearing where Techno's house stood. 

Dream let out a sigh as the sun, which had rose an hour ago, inched towards the time of doom. Dream stepped up to the houses porch and walked right in. Techno was sitting by a crafting table, fumbling with gun powder, his hands covered in a dye as he worked, wrapping them in paper sheets. Philza was on the other side of the room, brewing when he spun around and jumped out of his skin when he saw Dream. 

"Jesus Christ you scared me!" Philza exclaimed uneasily, gaining the attention of Techno. He frowned at the sudden appearance of the green clothes figure and sighed. 

"You're here late." 

"We're leaving early." Dream said. Technoblade hummed softly to himself as he finished the last batch of fireworks. 

"Any particular reason why?" 

"I have intel. You see there's a spy among them. Traitors are so easy to turn these days. We leave in 20 minutes, its the best time." Dream said and Techboblade scrunched his nose. 

A spy? How cliché. Philza was quiet while the two spoke, watching both men warily. He'd spoken to Techno yesterday briefly about what they were doing. 

"Join us Phil." Techno said quietly as they made the trek back to the house. Phil sighed. 

"When I first got here it was to stop Will from destroying it all... but now that I've lived here... I can't afford to lose another son Techno. I've seen what it did to those boys, choosing the land over their friendship I just.... I want it gone as much as the next guy." Philza sighed and Techno nodded his head. It made sense. Dream chuckled quietly, shaking him from his thoughts. 

"Techno may I speak with you privately?" Dream asked, glancing in Philzas direction. Techno rose his brow. 

"No, Phil can listen." 

"Ah, well... I just need you to stall." Dream said. Techno frowned, shoveling the rockets into his bag. 

"Stall?" 

"Yes, I need you to stall 20 people so I can do my work. I plan on raining hell from above." Dream said. Technoblade sighed. He'd been in worse situations. 1v20 would be a bit of a challenge though either way. 

"Seems unreasonable." Technoblade said. Dream nodded once. 

"Yeah well you've fought them before, maybe not all at once but you have withers." 

"I do." 

"Here." Dream reached into his bag and pulled out multiple explosives which were tied together in masses. Techno rose his brow he didnt come to disappoint. Techno took the explosives and sighed, looking over Philzas shoulder as he worked. 

"You're still upset about Tommy." Philza said matter of factly. Techno snorted, stepping back. 

"Why would I be upset over that little gremlin, he was so unbelievably annoying and-" 

"Techno." Philza said, turning around and looking at Techno. He hated it when his boys fought but this... 

"I'm gonna get some pearls from downstairs." Techno muttered and stepped down. 

Dream stayed upstairs and Philza felt like the green man's eyes were burning holes through him. He was wearing a mask... there was no way to tell. Techno opened a nearby chest and grabbed the pearls and went to head back upstairs. Suddenly he paused, seeing a stone slab moved out of the way from the corner of his basement. He opened the hidden hatch and slid down the ladder into the hole where Tommy stayed. He clenched his fists at the ugly cobblestone and piss-colored concrete decorum. 

"You know what?" Techno grabbed a few sticks of dynamite and tossed them across from him, lighting the end with a flint and steel before climbing back up the ladder. 

The explosions shook the house and Techno didnt dare close the hatch behind him. No more traitor. Techno then went back upstairs to see Philzas face rather pale. 

"Did you-" 

"Now I never have to think about it." Techno chuckled and got back to work. Dream chuckled. 

"Phil i dont think you should come with us." Techno said suddenly and Philza stopped his brewing, turning to look at Techno with his jaw set. 

"What?" 

"I dont think... you only have one life and it wouldn't be right for you to throw it away on my grudges." 

"Your grudges? I have problems with that god forsaken land as well." 

"I can't lose you too." Techno blurted and Philza blinked. 

"Techno I can fight my own battles." 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Technoblade asked and philza nodded. 

"I'm 100% sure." 

"In that case..." Techno opened his enderchest and brought out his last totem. He handed it to Philza. 

"You will gain their trust and take it from the inside out." Techno continued and handed him a few skulls as well.   
"Stay hidden, and stay safe." 

"Down with it then." Philza chuckled and Techno took the opportunity to head upstairs. 

Dream struck up conversation with Philza and Techno took it upon himself to open his hidden chest on the next floor. He listened carefully to the two speaking and opened it once, briefly taking out arrows and when it closed Dream stepped upstairs. Techno spun around, putting his bag on his back. 

"Ready to head out?" He asked Dream. The green masked man didn't reply for a bit, only stared at Techno before nodding once. 

"We'll head to the tunnels first for the hounds." 

"I'll be right behind you." Dream said and they started off towards the portal 

xXx

Tommy held tight onto the compass in his hand, watching as the needle spun to his left. Today was the day. They would be coming to destroy Lmanburg in 2 hours time, the sun inching closer to the mark at the center in the sky. He'd contacted Tubbo to meet him at their usual spot, waiting patiently. He heard footsteps and looked up to see the boy suited up in battle armor, and upon seeing Tommy, removed his helmet. 

"Hey." Tubbo greeted quietly, taking a seat beside Tommy on the bench. Tommy cleared his throat. 

"Yeah I uh..." Tommy paused and shook his head.  
"Look, im sorry... I know you had to exile me.... you weren't really given a choice and-" 

"Tommy that was me, we could have figured out a different way, I way where you didn't have to leave." Tubbo blurted and Tommy stayed quiet for a bit. 

"I just... I dont want anything that happens today to be built off of the past. Especially after everything thats happened." Tommy finally said. 

"Either way, it was my mistake for... for putting Techno in front of... us." Tommy said and Tubbo grinned slightly. 

"Its okay Tommy." Tubbo said and pulled Tommy into a hug. 

Tommy couldn't bring himself to lift his arms and hug him back. In all honesty he felt powerless, as if he was being drained the more he realized everything was his fault. Tubbo let go and Tommy cleared his throat. 

"You rally the others, there's something I ought to do before I join you." Tommy said. 

Tubbo nodded and got up, playfully saluting before he left. Tommy took the opportunity to reach into his coat and pull out a blue disc, running his fingers over the label which read "Technoblade's disc". He inserted it into the jukebox beside him and listened quietly. 

He was fucked. Fucked in the head and fucked in this situation. How was he going to take down the two strongest people in their world, or rather, the two people that he trusted at a time. 

Tommy stood after a while and slipped the disc out if the jukebox, placing it in his chest before quickly shouldering on his bag and walking towards the community house. There he saw the person he needed to talk to, sitting on the edge of the platform where the community house used to be. Tommyinnit sat next to Sapnap with a sigh. 

"Tommy this was such an important place to me." Sapnap mumbled. 

"I didn't blow it up." Tommy groaned.  
"I'm not here about that, im here about what you said, youre fighting on Dreams side?" 

"I just don't know who's side." Sapnap said and Tommy pursed his lips. 

"Listen... we've had our fights, a nice record actually. You've fucked up countless times, and so have I. It all started because I helped you a while back and well... animals died and shit went loose but... I guess what I'm saying is, I want you to at least consider helping me in fighting for my country." Tommy said. He reached into his bag, still looking at Sapnap. 

"A while ago I made you throw away something dear to you..." Tommy paused and pulled it out. An orange striped fish swam around gently inside of the container in Tommy's hands. Sapnap gasped and reached forward, taking the fish gently. 

"Mars!" He exclaimed. He looked back up at Tommy with eyes wide.  
"How did you-" 

"I spent a long while out at sea yesterday." Tommy chuckled and Sapnap gazed back down at the fish. 

"Alright Tommy." Sapnap gently set the fish in a nearby ender chest before facing him.  
"Lets do this." 

Tommy blinked. "Really?" 

"Yeah, you have me fighting for you." Sapnap chuckled and Tommy smiled wide. 

"Yes! Okay, go meet up with the others. They're rallying at the fortress just down the path from Eret's castle." He said and Sapnap nodded. Tommy clicked his communicator on and ran towards Lmanburg. 

"Is Tubbo with you?" Tommy asked into the com. 

"No he just left with Quackity, they had to discuss something in private." Jack Manifold said in reply. 

"Thank you." Tommy hung up and tossed an enderpearl towards Lmanburg.


	23. Preparation pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Fundy and Nihachu going burrrr

Fundy sat in silence staring at the chests in front of him. The time for war was less than an hour, everyone had gone to rally per Tubbos orders. Everyone except him. Fundy gazed longingly at the materials gathered for the big battle. 

"What a fucking shit show." He muttered and lit the explosive in his hand, tossing it into the pile. 

He watched as items blew to bits and chuckled softly to himself. What was even the point anymore? In anything? He switched on his communicator. 

"Niki?" He said. He got a reply rather quickly. 

"Yes?" 

"Meet me by the fortress." He said and hung up not waiting for her answer. 

Fundys hands shook almost violently. What was it all for? His father left him. Wilbur didn't even remember anything, much less that Fundy was his son. Once again he didn't care enough. When Fundy heard him singing the lyrics of the nations anthem he broke down. Of course this goddamn country meant more to him then Fundy did. 

Tommy had beat the shit out of him the other day and what? It just got overlooked? He's suddenly a good guy that everyone follows? Bullshit. Fundy glared down at the crator where the chests would be. Somehow it just wasn't worth it. 

"Fundy?" A soft voice called from the entrance. Fundy spun around to see Nihachu walking up the steps to the fortress. She glanced at the crator where all of the supplies used to be, then back at him. 

"Is it worth it?" He asked. Niki rose her brow. 

"Is what worth it?" 

"Fighting for it." He said gesturing in the direction of Lmanburg. Niki let out a bitter laugh. 

"What the country was built on doesn't exist anymore. Its the same process of it getting blown up and us trying to fix it, someone comes in trying to destroy things and it gets built right back up. This has gone on too long, enough to be called insanity." She said. 

Fundy blinked. He figured she would try to talk him down, maybe even resist him trying to convince her. This was quite the opposite. She has had enough. 

"I dont wanna join Tommy who has lied to us multiple times, and... people still believe him! How can they still believe him?!" She had her fists clenched and Fundy smiled. He clapped his hand slowly, stepping closer to her. 

"Oh Niki thats just what I wanted to hear." He laughed.   
"You know how I've been treated? While I've worked my ass off i have been a little pawn and I'm tired of it Niki. Picking sides isn't going to do anything!" He felt himself start to laugh again. Niki frowned. 

"Fundy are you alright? Wait... you're not serious are you?" She paused and tried to get a good look at his face but he was hunched over. 

He cackled again and swung his head up, facing the sky.  
"This is fucked!" 

"Fundy, you've turned your back on an ideal once, you're not gonna do it again are you?" She whispered. The last time she trusted him he gained power under Schlatt and threw her in jail. 

Fundy was still laughing, but she noticed the tears falling as well. His smile was twisted, forcing out the laughter as the tears fell. 

"Fundy-" 

"I blew up their stuff." He said suddenly, his eyes wide. Niki looked past him at the crator where the chests used to be. 

"I blew it all up, I did that." He cackled, wiping at his tears. Niki couldn't help but smile. 

"We should teach them a lesson yeah?" 

"L'manburg is done for." Fundy whispered. 

"Lmanburgs been gone since Wilbur lost it." She said. Both stood in silence for a bit. 

"Ranboo was right." Niki muttered.  
"I shouldn't of yelled at him like that but I was just angry... he was right about choosing people." 

More silence ensued. 

"It was never meant to be." Niki whispered. Fundy let his giggles erupt.  
"It was never! It all doesn't fucking matter!" 

More silence fell. Suddenly someone stepped into the area. It was Eret. He blinked at the two and kept walking back towards his castle. Nihachu rolled her eyes. 

"Eret got the job done, he pressed that button. You know who else pressed the button Fundy? Wilbur." She said and Fundy began looking through his bag. 

Eret circled back and came walking up the platform back towards the fortress. He silently stepped up to them. He looked past them at the crator the items once sat. 

"You're not fighting are you?" He asked, his jaw set. Fundy said nothing. 

"I'm making them pay." Fundy said, on the verge of laughter. He quickly ran over to a nearby wall and got out his axe from his bag. He carved Tommy's name into the wall. 

"He needs to pay." He whispered. 

Nihachu joined in and wrote Tubbos name on the wall. Eret silently watched as they wrote names of people they wished would pay for what they've done. Consequences, have actions after all. Eret finally strode up and wrote a name on the wall, clearing his throat. 

"You guys... although make me uneasy.... are onto something here." He said quietly. 

"Whats going on here?" A voice asked and Fundy spun around. Ponk stood at the entrance, a concerned look on his face. 

"Oh look! A believer!" Fundy swooned and stepped towards him. Ponk was silent, still looking in confusion between the three. 

"Tell me Ponk, whats going to happen in a few hours?" Fundy asked, glaring at the ground. Ponk swallowed uneasily. 

"We're gonna win." He said. Fundy nodded and looked back up with a gently smile. 

"We sure will." He said. Ponk nodded and slowly backed away before leaving. Fundy faced the two beside him. 

"Let the show begin."


	24. Goodbye L'manburg pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha fuck

"Where are the chests?!" Tubbo exclaimed, eyes wide and staring at the crator. Ranboo cleared his throat. 

"It's uh... its been destroyed." He murmured. Tubbo spun around to face Ranboo. 

"Destroyed?!" 

"Yes..." 

"We have.... nothing?" Tubbo's voice cracked and he nervously laughed. 

"The sun is nearing the high point." 

"Ranboo do you know who did this?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo shook his head. 

"Ive been here and there, Sapnap called and he's asking for you." Ranboo said and Tubbo rose his brow, still concerned about the missing supplies but hearing from Sapnap always proved either good or outright awful.

"What did he have to say?" 

"He said he spotted hounds in the south, a huge pack of them." Ranboo said and Tubbo froze. 

He remembered briefly, Tommy talking about how Techno might release his hound army. Already? Tubbo looked up at the sky. It was too early. 

"Tubbo! Tubbo come in!" Tommy screamed through his communicator. Tubbo quickly picked up, answering. 

"Tommy what is it?" 

"He's here... Techno is here and he's got- Fuck!" Tommy was cut off by barking and snarling of what sounded like dogs. 

Tubbo's face paled as he turned to Ranboo. They were here. They had no supplies, nothing it had all been destroyed and they were here early. Tubbo set his jaw and quickly put on his helmet running for Lmanburgs border. Soon he found the others, Captain Puffy was heading towards the fortress but Tubbo stopped her. 

"Nothings here, we need to leave now." 

"What?" She blinked, getting out her sword.  
"Tubbo whats going on?" 

Tubbo turned to Jack Manifold who joined them.  
"Quickly, rally and move forward." 

"So soon?" Jack questioned quirking a brow and Tubbo wildly shook his head. 

"They're here already, Tommy is holding them off. Quickly, where the hell is Fundy and Quackity?!" Tubbo hissed and no one answered. 

"I couldn't find either of them Tubbo." A voice said. 

Nihachu joined them, a rather flat look on her face. She wasn't geared up for battle either. Tubbo felt his chest tighten. This was too little. What happened to their army of maybe twenty?! 

"Jack, please spread the word." Tubbo said and dashed off towards Lmanburg. Jack Manifold turned towards the others and quickly drew his sword. 

"Eret and Puffy, you two head east, I'll equip Nihachu and find the others." Jack said. Everyone nodded and dispersed. 

Tubbo's communicator pinged as he ran and he answered.  
"Tubbo?" Quackity questioned and Tubbo caught his breath. 

"Thank God Quackity, where are you?! There's been-" 

"I need to tell you something." Quackity said, cutting him off and Tubbo slowed down, seeing himself growing winded. 

"Okay, tell me." 

"I planned on....leaving..." Quackity said. Tubbo stopped altogether. 

"What?" He asked, gasping for breath. 

"I'm pretty far out and I almost left Tubbo but... but I still have Ranboos book and i... I flipped through it and there's a page that caught my eye..." Quackity paused and cleared his throat. 

"Why does Dream need so much power? Why does one man need so much power?" Quackity read. Tubbo continued his sprint, letting his teeth grind. Get on with it. 

"I dont think Ranboo betrayed anything I think he's just confused Tubbo." 

"That much was said... Quackity you-" 

"I plan on fighting Tubbo, for Lmanburg. But we're not going to win." Quackity said suddenly and Tubbo slowed again. 

"Quackity, we're gonna give it everything we've got." 

"This isn't a win we can have. There's no other way to say it." Quackity continued. Tubbo shook his head. No they had to win.   
"This is it Tubbo." 

"Its not." Tubbo whispered, getting choked up. Tommy needed him. His people... needed him. 

"Its time to let the country go Tubbo... I think it's time to move on from this puppet of Dream's we've created." Quackity said. Tubbo fought back a snarl. 

"I'm fighting with or without you." He seethed and hung up. 

He quickly entered Lmanburg and saw Tommy sprinting up one of the hills, a dog latched onto his leg with its jaw. He cried out in pain and swung his axe, cutting the hound deep and making it let go immediately. Tubbo quickly went to him and splashed him with healing. 

"Tommy, is this Technoblade?" 

"Yes, he's here. Where are the reinforcements and supplies?" Tommy asked, quickly and effortlessly bandaging the healing wound. Tubbo went quiet, swinging his own axe at a nearby hound that leapt at them. 

"There is none." 

"None?" Tommy growled, fighting off another dog.  
"What the hell do you mean 'none'?" 

"They were destroyed, blown up." Tubbo sighed. 

"Damn it Dream." Tommy hissed.  
"Who the hell was on guard?!" 

"I dont know! We were all too busy gathering supplies!" Tubbo said. 

Tommy's eyes widened suddenly and he scrambled away. Tubbo frowned and faced forward, now seeing the swarm of a hundred hounds sprinting up the hill towards them. 

"Run!" Tommy screamed and Tubbo didn't hesitate to be on Tommy's heels. 

The two finally climbed up a makeshift tower and defended it, slaying the dogs one by one. Soon Quackity and Eret joined them, shooting at the beasts. Still no sign of Technoblade. 

Suddenly arrows of fire rained down on the four legged beasts and Tubbo looked up to Sapnap positioned at the very top of a platform. He nodded at the two boys below him and then continued to shoot. 

"Sapnap is with us?" Tubbo asked. 

"Its a matter of persuasion." Tommy chuckled as he quickly grabbed Tubbo's arm, both of them jumping down from where they were. 

Tommy finally spotted Technoblade, he was blade to blade with Punz. They fought down by the van, Punz starting to grow weary with how long he'd held him off. They needed to relieve him. Techno was a beast of his own, letting out barks of laughter as he thrashed. Tubbo knew, he had fought him before. 

Captain Puffy swung down on a dog that was seconds from mauling the two boys who were distracted. 

"Kill the hounds first! Techno can wait!" She called. Tubbo felt Tommy's grip tighten. 

"Tommy, he can wait." Tubbo said quietly and Tommy sighed before nodding, helping the others into taking down the dogs. 

Quackity looked over to see Ponk aiding Punz, the two taking turns in trying to catch the pig hybrid off guard. Of course it was to no avail. Suddenly Tommy was yanked from Tubbo, a hound slamming into his chest. Tommy fought it off and Tubbo went swinging on another lot of them that surged towards them. 

"I need a shield!" Tommy shouted, glancing at the one he had, the holes now splintered wide. His eyes searched the area and he spotted Ranboo, standing still and gazing at the battle. 

"Ranboo what the hell?! Why aren't you fighting?!" He shouted. Ranboo swallowed, turning his head slowly. 

"Whats going on?" He asked. 

Tommy growled a curse before spinning around and killing another hound. He tried to spot Techno again, frowning at the hill between them. Jack Manifold was now against Techno, his sword swinging but missing its target. Sapnap had now joined the melee, his sword tight in his grip as he flew down to where they were. His eyes suddenly widened, sweeping over the battle. Two people were missing. Tubbo and Dream. Tommy swung his head around, searching. 

"Tubbo!" He called above the sounds of howling and battle. 

Tubbo was wincing at the pain in his arm. Techno got him pretty good, he glanced at the deep gash and tried to regulate his breathing. He spotted Ranboo and gave a sigh of relief. Ranboo spotted his friend and quickly came beside him. 

"Tubbo?" 

"Do you happen to have-" Tubbo was cut off when Ranboo began to drip the healing potion on his wound. 

"Eat this." Ranboo demanded and put a golden apple in his hand. Tubbo nodded and ate.  
"This battle wasn't supposed to happen for another 17 minutes exactly." He muttered. Tubbo sighed, wiping the blood from his brow. 

"I know." 

Suddenly a crimson and pitch colored firework exploded in the air, the rocket making a hiss as it went. What the hell? 

"The signal." Ranboo whispered, his eyes wide. Tubbo blinked. 

"Signal, what signal?" 

The ground began to shake violently and Tubbo held onto Ranboo for support, the two bracing themselves for the crash. Suddenly four Withers rose from the ashes on the hill in front of them, a lone figure standing at the top who summoned them. Who? Tubbo felt his heart sink and his eyes grow wide. 

Philza stood there, the Withers behind him, slowly rising to life. He watched in horror. As Philza pointed down at the battle below. The Withers obeyed and surged to destruction, immediately withering the surroundings. 

"Philza?" He whispered. 

No... surely his eyes deceived him. The ground shook once more and four more appeared behind the first four. Tubbo felt his throat constrict. 

"What's...." Tubbo fell to his knees as the Withers wrecked destruction.  
"Why even... fight?" He whispered, watching as the bee farm was destroyed. 

The bees died instantly and the flowers withered. Ranboo grabbed Tubbo quickly and tugged him to his feet, tossing the young boy to the side as a Wither flew past them. Ranboo lifted his shield to protect Tubbo from another blow. 

"Tubbo! You need to get up!" Ranboo shouted and Tubbo blinked out if his thoughts. 

He quickly stood and grabbed Ranboo, leading him back to a higher ground. He needed to find Tommy. He finally saw him, running from a Wither while firing arrows blindly behind him. Tubbo clicked on his communicator. 

"Tommy?! What do we do?!" He shouted. He watched Tommy switch in the device as he ran. 

"Grab those nearest to you and head to the van! We need a strategy." Tommy replied. 

Tubbo watched him fling open the door and head inside. Tubbo looked over at Ranboo who nodded and ran ahead. Tubbo grabbed Punz who was healing nearby, crouched under a broken down shelter. Punz took lead and sprinted ahead while Tubbu gripped his shoulder. It was healing rather slow. Punz tried the door and it didnt budge. 

"Break it down!" 

Punz obeyed and braced before slamming his shoulder through the door, letting them in. Once he entered the main haul, he saw Tommy, Ranboo, and Sapnap already stood around the center table. Not nearly as many as they started. Where was Puffy? Even Eret.... 

"We attack one Wither at a time. I estimate we can take them down much faster if we focus all of our man power on one." Tommy said in a rush. Sapnap nodded, fixing his headband. Tubbo let out a sigh. 

"Tommy..." Tubbo paused, all eyes were now on him. 

What was he supposed to say? He gives up? He couldn't fight? None of it was true... The ground shook again and everyone braced themselves against the table. Not now. 

"Let's get out there." Tubbo finished and they all nodded and headed towards the door. 

Ponk was the first to be seen when they exited, holding off another Withers fire. All the hounds were dead at this point so focusing their power on the Withers would be their best tactic, Tommy was right. Everyone started and dispersed, finding one Wither at a time to defeat. 

Tubbo blinked the ash and smoke from his eyes, squinting at a figure which stood. He gasped and coughed, backing away. Technoblade walked towards them, his loaded crossbow in one hand, and his sword in another. 

He fired first and only once, a rocket whizzing centimeters from Tubbo's face, the burn making him wince. He'd been at the receiving end of that crossbow once before, he didnt want it again. Sapnap was the first to rush forward. Techno trained his attention on him and the two fought, leading away from where everyone else was. Soon enough Sapnap returned with no sign of Technoblade and Tommy frowned. 

"Where did-" 

"I lost him, he enderpearled." He said curtly. 

In fact, Techno was in Philzas house leaning against the wall. Philza stood, helping Techno bandage his arm. He had a rotten burn, something courtesy of Sapnap. Technoblade went through his bag as Philza helped him heal and frowned at the book that sat there. A large label which was scribbled out a couple times that read "do not read" now was seen on the cover. 

"What the hell?" He muttered and snapped his attention up when someone barged in the door. It was Ranboo, his eyes wide and panting heavily. Oh that's right... Techno held up the book. 

"Yours i presume?" Techno chuckled and Ranboo nodded, reaching out with shaking hands. Technoblade let him take it, watching as the boy frantically flipped through the pages and then sighed with relief. 

"You need to be more careful with that." Techno said and Ranboo nodded once.  
"Ranboo.... flee while you can. I can get Philza to lead you out." He said. 

Philza rose his brow. Quick to make alley with this kid wasn't he? He was the same with Tommy and look how that worked out. Philza glanced over at Ranboo who was nervously tapping his fingers against the books cover. This kid was nothing like Tommy. 

"It's okay i.... I have to..." Ranboo never finished but just bowed once and then left out the door. 

Tommy let out a shout of triumph as a Wither finally went down. They were suddenly overwhelmed by 3 more and Tubbo was knocked away from the group, his back slamming into the side of one of the homes. He cried out in pain and cradled his injured side. He felt his vision going black but he forced his eyes open. No he needed.... to fight. Suddenly there were hands on him, shaking him awake. Tommy was above him, his brow etched with concern. 

"Tubbo! Stay with me! We're almost through!" Tommy shouted over the roar of the beasts. 

Tubbo couldn't help but let a soft smile fall on his lips. No they werent. They weren't even close to winning. He saw the look on Tommy's face and he couldn't tell what hurt him more. If he was losing his country or if his best friend couldn't see that all was lost. 

Tubbo winced and got to his feet, leaning against Tommy for support. Up ahead the group had been separated. Quackity and Ponk were alone against a Wither, holding quite the battle against it. Meanwhile Sapnap chased after a blurred figure, which he assumed was invisible due to a potion. That had to be Techno. 

"Sapnap! Focus on the Withers! We can't let them destroy it all!" Tommy shouted, waving his free arm. 

Sapnap ground his teeth and turned around, heading towards two others to help fight. Tommy bent down and laid Tubbo next to the van and ran off to Sapnap to help. Tubbo blinked away unconsciousness yet again. No.... no he needed to help, now. Tubbo slowly yet surely stumbled to his feet. Yes... they had a chance, if only- 

A blinding light and force of air shoved Tubbo back, making him shield his eyes and back into the side of what was left of the van. He blinked away and he focused his eyes on the figure ahead. Hundreds of TNT packs, tied together with sharp wire had been ignited and dropped from above. A giant obsidian grip appeared above them, explosives by the hundred raining down, destroying the land. Tubbo felt his legs grow weak and he stumbled forward. Everything.... 

He hadn't noticed the person in front of him until his eyes refocused. Technoblade stepped forward, blood dripoing from his sword as he walked. Tubbo swallowed and lifted his chin. Techno didn't say a word and he flipped up his sword to bring it down into Tubbo's chest. Tubbo sighed and waited for the finishing blow but his eyes widened as a loud clang of metal stopped it. Captain Puffy held her sword up to block the blow with gritted teeth. 

"Go Tubbo!" She hissed and Tubbo nodded, running towards the others as best as he could. 

He glanced behind him to see Techno sweep his leg out and make her lose her balance. He didnt kill her, instead splashed an invis potion down and disappeared. Suddenly he appeared in front of Tubbo grabbing him by the front of his armor and knocking him to the ground. 

"Look at your country Tubbo." He laughed, blood dripping down his face and onto Tubbo's.  
"Watch it burn." He hissed and an arrow whizzed past him. Techno looked up to see Tommy had his bow drawn, a few feet from the two. 

"Techno look at me." Tommy said, his voice sounding choked up. Techno's eyes were wild, unfocused and seeming dead. 

"We could have compromised Techno.... for my discs for-" 

"I dont care about the discs Tommy." Technoblade said, his voice inhumane. 

"This is all just selfish doing!" Tommy shouted. 

"Selfish?!" Techno barked, letting go of Tubbo harshly and standing straight.  
"Talk about selfish, Tommy you used me from the start! You never saw me as a friend. Its always 'the blade'. That's all I was to you, a blade." Technoblade continued. 

"You betrayed us!" 

"Oh shut up Tommy!" 

"You betrayed me!" Tommy shouted, tears threatening to pour. 

His words meant something different. Not that Technoblade had wanted to destroy Lmanburg... Tommy knew Techno would do it. He didnt doubt him for a moment when he said he wanted to destroy the land. It was the fact that Techno teamed up with Dream. The very sicko that fucked up Tommy's head. The man who nearly drove him to die. That was the betrayl that hurt the most. 

"I did everything for you Tommy! And what did you do?! You went right back to Tubbo! He exiled you!" 

"Hes not like that!" 

"This government and country has caused all your problems watch it burn!" 

"I can't ever forgive you for killing Tubbo! Didn't you ever think of that?!" 

"When you walked into the community house, when it was destroyed, who stood with you?! Huh?! Who stood by your side and was ready to fight every single one of the people there?! Who stepped in and said you didn't destroy that community house hm?! That was me! I was with you until the bitter moment you chose him!" Techno shouted, stepping away from Tubbo. 

"How many weeks did we spend-" 

"Dont you speak to me of loyalty, I was there for you when you only used me as a disposal." Techno continued, stepping closer to Tommy. Tommy felt a single tear fall down his cheek, his throat clenched as he spoke. 

"But you betrayed us.... for... for Dream. Why did you side with that maniac?!" Tommy choked out, gripping his chest. 

Technoblade didn't reply and flipped his sword once before swinging it at Tommy. Tommy blocked the blow and fought him, his arms shaking and eyes filled with tears. A wither interrupted them, shooting an explosive in their direction. Tommy quickly wrapped Tubbo's arm over his shoulders and guided him to his feet. He practically dragged Tubbo back up the hill, his own legs shaking. Both boys finally fell and Tubbo looked over to see Tommys face pale, tear stains on his cheeks. 

"Is it all..." Tommy paused wiping his face with his sleeve. 

"Quackity had his suspicions i just didn't believe him." Tubbo choked out. Tommy shook his head. 

"No no no... its not gone we can... we can still..." Tommy didn't even fight the tears anymore as they came. The explosives from the sky were now dropping ten fold, crators growing in size by the second. Tubbo couldn't bring himself to feel. 

"Its gone." Tubbo said. 

"I-it can't be." Tommy whispered.   
"Lmanburg... it's gone..." 

Tubbo let his eyes slowly shut and a smile stretch slowly onto his lips.  
"My Lmanburg." He whispered and he felt unconsciousness tug at him.


	25. Goodbye L'manburg pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha FUCK

Jack Manifold held his own against Techno, gritting his teeth as he pushed the man back with his sword. He hadnt planned on taking him head on yet here they were. He glanced over and saw Philza stalking about, tossing an explosive into a nearby cavern. 

"Philza!" He called, quickly enderpearling over to him to escape Techno. Philza paused and frowned as Jack appeared in front of him. 

"Why?" Jack asked, wincing at the pain in his side.  
"Why help them? When have you been against this land?" 

"Since it made me kill my own son you bloody idiot!" Philza glowered and turned the other way. 

Jack opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a maniacal laugh above him. He looked up to see Fundy hurled over as if he were sick. As a matter of fact, this was the first time he'd seen Fundy all day, where the hell had he been? 

"Fundy what-" 

"Its all gone!" Fundy sang, still laughing as well. 

Jack Manifold swallowed. Fundy didn't look well... Jack Manifold paused and looked over to see a fire burning bright ahead. His words died in his throat when he saw what was set ablaze. The Lmantree slowly turned to ash before his eyes. He scrambled to get closer but froze at who stood closest. Nihachu stood in front of the tree, a torch in his hand which blazed with an angry fire. She's burning down the tree.... why? 

"Why?!" He voiced his thoughts. Niki spun around to face him, a smile on her face that he'd never seen before. 

This was all new to him. Captain Puffy interrupted the exchange when she cried out for help. Jack Manifold quickly turned to see her cornered as a Wither towered above her. He quickly came to her aid, striking down the beast with the help of Ponk. Eret and Sapnap still gave aerial support, arrows hitting the creatures but after a while.... everyone collectively stopped. There was nothing to fight for. The land had been wiped out. 

The explosives still fell and still destroyed it all. There was nothing. Everyone looked up to see two fogures climbing up the obsidian grid above. It was Tommy, with an injured Tubbo at his side. Dream lit another batch of TNT not paying them any mind as he did. He finally clicked his tongue and faced the two. They were powerless against him, injured and without any good supplies. All they could do was watch. 

"You bastard..." Tommy hissed and Dream looked up at him, as if just now acknowledging his presence. 

"Tommy." He warned. 

Tubbo looked over to see a look on Tommy's face he wished he'd never saw. It was empty eyes. Like he had been... broken. 

"You... did this." Tommy choked out, tears falling.   
"To all of us... not just me..." 

"Its beautiful." Dream said, exasperated as the bombs went off, waving an arm out at the destroyed homes and land.  
"The unfinished symphony... forever unfinished right?" Dream chuckled. 

"Yeah..." Tommy whispered, letting out a heavy breath.  
"Why bring them into this... couldn't you have just.... with the discs just done this to me?" 

"Its much more fun this way." Dream sneered. 

"You're a monster." Tommy growled. 

"Well Tommy... our story doesn't end here. I'll see you again soon." Dream said, tilting his head. He finished lighting the last batch of TNT and faced them again. 

"Until we meet again Tommy." 

Dream flipped an enderpearl into his hand and tossed it to the south, facing them and then slowly falling backwards off the obsidian grid. Tubbo felt his legs go weak and suddenly Tommy was supporting his full weight. Tommy sighed and set him down so he sat on the edge, gazing down at the destruction below. 

"Hey guys." A voice whispered. Tommy looked up to see Ghostbur appear, a freightend look on his face.

"What's happened? I was on my way to my sewer but its all just a hole." He said. 

"Ghostbur... its over." Tommy said. Ghostbur frowned. 

"Whats over?" 

"Its over." Tommy repeated and tried to stop his tears from falling by covering his face but it didn't work. 

"L'manburg is over?" Ghostbur asked. Tommy nodded.  
"W-well hasn't been like this before? Remember I helped build and fix when-" 

"Nothing like this Wil." Tubbo said quietly and Ghostbur swallowed thickly. 

"We lost Ghostbur." Tommy said and Ghostbur shook his head. 

"I... I didn't even know we were fighting." He whispered. 

Quackity joined them soon, running up the platform, a deep gash in his shoulder which was bandaged poorly. He was silent as well, gazing down at the damage below them. 

"Wait... where's Phil? I told him to look after Friend yesterday because I found him again isn't that great?! And-" 

"Theres no way Friend survived this." Quackity said sweeping his hand out to the area. Ghostbur saw it then, the crator that was Philzas house and he felt his heart crack within his chest. No... no... 

"Friend?" He whispered. 

The boys watched as he quickly floated to the wreckage. He tried his best to removed rubble, his translucent figure unable to do much. He froze when he saw a bit of blue wool. Ghostbur dug and found Friend, its blue coat matted with blood. 

"Friend?" He whispered again. 

The gentle creature didn't stir, it wasn't even breathing. Ghostbur quickly grasped the sheeps head and laid it on his lap, gently patting its head. He dug through his bag for blue bit found none. He needed his blue he needed... suddenly tears were pouring down Ghostburs face. No no no. He quickly got up and floated to the others, feeling his emotions swirl within him. 

"Who did this?" He asked. Tommy didn't reply, his eyes transfixed below. 

"Dream, Technoblade and uh... and Philza." Quackity replied. 

"Phil?" Wilbur choked out. 

No that couldn't be... Silence fell between them for a while. Suddenly Quackity began to sing. The others looked at him as he did and recognized immediately what it was. 

"I heard there was... a special place..." 

"Where men could go, emancipate." Tubbo chimed in. 

"The brutality and tyranny of their rulers." Tommy whispered. 

"Well this place is real, you needn't fret... with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret." Ghostbur choked out.   
"Its a big and... a little bit blown up Lmanburg." He continued. 

All their voices joined in. 

"My Lmanburg, my Lmanburg, my Lmanburg, my Lmanburg...." 

"For freedom and for liberty, our nation insight to build on these, victory and for freedom." Quackity sang. 

Wilbur attempted to sing again but he failed, his throat too tight. He looked down and saw the blood on his ghostly hands from Friend. He was gone. Ghostbur shook his head. No... he quickly left the boys and searched for Philza, sitting through the rubble and the people who sat on the outskirts. He finally saw Philza and floated down. 

"Phil?" He whispered and Philza turned to him. 

"Oh, Wil, good thing you weren't in there when-" 

"Why'd you blow up Lmanburg?" Ghostbur asked. Philza set his jaw, a more serious look on his face. 

"A message had to be sent Will." 

"Y-you knew Friend was in your house!" Ghostbur shouted suddenly, making Philza raise his brow in surprise. Ghostbur was shaking, tears pouring down his face. 

"You knew Friend was in your house! You knew... everything everyone loved was in this town!" He shouted.  
"I read the history books Phil. You killed me when I was alive... I read it all. That was a good thing but this is not a good thing Phil." Ghostbur hissed.   
"How can you even see yourself as a hero. 'Sending a message?'" 

"Yeah... this wasn't a place built on love, it was a government which turned people against each other, because of power and corruption." Philza said flatly. He needed him to understand. 

"So you make me suffer? Ghostbur didn't hurt anybody! Why did you hurt me?!" Ghostbur said.  
"I know I dont remember much and... and I know I'm not really much to anyone but I try my hardest to help people not feel what I'm feeling now. I'm all out of blue Phil. Why does this hurt?" 

"You'll understand in a different time." Phil said, unwavering. Ghostbur wiped his tears and glared at the man in front of him. Before long he spun around and floated away and Philza sighed as he did. 

"Tommy." Ghostbur called. Tommy turned and saw the ghost joining them at the top of the platform.   
"Tommy." 

"Yes?" 

"I take it back." Ghostbur whispered, his expression dark. Tommy tilted his head. 

"Take what back?" The boy asked. 

"Tommy... I want you to bring me back to life." He said. Tommy blinked. 

"What?" 

"I want you to bring me back to life Tommy." Ghostbur said. Tommy swallowed, shaking his head. 

"I'll figure it out Wil..." 

"Thank you." Ghostbur whispered. 

Suddenly Tommy stood. 

"Follow me everyone." He said. 

The three boys followed him down off the platform. Jack Manifold met with them and they walked behind Tommy. They followed him until he stopped at his bench. Quackity sat at the end and Tubbo sat beside him. 

Ghostbur winced at the rain that fell and quickly hid under the tree beside the bench as it rained. Jack Manifold stood beside the bench, watching as Tommy slipped out a disc from his coat and slid it into the jukebox. 

"I listened to this in... exile." He whispered. 

Tubbo recognized it immediately. It was the disc Chirp, the sounds resonated around them and he couldn't help but smile. He liked this disc, after all. The rain continued to pour and the men gazed off north. 

"Tommy, trust no one when you leave this bench." Quackity said suddenly. 

Tommy frowned and Quackity stood from the bench, taking his leave. He knew what he wanted to do. He was gonna track down Dream. Quackity saw it on his face. He wasn't done yet. Soon everyone left the bench one by one after him. Only Tubbo and Tommy sat now, listening quietly to the disc. 

"I'm going to fucking take down Dream." Tommy said. Tubbo looked over at his best friend, his brow raised. 

"I'll... do what I can to help you Tommy. I won't leave you again." He sighed. Tommy smiled and gave him a curt nod, leaning back on the bench. It was all.... gone.


	26. The Ressurection ATTEMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know ive been absent for a bit, it was a TOUGH JUNIOR YEAR START ALRIGHTTTT anyways heres like 10 chaoters from everything after Lmanburg went boom boom, also my keyboard broke so theres like so manh spelling errors i have tried to fix in time oop

Philza clapped his hands together to knock off the dust and dirt that was stuck to him. They were almost done with the shrine. Eret and Ranboo both agreed to help him in creating it. Today was supposedly the day. The day that they planned to resurrect Wilbur from the dead and join them in the living world. Philza bit the inside of this cheek. He didnt like the idea too much per say.... he worried that it wouldn't be Ghostbur that comes out of this but the old Wilbur... 

The one that wanted to watch the world burn, the one he'd slain with his own hands. Philza glanced over at Ranboo who finished placing another Blackstone block to finish the platform. Hes been rather quiet lately. Ranboo wound up at Techno's house, lost and in need of help. Techno was wary at first, given the last time someone showed up in need of his aid but Philza knew he'd come around. 

The kid had built himself a makeshift stable by the mountains, just east of Technos house, claiming he didn't want to intrude. They rarely saw him now anyways, they'd stop by his humble shack and he'd panic and disappear claiming he had things to do. Yet here he was, agreeing to help bring back Wilbur. 

"As far as I know... you need to erm..." Eret paused, glancing at Ghostbur before sighing. 

"Philza I believe you need to kill him... the manner he'd been killed before." He continued. So that was why they called him. He had been rather confused, given the last time he spole to his dead son he was being yelled at.

"Well, its good we have you here because Ghostbur wouldn't of remembered it." Ranboo chuckled. Ghostbur pouted. 

"I have good memory." He muttered, crossing his arms. Philza rose his brow. 

"Do you now?" 

"I'd say so." 

Philza hummed in reply and finished the shrine. They needed to hurry the sun would set soon. Suddenly someone joined them from the shadows. Philza rose his brow as Tommy stepped in, sheepishly looking around. 

"Are you really bringing him back?" Tommy whispered. Eret nodded and Tommy sighed. 

"Let me stay... just to...see?" He mumbled and Philza nodded, he was the one who brought it up to everyone. 

He wanted Wilbur back, that much was apparent. Everyone took position, Ghostbur floating in the center and Philza gripping his sword. His eyes fell on the patch that was over the Ghost's chest. That was where he had stabbed him that fateful day, right in the heart. Ghostbur turned to Tommy. 

"Do you want... do you want Wilbur back Tommy?" He questioned sadly. Ghostbur wanted to make things right it seemed. 

"When you come back after this Wilbur... I like Ghostbur... Wilbur not so much." He said. Wilbur nodded. 

"This world needs Wilbur back... in the physical world..." he said.

"So you have to kill me Phil. Stab me here." Wilbur said, facing Philza and patting his chest gently.  
"Right in the scar... it hurts remember? I told you it hurts." 

"You told me." Philza muttered, pulling out his sword. God, he hated this. 

"Bring me back." Ghostbur whispered and Philza closed his eyes, quickly and swiftly driving his sword through the Ghosts chest. 

Suddenly light protruded from the wound and Ghostbur disappeared in the blink of an eye. Did he do it? Everyone was frozen still, staring at the shrines center. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy whispered. 

"Did it work?" Eret asked. More silence ensued. 

"Ghostbur!" Tommy shouted, climbing onto the platform. 

"I... I thought this would work i... we may have needed a totem to revive him. The texts mentioned a totem but I didn't think..." Philza cursed and dropped his sword. 

"No we read the antidote." Eret hissed. Philza went to reply but was cut off when a sudden howl of pain was heard. 

"That sounds like-" 

"Wilbur!" Tommy shouted, eyes wide and looking. They heard him but couldn't see him. Had they failed? 

"Hello?" Ghostbur's voice said. Slowly yet surely Ghostbur reappeared before their eyes. 

"Damn it, it didnt work." Philza hissed and Eret sighed. 

"Everything just... went dark." Ghostbur said and everyone groaned. 

This was going to be a long evening. Tommy left everyone and headed North, on his own trek, they continued reading and figuring out ways to fix this when Ghostbur suddenly spoke. 

"Somethings missing." Ghostbur whispered. 

Philza blinked out of his thoughts and turned to see the ghost squinting and hovering above the platform. Suddenly he disappeared and Philza frowned. 

"Hey its almost time... wheres he gone?" Eret asked. Philza shrugged and Ranboo shook his head. 

"Philza... I actually uh..." Ranboo paused mid sentence, glancing nervously at the older man.   
"On the way here i saw something you might want to see..." he murmured. Philza rose his brow and swept out his arm. 

"Well? Get on with it then." 

They followed behind Ranboo, heading up the Prime path and walking towards the fortress... the place used for preparation during the destruction of Lmanburg. 

"Hes been trapped in the bamboo for some time now..." Ranboo murmured and turned towards them, pointing at something in the bamboo crops. Philza frowned, squinting at the creature stuck there. Eret gasped and quickly ran forward, cutting the bamboo. 

"Its Friend!" Eret exclaimed, reaching his hand in to touch the blue wool of the delicate creature. Philzas frown only deepened. He thought... 

"Do you have a lead?" Ranboo asked. Philza blinked and shook his head. 

"No... I dont." 

"I may have one." Eret said and went digging around his bag. Finally he pulled one out and gently tied it around the sheeps neck. He carefully lead it out and Philza cut down the bamboo stalks. 

"Lets take it to Ghostbur..." he said and the others nodded. 

"Ghostbur!" Philza shouted. 

He got no reply. He recalled the ghost had said there were two others that were talking to him... wanting to be brought back as well. That was after their first attempt at bringing him back,, causing quite the problems.. Philza got a shiver when thinking one of them could have been the former president. 

"Wilbur if you can hear me! We found Friend!" He called. 

The others waited patiently. Footsteps sounded from behind them and they spun around to see Fundy joining them. He squinted his eyes at the three men and the sheep in front of him. 

"Youre not really going through with the ressurection are you?" Fundy asked. Ranboo nodded. Fundy crossed his arms and joined them. 

"I wanna see how this works out." 

"We keep failing." Eret muttered and Fundy rose his brow. 

"How many times have you tried?" He asked. 

"Twice all the way through." Philza said. Just then Ghostbur appeared, floating down from above. 

"Oh! Hello Fundy!" He greeted and his eyes landed on the blue sheep beside them. He gasped. 

"Friend?!" He flew down and gently took the creatures face between his hands, watching as it nuzzled into his chest.  
"It is Friend!" He exclaimed. He smiled wide and hugged the creature. 

"Take him to the shrine!" Ghostbur said. Eret frowned. 

"Wait..." he looked at the sheep, then back at Wilbur.  
"You think... Friend is the physical tie... not the sword Philza used to..." Eret turned to Philza with wide eyes. 

"He might be right." Philza said, tapping his chin. Ghostbur blinked. He just wanted Friend close by when they tried again. 

"Lead him to the shrine Wilbur, were going to try this one more time." Eret said. Everyone gathered back at the shrine and Ghostbur stood next to the blue sheep in the center, lettinf the creature eat the grass from his palm. 

"Now be good for Dadza, alright? We're going to get me back!" Wilbur said to the sheep. Philza hesitantly picked up the sword and sighed. Alright... last time. 

"Now Phil." Eret said and Philza nodded once, stepping up to Wilbur. 

"Kill me Phil... i want to... i want to be able to touch again." The ghost whispered. Philza nodded and let out a deep breath before plunging the sword through the Ghosts chest. Light blinded everyone and Philza stumbled back, gritting his teeth at the force in front of him. The light vanished and everyone stared at the empty shrine in front of them. Except for a blue sheep which blinked innocently at the group. Silence fell. 

Suddenly a voice spoke. 

"The fuck?" The voice said. Fundys eyes widened. He knew that voice. 

"Whoa.. who-" Philza cut himself off, looking for Wilbur. 

"The fuck is this? Where the fuck am i?!" The voice shouted. Eret blinked. 

"Schlatt?" 

"Its Schlatt." Fundy gasped. 

"Oh no..." Ranboo whispered. 

"Fuck this... im supposed to be dead. What did you assholes do to me?!" The voice continued. Philza let his eyes rest in the sheep which stared back. What the hell was going on? 

"You guys dont understand... gLATT... nah im not coming back... GLATT.... nice try fuckheads." Jschlatt continued and Philza watched as a bright light flashed again. 

Suddenly when the light vanished, Ghostbur sat, panting and eyes wide in the center of the shrine. He blinked and felt his chest, staring at his hands. 

"Hes still a ghost." Eret sighed. Fundy was rooted to the spot, his throat consticted. That was definitly Schlatt that spoke to them... 

"We need a totem after all." Philza sighed, dropping the sword. Eret sighed and patted Friends head. 

"We had a nice run." He murmured. Suddenly Ghostbur winced and clutched his head. 

"Wilbur?" 

"I... i want... a cigar..." Ghostbur choked out. Eret glanced over at Philza who gave him an equally confused look. 

"What?" 

"And whiskey....and.... ow...." Ghostbur suddenly cried out in pain and his eyes went blank. 

"Yes... we... we are here we want..." Schlatts voice came out of Ghostburs mouth and everyone was stunned. Then Ghostbur's eyes returned and he coughed violently. 

"Theres.. i think someone else is in here...." he said shakily, pointing at his own head. 

"Shit..." 

"We fucked this up." Eret groaned. 

Everyone called it a night and left, going their separate ways. Philza trudged to the Nether portal, ready to go hit the hay at Technos house. He wondered how he was doing... 

"I was nothing but a blade to you Tommy! Im a person! Look! Flesh and blood that you are casting aside for some disc!" Techno had shouted as they wiped out Lmanburg. 

Philza hadn't seen him that hurt since... Philza shook his head as he walked through the Nether. Once back on the other side he frowned at the person that was about to go through the portal as he exited. 

"Tubbo?"  
Tubbo spun around and blinked at the other man. 

"Oh, hello Phil." 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"Im looking for Ranboo... i wanted to help bring Wilbur back and i know where we can find a map to a mansion." He said. Philza blinksd. 

"For totems?" 

"Yeah." Tubbo nodded. Philza smiled. 

"No hard feelings between us?" He questioned. Tubbo shook his head. 

"A lot has happened and... Phil i dont blame you for doing what you did." Tubbo said quietly. Philza nodded and ruffled his hair. 

"Youre an alright kid, just a little not too great under pressure." Philza chuckled and Tubbos expression brightened. 

"Will you come too Phil?!" He asked. Philza nodded. 

"Ill bring Eret... let's go get a totem." He said.


	27. Welcome to the Panic Room

Ranboo sat in his obsidian bunker. Its been weeks since Lmanburg was wiped out, days after Tubbo founded Snowchester, a quiet little cottage town off the north shore, and hours since he last saw Philza and Technoblade. He needed to do something... he turned his head slightly and gazed lovingly at his pets. 

They barely survived the blast, tuckered away in what Ranboo had assumed to be a safe space from the war. He was slightly wrong. He patted his lap gently and one of the felines took the invite, seating itself in his lap and purring softly. Ranboo picked up the book beside him and opened it. It, of course, was empty of his memories. The only thing that lay inside was a crude drawing of a smiley face. Dream... Ranboo suddenly bristled with the feeling that he was being watched. 

"You're back." He said and when he heard a soft chuckle, he realized his hunch was correct. 

"I never left." The voice said. Ranboo set his jaw, closing the book rather harshly. 

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully. 

"I'm in your head Ranboo... all the time." 

"For how long." Ranboo patted the obsidian next to him, beckoning his dog to sit closer. He was getting uneasy. 

"Since the beginning, I'm you." 

"No... because you... you weren't here before." 

"Its not like you'd remember." The voice chuckled and Ranboo closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. It was lying. 

"Youre thinking about him again." The voice hissed. 

"I'm not." Ranboo shot back. 

"You are... you're thinking about Dream." 

"Fine... alright? I am. He's causing all of this... he's... ruining everyones lives." Ranboo said, petting jjjjjjjjjeffrey gently. 

"Oh come on, you really believe that?" The voice cooed. 

"Of course, he..." 

"I'll compromise with you. What are some of the bad things he's done?" The voice tested. Ranboo closed his eyes. 

"You... Dream fights with Tommy and Tubbo all the time... hes blown up Lmanburg, the... the community house-" 

"Oh?" The voice butt in and let out a scoff.   
"You blew up the community house." 

"I didn't." Ranboo shot back, his eyes opening. The voice chuckled. 

"Ranboo, you did." 

"No no... you know I'm not that type of person I'd never-" 

"You destroyed the community house." 

"I didnt! I'd remember something like that!" Ranboo snapped suddenly. From beside him Dogboo whined quietly and Ranboo sighed to calm his nerves. 

"I'd rememebr." 

"You do remmeber Ranboo, how else would i, a part of you, know? You helped Dream destroy it brick by brick." The voice answered. 

"No that's not how it works." Ranboo said.   
"You only talk to me when... when I'm here. When I'm in the panic room..... you're not really with me." 

"You try to shut me out Ranboo but you can't always do that." The voices tone changed then... something more... aggresive. 

"I never want to hear you." 

"Oh come on now." 

"Its true... you're not even real." 

"How do i know that you helped make the TNT that destroyed Lmanburg? Hm? And how did you know about the signal? Or the planning?" The voice hissed. Ranboo's hands flew up to his ears and covered them tightly, wincing. 

"No... i didn't help Dream." 

"Ranboo." The voice warned. 

"No... I'd never hurt my friends!" Ranboo shouted. 

"Mine the wall." The voice said. Ranboos eyes flew open and he blinked. 

"What?" 

"Mine the wall." It repeated. 

Ranboo hesitantly pulled out his pickaxe and stood, Enderchest leaping out of his lap, finding another place to sit. He stared accusingly at the purple wall in front of him. 

"Now." The voice urged and Ranboo bit the insids of his cheek, giving in. 

He mined away the block and froze at what lay on the other side. A single chest sat right behind the obsidian opening, just out of his reach. 

"What is this?" He whispered. The voice was silent. Ranboo cleared his throat, dropping his pickaxe at his side. 

"What... what is this?!" He demanded, reaching hesitantly forward. 

"Open it." The voice said. 

Ranboo obeyed and lifted the hatch. He gasped and slammed it shut, backing away. His back slammed into the opposite wall and he panted heavily. No no no. Two cases of TNT sat neatly within the chest. No no no.... 

"No... this is... i would never help Dream." 

"Oh Ranboo." The voice hummed. Ranboo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up as he felt a breath be taken from the room he was in. 

"You did it on your own, who said you had help?" The voice whispered. 

"This isnt me!" 

"Wake up Ranboo! How else did he get your memory book!" The voice grew restless, no longer patient with his answers and Ranboo felt his eyes sting. 

"I... i cant remember." He choked out. 

"You gave it to him! You gave it to him oh so willingly!" The voice sang. 

"No!" 

"Yes! Use that brain of yours and think! Remember! Remember! Remember!" The voice continued to chant and Ranboo covered his ears again. 

"No!" Ranboo slammed his fist into the nearest wall and suddenly everything went silent. The voice was gone... Ranboo turned to see the chest still there. It was real. He stumbled and fell to his knees, feeling a throbbing pain crash into his skull. No... not... no.... he'd never.... and slowly, his world went black. 

xXx 

When Ranboo woke up he was in his bed, blinking in confusion at the familair roof of the shelter he knew well. He sat up quickly and winced at the blossoming pain in his head. 

"Oh good." A voice said from beside him and he jumped, turning to see Philza sat by the makeshift fire that was going. He gave Ranboo a gentle smile. 

"I found you by the ruins yesterday and... you were passed out i was kinda worried for you." 

"Im... im so sorry." Ranboo sputtered and winced again at the pain in his head.  
"You didnt have to... I'll make sure to be careful from now on." 

"Ranboo..." Philza paused his train of thought, giving him a rather sympathetic look before continuing.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked. Ranboo swallowed and nodded quickly. 

"Yeah! Yeah.... i uh have just been pretty tired recently is all." Ranboo chuckled and Philza nodded once. 

"Alright im going to... head back. I still have some reading to get done about the rituals but... let me know if you need anything." Philza said quietly. 

Ranboo nodded and watched as the older man left. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly got to packing his bag. Today he's going to bring his pets here... he needed to stay out of that obsidian bunker if it meant not hearing from that god forsaken voice. From Dream. Ever since Lmanburg blew up... its been every man for himself, everyone turning over a supposed new leaf. 

Of course everyone had a grudge against Techno, Dream, and Tommy to some degree but... things were quiet.... too quiet. Ranboo spent the day bringing his animals back, finishing up with placing Ranbun in the closure he made, watching the rabbit dig as if in excitement in the ground. He sat down and wiped his brow, washing the dirt from his hands using the couldren he'd built a few days ago. He frowned suddenly. Had he even thanked Techno yet? He'd been borrowing a few things recently and well... technically living on a portion of his land and he hasn't even given him anything in return. He felt.... guilty. 

Ranboo tapped his chin lightly as he began to brainstorm what he could do in return. The hybrid had practically everything... Ranboo scrunched his nose, a thought hitting him. Hadn't he mentioned he lost a pickaxe? Thats right... the Axe of Peace... Ranboo smiled and jumped up clapping his hands together once. Thats it! Hes going to make him a new Netherite pickaxe. 

Hopefully he hadn't made a new one already, its the least he can do. That evening Ranboo spent his time gathering experience and materials for the axe. While he sat, taking a short break in the woods he heard a loud crash and he jumped to his feet, alarmed. He quickly went to investigate deeper in the woods and found a tree had fallen. Tubbo was grunting and humming to himself as he cut out the logs with his own axe. 

"Tubbo?" Ranboo questioned and the boy spun around, yelping in surprise. 

"Oh! Ranboo!" What brings you out here?!" Tubbo exclaimed, picking up his materials. Ranboo tilted his head side to side. 

"Im getting xp and... what are you doing?" He asked, peeking curiously at the smooth stone path way which stretched behind them into the ocean. 

"Oh! I'm making a highway. Its mostly for me i guess... Snowchester is just so far from everything else and its easier to get around if i built a path." Tubbo said.  
"That and... well... people can visit as well." He continued. 

Ranboo gave him a small smile. It was good to see Tubbo this way. He was glad his friend was doing alright. He had finally retired the Lmanburg uniform and flag it seemed, now sporting a brown winter coat, the hood pulled over his head at all times to avoid the snow. He seemed almost.... 

Tubbo placed another spruce plank down and turned to Ranboo again, waving for him to join. Happy. Tubbo started to ramble about his adventure around the woods. He scowled as he talked about Tommy and how he always seemed busy with the whole hunting down Dream thing and how he wished he'd put the discs on hold for a while. 

"Dont get me wrong, i get how important the discs are but... i kind of wish he'd just... be with people yknow?" Tubbo sighed. Ranboo nodded, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the path which was now suspensed over the ocean. 

"Yeah... i get it." Ranboo sighed. 

"Theres not much i can do either way." Tubbo sighed, placing another stone.  
"Besides make a highway to his house." 

Ranboo blinked.  
"Are you?" 

"Sort of. He'll get the message." Tubbo laughed and Ranboo nodded. Suddenly Tubbo's communicator crackled to life and both boys paused their talk to hear. 

"Tubbo! I'm at Snowchester where are you, friend?" Jack Manifolds voice asked through the device. Tubbo gasped. 

"Oh dear i forgot you were coming! I'll be there soon!" Tubbo said before hanging it up. He turned towards Ranboo and gave him a gentle nudge before waving and heading off. 

"Thank you for the company Ranboo! Be safe!"  
He called. Ranboo waved back and watched him go. Now, he needed to get back to work. 

When Tubbo arrived back at Snowchester, Jack Manifold was sat, lounging back on the porch swing outside the old log cabin, his face lighting up at the sight of the younger boy. 

"Tubbo! Its good to see you!" Jack laughed, getting to his feet. Tubbo nodded quickly. 

"We should hurry so i can get back to work." Tubbo sighed, dusting off his hands. 

"What are you building this time?" 

"A highway... path rather, to the rest of the SMP." Tubbo said with a shrug and Jack Manifold nodded. 

"I understand, cant have you getting too lonely out here, and the highway would be much safer to travel would it not?" 

"Yes definitly." Tubbo said. Jack nodded and swept out his arm. 

"Well, you had something to show me?" He asked 

"Oh! Right! Follow me." Tubbo turned around before walking acorss his farmland and towards a stone wall. He broke through it, revealing a long decending hallway ahead. Jack Manifold rose his brow. A hidden path. They walked down until the were in a huge room, chests lining the area beneath them. 

"Holy shit! What's all this?!" 

"I'm thinking... when you stay you can put your things here." Tubbo chuckled nervously and Jack smiled wide with a nod, quickly throwing open the chests to peek inside. 

Tubbo had asked Jack to move in with him a few days ago and he had considered it briefly before explaining he'd have to get a few things first. The two were getting along rather well recently.... in the place of Tommy's rather long absence. 

"Do you need help with the highway?" Jack Manifold asked and Tubbo nodded. 

"It would mean a lot if you helped." 

"Of course, i can move in quicker that way too." Jack chuckled and the two set off towards the stone and sand path ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i fell asleep


	28. The (New)kes

Tommy stared in horror at the sight in front of him. His home, the hole-in-the-wall place he'd built so long ago.... was in flames. Every block destroyed. Written in dark coal on a sign was the sentence: 

"meet me in 3 days time.... you and Tubbo. Alone." 

It had to be Dream. No other persom would... Tommy let out an angry scream and threw his water bucket into the flames, watching in frustration as the water only made the flames die down slightly. 

"To hell with that!" He shouted and stepped forward, his foot landing on something followed by a crack and he frowned, seeing another, more smaller sign in front of him. He frowned and picked it up to read, seeing a small bag was laying beside it. 

"Meet me... or else the discs burn..." Tommy read. 

He gritted his teeth and opened the bag, his eyes widening at it's contents. Inside lay a compass. On the metal there were only three words written. 

'To the Discs' 

Tommy felt his heart drop. Was this it? Was he going to put Dream to an end.... in just three days time... that was too early... he needed more time...

"My home..." he choked out.   
"What the fuck?" He quickly tried to salvage what he could, cursing and muffling the flames. 

It was about the discs? What had they done? He asked for Tubbo as well. Did Tubbo do something? Shit.... things were moving in a direction he didn't want. And that was too fast.. it felt like Lmanburg had been blown up not even a week ago...

He had finished finally gearing up to his liking, gathering armor and weapons enough to take on Dream if he needed in the future. Now his home lay in shambles and Dream demands a meeting with him and Tubbo... Tommy began to pace, deep in thought. How? This had to be something Tubbo was doing... the boy had mentioned breifly he had a plan for a weapons system... could that be it? No... 

Tommy stopped and turned back to look at what was left of his home. This simply just meant he had to move in with Tubbo perhaps. Tommy sighed and grabbed his bag. Perhaps Snowchester wasn't so bad. 

xXx 

Niki bit the inside of her cheek as she waited. Jack said he'd meet her almost two days ago and theres been nothing but radio silence. Did he forget? No this was the most important thing they've ever done. The whole plan... Nihachu eyed the wall beside her carefully where Tommy and Tubbos names sat embolded above the rest. This little.... society they've created amongst themselves.... Fundy has been gone for days now, out doing who knows what. Ever since that day Lmamburg fell his mind has been ever so slightly twisted in... a more horrific manner then the others could stomach. 

It was like watching someone slowly slip away into a madness. Jack Manifold had agreed to help them, as in Niki and Fundy, with their plan and everyone came to terms with what was important for each others goals. Dream and Tommyinnit need to go down. One way or another... they're going to be brought down. A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and she quickly got to her feet. Jack slipped in through the makeshift door. As of now they were living in a quite literal hole in the ground, a built area for them to plan. Jack was fully armored and his eyes seemed droopy with exhaustion. 

"Where have you been?" Niki sighed, quickly closing the door behind him. Jack plopped down into a chair, sighing deeply. 

"I had to..... do a few things." 

"Care to explain?" Nihachu was frowning deeply. He can't just disappear for days at a time like that... especially with Tommy catching wind of their plans- 

Jack removed his armor peice by peice and Niki blinked. He was wearing a heavy brown coat, the Snowchester attire she recognized. 

"Ive been... moving in with Tubbo and Tommy." He said. 

"What?" She hissed and Jack raised his hands. 

"Now now, listen to me. I'm gaining trust Niki. I dont want to hurt Tubbo... i really dont, but if we're going to take Tommy and Dream out... this is how." He said. Niki rose her brow. 

"You joined their little snow club, how do i know you're not just working under my nose?" She asked. 

"Because im about to tell you something i heard that must stay in this room and never leave." He said, suddenly serious. Nihachu nodded once and Jack began. 

"Project DreamCatcher." He said, pulling a book out of his bag and tossing it onto the table beside them. Niki read the cover as well. 

"What is it?" She asked. Jack waved his hand dissmissively. 

"Take a look." 

Nihachu opened and thumbed through the pages quietly, her eyes running over every detail of what lay on the page. 

"Its a... a bomb?" 

"Not just any bomb... quite nuclear in fact. Tubbo's been working on this for weeks it seems. Thats why he wanted me to move in... to cover for the extra housing... Dream could catch wind of something different going on." Jack explained. Niki shut the book. 

"When?" She asked. 

"3 days time DreamCatcher will be in effect. Its a bit earlier than anticipated but Tommy just swung by and told us Dream destroyed his house and demanded court in three days.... Another reason why i was late." He said. Niki tapped her foot, thinking. 

"Wait... you're saying-" 

"Dream and Tommy can be out of our lives in 3 days time. If we plan this right we can knock two birds out with one stone." Jack Manifold shrugged. Nihachu smiled. 

"What do you propose for Tommy?" She asked. 

"What if, lets just say... nuclear accident were to occur?" He asked. 

"The day of?" She asked. Jack Manifold shook his head. 

"Tomorrow at noon Tubbo is going to test one... one of the bombs... the accident could well.... put Tommy out of the picture." He said.  
Nihachu stopped tapping her foot. 

"You plan to lure him to the site." She said. 

"Precisely." 

"How can you convince Tubbo to go through with the launch?" She asked. Jack slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. 

"Only two people have this. We turn these keys at the moment Tommy steps onto the wrong platform and..." Jack paused and imitated the sound of a bomb, wiggling his fingers. 

"Where do i come in?" Nihachu asked, tapping the cover of the book. 

"You... will be leading Tommy to the coordinates i provide... during the test launch." Jack Manifold said, fighting back a smile. Nihachu nodded. 

"I think i can handle that... good work." She chuckled.

"There is the problem of getting Tubbo to continue the launch... he was rather hesitant about the whole ordeal... claiming he'd rather just go see Dream with Tommy." Jack said. Nihachu let out a bitter laugh.

"Its okay. I know whats going on now, and I feel well informed."

"Good." Jack chuckled.


	29. Anarchist Syndicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you bad internet

Technoblade woke up with a start, his eyes wide. He quickly sat up and stumbled out of bed, whipping his head around in confusion. Where was he? Where? He blinked the sleep from his eyes and realized he was indeed in his home. What was that panic? 

"Techno?" A voice said. Technoblade looked over to see Philza peeking up at him from downstairs.  
"You alright?" 

"Fine." Technoblade said quickly and began to get on what he needed for the day. Philza was talking downstairs again and he paused to listen. A second voice chimed in and Philza replied. Who was that? Techno finished and went downstairs. Ranboo was sitting by the fire, facing Philza. When he saw Technoblade he smiled and waved quickly. 

"Techno you're awake!" He greeted.

"How long was i asleep?" Techno asked, glancing over at Philza. 

"Well its noon...." the older man sighed and Techno's eyes widened. 

"Are you serious?!" 

"Yeah... you're sleeping longer than usual thats why uh... i asked if you were alright." Philza said. 

"Yeah well I'm still technically recovering from.... L'manburgs demise." Techno sighed, remembering the pains he had from arrow wounds. Damn them. 

"Also i heard Ranboo's got something to talk to you about." Philza said, standing. He waved and went to step outside. 

"I'll be right out here, i have a few things to do at the bee farm." He chuckled lightly and then shut the door behind him. Ranboo was fidgetting nervously as Techno turned to him. 

"Well?" 

"Oh i uh... i made you something.... i heard you uh.... lost it when you were blowing up Lmanburg." Ranboo said quietly and pulled something out of his bag. 

Techno's brow rose at the sight of a slender object, wrapped neatly in cloth. Techno took is carefully and sat down across from him, unraveling it. He blinked down at the enchanted netherite pickaxe. 

"I know its no axe of peace but... uhm well..." Ranboo paused, watching Techno stare down at the axe for a few moments. Finally he spoke, clearing his throat. 

"I suppose..." Techno paused his train of thought, running a hand gently over the blade.   
"I suppose i could find a use for this." 

"Yeah, i was just.... like think of it as rent, rather." Ranboo chuckled and Techmo frowned. He didnt want to think of it that way. Simply because he felt a fondness grow in his heart. The kid had spent probably days getting this for him... 

"Yeah... rent." Techno said quietly and stood, walking over to his enderchest and quickly placing it inside. 

What a strange feeling. Philza walked back inside and Ranboo immediatly struck up a conversation, Philza laughing as the younger boy cracked a bee pun. Technoblade sighed. He was a good kid. Unfortunatly he trusted one too many times... and thus today's work will be on his and Philzas hands. 

"Philza care to join me today?" Techno asked, disrupting their conversation and Philza rose his brow. 

"Sure... where to?" 

"Ranboo i uh.... I'd prefer if you stepped out." Technoblade said, clearing his throat. Ranboo blinked before nodding quickly. 

"Oh yeah! Sure sure, I'll be at my home if you need me." Ranboo said and quickly stepped out, shutting the door behind him.   
Philza and Techno watched as the young man walked towards his home just across the yard. 

"What uh... what are you planning?" Philza asked.

"You know the anarchist association i talked briefly on?" Techno asked. Philza nodded 

"Yeah a couple days ago when you realized, even though I've been telling you this whole time you cant do everything on your own, that you need help, to make a group of some kind and you'd said "no sir Philza I'm just fine on my own." Philza muttered. 

"I don't need help i just.... like the idea of having company." Techno grunted and Philza snickered in reply. 

"Why not tell Ranboo? He seemed against L'manburg i mean-" 

"I really dont want to drag him into this.... hes a nice kid and i... i honestly dont...." 

"Trust factor aye? I get it.... you've been betrayed an awful lot." Philza sighed. Techno nodded, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah uh... yeah." He sighed. Some time passed as the two collected items in plans to go out for the rest of the day, even out into the evening. 

"So you want like a base?" 

"I already found an.... an abandoned build for us to use." Technoblade hummed quietly. Philza frowned. 

"What could possibly-" Philzas eyes widened suddenly as he remembered Techno had mentioned he found a stronghold nearby. 

"You don't mean-" 

"They'll never suspect such.... its a good idea is it not?" Techno chuckled. 

"Dream... might know." 

"Of course he knows." Techno scoffed, tossing his bag onto his back.  
"But he should be scared of me." Techno chuckled. Soon both men were out the door, waving good bye to Ranboo and then venturing east. 

"You need written law if and only if members were to join soon." Philza said during their trek. Techno clicked his tongue and whipped out a book from his coat, waving it in front of Philza. 

"Already started." 

"Mind if i read?" Philza asked, taking it from his hands and Techno shrugged. 

"Of course, you're a part of this anyways." 

Philza cleared his throat to read.  
"This syndicate is formed to promote anarchy and fight tyranny in all its forms. We shall have no leader; no member shall be compelled to act if they do not choose to..." Philza paused and flipped the page. 

"No member shall reveal information about the syndicate to outsiders..." Philza rose his brow. 

"You're really sure about this huh?" 

"Of course." 

"I understand." 

The two made it to the stronghold and explored its contents, tearing down walls and rebuilding to their liking. During a quick break, Philza spoke up outside of their general conversation. 

"Techno... Ranboo told me something." Philza said quietly and Techno rose his brow, taking another sip from his stew. 

"Oh?" 

"He uh... he hears a voice Techno." 

"I know very well of the voices, strange to hear that he of all people-" 

"No... a voice.... like just one voice. He was telling me about a voice thats like... Dream talking to him.... and it told him he blew up the community house." Philza said. Techno snorted. 

"Ranboo didnt blow up the community house." He chuckled, taking another long sip. Philza grimaced. 

"He found... the voice told him about a chest and it had... it had TNT in it... his TNT." Philza said. 

Techno felt his grip tighten on the bowl of soup in his hands. A small part of him told him it was Dream... he saw what he did to Tommy. The nights when the boy would wake up with a scream because Techno had come in to check on him and he thought it was Dream standing there. Dream had his ways of haunting and Techno couldnt admit he approved of it. 

However.... that day in the community house ruins... when Tommy had turned his back on everything they did, even when Techno was ready to fight for Tommy... he decided maybe Dream had the right idea of making him suffer the way he did. It was only a passing thought... even more so now that he heard of Ranboo having the same problem. 

"He's got a bad memory Techno." 

"We've known that... since Tommy's exile. We heard the talk around the towns of the SMP... how he had his little book." Technoblade muttered. 

"He just needs to be careful. I'd like to talk to him when we get back... if he really blew up the community house...." Techno paused, setting down ths soup.  
"Then who knows what he'll do to us."

XxxX

Ranboo cried out in pain as another searing wave of agony peirced his skull. The voice was back. Dream was back. Talking. Chanting. 

"Oh come on now Ranboo remember!" It shouted. 

"4 nights ago you blacked out and suddenly you were back at your house. What happened in between?! It's not that hard!" 

"Shut up!" Ranboo seethed, gripping his head tighter. 

"Why cant you remember?" Dreams voice hissed. 

"Please... please.... theres a gap." Ranboo whispered, holding his book close to his chest. 

When he opened his eyes he wasbt at his hoise but in the panic room... the obsidian bunker. He gasped and dropped the book, backing aaay. Why was he here? When did he get here? 

"Help me... please.... help me remember." Ranboo whispered. The voice hummed quietly. 

"About that night?" 

"Yes... where did i go?" Ranboo asked. The voice went silent for a bit and then sighed. 

"You talked with Dream." 

"I did?" 

"In the Nether. Do you remember now?" The voice asked. 

Ranboos eyes widened as the memory of Dreams hand holding out an object. It was blurry. He didnt recognize it but Ranboos hand reached out and took it gently. He remembered hard. Dream was talking... what was he saying? 

"Keep it safe." Dreams voice rang im Ranboos head and he openes his eyes. 

"Keep what safe?" He asked the voice. It didnt reply. 

"What did i keep safe?" 

"Dream told you to get it from Skeppy for him." The voice said suddenly and Ranboo stiffened. 

"I..i dont-" 

"You know where it is." 

"Where what is?! I dont even know-" Ranboo cut himself off with a gasp, his eyes widening. 

A faint color of green flashed through his vision. Green? The object was green? No... Ranboo closed his eyes tight, begging to remember. The scene unfolded. Dream held out his hand, asking for the object to inspect it and use it for something. For what? Ranboo remembered him speaking. 

"I just need to use it on Tommy for a bit... put him in his place, I'll give it right back." Dream had said. 

"Give what?" Ranboo whispered to himself. 

Ranboo looked down in his memories and he felt his heart freeze. There in Ranboos hand... was a disc.... a disc with the green label 'Cat'. This was Tommy's. Ranbo gasped and his eyes widened, throwing him out of the memory. 

"No... no no no thats not my memories you... yoire lying! These arent my.... my memories!" 

"You know where it is Ranboo." Dreams voice echoed. 

Ranboo went to reply but the presence of the voice was gone, leaving nothing behind. Ranboo began to search the bunker in a panic, and when he found nothing he ran home. Throwing open his chests, searching. So far he came up with nothing. Exactly, he didnt have Tommys disc, theres no way all of this- 

Ranboo felt his skin crawl. He froze and slowly turned to look behind him at the stone and dirt mound in front of his home. Almost as if... calling him. Ranboo laughed nervously and brought out his shovel. He wouldnt... bury it... still.. Ranboo spent the next few hours digging, throwung dirt over his shoulder, and shoveling gravel aside. Crators and empty holes littered the lawn area. Ranboo laughed, tossing the shovel aside. 

"See?! See i dont have it! Of course i dont!" Ranboo cheered, running his dirty hands through his hair. Of course he didnt have it. Why would he have it? It was all lies. All of it was... 

Ranboo froze when he spotted something jutting out from one of the bigger crators. The smooth edge of a chest stuck out from the dirt, just underneath his house. Ranboo swallowed and hesitantly hopped in the hole. He reached out with shaky hands and cautiously wiped the dirt off the top, opening the hatch slowly. He peeked inside and felt his arms grow weak. The latch broke off and the chest lid fell open, revealing the disc that lay inside. 

"No..." Ranboo felt the tears come then  
So this... he truly is...the villian. Ranboo fdlt his visiom grow dark. No... not now... please.... 

And soon he slipped into unconsciousness.


	30. The Last Night pt1

Tommy felt his chest tighten slightly. The sun was decending towards the horizon, by morning he and Tubbo will be having the battle of their lives. He had to... pay someone a visit before the night came. 

Tommy slid through the space in the wall which he broke in, tumbling from the roof into the house. He winced and sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked when his eyes met Techno's who had just stepped into his home to see the boy fall through his ceiling. 

"What the-" 

Tommy got up and dove into the box he used to hide in when Dream came, quickly closing himself in. He watched as Techno opened a side flap with a flat look on his face. 

"Tommy, i can clearly see you." Techno sighed. 

"Erm um... no... its like a dinosaur, it cant see me if-" Techno reached in and grabbed him by his ankle, yanking him out of the box harshly. Ranboo was just outside, stepping in, a frown on his face. 

"Oh... ill.... ill just..." Ranboo opened the door and walked right back out, figuring the two needed privacy. 

"Why are you here?" Techno ground out, dropping Tommy on the floor. Tommy grumbled a complaint before quickly getting to his feet and brushing himself off. 

"I.... i came here to... apologize of sorts..." Tommy muttered. Techno scoffed, plopping down in a nearby seat. 

"Tommy we both know you arent capable of that." Techno ground out and Tommy grimaced. 

"I said.... i said a lot of things i shouldnt have then... i was just.... angry." 

"As was i." Techno muttered. 

"I'm sorry Technoblade.... I've come mostly to apologize outside of the heat of battle and... tomorow I'm either dead for good, or im going to make things right between us." Tommy said. Techno said nothing. 

"This may be... may be the last night i can see you... in this life. I'll be fighting Dream tomorrow." Tommy said. Techno's grip tightened on his sword. 

"Just start running already so i dont have to hurt you." Techno said through gritted teeth. Tommys eyes widened. 

"Technoblade please, listen, im being as sincere as-" 

"If you were really sincere about anything we did while in our partnership, you'd be here still and you'd be happy." Techno snapped. 

Tommy backed away and without another word, he was out the door. Techno relaxed and felt a pain fill his chest. It wasn't physical... yet.... he'd felt it before... many times.... but it hurt different. Why did Tommy have to hurt him so? 

"Stay alive you gremlin." Techno sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand. 

xXx 

Tommy quickly entered what was left of his house, shutting the crooked door behind him. Tubbo had agreed to meet him there after finishing some things up at Snowchester. Tommy crawled into a space he'd crafted yesterday, a smooth stone area.... decorated to look similar to.... a special place of theirs. 

He heard Tubbo enter the shelter. Tommy placed down the brewing stands and went ahead and started to get potions going. Tubbo slipped in quietly into the hole, sitting with his knees up to his chest by the entrance. 

"It looks like the van." Tubbo whispered. Tommy smiled softly as he held out a bottle to the boy. 

"I know." He chuckled. 

Tubbo grasped the drink gingerly, examining it. It wasnt much, just a potion of strength... like the good old days. The good old days.... Tubbo felt tears sting in his eyes. He looked back up and his memory flooded his mind. 

It was Tommy and Wilbur standing next to him, laughing and taking a swig from potions of their own. They were playing a game and singing the anthem to L'manburg's founding and independence. Wilbur held up a book in his hand. 

"The first decree! L'manburgs independence is final! Thanks to you!" Wilbur had exclaimed, ruffling Tommy's hair. 

Tommy had slapped his arm off and chuckled lightly before turning to Tubbo. Tubbo blinked and Wilbur was gone from his vision and reality leaked in. He was in a dark damp hole in the earth, seated next to Tommy, having their possibly... last drink. 

"To taking down the green bastard." Tommy said quietly, holding up the glass in his hand. Tubbo gave him a sympathetic smile and raised his bottle. 

"To taking down Dream." Tubbo whispered and the two drank, chuckling quietly to themselves, reminiscing of what they had done. 

"Maybe its best we dont think this way... we could make it." Tubbo said after they'd finished their drinks. 

"Its always been my life over those discs since the beginning." Tommy replied, leaning his head back against the stone.

"Perhaps it'll end that way." He finished and Tubbo sighed. Their last night.... proved to be rather depressing after all.


	31. The Last Night pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO I CRIEDDDDDDDD FUCK THIS

The rain poured down in waves. Techno quickly navigated the forest, sliding down a nearby steep hill. He'd gotten a message anonymously from his communucator, asking for him to visit a pair of coordinates. With word spreading of his anarchist syndicate, he accepted almost every beck and call. 

Techno arrived and removed his hood, ducking under the makeshift roofing that stuck out from the side of a dark hill. He knocked gently against a wall of aged wood, cautiously looking around, his hand hovering over his trident. It was... a bit sketchy... Tommy's visit this morning had put him even more on edge.

The door gently opened and Niki peered out from behind it. 

"Technoblade! Here, quickly come inside." She said and opened the door for him to enter. 

Techno slipped inside without a word. The cover of night kept him hidden but she still seemed a bit paranoid, watching the outside in wait. Finally she came in after him and gestured down the staircase. 

"Its safer for us to speak down here." She said. 

Technoblade nodded and walked down the steps, walking out into a large cave. A farm grew to his right, with lots of vegetation and a few trees. Strange to see underground, he'd admit, however it wasn't the first time he'd seen it. When he had partnered with Pogtopia he created a rather large potato farm beneath the stoney areas. 

"Thank you for coming." Nihachu said and removed her own hood, standing across from him. 

"You've been staying here?" He asked. 

"Me and... others." She said, tilting her head. 

"You called me here?" 

"Yes... i heard about the.... the association." 

"You're interested in anarchy?" Techno asked, raising his brow. Nihachu fought back a smirk. 

"It appears so. I've grown rather... angry with a certain group of government." She said. Techno rose his brow. 

"L'manburg is long gone you mustn't worry about it. I made this association purely in case... another government full of tyranny were to rise again." Techno said. Nihachu clenched her fists. 

"I want Tommy dead." She hissed and Techno shook his head. 

"You do know anarchy isnt only about.... violence, right?" He asked. Nihachu scowled. 

"But... i mean thats all I've seen of it." 

"Its a beautiful thing Nikki, do you know why?" 

"Why?" 

"Because it is the only way one can truly be free. With anarchy, nothing is holding you down." Techno said. Nihachu pursed her lips. 

"I... understand. I called you here to simply relay that i am... interested." 

"I'd be happy to show you the ropes." 

"I have unfinished business with Tommyinnit i must address first." She said. Techno glanced breifly at the tree beside them, which grew healthily. 

"I see... i noticed you did some light arson during the war." 

"Tommyinnit is a lying theif." Niki continued, disregarding his statement.

"We appear to have similar beliefs, I'll contact you." Techno said with a nod and turned to leave. 

"Wait..." Nihachu stepped out to add something but stopped. Techno turned slightly, his brow raised in question but she shook her head. 

"Nevermind." She sighed and Techno shrugged. 

"If you need me, just call." He said and then disappeared into the night. 

xXx 

Tubbo got back to Snowchester late into the night. He was tired, honestly, and ready to get good sleep for the big battle tomorrow but he noticed someone rounding the side the main Snowchester house. Tubbo rose his brow and got closer, jogging along the highway now. 

It was Ranboo, pacing back and forth on the shore. Tubbo smiled. He's appreciated the visits he got from him. Ever since Tommy's exile... they've become good friends. When L'manburg was still around... Tubbo had even mentioned Ranboo run for presidency in his stead. He was a good guy all around and Tubbo would've been proud to serve under him. Alas, the days of glory for the land were cut short. 

"Ranboo!" Tubbo called, jumping off of the sand mound he was on. Ranboo spun around and waved back with an equally enthusiastic greeting. 

"Tubbo, its good to see you! Sorry for visiting so late... i just wanted to see you." 

"Its alright... have you heard the news?" Tubbo asked, stepping inside his home. Ranboo followed him inside and frowned, watching Tubbo slip out of his armor and plop down on a nearby stool. 

"News?" 

"Me and Tommy will be taking on Dream tomorrow.... its... its kind of the finale." Tubbo said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. Ranboo said nothing and Tubbo tilted his head to see his reaction. Ranboo was a blank slate, staring at the ground. 

"You mean... you're fighting Dream?" He asked.

"Yeah, for Tommy's discs. The thing he's taken from us." Tubbo said. Ranboo clenched his fists. 

"Right.... the discs...." 

"How are you Ranboo? How are things up north?" Tubbo asked, patting the chest beside him. Ranboo obliged and sat down with a sigh. 

"Ive actually been.... pretty up and down lately." Ranboo chuckled. Tubbo tilted his head. 

"What about your memory thing? I hope its getting better for you." Tubbo said and Ranboo grimaced. 

"Im getting there... but im starting to... realize some things. Its mostly with highly stressful situations." Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded. 

"Thats good. I worry for you Ranboo... I'd hate for anything to hurt you." Tubbo said quietly and Ranboo blinked, turning to him. 

"Is... something wrong Tubbo?" 

"Nothing.... really I've just been... working on.... dangerous things. Well it really made me think about my last life." 

"Dangerous?" 

"I've... created something.... to hurt Dream but its far too soon... for me to use it tomorrow Ranboo... and well." Tubbo paused and leaned back with a sigh.  
"Jack Manifold really wants us to do a test run but its just not ready, the prototype isnt even up to standard." 

"Proto...type?" Ranboo asked. Tubbo shook his head. 

"Nevermind, im sorry. Do you just want to stay the night?" Tubbo asked, getting up to slip off his shoes. Ranboo shook his head. 

"Oh no... i didn't want to intrude or anything i just... wanted the company." Ranboo said quietly. Tubbo chuckled. 

"Youre no intruder Ranboo, stay as long as you like. As for me, I'll be heading off to sleep." Tubbo said and walked upstairs for his bed. 

Ranboo bid him a good night and sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. He was a mess. He came to tell Tubbo... to tell Tubbo of what he knows and yet... he cant do it... Ranboo quickly grabbed his coat and headed outside, shutting the door gently behind him so he wouldn't wake the other boy. He'd just have to do some things on his own.


	32. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A BUT OF UNEASY GORE AND BLOOD!!! I know its on the warnings already but just a restatement there is a lot of blood and wounds. 
> 
> Love y'all 💓

Tommy got up in the morning, tapping his foot impatiently against the dirt floor beneath his bedding. He let out a sigh. Today was the day. He stood and grabbed his armor, slipping it on. Once fully suited he took a deep breath and went out to the river to get a look at himself. He's really... aged. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh morning air. Life was... a precious thing. 

"Tommy..." a voice said. 

Tommy turned and suddenly he wasn't by the river. No... he was standing atop a hill, just outside of L'manburg's walls. The blackstone walls which were patterned with a craftsmanship no one could match. When Lmanburg was in its youth. When Tommy turned back, Wilbur stood across from him, wearing his revolution uniform. The first uniforms neatly fitted for this very day. Tommy felt tears sting in his eyes as the memory continued. 

"Tommy... your life is worth more than the revolution." Wilbur had said, stepping forward. He placed a hand on his shoulder. And when Tommy blinked, the image was gone in an instant. Now in front of him was Wilbur alright... he was matted with blood and dirt, his brown cloak falling off of him as he gripped Tommy's shoulder with a grip that held nothing but vice, his eyes wild. 

"Lets be the bad guys Tommy." Wilbur cackled. 

Tommy blinked and the memory was gone and all he stared at was his reflection in the water. He's come so far. Would Wilbur be proud of him? Would Tubbo be proud? Tommy stood up from the water and sighed. The old Wilbur would want this.... its for the best, yeah? 

"Tommy!" A voice called. Tommy turned to see Tubbo climbing down the hill, sliding down to stand beside him. 

"You ready Tubbo?" Tommy asked. Tubbo smiled with a simple nod. 

"Sure am. Look!" Tubbo held up his axe. The name 'Bane 'o Bees' engraved on the blade. Tommy grinned. 

"Alright... follow me okay?" Tommy said, patting his shoulder. Tubbo nodded and slipped the axe back into his belt. He watched as Tommy pulled out a compass from his bag. 

"Whats that?" Tubbo asked. 

"Its supposed to point me to the discs." Tommy said, watching as the needle spun behind them. 

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Tubbo chuckled and Tommy nudged him before walking forward, his eyes focused on the red needle in his hand. 

He frowned as he realized the comapss pointed him right along the Prime path. Strange. Tommy walked down the hill, Tubbo at his side when he suddenly froze. BadboyHalo stood to the side of the path, leaning against his sword, Ranboo at his side. 

"Bad?" Tommy asked. Badboyhalo chuckled and tapped Tommys helmet gently.

"You'll do great kid." 

"Its been an honor.... knowing you." Tommy mumbled.

"You as well." Badboyhalo hummed. Tubbo suddenly threw his arms around Ranboo, who frowned in confusion as the boy wailed. 

"Ranboo! Its been an honor!" He cried and Ranboo attempted to pry him off. 

"Er uh..." 

"You were such a good minutesman! Your notes were so well written! Except the whole memory thing!" Tubbo exclaimed and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Thank you, Ranboo. For everything." Tommy gave his regards and Ranboo nodded at him. 

Tubbo finally let go and sniffled, wiping his snot dripped nose as they continued their walk. The two didnt follow and instead waved as the boys made their descent. At the top of the steps, Tommy froze yet again, when his eyes landed on the sight before him. Hbomb, Callahan, AwesamDude, Antfrost, CaptainPuffy, Ponk and Nihachu stood in a small crowd off to the side of the path. 

"Surely not." Tubbo whispered. Tommy kept going. They watched as the two boys decended the hill. Tommy suddenly paused in front of Nihachu and sighed before quickly turning to her. 

"Im sorry Niki." He blurted.   
"For.... for everything." 

She pursed her lips.  
"Good luck." She said. 

He walked ahead, ducking his head down when a hand landed on his shoulder. Ponk spun him around and pulled him into an embrace, patting him on the back. 

"Im here for you Tommy." Ponk sighed and Tommy felt his eyes sting. 

"Thank you." 

"Win this." He said. 

Tommy nodded and turned to see Tubbo was speaking with Sam. He was also close to crying as the older man shook his hand, placing his other hand on top of their shake. 

"You're a good kid." He heard Sam say. 

Both boys bid their farewells and came upon Jack Manifold and Eret who were the last standing in the group. Tubbo hugged Jack quickly and then turned to Eret, letting out a giggle when the older man ruffled his hair gently. 

"Eret.... you betrayed us back then.... you really have caused us pain but.... you've changed." Tommy said. Eret nodded once. 

"You have the power Tommy. I believe you can do great things." He said. Tommy grinned. 

"Thank you..." Tommy patted his arm gently.  
"And between me and you... you really are the king... not Dream. Well rather, king i would follow. " He said. The two boys departed from the group and headed to the bottom of the hill. 

"Hey!" They turned to see Quackity sprinting from one of the grassy hills, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

"Tommy!" Quackity stopped suddenly in front of the taller boy, heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

"You kill this fucking green teletubby." Quackity panted out and Tommy stiffled a laugh. Quackity slapped the side of his helmet a couple of times as well, letting out a weak laugh. 

"Your legacy will live on with me if you dont make it out of there." He continued. Tommy nodded somberly. 

"Thank you, Big Q.... alright Tubbo... lets... lets go." Tommy sighed. Tubbo nodded and spun around, cupping his hands over his mouth as if to shout. 

"See you when we get home!" Tubbo shouted up the hill and then waved with a smile. Tommy watched as everyone on the hill waved back. His heart ached at the sight... They knew as much as the next person. This.... was a last walk on the Prime path.

The two ventured farther until the path stopped and they walked on SMP soil. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked quietly and Tommy tore his eyes away from the compass to see Tubbo fidgetting with his axe handle. 

"I'm not ready... i dont wanna leave." He whispered. Tommy didnt reply for a bit, unsure of how to honestly... 

"Then we wont." Tommy chuckled.  
"We wont have to leave... if we win." 

Tubbo smiled suddenly.  
"You're right Tommy." 

"Arent i always?" He chuckled and Tubbo rolled his eyes. 

Soon the boys got to a shore and they quickly got in a boat, sailing north towards the compass' direction. After about an hour or so Tommys eyes widened as the compass needle suddenly spun to their left. 

"Here! This isl...an...d..." Tommy was at a loss for words. A huge mountain loomed over them, casting a shadow so large he assumed night had fallen. The two got out of the boat, gawking at the size of the mountain before quickly making the climb upwards, still following the compass. Halfway up Tommy stopped Tubbo, his grip almost painful on the other boys shoulder. 

"Tubbo i...." Tommy sighed.  
"Be smart... and be careful. You know the plan." 

"I do." 

"Then we'll win." Tommy said. Tubbo nodded, giving Tommy a proud salute. 

"Onward." 

When the two made it to the top, the sight was rather depressing. Dream sat on top of an enderchest, leaning on his sword in front of him, his chin resting on his arms. 

He rose his brow at the two boys when they appeared and he sat up, holding his sword upright. 

"We have a lot to discuss, Tommyinnit." Dream said. 

Tommy felt his skin crawl. He didnt miss that voice. The cheerful one. The one that greeted him every day in exile. The one that drove him mad. 

Tommy grit his teeth and stepped forward. 

"I dont even want to give him time to think i want him dead." He hissed but Tubbo grabbed his arm. 

"Wait... maybe we should let him talk." 

"We kill him now, we get the discs." Tommy shot back and Tubbo shook his head. 

"Tommy they're probably in the chest.... just... listen." Tubbo said calmly and Tommy sighed heavily, turning back to the man in green. 

"Why... whyd you ask us here?" Tommy asked, his voice shaky. He had very little resolve from jumping forward, battle axe swinging at this point, so when Dream chuckled, he grit his teeth tight. 

"Well isn't it obvious? I have what you want.... and you've come to take it." Dream said, getting to his feet.

Tommy watched as Dream fished something out from his coat. His eyes widened when he realized it was one of his discs. He watched as Dream placed down a jukebox beside him. 

"You son of a bitch." Tommy seethed, watching Dream gently place the disc inside. Mellohi started to play. Dream wagged his finger along with the sway of the beat within the song. 

"Dont you... enjoy it?" Dream chuckled. 

Tommy gripped his sword tight. He glanced over at Tubbo who nodded slowly. Now. Tommy dove forward for the jukebox but before they could blink Dream had his armor on and knocked them back with a quick swoop of his sword. Within moments he blocked the jukebox in obsidian. Tommy flipped an enderpearl into his hand and went to throw but an arrow shot and knocked it from his grasp. Tommy winced at the new searing pain in his hand but ignored it, watching as Dream swung hard at Tubbo who blocked the blow with his sheild.

"Ill hold him off! Get it!" Tubbo shouted and Tommy nodded, running and grabbing the pearl. He tossed it at the obsidian blocks and began to mine. He risked a glance behind him and saw Dream slamming another blow into Tubbo's sheild and turning towards Tommy to stop him. Suddenly Tubbo swung his axe at Dream's legs and knocked him on his back, pressing the blade close to his face but Dream blocked it with his sword, pushing up against the boy. Tommy finally got through and slammed his hand into the jukebox, ripping the disc out and quickly towering with wood. 

"I got it!" He shouted and Tubbo quit his attack, retreating quickly to the mountain side. Dream panted and glanced upwards at Tommy's tower. He let out a low chuckle. 

"Oh Tommy." He cooed. Tubbo quickly towered as well and met Tommy at the top. 

"Quick do you have an enderchest?" 

"No we left it down there." Tubbo sighed, pointing below them. Tommy cursed, sliding the disc into his coat. Suddenly Dream appeared beside them, slamming his sword into the wood right beside Tommy's head. 

"Go Tommy!" 

"Tubbo!" 

"Get to an enderchest!" Tubbo shouted and shoved Dream aside, battling him head on. Tommy gritted his teeth and towered higher. His eyes scanned the area for an ecape. They didnt have time..... enough time. Tommy glanced down just in time to see Dream hurling an enderpearl up towards them. Dream appeared in midair, an axe in one hand and his sword in the other. He slammed them into Tommy and watched as he tried to catch a grip on the tower. Tommy quickly grabbed his water bucket unto his hands and waited until the right moment to place, right before he slammed into the ground beneath them. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo screamed and quickly made his way down. 

Tommy searched for the enderchests but they were gone. Dream had picked them all up. Shit. Dream appeared again, right beside Tommy. He let out a small laugh as he took a bite from a golden apple. 

"Oh poor Tommy." He chuckled and Tommy bit back a snarl as he swung his sword. 

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Tommy hissed. 

Dream didn't answer and instead fought back, bringing his sword down with a strength unmatched. Tommy winced from behind his shield, the pressure getting heavier and heavier. 

Tubbo shoved Dream off with his sheild, tumbling down the side of the hill with him. When they landed Tubbo cried out in pain as Dreams sword slammed into his upper arm, only a gash from what Tommy could see, armor protecting him well. Tubbo quickly got to his feet and continued the fight. Tommy tried to find a way out, his head turning wildly as he looked for an enderchest. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouted. Tommy looked down to see Tubbo sprinting in the opposite direction, gripping his arm tight as he went. 

"Run! We can meet up! Run!" He shouted. 

Tommy nodded and quickly ran for the shoreline. They could get out of here.... they could... Tommy quickly ran down the hill and across the plain. They were so close.... so close to their dream of having the freedom they'd wanted...since the beginning. Tommy finally made it but his steps suddenly slowed to a stop.

Dream stood on the beach, Tubbo panting heavily at his side. Tubbo was on his kmees, blood leaking from his head and from his arm. Dream had his sword off to his side, propping Tubbo's chin upward with the blade.

"Tommy... give me the disc." Dream sighed. Tommy swallowed. 

"Dream... we can.... i can..." 

"I'll kill him." Dream said, shrugging slightly. Tommy stepped forward, his sword drawn but Dream suddenly pressed the blade tight against his neck. Blood leaked from the fresh wound and tears sprung into Tubbo's eyes. 

"Tommy... he's gonna kill me." Tubbo choked out. 

"I wont let him." Tommy hissed, taking another step forward. Dream kicked Tubbo onto his back and slammed the tip on his sword right through Tubbo's shoulder. The boy screamed, his eyes blown wide and pain blossomed from the new wound. Tommy froze then. 

"He's gonna die if you dont stop Tommy!" Dream sang, twisting the blade once, deeper into his shoulder. Tubbo thrashed, tears pouring down his face at the pain. 

"Please! Please stop! Tommy please!" Tubbo gasped between sobs. Tommy felt his chest grow tight. 

"Its your choice Tommy." Dream said. 

"What is?" Tommy snarled and Dream smiled wide. 

"Its your choice... the disc... or Tubbo!" He said giddily, pushing the sword slightly deeper. Tubbo had gone quiet now, trying to stifle his shakey sobs with his free hand. On their way up the mountain Tommy had slipped an enderchest halfway down. Tommy found it on his way to the shore and had slipped the disc inside successfully. As of now... he didnt have the disc. 

"Its in my chest." Tommy said.  
"And besides... i have healing and i could get him out of this real quick... ive got pearls... ive got-" 

"Tommy you dont understand." Dream said darkly, ripping out his sword and Tubbo screamed. Tommy watched as the wound puddled with blood and Tubbo was quick to crawl away, hiccuping from his cries. 

"I haven't even been trying." Dream chuckled and Tommy set his jaw. Dream took a step towards Tubbo as he attempted to crawl away and placed his bloody sword gently against his neck again, making the boy freeze. 

"You know Tommy? I've given you so much time." Dream sighed. 

"Lets end this, yeah? The disc.... or his life." Dream said. Tommy swallowed, glancing down at Tubbo just as Dream began to count down. 

"Ten...... nine....." 

"Tubbo.... Tubbo what do i do... i dont want you to die." Tommy said, feeling his eyes sting with tears. 

"Tommy...." Tubbo choked out, still shaking and hiccuping from before.  
"Tommy keep it." He said. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Eight.....seven.....six....." 

"What? Why?!" 

"It'll be worth it." Tubbo continued faintly and Tommy shook his head. 

"Five....four...." 

"No i cant! This isn't how its-" Tommys voice broke and the tears spilled then. He watched as blood slowly leaked from Tubbo's lips as he spoke again. 

"I've done enough in my life. Keep the disc Tommy." Tubbo said. Tommy shook his head. 

"Tubbo i...." 

"Three.....two....." 

Tommy spun around and placed an enderchest down, quickly digging through it and pulling out the disc. He tossed it into the sand across from him just as Dream went to say 'one'. 

"Tommy what are you doing?! Tommy!" Tubbo shouted but Tommy ignored him, gesturing to the disc. 

"Take it." Tomny choked out and Dream slowly turned his head. He sheathed his sword and backed away from Tubbo, quickly picking up the disc and putting behind his armor. 

"Oh Tommy...." Dream tisked. Tommy ignored him and dove to Tubbo's side, quickly getting out a healing potion.

"I didnt think you'd actually be so... easy with it." Dream chuckled. 

Tommy quickly got out bandages with shakey hands, his back still turned to Dream. Tubbo was angrily pushing him away, repeatedly asking 'why?" But Tommy continued,, attempting to bandage his wounds. 

"Mostly because it isn't even the real disc." Dream chuckled. 

Tommy froze then. He turned his head slowly to see Dream patting his chestplate gently. Tommy's look of horror won Dream into a fit of laughter. 

"Look at you! It's so easy!" Dream howled and Tommy felt the blood drain from his face.  
"You really thought I'd play the real disc in front of you?! Huh?! You take me for an idiot?!" Dream continued. 

Tommy looked down at Tubbo who was all out crying now, his good arm gripping Tommy tight, the pain still coming in waves. 

"Im just toying with you Tommy..." Dream chuckled.  
"Playing with my food. That's the fun of it!" 

Suddenly Dream's demeanor changed and he was serious, his body still. 

"Now Tommy..." he said, clicking his tongue.

"First off drop the axe." Dream said, motioning with his hand. 

Tommy hesitated but did as he was told. Dream laughed quietly and strode up to the boys, a few feet from them before getting out his shovel and digging a small makeshift hole. Tommy felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He knew what Dream's next words were going to be. He'd heard it every day for weeks out in exile. 

"Drop your stuff in the hole." Dream said. Tommy shakily took off his helmet, his stare locked on the hole in front of him.  
"You too Tubbo." Tommy eyes widened and he swept his arm out, blocking Tubbo from the hole. 

"No! Not him, he didnt-" 

"I can still kill him from here Tommy... come on." Dream said. 

Tommy sniffled and shakily helped Tubbo sit up, and slip out of his armor. Tommy stood and carried the items to the hole, dropping them in gently. Dream let a smile creep onto his face once again as he watched Tommy toss his beloved items into the hole as well. 

"Is that all?" He questioned. Tommy nodded once and with that, Dream fished out a bundle of TNT and lit it in front of them, dropping it into the hole. Tommy stood back next to Tubbo and carefully helped him to his feet as the items exploded. 

Dream chuckled lightly and looked back up at the two boys.  
"Now follow me Tommy.... I'll take you to the real discs." Dream said, walking along the shore. Tommy helped Tubbo walk for the majority of the walk, giving him the last of his healing as they walked. His mind seemed full of fog, clouded and unable to find a way out.

"It's... quite funny how you think so little of me... how you thought you could just show up and get your discs from me.... its... rather disappointing Tommy." Dream sighed.   
"I was such a good friend to you both! Especially you Tommy. I made you believe so well! I mean since i burned the invites to your little party you had... all you needed was me." Dream continued. 

"You burned...." 

"And the community house! Can you believe it?! I did that and Tubbo you were dumb enough to believe it was him!" Dream laughed. Tubbo's eyes widened and he turned trying to see Dreams face. 

"You... blew up the-" 

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Tommy seethed and Dream barked out a laugh. 

"I have everything! I have the discs! L'manburg's gone! And i have you two at my mercy!" Dream sang. Tommy glanced over to see Tubbo's wound starting to close finally. Suddenly Dream stopped amd swept out his hand, motioning towards a large stone platform ahead. 

"Stand in the center." Dream said. Tommy frowned and Tubbo immediatly obeyed, walking towards the center. Tommy quickly grabbed his arm, gritting his teeth. 

"What the hell you're just gonna-" 

"We'll die if we dont Tommy." Tubbo sighed. Tommy slowly let go, and eventually joined him in standing in the center. Dream stood with them and hit a lever. Slowly and surely the platform lurched downwards and then quickly began to descend down below. Tommys eyes widened at the room the were slowly falling into. Two large golden platforms stood opposite of each other. The disc 'Cat' sat on a pedostal in the center of the first golden pillar and on the second, sat Mellohi. 

"Holy shit." Tommy whispered. 

"It all startes with attachment." Dream said as the platform stilled.

"You helped me learn what weakness was Tommy... attachment. My attachments to my friends... to my pets.... to my items... they're all gone now.... i either killed them or they disappeared." Dream said. Tommy swallowed, following Dream off of the platform and walking up to the gold pillars. 

"Now i have... your attachments... what you love, yeah? I control you." Dream mused, stepping backwards. 

Tommy clenched his fists. The two boys still followed as he walked down a dark corridor ahead. Suddenly they froze at the sight before them. 

"See?! See?! I control everyone!" Dream barked out, his arms spread. 

The walls were covered with frames and items that belonged to others. Tommy's face paled at the sight of the items. His eyes landed on the frame nearest to them and he saw a small fish, cramped inside of its containor, the name Beckerson scrawled across it. Beside it sat an empty frame which read 'Mars'. Both of Sapnaps fish.... He turned to the other wall to see labels for each of Ranboos pets as well, followed by a space for everyone's things... what they loved most.

"You're fucking crazy." Tommy spat. 

Tubbo turned to see a creature ahead. A small pen sat aside from everything else. He recognized the blue wool. A sheep with the nametag 'Friend' around its neck paced in its pen. Tommy reached out and the creature backed away from Tommy's touch. Even Friend was here... 

"If i kill you Tommy... everyone will lose... attachment. They'll lose their weakness." Dream said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"So i will be keeping you safe Tommy. There's a place that has been in the making for months now, a commissioned build that has my pride.... the prison." Dream explained as he walked back towards the disc room. 

"You're a monster." Tommy hissed. Dream ignored him and continued. 

"You can try all you want Tommy. You're getting locked up. And as for Tubbo.... i dont need him alive. What is he? He's just a pawn I use to my bidding." Dream said. Tommy stepped forward. 

"You shut your fucking mouth." 

"Oh come on Tommy, he's a follower. Even when he was president he just did what Quackity and Ranboo and Fundy told him to do." Dream replied. Tommy clenched his fists. 

"You see, every hero has a death that spurrs them on. Batman... had his parents... spiderman had his uncle and you Tommy? Well you've got Tubbo." Dream said, taking a step forward. 

"Absolutely fucking not!" Tommy seethed. 

"I'm giving you a chance to say good bye." Dream said, stepping forward again. Tommy felt Tubbos hands grab onto his arm. 

"Im not fucking saying good bye." 

"Youre coming with me to the prison Tommy... but its Tubbo's time to go." Dream continued. 

"No... no no.... you keep the discs... keep them me and Tubbo... we'll get out of here." Tommy said, his heart hammering within his chest. 

"No Tommy, again, hes a pawn, and will be moved like one." 

Tommy reached back and grabbed Tubbo's hands back with his own.  
"No fuck you! Fuck you damn it! Im not leaving!" 

"Tommy." Dream lifted his crossbow and pointed it at Tubbo from behind Tommy.  
"You're gonna miss your last chnace to say good bye." Dream said. 

"No." 

"Im going to kill him." 

"No! Youre not going to! Youre not!" Tommy shouted, feeling his tears threaten to spill as he stepped in front of Tubbo. Dream took another step forward. 

"Go on, im being generous... say good bye." Dream said. Tommy turned quickly and gripped Tubbo's shoulders with his hands. 

"You saw that portal when we first came in? If we make a break for it-" 

"Its too far Tommy." Tubbo said quietly.  
"He'd kill us before we could even get to it." 

"Thats not true thats...." Tommys words failed and tears came then as he held Tubbo tight there, rooted to the spot. 

"We had so much fun Tommy." Tubbo sighed. Tommy shook his head wildly. 

"No you dont just accept it... you can't accept this." Tommy choked out. 

"All good things... i guess they come to an end Tommy." Tubbo said. Tommy couldnt speak, tears still running as he cried into Tubbo's shoulder, his grip still tight on his best friend. 

"Tubbo... what am i without you?" He cried. Tubbo was quiet for a bit and patted Tommy's back gently, his cheek pressed lightly into Tommy's shoulder from the embrace.

"Yourself." Tubbo replied, hugging him back.

"I cant accept this Tubbo." Tommy choked out. 

"Its alright Tommy. This the end for me. This is checkmate and i suggest we resign." Tubbo said. 

"Please dont go." Tommys tears and snot soaked Tubbos shirt and Tubbos grip loosened on their hug.  
"Please dont leave me." 

Dream stepped forward, his sword in his hand, about to break them apart when suddenly a different voice spoke. 

"I'm sorry Dream." Both boys jumped and spun around to see Punz walking down the corridor from where the portal was when they first came in. Dream smiled and scoffed. 

"Punz! What're you..." Dream's smiled faded quickly seeing Punz's jaw was set, and he was geared up... as if to... 

"You really should have paid me more." Punz continued and as he did, more people followed in behind him, coming out of the portal one by one. Jack Manifold, Ponk, Eret, BadboyHalo, Quackity, AwesameDude, Captain Puffy, Ranboo followed by Antfrost and Hbomb and lastly Sapnap were in the hall with them. 

"What is this?" Dream sputtered, taking a step back. Tommy snatched Tubbo's hand and ran forward. 

"Hey!" Dream went to snag them but Sapnap intervened, slamming his sword down in the stone to block Dream from catching them. 

"Get away from them." He growled. 

Tommy hid behind the crowd, his heart pounding wildly within his chest. They... they came? 

"You fucked up Dream." Quackity said, a wide smile on his face as he stepped forward. 

"It worked." Tommy whispered in awe. Punz turned and nodded at Tommy. 

"I got your message Tommy." He said. 

"Wait.. why... why are you all here?" Dream asked, taking a step back from Sapnap. 

"We're here because were tired of your shit." Ponk hissed. He stepped forward past Sapnap and motioned to the walls. 

"Whats all this Dream? Hm? Cat got your tongue?" He continued, only a foot away from him now. 

Dream said nothing. Tommy quickly stepped forward, snatching a pickaxe from off of someones belt and moved forward, up in Dreams face. 

"You're not gonna kill me. You said it yourself you need me alive." Tommy said. He quickly dig down a neat hole beside them and pointed the pickaxe down. 

"Drop your stuff in the hole Dream." He said. He got chills of excitement from saying that. Oh how he'd dreamt of this moment. 

"Tommy..." Dream grunted and stared at the hole, then back at Tommy. 

"What? You're gonna kill me? Do it then. Go on, kill me." Tommy said. 

Dream said nothing. Tommy watched in awe as Dream dropped his sword into the hole. Followed by his sheild, then his bag, then peice by peice he took off his armor and tossed it in the hole. Tommy waited until it was all off before he hopped in the hole and took all the items, gasping and laughing at all of the priceless things. He quickly put on the armor, reveling in the quality before spinning around. 

"You've fucked up for the last time Dream." Tommy said with pride, pointing his own sword at him. 

"Oh come on now Tommy, you're not gonna kill me." Dream scoffed. Tommy rose his brow. 

"Im not?" And with that Tommy tossed the Axe of Peace into his hand from his belt and swung it. A harsh crack sounded in the hall and Dream hit the blackstone floor, crumpled in a puddle of his own blood in moments. The axe had caught him by his chin, snapping his neck towards the ceiling and splitting his face open. 

"I'm gonna kill you... until you're dead for good." Tommy said to the body. They'd have to wait for him to revive for his second life, waiting for the consciousness to kick in. Dream groaned and slowly sat up, his wounds gone. 

"You wouldn't... you cant..." Dream said bitterly, slowly rising to his feet. 

"I told you.... this is where it ends." Tommy said. 

"Listen to me-" 

"Ive done nothing but listen to you!" Tommy shouted, flipping out Dreams crossbow. He loaded it and slammed the end against Dreams head, knocking him to the floor.   
"You listen to me now!" 

"Stop." Dream growled. 

"Im gonna kill you with your own bow Dream." 

"Tommy stop!" Dream shouted. 

"Or what?! Huh?! Or what?!" Tommy fired back, pressing the bow harder against his temple. 

"You listen... i... i made this.... this is-" Tommy fired the shot and everyone watched as the arrow slit right through his skull, snapping Dream's head back. Tommy kicked his body over so it went back to its unconcsious heap on the floor. 

"One more." He said simply, reloading the bow as he waited. Dream was silent this time as he sat up. 

"Had enough?" He spat. Tommy snarled and kicked him back, watching Dream's back slam into the ground under them. 

"Any last words?" Tommy asked. 

"Tommy.... we were friends." Dream said. Tommy hesitated slightly, the bow wavering in its aim. 

"You lie and lie and lie." Tommy hissed, dropping the bow and picked Dream up by the collar of his shirt. He swung and punched him square in the jaw, dropping him to the floor. He punched him again, then again.... and again. 

"Thats all you do! Thats all you did! Was lie!" Tommy shouted. He finally stopped and Dream inhaled deeply, sitting up slowly. 

"Tommy.... if you kill me now.... you'll never... you'll never get what you need." Dream said. Tommy frowned. 

"And whats that?" Tommy asked through gritted teeth. 

"I can bring Wilbur back." He whispered, smiling as blood leaked from his nose and mouth.. Tommy's grip loosened on the axe in his other hand. 

"What?" 

"When i fought for Schlatt that day.... he gave me the book. The ressurection formula." Dream sputtered, blood spitting from his lips. 

"Youre lying!" 

"If i die Tommy.... all death is permanent... and you can say good bye to Wilbur for good." Dream said, his smile growing wider. Tommy exhaled deeply. 

"You have to let me go Tommy." Dream cooed.   
"Its not worth losing Will, now is it?" 

"You're worse then death." Tommy ground out.

"Tommy." A voice said and Tommy spun around. Awesamdude had his hands raised, stood caustiously a few feet from the two in front of him. 

"There's another way." He said. Tommy frowned 

"And what's that?" 

"Put him in the prison." He said.  
"I helped build it... everything is from my hands. I can lock him away."

Tommy couldn't help the smile that snaked its way across his face. The crowd supressed their own smiles and giggles as he turned to face Dream again, a pure look of horror on the masked man's face. 

"No... no i know all about it... you wouldn't keep me on there if i know-" 

"If you know about it then you know theres no way to escape... ever." Sam said. Dream set his jaw. 

"It's pitiful... you're gonna be in the prison you were gonna put me in." Tommy laughed. Tubbo let out a giggle from where he sat, checking his wounds. 

"Lock him up!" Ponk called. Everyone cheered their approval and Tommy nodded, turning back to Tubbo again. 

"Tubbo." He said. Tubbo quickly stood and came over to where he was, glancing unnervingly at Dream and then back at Tommy. 

"Lets make Wilbur proud." He said. Tubbo smiled and cheered. 

"Suck it green boy!" They both howled and some of the others laughed and joined in. Dream scoffed and turned his head, attempting to stand. He fell, wincing and Tommy crouched down to his level, smirking at his weak figure. 

"You've lost Dream. You've lost the war." Tommy said and he turned, nodding to Sam.

"I trust you can take him to the prison once we're done here?" 

"Sapnap can help me escort him.. yeah and I'll lock him up." He said. 

Tommy nodded and left everyone to their devices with Dream as he quickly went to the pedistles of gold, grabbing his discs and placing them in the chest where they belong. He had them all.... Tommy turned and walked back, climbing on top of an obsidian podium and clearing his throat. He saw Sam and Sapnap already had Dream in handcuffs, large metal binds which immobilized his arms completely. 

"I have... soemthing to say." Tommy said. He motioned for Tubbo to join him as he spoke. 

"Thank you all.... this is the start of something beautiful... you all know im not the most perfect guy but i didnt do... what you thought i did... actually why don't you tell them? Hm? Tell them what you did Dream." Tommy said. Everyone turned their attention to Dream once more and he sighed. 

"Go on." Tommy urged.

"I destroyed the community house." Dream mumbled. 

"Keep going, tell them what you put me through. Every fucked up thing you did!" Tommy shouted. Dream stayed silent for a while but finally turned his head away. 

"What a fucking joke." Tommy scoffed and sat down on the platform.  
"Dream's out of the picture.... so lets make this... this land.... something it was meant to be, before this tyrant fucked everything up!" Tommy said, pointing at Dream. Ponk was the first to shout in triumph followed by everyone else. Their problems... we're finally fading away.

"And anything down that hallway that's yours, take it! He was collecting your shit! Take it all!" Tommy said, pointing down the hall. 

Everyone quickly went down the hall, looking through the gallery of things and Tommy heard an angry shout from Sapnap who spotted his fish. Ranboo stayed back however, scowling at Dream who stood by AwesamDudes side. 

Tommy quickly got down and went to Punz first. He pulled him into an embrace and shook his hand roughly. 

"Thank you Punz... you really saved our asses out there." Tommy said. Punz grinned slightly and bowed his head 

"All in a days work." He chuckled. 

Once everything calmed down everyone went their separate ways, Tommy made it a priority to visit Dream in his new prison cell first thing tomorrow. Sam and Sapnap shoved Dream towards the portal which led back home. Eventually everyone headed that way, ready to get home. Tommy and Tubbo walked side by side in the Nether, following a path which led to the main hub portal back on SMP soil. 

"I thought.... i didn't think I'd make it through that." Tubbo chuckled nervously. Tommy smiled, helping pull his friend up over another ledge. 

"Lets hurry and get back home and I'll tell you all about the Punz stuff." Tommy chuckled. 

"Yeah! I was really suprised, 'cause well... i thought he hated our guts." Tubbo said. Soon both boys were out of the portal and headed up the prime path. Tubbo let out a shout of victory as he skipped up the steps. 

"That wasn't our last time!" He sang and Tommy laughed, matching his energy. Tubbo stopped at the bench and plopped down, giddly kicking his legs from where he sat. 

"Which one? Cat or Mellohi?! Im so excited I haven't heard either in so long!" Tubbo said. 

Tommy laughed and pulled both discs out from his chest. He pulled out Cat and slipped it into the jukebox beside them. The first few notes played and Tommy sat down beside his friend. Night had fallen by now overhead so the stars shone bright accompamied by the moon. Both of them closed their eyes and listened. 

"We made it." Tommy said with a smile. 

"We did." Tubbo chuckled, taking a deep inhale of breath. They felt.... free. 

"We really did it." Tommy said, smiling. 

"And you're not dead." A voice said. Tommys smile faltered and he spun around. 

"Wilbur?" He asked. Tubbo searched as well. It sounded just like... 

"I'm impressed Tommy..." Wilbur continued. Tommy quickly popped the disc out of the Jukebox. That wasnt Ghostbur's voice... that was Wilbur talking to them. 

"Hello?" 

"Have you missed me?" Wilbur's voice chuckled lightly. 

Tommy looked over to see Tubbo's face had gone pale. This Wilbur... was the alive one... there was no gentle tone.... it was a voice that would say the scary things.... the things that kept Tommy up some nights. 

"When i started Lmanburg... you were a pretty short fused, short tempered, kind of.... aggresive guy Tommy, I'm surpised you got this far without killing him." Wilbur said.

"How are you here?" Tommy asked carefully, his eyes still searching around them. 

"I'm not sure... you know-" 

"Where's Ghostbur?" Tommy asked. 

"Thank you so much for bringing me out of that plane. Holy hell i was stuck in there with that Schlatt fellow for three bloody months." The voice continued. 

"Where's Ghostbur?" Tommy repeated and Wilburs voice paused. 

"I dont know where that crazy son of a bitch has gone Tommy." The voice said. 

"But..." 

"I'm just... surprised, i was very ready to see you here Tommy... here with me." Wilbur's voice said.   
"But you just never seem to die, do you?" He hummed. 

"You're... you're dead." 

"I am... you're right... i just came here to ask.... how the bloody hell did you do it?" Wilbir asked. Tommy swallowed. 

"Do what?" 

"Get the discs... defeat Dream... and still be alive?" Wilbur asked. 

"A lot of uhm... negotiating." Tommy replied.   
"I'm... I'm unsettled by your presence Wilbur..." 

"Oh it's a pity Tommy, i just came to talk." Wilburs voice said. Suddenly the jukebox crackled to life, making the boys jump. Mellohi started to play. Tommys eyes widened and he checked his coat for that disc but he turned up empty. Had he put it in? No... then how- 

"Tell me Tommy... how did you-" 

"We can bring you back." Tommy blurted. Silence fell between then besides the chimes of Mellohi in tune with its beat. 

"What?" Wikbur asked. 

"The reason why Dream is still alive is because... he can bring you back." Tommy said. Wilburs laugh echoed around them and Tubbo shivered 

"You bloody idiots. He's gonna bring Schlatt back as well.... you realize that?" Wilbur said. Tommys eyes widened. 

"No... How?" 

"That's how it works." Wilbur hissed. 

"How what works?!" Tommy shouted. Suddenly Wilbur's voice got quieter as if it were fading away. 

"Is Schlatt different? Maybe... maybe he can come back." Tubbo asked quietly. 

"Different?.... he.... whiskey...... and cigars.... he...." Wilbur's voice was so faint it was almost impossible to hear. 

"Youve.... gone.......ruined......ever...........for.....shit.....the one........ thing.....i wan.......t........was.......to.........st..ay....dead......" Wilbur's voice disappeared and both both sat in their own voiced silence, the only true sound being heard was Meollhi's quieted tune. 

"Tommy..." Tubbo started but Tommy held up his hand, making him pause.

"Not now... we'll... we'll talk about that another day. For now, we're free." Tommy said, smiling. Tubbo grinned slightly as well and went back to swinging his legs in excitement.

"Free at last." He hummed and the boys took turns laughing and dancing around, playing every disc they had at its max volume, singing and shouting to their hearts content. After all.... they were free.


	33. The Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHESSSSS month hiatus is OVER and I'm starting by going chapter by chapter, also I fixed the syndicate chapter youre welcome <3

Tommy walked up the prime path towards Skeppy's mansion. The large white stoned building was nothing in comparison to the prison just about a mile away, its dark and gloomy appearance making the forest around it almost depressing. He sighed, fidgetting with his weapons belt before walking in the main entrance, which was odd given that it was detached from most of the building. 

It was dead silent, not even a draft to make sound. Tommy stepped into the large room. It was dark, only one lantern luminating the grounds. Tommy saw a makeshift button on the front wall. He assumed it was like a doorbell, and he was partially right. After clicking the button, a voice crackled to life through an intercom that appeared to be in the wall. 

"Uh.... Sam? It's me Tommy! I'm here to see the bitch boy!" Tommy said. Sam's reply came rather quickly. 

"I'll let you into the check-in room in a minute." The older man sighed. 

Tommy waited, tapping his foot impatiently. Soon he heard the sound of stone grinding against stone, and when he looked up, Sam was standing in an entranceway, a large staff at his side. Tommy quickly walked up to him, giving him a salute. 

"Tommy, follow me." Sam said, his voice monotone. 

Tommy nodded and followed behind as the man turned around and walked farther into the prison. The doors closed behind them automatically and Tommy couldn't help the feeling of being trapped. A portal stood in front of them and both went through. 

Soon enough they arrived at the entrance of the prison check-in room. Tommy walked into the brightly lit room, three or four walls splitting off into 3 different directions. Sam kept walking and stood behind a podium. A lectern with an open book sat on the opposite side of him, facing Tommy. 

"Step forward." Sam said. Tommy swallowed, glancing at his surroundings in unease. 

"Haha... Sam uh.... how are you?" 

"Step forward." He repeated. Tommy quickly stepped forward, peering at the book in front of him.  
"Read aloud so I know you've read it. Then sign." He continued. Tommy frowned. 

"What is this? A waver?" Tommy chuckled but was taken aback when Sam nodded. 

"When you read and sign it, you're bound by it." Sam said. 

Tommy took a step back, glancing nervously around the room again. The room suddenly felt like it was full of people, or like it was shrinking, Tommy couldn't tell, nonetheless he didn't like it one bit. 

"Oh uh... I'll read it then.." Tommy said and cleared his throat. What the hell was this?  
"I hereby assume all of the risks of visiting the holding cell, including by way of example and not limitation, any risks that may arise from negligence or carelessness on the part of the prison guards..." Tommy paused, glancing up at Sam. He couldn't tell what face he was making because of the mask, but he assumed the man was still rather serious. What the hell? Tommy cleared his throat again and continued. 

"... prisoners misbehaving, from dangerous or defective equipment or property owned, maintained, or controlled by the Prison Guards." Tommy stopped again and frowned. 

"Keep reading." Sam said, sounding annoyed but Tommy just shook his head. 

"Why are you so serious Sam? Why can't we just-" 

"Tommy this isn't something you can just wave off. If you aren't going to take this seriously then I can escourt you right back outside." Sam snapped. 

Tommy swallowed, glaring at the man in front of him. Sam was acting strange, almost like a whole new facade had been introduced. No kidding when people talked about how scary the Warden of the prison was. Tommy had assumed it was just someone he didn't know... but... he knew Sam. Tommy sighed and gave in, continuing to read. 

"I certify that I waive, release, and discharge the prison from any and all liability, including but not limited to-" Tommy cut himself off, his eyes widening at the words on the page. 

"Uh... not limited to, death, disability, personal injury, property damage, property theft, or actions of any kind which may hereafter occur to me, including my traveling to and from visiting the prisoner." Tommy finished, letting out a sigh as he picked up the quill beside the book. 

"This seems a little much." Tommy muttered. Sam ignored him and waited for him to sign. Tommy did and shut the book, waiting for instruction. 

"Thank you Tommyinnit, now..." Sam reached over and flipped a lever on the wall beside him, suddenly a stone wall shifted and pulled apart to Tommy's left. 

"Go ahead and empty all of your items into the chest in locker one." He said. Tommy felt his heart sink. 

"Can i uh... can I keep some items on me?" Tommy asked uneasily. Sam replied quickly. 

"No, nothing on your person. Now, empty your items into locker one, and you should receive a key once you lock it. Only you have access to this locker." Warden Sam said. 

Tommy swallowed thickly and then slowly walked towards the locker ahead, glancing uneasily at the Warden as he went. Finally he stood in front of the chest and reached his hand out, opening it. Inside sat a few shattered pieces of what looked like a disc. Tommy swallowed again, his stomach feeling a bit sick. 

"Even... even my armor?" Tommy asked. 

"Yes, even your armor." 

"How will i... protect myself from the prisoner?" Tommy said uneasily. Sam was quiet for a bit as Tommy set his satchel and emptied his weapons into the chest. 

"Put your armor in the chest Tommy." 

Tommy took a deep breath and then slipped off his helmet, gently setting it in the chest in front of him. He finally dropped everything onto the chest, leaving only the clothes on his back. 

He turned and hit a nearby stone button, a key slipping out of a hatch just under it, and at the same time, slabs on blackstons came down and locked the chest into the wall. Tommy blinked at the contraption, rather impressed. Finally he turned back into the room ahead. Sam flicked the lever so the stone walls came down again, keeping the chest from Tommy's view. 

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you to enter the next room alone and follow my instructions closely." 

"Okay... I can do-" 

Sam grabbed a different lever and pushed it up, another wall on the opposite side opening. Tommy blinked as Sam gestured to the room. Tommy obeyed and walked inside. The room was made of bits of obsidian and blackstone. Once Tommy entered his ears began to ring and a sudden heavy weight seemed to fall on his shoulders. 

"What...the.....what....hell?" Tommy choked out, wincing at this new sensation. 

"Curse if mining fatigue, you'll be alright, its only uncomfortable at first." Sam said through what appeared to be a speaker in the wall. 

Tommy surely was uncomfortable his breathing growing more and more rapid as he panicked slightly. He felt immobile, even though he was stepping slowly yet surely ahead. In the center of the room sat a light panel in the floor. Tommy stood on it, the weight on his shoulder slowly lifting into something more sustainable. When Tommy looked up, Sam stood across from him, a glass wall between them. 

"Alright... what now?" Tommy muttered.

"Stand there for a moment Tommy." Sam said. 

He frowned, seeing a brief look cross Sam's brow, not one he could pinpoint right away either. Sam reached over and flipped a lever on his side and suddenly bordered walls slid up and around Tommy. Tommy blinked and looked up to see a single red glass bottle suspended above his head. His eyes widened. 

"Sam, it uh... looks as if you're-" Tommy was cut off by the bottle falling, crashing into the floor below him and the smoke bellowed out. 

Tommy tried to cover his nose but he had already breathed it in. The harming felt like a fire burning at his insides and skin. Tommy let out a scream, clawing at the opening in the stone walls but he was weak to pry them away, the mining fatigue still in effect. 

"Sam! Sam!" Tommy cried out, he felt his vision going blurry. Was he about to- 

Suddenly the walls moved and the burning subsided completely. He stood, shaking violently on the well lit platform, Sam standing across from him behind the glass. That had nearly killed him. The glass panel opened suddenly and Sam stepped to the side, as if beckoning him to walk through. Tommy did so on two uneasy feet. 

"Good, if you had anything on you, you would have died, a simple precaution." Sam said, no longer facing him and walking down a long hallway ahead. Tommy's heart was racing faster then ever, he felt rooted to where he stood. What the hell just happened? Was there more of this? 

"O...okay." Tommy choked out and followed behind Sam. 

Suddenly the older man stopped and tapped his chin as he began punching a code into the wall. Tommy kept walking and gasped suddenly when the hallway stopped, plunging down into a pool of lava below. Tommy backed away, eyes wide. 

"What the fuck?!" 

"Wait for the bridge to rise." Sam said bluntly and suddenly the ground shook. 

Tommys eyes widened as a large stone bridge appeared from under neath the pool of lava, the hot stones cooling the farther they rose to the top. Once finished, it hissed into place, as if the hallway had always looked this way and a pool of lava didn't lay underneath. Sam walked ahead again, Tommy on his heels. 

They walked into a large room, a huge ascending staircase along the walls, forming a tower high above them. Tommy let his mouth open, eyes wide at the sight. Saying the building was huge, would be an understatement. He kept walking while Sam entered a code on another panel ahead, placing a hand against the wall he assumed they would go through. He frowned. 

The entire wall was made of iron... suddenly it opened and Tommy jumped back wirh a yelp. He walked through the steel wall and gasped at another sudden drop below. It would kill him if he slipped. He peered down and turned to ask Sam a question, but the man wasn't behind him. Tommy jumped, spinning around. 

"Sam?! Sam, you're actually not with me and I uh... Sam?" Tommy looked around wildly, quickly stepping back into the tower room. 

Sam was busy with another code, letting out a sigh. He finished and walked in front of Tommy, past the open steel wall. Tommy watched as the floor rose to meet them. Ahead were many small cells, laced with iron bars and doors along with blackstone. 

"Welcome to the main holding cells." Sam said as he walked down the long hall. 

Tommy gazed at each cell, taking a peek every now and then through the windows of each. Finally they entered another obsidian and blackstone riddled room. 

"Uh Sam where are... where are we now?" 

"This is the decontamination cell." He said. Tommy's eyes shifted to the light panel in the center of the room. 

"What uh... what-" 

"Stand on the panel." Sam ordered. 

Tommy inhaled deeply and obeyed, fidgetting with his hands. This was gonna hurt wasnt it? 

"This checkpoint consists of me doing a manual search." Sam sighed and Tommy frowned. 

The frown shifted to a look of horror as Sam unsheathed his sword from on his back. Except, it didn't look like 'his sword'. This was the Warden's Will he heard so much about. A rather large netherite sword, its black blade laced with flecks of purple and darker hues of black then hed seen on a weapon. A 'WW' was scrawled in perfect handwriting on the handle. Tommy didn't like the sight of it, thats for sure. 

"Wait wait Sam yknow maybe we can just-"

Suddenly Sam flipped the sword up and slammed it next to Tommy's head. Tommy was frozen stiff, eyes wide as he stared at the man in front of him. His eyes slowly turned to see the blade had only peirced the hem of his shirt, the collar pulling his chin up. How fast had he swung for his shirt to be up there. He tried to move away but the blade kept him in place. Sam roughly grabbed Tommy's head and pushed it back so Sam could get a better look at his neck and chest. 

He quickly patted Tommy down who scowled and groaned about how unnecessary it was for this check. Suddenly Sam grabbed Tommy's shoes and pried them off, making the other boy growl and lash around although he was pinned to the wall by the blade above his head. 

"Hey! This is unnecessary Sam!" 

"Its mandatory i check Tommyinnit, now be still." The Warden hissed, checking Tommy's shoes for anything. 

Tommy stopped and folded his arms over his chest with a deeper scowl. Finally Warden Sam unsheathed his sword from the wall, letting it slide back into its place on his backside. Tommy grumbled as he tried to get a good look at the new hole in his tattered clothes. Wouldn’t be the first time his usual fit had gotten shaken up. Exile does things to a man's fashion. 

"Continue on to the main cell." Sam ordered with a sigh, lifting his arm to gesture near them. 

Tommy pursed his lips and walked ahead into the much smaller room. The only thing there was a small spot against one wall with a light panel beneath it, and then a fountain of water spewing from a cramped hold in the wall. Tommy went to the light panel and stood, expecting another test of some sort. 

Sure enough, Sam entered the room, a blackstone wall appearing from the ground behind him, shutting them into the small room. He walked up and nodded to Tommy once before pulling a lever. The same slabs of stone from before appeared, encasing Tommy in some sort of box. Tommy felt his chest tighten, remembering the feeling of burning from the harming potions. 

"Uhm... Sam-" 

"Stand still Tommy." The Warden said and then pulled a second lever. 

Tommy was shaking at this point, daring not to look up at whatever potion was above his head. The first was poison. He recognized it almost immediately as the smoke filled his lungs at a blast of air, followed by a faint stinging in his eyes and a wild burning in his nose. Tommy sputtered a cough as he felt the poison take its hold on its body. He was surely going to die.

He coughed roughly and tried to blink away the blurriness from his vision. He swayed on his feet and looked down at his hand to see blood in it. He coughed again and more blood came. Why had Sam poisoned him. Suddenly the poison was sucked out of the box and Tommy gasped for normal air. 

Then a second potion broke, one that stopped the effects of the first. Tommy shrunk to his knees. He could tell, one small inconvenience and he'd be dead at this point, his life was hanging by a thread. A third potion landed, but didn't break, a blue watery liquid was at his feet. Tommys eyes widened and he quickly sank down to his knees and took the bottle into his shaking hands, opening it and drinking the small amount inside. Water breathing. 

Finally a fourth potion fell and landed right on his head from where he was sitting. It had to be a weakness potion because from where Tommy sat, he felt like he couldn't move. From the fatigue curse, from the poison that had a clutch on his life, he wasn't sure. Finally Sam moved the lever next to him and the box disappeared from around Tommy, who didn't move a muscle. 

"Im... poisoned Sam, im gonna die." 

"Its a necessary precaution you stay at your weakest point as we continue." Sam said bluntly as he stepped forward. 

He didnt gesture to help Tommy, or even look at him, instead just gave him a curt nod, telling him to stand up. With difficulty, Tommy got to his feet, leaning against the wall and trying to steady his breathing as he was finally able to stand on his own. 

Tommy blinked in surprise when Sam drank a water breathing potion of his own, before slipping into the cramped space where the water spout was in the wall. They had to swim... through there?! That tiny... Tommy cleared his throat, wincing at the pain that lingered there before following, slipping into the small cave-like hole and swimming through. 

The water breathing potion made sense now... he finally exited and stood on a large room, Sam waiting for him by a lever. More? He couldn't take anymore... Sam gestured to a corner in the room where an obsidian cage sat. 

"There is a special project here that is an extra precaution if something were to happen Tommy. Since you are an easy target, you will more than likely be attacked. If this were to happen, you are at your weakest point, correct? So you will surely die within a single blow, before you die you should be able to spawn change here, keeping you alive in that cell until I can come to retrieve you." Sam explained. 

Tommy shook his head. This was so confusing. Was he gonna teleport him? How the hell did this work? 

"Now there's two more wavers for you to sign." Sam continued and Tommy barked out a laugh at the two books awaiting him across the room. 

"You've got to be shitting me right now." He hissed at the Warden.  
"How many fucking wavers are there?!" 

"These are the last two... now if you could please just get in with it, I have more work to do then to wait around on you." Sam said flatly and Tommy sighed heavily, walking over to the first book. 

"In the event that a prisoner is to escape during my visit, or after my visit because of my actions, I hereby give permission for any individual to hunt me down and kill me until I am completely dead." Tommy read aloud. He blinked a few times and read it again in his head, to be sure. 

"Um Sam im not sure i want to sign this one..." Tommy chuckled lightly, picking up the book and waving it at the man on the other side of the room. 

"We can return back to the check-in if that's what you prefer." 

"Nonono... I can... I'll go." Tommy muttered and quickly opened the book, signing it quickly. He turned to the next book and flipped it open, groaning at the paragraph before him, but obliged to read. 

"In the event of security protocol taking place while i am within the bounds of the maximum security cell, i hereby acknowledge that i could potentially be locked up within the cell for up to 7 days, or until the security issue is resolved." Tommy read.  
"That seems like a long while Sam." 

"If there is an issue-" 

"No no I'm signing it." Tommy mumbled and quickly signed 'Big T' on the line. 

Sam took both books and looked them over nodding once and gesturing over to a small lighted platform on the other corner of the room. 

"Stand over there for something you'll need for this next part." Sam said. 

Tommy followed his orders and stood. Sam pulled the lever beside him down, his eyes still reading over the signatures in the books. A liquid poured down on Tommys head and the boy stiffened, looking up with a frown. It was a fire resistance, the liquid coating him like an outer armor, similar to that of a wax. 

When it finished covering his body the platform changed allowing him to exit. Sam waited for him in front of a wall of lava. Tommy grimaced at the idea of getting burned within there. 

"Stand here." Sam said, pointing to a specific block. Tommy nodded, standing in the center  
"Dont move." Warden continued and then he pushed a lever into the wall. 

The floor beneath him lurched forward and Tommy let out a yelp of surprise as he was thrusted into the lava wall. He blinked his eyes opened and gasped at the sight, he was literally inside a room full of nothing but lava, the fire resistance liquid around his skin sheltering him from the scorching heat around him. 

"Ohhhh come on man! This is just over the top!" Tommy shouted. 

"You know what? You know im... im afraid of heights and lava and... and... Exile things man... this whole scenario is freaking me out Sam!" Tommy continued. He exited the room as the floor continued moving and Sam was on the other side waiting for him. 

"Step off." Warden ordered and Tommy quickly stepped off the floor block and blinked down at his body which still dripped with magma and flames. 

A small hole of water about waist deep sat in front of him. Sam motioned for it and Tommy nodded, hopping in it, immediately everything washed off and Tommy sighed. 

"Good. Follow." Tommy once again, was in Sam's heels as they walked up a large staircase. They entered another big room, the wall across from them made of lava. Sam cleared his throat and pointed at a stone block in front of the lava wall. 

"Stand here. You will now be entering the main holding cell." Sam said, facing the levers on the wall. He paused though, turning back to face Tommy. 

"Listen Tommy, im going to open the main cell, if something happens and... Dream attempts to kill you.... youre gonna want to come back to me." Sam said. Tommy nodded quickly. 

"Uh yes." 

"I'm retracting the lava now." Sam said and flipped a lever on the wall. 

Tommy heard a ton of contraptions moving around above them and through the floor. While they waited Tommy hummed and spun around, trying to make conversation with Sam. 

"Have you heard the disc Pigstep Sam? Its rather fun, it goes like this-" and then Tommy began to sing and hum to the tune he remembered. He laughed to himself when he messed up a part of the song and Sam still stood, unamused and waiting for the lava to fall. Soon enough the lava ahead dropped by an inch. 

"Face forward." Sam snapped and Tommy quickly spun around to face the lava wall. 

His song died in his throat at the sight before him. A huge room, hundreds of blocks high and wide stood in front of him, lava filling it from the brim. No wonder why it took so long to retract. That wasnt the worst part however. The worst of it, was the single blocked cage in the center of the room, suspended above the lava. 

The wall facing them was open, one could clearly see what lurked inside such a cell. Yet of course, a tall man wearing a pathetic jumper and a mask stood across from him im the lake of fire beneath them. Dream. Tommy clenched his fists. 

"Alright Tommy listen to me very carefully, the bridge beneath you will move so be cautious, you're pretty high up so stay on the bridge as you cross to get to the prisoner." Sam said. Tommy nodded quickly, getting on the blocks. 

"O... okay okay." 

"Once the bridge gets to the otherside im going to pull it back and you won't be able to get back on it." He continued. 

Tommy nodded, glancing back and forth between Dream on one end and Sam beside him. 

"Right right, but perhaps do you have any food? Probably should have ate before I came yknow haha... also not feeling too good and I think-" 

Suddenly Sam pulled a lever which lurched Tommy forward, nearly making him fall off the blocks he stood on. Tommy screeched as the bridge moved farther and farther away from Sam... and closer to Dream. 

Finally the bridge slammed into the cell, making Tommy fall forward, nearly falling onto his face. The bridge then retreated back as Tommy got ahold of his footing. With a frown he faced back where Sam was standing. 

"Enjoy your visit Tommy!" Sam called. 

Tommy nodded and then turned around, his eyes widening slightly. Dream was less than 5 feet from him, his hands at his side and his feet shackled together with a rather long chain. The cell was rather cramped, there wasn't even a bed really, just a book stand and a clock on the wall. 

When Tommy turned back around to call after Sam, he was greeted with a lava fall. He was alone.... with... Tommy shook the feeling and puffed out his chest before facing the man in front of him. Yeah that's right. He looked right at his face. 

The mask which now had a rather broad crack in it, running down the side. Tommy smirked. He'd put that there. Exactly! There was nothing to be scared of. Dream cleared his throat, his face turned towards the floor. 

"This is... uh..." Tommy noted Dreams hands as he spoke, they had a delicate air to them, as if they hadn't taken several lives, like they were used for good things, building cities, making paintings perhaps. 

"Ha... you're probably so embarrassed right now." Tommy interrupted with a forced laugh. Dream went silent, his head still peering at the floor. Tommy's smile faded when Dream spoke again. 

"I've been going crazy in here Tommy." 

"You look it... and sound it." 

"Youre the first to visit." Dream said softly. Tommy knew that tone of voice and he fell for it. 

"Did you miss me?" Tommy blurted, his brows knitted together. Dreams head slowly lifted then, as if to peer at him. 

"Not really." Dream said flatly. Tommy snapped out of it and cleared his throat. 

"Right uh... what have you been up to?" He asked. Dream was quiet for a bit before gesturing slowly to the clock on the wall behind him. 

"I like to watch the clock." He said quietly, moving his other arm to cradle the one that was lifted.  
"Whats uh... whats been going on with you?" He asked. Tommy scoffed. 

"You fucked up you know... everyone hates you now." Tommy said, pointing at the lava behind him. Dream swallowed and Tommy noticed the grip on his arm tightened slightly. 

"I'm in... I'm in prison theres no reason for them to hate me." Dream said. 

"No one likes you, you dick." Tommy hissed. 

Dream walled away from the clock towards his stacks of books on the other side of the cell, as if he was trying to run from Tommys words. Tommy rolled eyes, giving the room a once over again. 

Dream looked so pathetic... so weak here. Like a lost child in a box. Tommy glanced over at the clock and snickered before plucking it from off the wall and tossing it into his other hands. Dream turned suddenly to face him, watching. 

"Put... put it back." 

Tommy didn't listen and continued to wave it in his face. He noticed Dreams jaw tighten. 

"Tommy... come on give me back the clock." Dream muttered. 

Tommy gave him a shit eating grin before tapping the clock with his other hand.  
"Of what? Hm?" He teased. Dream opened his mouth as if to speak but didn't, grimacing instead. 

"You gonna kill me? You won't, you said it yourself you need me." Tommy chuckled. 

"I've kinda realized it Dream... ive had power over YOU this whole time.... I just didn't know it." Tommy continued. Dream stayed quiet and Tommy sighed, putting the clock back on the wall. 

"Y'know I did feel sorry for you... a lot actually.... but uh... you kinda tried to kill my best friend. You even tried to put me in here... this prison." Tommy said. Dream gave a slow nod and cleared his throat, moving his arms so they were now crossed. 

"That is... true. You were going to be in here." Dream replied carefully.  
"To be fair. You're in here right now." His chuckled almost sounded forced. Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed his own arms, now leaning up against the opposite wall from Dream. 

"You're really a sad sight, you know that?" Tommy was rubbing salt in the wound like he was good at, but in honesty he did. It was strange to see a figurative god stripped of its power. 

"It's not... its not bad. I get food... and I can read." Dream said, gesturing to the books. 

Tommy swallowed down his retort. Dream looked pitiful. It made him feel... Tommy shook his head wildly. No... no... he was put through hell when he was in exile, Dream is a monster thats why he's here, nothing more. 

"Ha... watch this..." Tommy stepped up to Dream and tilted his head as if to look down on the prisoner in front of him.  
"I'm your best friend Dream. I'm your best friend hm? Yeah I'll visit you every day because I am your friend right?" Tommy hissed.  
"Remind you of anything, prick?" 

Dream was silent, but clearly uncomfortable, his shoulders hunched slightly at Tommy's words. Tommy set his jaw and took a step back. 

"Yeah you cant fool me, you're a bad guy." 

"I'd like it if you visited." Dream said suddenly, his hands now back down at his sides. 

"Oh shut up." 

"Please visit me Tommy, I'd like to see you." Dream continued. Tommy's face contorted into something like a snarl and he turned away. 

"You'd think I'd visit you... every day? It took an hour just to get IN here... you know you're just sad, you've been imprisoned, bitch." Tommy growled. Dream suddenly started to fidget again, sighing. 

"Maybe if... maybe if I'm doing good you'll let me out." Dream stated. Tommy frowned and turned around, Dream's face was tilted towards the floor but Tommy could of sworn it was looking right into him. 

"N...no." 

"Really?" Dream asked, his fidgetting paused.  
"What if... what if its been a really long time and I'm behaved... I'm better." Dream continued. Tommy felt a wierd tight feeling in his chest. 

"You're... really bad, okay?" Tommy said. Dream's head tilted a little more to the side. 

"Tommy I'm sorry." He said. Tommy's chest tightened more. He snapped his head up ag Dream and blinked. 

"Really?" He asked quietly. Dream nodded slowly. 

"Mhm I'm really sorry." 

"F... for what?" Tommy asked, taking a hesitant step closer. 

"For everything I did to you." Dream said, his voice still quiet. Tommy swallowed. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"How... how do I know you're not lying, y'know faking it?" Tommy asked. 

"I have no reason to Tommy." Dream said. Tommy shook his head. No... no.... 

"Okay Dream." Tommy said sarcastically and strode over to the pile of books Dream was near, peering down at them. 

"Thank you for visiting me Tommy." Dream said as Tommy looked through the titles. 

All of them were blank. Tommy frowned and picked one up from the bottom, the pages all blank within it. So Sam let him write hm? 

"Please don't take my books." Dream said suddenly and Tommy rose his brow. 

"Chill out I'm not going to.... Dream you know i can only help but not forgive you... completely." Tommy said, setting the book down gently on top. Dream nodded once. 

"Okay." 

"However..." Tommy paused and glanced over at the books again. Ah...  
"However I have an idea that I think will make me forgive you..." Tommy said, picking up the book again. 

Dream frowned as he watched Tommy flip open the book and grab a quil from off the small makeshift lecturn. He began to quickly write "A guide on how to get girls", fighting to hold in a snicker. Then he tapped his chin and wrote underneath it "Why -a dream story" then spoke. 

"As homework I'm gonna ask that you write me four novels." He said as he continued to scribble on the page. Dream hummed quietly and Tommy stifled a laugh as he wrote "Tommyinnit the incredible- why he is so great." followed by "Why BadboyHaloSucks" he slammed the book shut and tossed it over to Dream who caught it gently. 

"I'll read them when I come back." Tommy said. Dream's eyes snapped from the book up to Tommy. 

"You're visiting again?" Dream asked quickly. 

"You fucked with not just me Dream but everyone..." Tommy started, ignoring him.  
"So why dont you prove you're not so bad by writing me some novels yeah? Maybe I can forgive you for every single terrible thing you did to me." 

"Okay." Dream said uneasily. 

"I'm not out here to just push you around alright? I'm not..." Tommy paused, frowning.  
"Yeah I'm not gonna manipulate you Dream... because you manipulated me and I'm nothing like you. I mean come on you're the reason the world we live in was shit, alright? And I know its got a long way to go, but with you gone, things are actually starting to look okay." Tommy said.  
"So the person that needs to fix themselves more than anyone else, is you." Tommy said.  
"So write the novels." He finished with a curt nod. Dream nodded as well and Tommy clapped his hands together once. 

"Nice! I'm like your therapist!" Tommy chuckled, rubbing his hands together and letting out a sinister laugh.  
"Here, tell me how you're feeling." Tommy said and Dream set the book in his hands down beside him on the lecturn. 

"Sad." He said. Tommy nodded once. 

"Why?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall behind him. 

"Cause I... lost my friends... and my stuff... and... my home." Dream paused and Tommy felt Dream's eyes linger on him.  
"And you." He added.  
Tommy ground his teeth together. 'Liar' he thought and scoffed out loud. 

"How do you feel about losing your stuff?" Tommy asked, moving on to his little 'kicking him while he's down' payback tactic. 

"Sad." Dream sighed. 

"Who do you miss the most?" Tommy asked suddenly and he watched Dream visibly flinch at the question, his grip tightening on the lecturn. Tommy smirked. He hit a nerve. 

"I think you should leave Tommy." Dream said, no longer facing him and Tommy nodded. There it is. 

"Who do you miss the most Dream?" Tommy pressed, no longer leaning against the wall and stepping towards Dream, who was now letting out a deep breath. 

"I think you should go Tommy." Dream repeated, a sharp edge in the way he said Tommy's name. 

"No... come on, tell me who you miss the most." Tommy chuckled and Dream quickly slammed a hand into a button on the wall. 

"Warden! Tommy wants to leave the cell." Dream hissed. An intercom crackled to life and Sam's voice was heard. 

"What?" 

"No no no! Answer me Dream. Who do you miss the most?" Tommy continued.  
"If I were you, I'd miss Sapnap the most." 

"Tommy get out." Dream said, his voice dripping with vice. 

"Are you ready to leave the main cell Tommy?" Sam's voice asked through the intercom. Dream still wasn't facing him and Tommy let out a low laugh. Oh how good that felt. Dream's on edge just from a dumb question. 

"Yes I am." Tommy said with a shrug and within moments he was now on the other side of the lava room, leaving Dream alone in his cell once again.  
"Bye Dreaaaammmm~" Tommy cooed, waving and then skipped down the large staircase. 

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Sam asked and Tommy nodded. 

"Not gonna lie, he's pitiful." Tommy chuckled. 

Yet as they went through the stages of exiting the prison... Tommy felt as if he himself had a facade. Half of him was aching because of how... just how sad Dream looked... like he was going mad or grief stricken while in that cell... and the other half was saying good riddance. It was... confusing. 

Tommy shook his head and made it back to the check-in room. He went and got his items from the locker and slipped on his armor. What a day.


	34. Snowchester Independence

Snowchester has never looked better. The large cabin houses have been done up, looking their best, even berries beginning to bloom from their bushes beside the snowy shore. Suddenly a door slammed open and Tubbo jumped onto his porch, a wide smile on his face as he inhaled the morning fresh air deeply. Today was the day. 

"Jack!!!!" Tubbo called. 

He jumped off the deck and ran towards the other house just across from his. He knocked and didn't wait a second more before barging in, giddily clapping his hands. 

"Jack Manifold are you ready?!" Tubbo bellowed. Jack chuckled lightly and turned from where he stood in front of his mirror, zipping up his coat and adjusting his glasses. 

"I am... let's go." He said and followed Tubbo outside. 

Once everyone got back from the whole 'Dream going psycho' event, Tubbo had sat on his porch with Jack Manifold and Foolish at his side. It had been a long day that day and the two had accompanied Tubbo back to his home.. Jack had been wary of the new fellow but Tubbo insisted he was a good friend. The three of them sat, reveling in the freedom they now had. Dream was gone. Locked up. 

"Jack..." 

"Yes?" 

Tubbo cleared his throat and gestured his hand at the wooden podium they'd built during the day below.  
"We should be known as a group... I already feel loyal to this yknow? I'd fight for it and.... I want to stay here. I want to make Snowchester separate from the SMP." Tubbo said. Jack Manifold had pursed his lips, frowning. 

"You don't supposed-" 

"Not a government." Tubbo blurted nervously, scratching the back of his head with a smile. 

"No there won't be a leader... or any rules besides dont be a dickhead." Tubbo shrugged. 

"I like it." Foolish shrugged and Jack nodded once. 

"Lets do it tomorrow, even have a little celebration." 

"Really?!" Tubbo asked, eyes beaming and Jack Manifold nodded. 

"Of course." 

And here they were, quickly melting the snow from the platform and hastily tying neat blue ribbons on the fence lining. As Tubbo worked to decorate he sighed, still reminiscing on the past. When he was... president. He doesn't miss that, oh of course not. He missed his friends though. 

He missed spending countless hours with Fundy playing chess. He missed hanging out with Ranboo at the sea temple, piling sand for days on end. He missed the nights when he could stop by Captian Puffys house and find her expecting his arrival with a plate of warm baked goods. Tubbo set his jaw. Dare he say he missed the peace of Dream being his friend. 

When Tommy was away, Tubbo felt like a peice of him had been discarded... and Dream had fed him so many lies. Lies that Tommy didn't care... that Tommy was...dead... Tubbo swallowed when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. Tubbo spun around with a jump but sighed with relief when he saw Ranboo. 

"Ranboo! What're you doing here?" 

"Just came to stop by... whats going on today?" Ranboo asked, glancing at the streamers. Tubbo smiled wide. 

"Its a ceremony! I think Snowchester is going to be a country!" Tubbo said proudly. Ranboo's expression turned serious and he frowned. 

"Tubbo... Technoblade-" 

"Oh come on now... can't people have a community? I just want a place for people to have pride in for living there." Tubbo said with a scowl. Ranboo nodded. 

"I... get it." 

"Care to join us today?" Tubbo asked and Ranboo shook his head quickly. 

"No no no... I uh... sorry but the last time I was... a part of something things didn't end well." Ranboo chuckled nervously. Tubbo grimaced, remembering his old country was now a crator. 

"I understand... well you should still join us in the festivities, I heard Foolish might stop by." 

"Foolish?" Ranboo frowned. Tubbo nodded but never continued explaining, finishing his decorations. 

"Have you heard from Tommy?" Ranboo asked suddenly and Tubbo paused. 

"Yeah... he called me on the com last night... he's going to visit Dream today." Tubbo said. 

"In the prison?" 

"Yeah....in the prison, I've heard a lot of rumors about it. Like that in order to get in you have to have like 3 keys, oh and that there's elder guardians in there." Tubbo said in a hushed voice. 

"All the times Sam was gone he was building that thing." Ranboo noted and Tubbo nodded. 

"Yeah its scary to think about." He said and Ranboo shrugged. 

"Sam is nice, I think he'll be good to Tommy." 

"Ranboo do you mind actually hanging around? I wanted to ask you a few questions." Tubbo said suddenly and Ranboo blinked down at the shorter boy. 

"Questions?" He asked, leaning down to his height. Tubbo glanced at his hands, and then at a nearby glass block. 

"Oh heck no." Ranboo muttered and went to walk away. 

"No! Wait wait wait! Please, just pick it up!" Tubbo begged latching on to the boys suit sleeve and Ranboo rolled his eyes, giving in. 

For hours on end after their ceremony Tubbo chanted at Ranboo to pick up certain objects because of his... ability. Soon enough Tubbo retired around noon, explaining he had some work to get done and Ranboo decided to head back to his home as well. On his way he felt a slight tinge of guilt. Mostly because he felt like Techno was going to scold him for spending so much time with Tubbo. Techno hated the guy, probably because of the whole government idealism but... 

Ranboo scowled, Tubbo was his closest friend, he was there for him since the day he stumbled into their world and even stuck with him when Dream had called him a traitor. He wasn't going to let Tubbo down. Even Tommy had been good to him... Ranboo knew Tommy was busy... with the whole disc thing for so long so they had never hung out but... nonetheless he admired him. 

One because Tubbo did, and two because he was a rather... strong willed guy. He did dumb a lot of dumb things but... Ranboo sighed during his walk. Either way, Technoblade had a weird love-hate relationship with Tommy and Ranboo heard from it at least once every time he hung out with him. Techno would suddenly grunt while they worked and grumble about how much of an idiot Tommy is in leaving him and getting himself killed. 

Ranboo would nod along and eventually the conversation would shift to Techno telling a story about one of his great endeavors. Slaughtering a group of 10+ men that had attacked him one night in the woods and other various stories. He remembered specifically the stories Techno would tell of him and Philza. He really made Philza sound like a great leader. Even though he'd technically watched him help blow up a nation but uh... yeah... of course one time Ranboo had opened his big mouth and ruined the mood. 

He and Techno were outside shoveling up snow for when Philza would come back from his hunt, the older man wanted to start a new build of some type so Technk decided to get a headstart on clearing the area a bit. He was mumbling about when he reunited with Philza after years, during a war. 

"Why can't Philza use his wings anymore?" Ranboo asked suddenly with a frown. Techno froze suddenly and Ranboo knew instantly he'd messed up and sighed.  
"Sorry... I just-" 

"No its alright... its not... its not that he can't really... use them its just, complicated. It happened when Wilbur hit the button, y'know and blew up Lmanburg the first time... when Wilbur was... slipping... when he wasn't himself. That day Wilbur wanted to die, he hit that button to blow it all, even himself I guess.... Philza had grabbed him in time and... well shielded him... using uh..." Techno waved his hand around as if to finish it off.  
"It was just an event that... kinda took a toll on him. He loved Wilbur... still does. And anyone going through that.. its all a bit uh... much." He had continued. Ranboo nodded and apologized again for bringing it up and then they continued to shovel snow. 

Ranboo snapped back to reality and he realized he was already trudging up a snowy hill, Techno's house in front of him just in the valley below. Well... much more was to come.


	35. BigInnit Hotel Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im skipping around and also apologies before hand!!!!!! Sam Nook!!!!! Isnt in this, sorry but I'm not THAT great of a writer and don't know how to put him in to go with the theme of the writing style I have here... uh... yeah

"Tommyinnit I swear to god if you don't-" 

"Please Philza, I need the money!" Tommy begged, tripping over his own feet trying to catch up with Philza. 

He'd been chasing the older man around all day, begging for diamonds. Philza avoided him well but now the boy had caught up to him, whining and crying about being poor. 

"Tommy go get your own diamonds." Philza muttered.

"No I need them now! I can pay you back! Please I just need it and you're the only person I could think of to have that kind of money." Tommy explained. 

They were currently in the nether. Philza had planned on losing him at the portal to Techno's house but that sentence made him pause. 

"Wait so you'll pay me back?" Philza asked, raising a brow at the boy. Tommy nodded wildly. 

"Yes!" 

"What exactly do you need it for?" Philza asked. 

"A big project." 

"Explain." 

"I asked Sam to do a build for me and its gonna be so cool Philza I promise, just please help me, he can't start it until he has an advance." Tommy said. Philza nodded along with what he said. 

"Hm... alright, pay me back in a week." Philza muttered and placed down an ender chest, digging through it. Tommy's jaw dropped. 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah." Philza chuckled and tossed him the half a stack of diamonds.  
"Knock yourself out." 

"Oh Philza oh great holy one i bow to thee!" Tommy said, fake crying and praising. Philza rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to hiss at him but the boy was already up and running back to his home. 

"Oi wait!" Philza shouted but Tommy was gone, speeding along the cobblestone path like he was being chased. Philza chuckled lightly and sighed, lifting his helmet to wipe his brow. That crazy kid... 

Tommy jumped in the portal and appeared back in front of the ruins community house, or rather, the attempted rebuilding if the community house just down the hill. Its been days since his visit with Dream and he's been busy. Ever since he saw the prison build he was mesmerized and wanted a cool building of his own. So, once Sam got off his Warden duty he went up to him and begged he build him a project. Sam had blinked down at the boy, slightly confused. 

"A build?" 

"Yes! I want a hotel! I'm gonna build this big cool hotel!" Tommy had explained. Sam pursed his lips. 

"Alright. If you can pay, I'll follow through." Sam chuckled and Tommy shouted in victory. 

Tommy blinked out of the memory and ran to the construction site. A large yellow "hard hat area, caution construction in progress" sign greeted him. He giddily climbed up the steps to the start of the build area clearing when suddenly he got yanked by the back of his shirt away. 

"Hey!" He spun around to see Sam. He watched as the man pulled out a hard hat and a safety vest, plopping them onto Tommy. 

"Dangerous zone there, be more careful." Sam grumbled and Tommy nodded quickly. 

"Okay okay." 

"Now, let's get started on the planning shall we?" Sam said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

Tommy nodded quickly and the two went up the steps together. 

After a few hours of planning and sorting out the area, the two took a break to eat and rest. Tommy took a bite out of his pork sandwich while Sam chewed away at his own lunch. 

"What the hell is the bad egg?" Tommy asked through a mouthful. Sam froze, blinking over at Tommy. 

"You don't know about the Egg?" Sam asked. Tommy shook his head. 

"No? There's these weird banners all over the SMP and even down in the L'manburg cratori think." Tommy shrugged. Sam coughed, trying to swallow his bite of food. 

"Are you serious? Dude it's been around for ages." 

"Well I've been gone for ages." Tommy snapped. Sam blinked and Tommy sighed, waving his hand.  
"Sorry... I didn't.. I didn't mean to snap, I've just been gone." 

"No I get, sorry but... there's this Egg and it has followers and stuff." Sam shrugged. Tommy barked a laugh. 

"What the hell? What kind of egg head shit-" 

"Yeah, that's where the vines come from." Sam said. Tommy's eyes widened. 

"The blood vines? Like those red things that are everywhere?!" 

"Yeah its gross and ugly and I hate it." Sam growled and Tommy nodded along.  
"They're trying to get me to have some wierd sleepover with the egg. They want me to like spend time with it or something..." Sam said. Tommy belched and shook his head. 

"Fucking weirdos." 

"You said it." Sam chuckled. 

Tommy grabbed a nearby stick and drew in the dirt in front of them. Sam suddenly choked on his porkchop, barking a laugh at the words in the dirt which read "Pussy Egg bad". Tommy grinned and looked over at the older man while he laughed. This was the side of Sam he knew. A light hearted man who was nice to everyone and loved to build. Not whatever the hell had happened in that prison. Speaking of... 

"Why were you so serious at the prison the other day?" Tommy asked carefully. Sam's expression changed almost immediately, his smile fading. 

"Ah... Tommy..." 

"You were just so different in there, like all up in your own head." Tommy grumbled. Sam sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"I take my job as the Warden very seriously Tommy. If anything were to happen, it all falls back on me you know? So I want to protect both prisoners and visitors and do my job well. There's no room for fooling around." Sam said. Tommy shrugged slightly. 

"Well... I guess... it just freaked me out." Tommy said and Sam pursed his lips, moving his hand to on top of Tommy's head, ruffling his hair. 

"Sorry kid, I'll try to not be so tough on you when you visit again." Sam said and Tommy swatted at his hand, quickly trying to fix his hair. 

"You better." He mumbled and Sam laughed again, shaking his head. Suddenly Tommy's communicator crackled to life at his side. 

"Tommyyyyy! Come visittttt!" A whine came from the speaker. Tommy rolled his eyes and picked it up to reply. He looked over at Sam with a sigh. 

"He's being clingy." He muttered quietly then put the com closer to his mouth. 

"Tubbo, I told you I'm quite busy today, I'm building the hotel." Tommy said. 

"I know but I'm working on the uh... the 'news' with Jack and-" 

"Tubbo! Man just come see me and Sam!" 

"But Ranboo is with me and I don't think he wanted to go that farrrrr." Tubbo groaned and Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Tubbo I swear-" 

"Okay I'm on my way!" The boy said cheerfully and then hung up. Sam surpressed a laugh at Tommy's disgruntled expression and the younger boy sighed. 

"He gets so clingy sometimes." 

"Tommy weren't you the one pestering him about moving in with you instead of building those snow cabins up north?" 

"Oh shut up." Tommy muttered and Sam chuckled to himself, finishing his food. The two had finished rather earlier then planned and the Tubbo had met up with Tommy at his house, and the two hung out while Tommy farmed his crops and cleaned up his inventory. It wasn't long before both boys passed out asleep on the floor of Tommy's storage room, snoozing away.


	36. Techno and Ranboo's Adventure (Bonding experience)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, not much lore lmao just background to their characters and getting closer.

Ranboo froze and slowly turned as Techno walked into his home. The pig hybrid blinked in confusion at the boy in front of him. 

"Uhhh... what're you doing?" He asked. The enderman boy chirped, glancing down at his arms full of glass panes. 

"I uh... needed glass so I was borrowing the furnace." Ranboo said. 

Technoblade chuckled and moved his cloak off his shoulders, hanging it on the wall, warm now that he was out from the cold. 

"What do you need glass for? Kind of an odd thing." Techno said.

"Oh, I'm trading with a nearby villager." Ranboo explained and Techno nodded. 

"Nice..." he chuckled. The two made small talk and Techno decided to follow him across the valley as Ranboo walked towards his house.   
"You added walls." Techno noted as they walked up to Ranboo's shelter. 

"Y-yeah, I also have other new stuff too." Ranboo said, inviting him inside. The roof was tall enough for a giant to enter... well... Techno glanced over at the lanky boy which looked over him in height at his side. It made sense. 

"You were with uh... your friends yesterday I saw." Technoblade said as he looked around. Ranboo stiffened slightly. 

"Y... yeah saw a bit of them... Tommy and all them." He chuckled. Technoblade nodded once, frowning at an armor stand in the corner of the room with a parrot perched on its shoulder. 

"Well, I just wanted to check in on you. I actually was only dropping by to uh load back up on supplies, I'm about to head out again." Techno said. Ranboo blinked, tilting his head at the man. 

"Oh, where are you headed?" Ranboo asked. Techno hummed as he patted the pocket of his pants that held the map. 

"Its uh... its a certain... underwater.... base.... thing." Techno said. Ranboo blinked. 

"You got a water temple map?" 

"Yeah, yeah i got a water temple map." Techno mumbled and Ranboo pursed his lips. 

"Do you need help?" Ranboo asked. 

Techno grimaced. He really really really couldn't say no. He wanted him to tag along but at the same time, Techno glanced at the makeshift shack and then back at the boy... he didn't. He's been comparing Ranboo to Tommy quite a bit... as in, now he's being smart and avoiding the younger lad. 

"If you need help I wouldn't mind tagging along, it sounds like fun." Ranboo continued and Techno groaned. Now he definitely couldn't turn him down. 

"I guess... I wouldn't mind if... you came along." Techno said uneasily and watched as the enderman hybrid beamed. 

"Okay! I'll get ready!" The boy exclaimed, quickly going and grabbing things from his chests. 

Technoblade grinned slightly as he watched the boy frantically dig through his chests for his tools and weapons. He left Ranboo's house and headed to his to finish packing up, slinging his cloak back over his shoulders. 

Soon they hopped in a boat and sailed, following their compass and map, spending a good few hours together. Soon enough the sea temple was below them, guardians yelping and swimming below. Techno slipped off his cloak and tightened his armor around his chest. 

"Alright, meet you in there." Techno chuckled and took a deep breath before diving straight into the water. 

Ranboo nodded and slipped out of his shoes, replacing them with his boots before diving in after him. They explored the temple area, looking around for rare materials to be used. Once they finished it was late noon and the two decided to get back in the boat and head back. They had just made it only land when something caught Techno's eye. 

"Wait. Stop." Techno said suddenly and Ranboo spun around, blinking. Technoblade frowned and pointed at him. 

"Do that again." He said carefully. Ranboo glanced around. 

"Uhhh... do what again?" Ranboo asked. 

"Did you... did you pick up that grass as it was?" Techno asked. Ranboo nodded once. 

"Uhm... yes." 

"But... how? You can't grab items unless you have the silk touch enchantment." Techno quickly stepped forward and grabbed Ranboos hands, examining them closely. Ranboo sighed. 

"I know I know... I've been through enough experiments with Tubbo." 

"But how?" 

"I'm part enderman, remember?" Ranboo chuckled with a shrug.  
"Its just... a thing I can do." He said. Techno was still staring intently at his palms. 

"Very... strange..." 

"Basically I can pick up any block." Ranboo said and Techno's brow flew up. He let go of Ranboo's hands. 

"Any block?" He questioned. Ranboo nodded. Technoblade quickly swiped his communicator from under his cloak and clicked it on. 

"Philza! " 

"Hello mate." Philza replied, his voice sounding tired. 

"Philza we have a main character in our midst. I'm gonna be back later tonight then I thought." Techno said. Ranboo blinked as Techno didn't even wait for a reply, switching it off and turning to him. 

"I have a few things I wanna try." Technoblade chuckled and Ranboo sighed as Techno marched ahead with many experiments blossoming in his head.


	37. Ponk and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More friendship backgrounds and character development

Ponk kicked his feet lightly, swinging his legs back and forth on the bench he sat on. He was supposed to meet with Sam today to hang out but... it's getting pretty late and he hadn't turned up. He heard he was working on a new hotel for Tommy and trying to cheer the kid up after everything that happened. 

Ponk blinked down at his feet and stopped swinging his legs. Sam has a good heart, always has but... Ponk started to get worried. Maybe he was... giving more than he could chew. After all it'd been a while since he saw him... and he was working as Warden of the prison too... Sam had come back one day saying how exhausting and depressing being in the prison was. Ponk pursed his lips. He wished there was a way someone else could take the burden but.... Sam trusted no one else in his stead. 

"Ponk!" A voice called. 

Ponk snapped his head up to see Sam exiting the portal just ahead and he jumped off the bench, a wide smile on his face. The sun was already setting, it was much later...

"Sam!" Ponk called and jogged up to him.  
"Where have you been?" 

" I really shouldn't have kept you waiting, I was caught up with some Sam Nook stuff with Tommy and he got in another fight with Jack, I had to take a bit more time to whip him into shape." Sam chuckled, clapping his hands once. Then he sighed and drooped his shoulders.   
"I dont mean to get so caught up Ponk I'm sorry.... also I had to swing by the Prison, an alarm went off earlier but it was just a small mishap outside the main check-in nothing major and-" 

"Sam." Ponk interrupted and punched his shoulder lightly.  
"Its fine. Now hurry up and come in, Fran missed you." Ponk chuckled. Sam nodded and the two men walked inside Sam's house, plopping down on the cool floor, sheltering from the heat outside. It had started to get warmer a few weeks ago and boy did it show. Suddenly a snow white hound jumped onto Sam's chest and licked at his face in excitement. 

"Whoa Fran! Calm down girl!" Sam laughed, trying to pry the slobbering mutt from off of him, but she was persistent. 

Ponk laughed at the two before standing and whistling gently for the dog to come to him. She obeyed and cheerfully jumped from Sam and bound over to Ponk, reveling in the attention. Sam slowly sat up with a groan, wiping away the dog slobber from his armor and mask. 

"I told you she missed you." Ponk shrugged and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"It looks to me like you missed me more surprisingly." Sam chuckled and Ponk scowled. 

"Of course I did, you never come back to the house anymore." He said and Sam blinked. There was a slight edge to Ponk's voice he hadn't really heard before... as if he was upset, but his face betrayed him. Ponk had a gentle smile on his features. Sam shrugged. How strange.... 

"Yeah well, I have a lot on my plate. Working the prison, building the hotel... even those damn Egg people are back at it. I've had to cut at least a hundred blood vines from off public properties..." Sam sighed. Ponk decided to sit back down beside Sam, gently slipping off his helmet from his head. 

"I know its tough... I'm just throwing a fit because we used to spend every day together basically, even would sit under the lemon tree together." 

"I miss that, I really do but-" 

"You're important." Ponk interrupted, grabbing Sam's crown from off his head too. He reached over and ruffled the man's hair, patting it as a sign of praise before placing the crown back on his head. 

"And I can understand that what you do is important, so I dont mind waiting a bit to see you. Besides, I've been a bit busy of my own!" Ponk said cheerfully and Sam blinked, turning towards the other across from him. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Lemon Society plans, its coming together pretty nice, you should swing by sometime." 

"I should." Sam nodded. 

"Also..." Ponk paused, glancing nervously over at Sam. 

"I uh... those Eggpire people talked to me today." Ponk said. Sam's face darkened slightly. 

"What'd they say?" 

"Nothing! Nothing really, it was just Bad and Antfrost, they swung by just to uh... to see the lemon tree and stuff I'm not sure why. Creepy bastards." Ponk said with a shiver. Sam was unamused, glaring at the helmet in Ponk's hands. 

"They're acting more and more suspicious. I think they're up to something." Sam said bluntly and Ponk scoffed. 

"They're just lunatic cultists, nothing more. I mean look, the worse they've done is just feed this.... egg thing and make the vines grow." He shrugged. 

Sam slipped off his coat and began pulling out his weapons from off his back. He slipped his trident and sword into their place on the wall, standing to put his other items away. Ponk watched as he paced around the house, trying to hide that he, was indeed pacing, by unpacking his items from the day. 

"Sam..." Ponk warned but the man continued. Ponk sighed and stood, following him.  
"Sam, what happened? What's got you so-" 

"I dont want them hurting you or Tommy." Sam said quietly, pausing in his steps. Ponk blinked, a bit taken aback by the words. 

"Oh... Sam i just said they're harmless silly! I'll fuck them up either way!" Ponk said, raising his fists with a scowl. Sam smiled softly and let out a long sigh of relief of some sort. 

"Yeah... you know what? Yeah you're right.... Here, let's go brew. We haven't baked or brewed in a while." Sam laughed lightly and Ponk smiled wide. 

"Yes! I brought the lemons in case you'd say that!" Ponk said and jumped on his feet before running back to the front of Sam's home to get his satchel. 

Sam smiled softly to himself as he went. Something still rang in the back of his mind however... the memory of the Eggpire lads. Bad, Antfrost, and Ponk were watching him with darkened eyes. 

"The Egg requests your presence." BadboyHalo had said. Sam was finishing up his blueprint plans for the hotel when the men had appeared in the construction hut. Sam set his jaw and faced them. 

"Sorry boys but uh... I'm not too fond of it, with the gross vines spread everywhere." Sam said bluntly. Antfrost's brow scrunched up and he opened his mouth to speak but Bad lifted his arm to stop him. 

"Are you... scared of it Sam?" Bad asked carefully. Sam scoffed. 

"Of course not, its just gross." 

"It told us there'd be people like you.... people against its goodness." Antfrost said. Sam rose his brow. 

"You lot are insane, alright? Don't think I didnt noticed the whole Egg thing, this has been happening long before any of this stuff with Dream, no one else may have paid it mind but I did, alright? And I want no part with it." Sam said bluntly. No one said a word now, Badboyhalo stared at Sam with a look that was almost blank. 

"Have a nice rest of your evening Awsamdude, we'll be on our way." He'd said. 

Ponk and Antfrost had looked over confused, frowing at the taller man. Instead they turned and left without another word, leaving Sam alone once. Again, the memory was from just last week, the vines have grown in abundance since then. Captain Puffy had come up to him, angry about how the vines had crept in and broke the roofing on her house. Once Sam saw that she was like him, despising the Egg, he's stuck with her. Ever since the Eggpire trio has left him alone. Sam sighed aloud and Ponk returned, quickly digging through his bag for lemons. 

"I'm gonna make the best fucking pie." Ponk snickered and Sam nodded. Best not think about all this now. Besides, he was spending the evening with a friend.


	38. Tommy and the Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually got to be my favorite stream

"Tommy! Tommy!" Tubbo shouted, jogging up the hill. Tubbo finally burst through the door of Tommy's house, giddly jumping around with excitement. 

"Tommy today we're-" Tubbo paused seeing the house was empty. He scowled and then spun on his heel, leaving and quickly jogging up the Prime path. Where was he?! They had a full day of collecting supplies for the hotel together. 

"Tommy!" He called as he ran. 

Soon he heard a familiar screech and looked over to see Tommy was standing up on a higher hill with someone else. Tubbo blinked and got closer, seeing now that it was Awsamdude and the two were conversating. Tubbo quickly walked up to them, wishing to not interrupt. Sam suddenly stopped talking and turned to glare at Tubbo as he walked up. 

"Oh sorry I uh-" suddenly something plopped onto Tubbo's head and he frowned. Sam had grabbed one of the hard hats and put it on Tubbo's head. Sam's expression changed immediately and he smiled cheerfully. 

"Thank you for using safety when visiting! Good morning Tubbo!" He said. Tubbo waved sheepishly before looking over at Tommy. 

"I know, I'm finishing up here and then we can go." Tommy said and Tubbo nodded. 

The two talked for a while more until finally they were done with business plans and Tommy could leave. Tubbo realized he'd forgotten his armor and screeched before saying he'd meet back up with Tommy soon. Tommy rolled his eyes, scolding Tubbo for being careless and then decided to walk along the Prime path until Tubbo returned. 

Suddenly he tripped over something and went flying forward, catching himself before when could faceplate into the oak. Tommy swung around and saw what had tripped him. A blood vines peered out from a crack in the Prime path wood. Tommy blinked. Hed seen them before just... never really paid them mind... Tommy blinked and stood back up, looking around where he was. Sure enough, blood vines covered the fields beside him, even growing along Punz's tower, the stone barely visible from beneath the red. What the hell? 

After a few minutes Tommy got a chill down his spine... like... he was being watched. Tommy spun around and sure enough, Antfrost was standing right behind him. Tommy squealed and jumped back, fumbling for his sword. 

"Oi! Get back furry!" Tommy shouted and Antfrost rolled his eyes. Wait... Tommy scowled and looked closer. Antfrost's eyes weren't... blue anymore they were now a sickly red... what the hell? 

"Uhhh... you okay there Ant? You look a little-" 

"Hello Tommy." Antfrost said, ignoring him. Tommy pursed his lips, still frowning. 

"You uh... you've seen these things?" Tommy asked, kicking at the vine peeking out from the path with his shoe. Antfrost's lips twitched into a small smile. 

"I do." 

"They're fucking everywhere." Tommy said, frowning. 

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Ant said, still staring at the vines. Tommy blinked, giving the other man an unsure look. What the hell?   
"Theres even a flag for it." Ant whispered, gesturing at a large poster ahead. Tommy realized the building ahead was in fact Skeppys mansion... the flag plastered onto his front door. 

"What the hell?" 

"The Eggpire." Antfrost continued and Tommy took a step back. 

"Yeah uh what the hell? Is it some kind of diet or some shit?" He asked. 

"No of course not... you like the Egg don't you Tommy?" Ant asked and tilted his head, his red eyes boring down into Tommy's. 

"Uh... Ant you're speaking all strange." 

"Would you like me to take you to BBH?" Ant asked suddenly. Tommy blinked. 

"Uh... sure but... but why?" He asked. Ant didn't reply and turned and walked in the opposite direction. Tommy frowned and quickly followed after him. 

"Hey wait, what the... what even is all this egg bullshit you-" 

BadBoyHalo stepped onto the Prime path in front of them and Tommy's jaw dropped. The tall man who once wore the black and red cloak was now clad in a pale gray, his eyes a foggy white as well. What the hell happened to him? 

"Bad, what happened to you?!" Tommy voiced his thoughts, still looking up at him. Bad didnt reply, only stared down at the boy quietly. Tommy got shivers. He didnt like this... 

"Tommyinnit." Badboyhalo said as if it were a greeting. Tommy swallowed and looked around nervously, avoiding the drilling eyes above him. 

"Uh well uh... I was kinda curious about this Egg I guess... well... I mean Sam had mentioned it one time during-" 

Bad hummed lowly, his eyes finally moving away from Tommy and looking over at Antfrost. 

"Does my appearance frighten you Tommyinnit?" Badboyhalo asked slowly. Tommy grimaced. 

"I mean a bit... you look-" 

Bad snapped his fingers and Tommy watched as his cloak began to bleed back into the red color it once was.

"My apologies." Bad said. Tommy cleared his throat. What the hell was going on? 

"Bad i uh... whats with the Egg? And why does everyone say to talk to you about it... what do you know about the Egg?" Tommy fired, he already had him there, might as well pop off every question that came to his mind. BadboyHalo leaned down slightly, lifting an arm and moving it to his left, displaying the vines on the path there. 

"Its magnificent." He said lowly. 

"Hello gentleman." A voice said flatly. 

Everyone turned to see Sam standing behind them on the path, his trident in his hand. Antfrost was the first to move, flipping his bow off his back and aiming it at Sam's head with a hiss. Sam stayed unmoving, giving them a flat look but Tommy screeched, jumping in front. 

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?!" Tommy barked. BadBoyHalo let a twisted smile spread across his face. 

"Hello Sam." He said, the other man's name sounding more like a hiss as it rolled off his tongue. 

"Tommy?" Sam asked quietly, obviously wanting an explanation. 

"I uh... I just wanted to... yknow research what's going on here with the whole Egg thing." Tommy said. 

Sam was quiet for a while, giving the men across from them a hard glare. Sam relented with a sigh and pulled something out from his bag. He plopped a hard hat on Tommy's head and patted it twice. 

"Safety wear, come back in an hour so I know you're okay." Sam said. 

Tommy nodded quickly. Antfrost shot Bad a look but the taller man lifted his hand, signaling for him to put down his bow. Antfrost obeyed, lowering his weapon. Sam turned to leave but paused. 

"And make sure to stop by Church Prime before you go." Sam said. 

Tommy frowned. Oh thats right, holy water from the church kills the vines, thats how Sam was able to clear out so much of it. He left without another word, leaving him with the two other men. A hand slowly crept onto Tommy's shoulder making him stiffen. 

"I'd like to show you something Tommy." He said. Tommy chuckled uneasily, moving out from under his touch. 

"And what's that?" 

"Its a beautiful thing." He said. The two men led Tommy up the Prime path towards Lmanburg crator, making Tommy frown. 

"Uh this place-" he suddenly froze, the words dying in his throat. 

Something glowed from the bottom of the crator. Red vines were growing from the deep pit. Tommy broke into a cold sweat, his heart beating a bit too fast for his liking. Okay... that was fucking creepy. That wasn't.... this wasn't here before... how long had these vines... underneath.... The vines were wrapping around something... 

Tommy couldn't see very well and began to quickly climb down into the crator... these colors were familiar. Tommys heart sank once he got clear view. A large statue of the Lmanburg flag stood at the bottom of the crator, buried beneath vines and decaying with age. 

"Who the hell built that? This isn't fucking funny anymore." Tommy said, turning to the men who'd followed him down. 

"It was here Tommy... the egg could have perhaps... produced such lively sight." Bad said. 

Tommy shook his head backing away. No.. he should get away, Sam had said to not touch the vines directly with skin... well... at least that's what he thought he said he couldn't remember. 

"Oh... okay just... just take me to the Egg I don't... I don't wanna see this." Tommy said. 

Tommy cursed under his breath as he climbed. Where the hell was Tubbo? He needed someone with him for this... Tommy followed them up various paths until the led him down what looked like an old mineshaft. Tommy scowled at the vines that ran along the steps and carefully made sure to avoid stepping on them fully. He entered into the main room and his eyes widened the size of saucers. 

The room was huge, bigger than anything he'd seen and it was full wirh blood vines, red roots and vines crosstitched into every stone ahead. There was barely anywhere to step without touching the damn stuff. Tommy walked up, placing wooden slabs beneath his feet as he went. Finally they stumbled upon the Egg in the corner of the mined out area. 

6It was a big red bloody heap at first sight, a glowing red egg with blotches of vines growing from it. Tommy grimaced. Antfrost stepped on a nearby vine and froze, starting to whisper. Tommy frowned and leaned over to hear but it was all gibberish. He tried to get a good look at Ant but the man was blankly staring at the floor, whispering in a language he didnt understand. Okay.. okay what the fuck? Tommy slowly walked up to the Egg, within arms reach at this point and gave it a once over. 

"Why don't you reach out Tommy? Why dont you give touching it a go?" BadBoyHalo asked. Tommy swallowed and glanced nervously at the older man. 

"Uhm... well... uh I best be getting back to Sam... you know he said I shouldn't touch it." Tommy said. BadBoyHalo chuckled and shook his head. 

"Oh Sam... he simply meant you shouldn't touch it like that Tommy. Why dont you go ahead and stand on it, maybe take your boots off too... it'll be better that way." Bad said. Tommy blinked. 

"What will be better?" He asked, facing him. He got no reply. 

Tommy shifted on his feet and faced the Egg again. Tommy took a deep breath. Then he reached out and touched the Egg with his bare hand, expecting something like a pain to shoot up his arm... but nothing came. Tommy frowned, tapping his fingers against the Egg's surface. What the hell? Was there like a... 'Egg feeling lag? 

"How does it feel Tommy?" Bad cooed, now standing beside him, watching the boy's face closely. Tommy shrugged. 

"Do I have to like... wait or something, what's supposed to happen?" Tommy asked. Badboyhalo blinked, frowning suddenly. He turned to the Egg, then looked at Tommy's hand. 

"You don't... you don't feel anything?" He asked carefully. Tommy shook his head. 

"Am I supposed to?" He asked. 

Suddenly Tommy's communicator crackled to life and Captain Puffys voice rang through. 

"Tommy?! What the hell?! Sam just told me you're going to see the Egg are you okay?! Is everything alright?! Is Tubbo with you?!" She exclaimed. Tommy sighed and clicked it on to answer. 

"Puffy I'm fine." He chuckled and then turned his com off. Tommy removed his hand, looked at his palm and then placed it back. 

"Am I touching the wrong bit or something?" He asked. Antfrost's eyes were wide and he looked at BadBoyHalo who was still watching Tommy closely. 

"Tommy... do you hear anything? Does it speak to you?" Bad asked. Tommy gasped suddenly, his eyes wide. 

"Yes! Its speaking to me! I hear it!" Tommy shouted. Bad smiled wide and slithered an arm over Tommy's shoulders. 

"Good... good what's it saying Tommy?" Bad asked. Tommy gasped again and closed his eyes. 

"It's... its saying that... oh god..." Tommy shook his head and then opened his eyes, facing Bad. 

"Its saying we should all start swearing, especially you Bad, here I'll go first: PUSSY FUCK SH-" Bad angrily clapped a hand over Tommy's mouth to stop his cursing. Tommy shoved his hand off and stepped away from the Egg and him. 

"This is just some weird cult huh? The Egg doesn't speak or anything." Tommy rolled his eyes. Antfrost stared at the Egg in disbelief then back at Tommy. The two left him and begin to whisper off to the side. Tommy flicked his communicator on and dialed in Sam. 

"Sam, these fuckers are dumb as hell. They said the Egg talks! What a buncha lunatics." Tommy chuckled. He heard Sam sigh from the other end. 

"Well at least you're safe." Same replied. Tommy barked a laugh and then hung up, going back to touch the Egg again. 

Bad came back from his huddle with Antfrost and stood beside Tommy again. 

"Are you sure you feel... nothing?" Bad asked gently. Tommy nodded. 

"Yeah its just oh wait..." Tommy put his ear against the Egg's shell pretending to listen then faced Bad again with a solid nod. 

"Ah yes, the Egg is a pussy and says fuck you Badboyhalo." 

"This isn't a joking matter." Bad hissed. He suddenly sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Tommy, when people touch the Egg... the either hate it..." Bad gently placed his palm against the Egg and let out a long relieved sigh.  
"Or they love it." He continued. Tommy stared flatly at the man and removed his hand. 

"Those who hate it... eventually come to love it as I've learned... if they spend enough time with it." Bad said, glancing over at Antfrost. 

"Oh... well what the hell does my case mean?" Tommy asked, crossing his arms. 

"I must first speak with it." Bad said quietly and then placed both hands gently against the Egg shell. 

Tommy sighed and stepped away from the Egg with a pout. He kinda wanted to fuck with them a little more. This Egg is making them high or some shit. 

"Oh..." BadBoyHalo said suddenly. 

Tommy watched as the man's red cloak slowly bled to a pale gray. He slowly turned towards Ant, who's eyes were trained on the Egg as well.  
"You heard that Ant?" Bad asked with a hiss. Antfrost's lips tugged into a grin. 

"I did." 

Both men slowly turned their heads to Tommy. Tommy slowly slipped his hand into his satchel, gently wrapping his fingers around an enderpearl. He didnt like that look. 

"It appears the Egg... doesn't like you very much." Bad said, flipping his sword into his hand in the blink of an eye. Tommy slipped out the enderpearl and threw it as hard as he could for the other side of the room. 

"It was nice to see your cult den fellas but I gotta go!" Tommy said and suddenly disappeared from in front of them. Both men turned and watched the boy reappear by the exit, quickly grappling up the steps of the mineshaft. 

"Tommy... we think you'd love to see the SMP covered in the vines!" Ant called. 

"Uh no!" Tommy squealed. 

He risked a glance behind him as he was halfway up the stairs and saw both men on his tail. Tommy quickly grabbed another pearl and threw it at the exit. He reappeared and saw it was raining. With an excited grin he whipped out his trident from on his back and flew high into the air, slinging the trident over his head as he went. He flew a second time and directed his landing perfectly. 

He was now on the Prime path running towards the starting build of the hotel. He finally made it and took shelter under the scaffold contraption, gripping his hard hat tight on his head. Suddenly a light tap on his helmet made him gasp and fall backwards. BadBoyHalo leaned over him, his eyes wide and crazed. 

"I'm a professional hunter Tommy, you thought you could run?" He crooned. He grabbed Tommy by the front of his shirt and pulled him out from where he his, out into the rain.   
"Now... let's talk proper." Bad said. Tommy chuckled nervously, searching the area. 

"Sure sure... one second.. SAM!! SAM HELP!" Tommy shouted, kicking his legs at the man who held him. 

A loud thud made everyone's attention turn to behind Tommy. Sam landed from the sky with his trident out, the rain soaking his clothes as he stood straight, stabbing the trident into the wooden path next to him. 

"Gentleman, I would hate to remove you from the construction zone by force..." Sam sighed, tapping his head.  
"Looks like someone doesn't have a hard hat." He said. 

Bad let go of Tommy, a look of disgust on his face as he glared at Sam. Antfrost scoffed and turned, walking away from the zone. Tommy quickly scurried behind Sam, gripping his hard hat. 

"Yeah bitch! Hard hat zone!" Tommy shouted. 

QBadBoyHalo sighed deeply before sheathing his sword back at his side. He tapped Antfrost on the shoulder and then walked out of the construction site. 

"The Egg wants you gone Tommy... have fun." Bad said, waving dismissively behind him.  
"While you still can." He muttered. 

Once both men left, Tommy let out a sigh of relief and slumped against Sam's side.  
"Thank you Sam I almost got murdered by an omelet cult." Tommy said. Sam chuckled and shoved him gently with his shoulder 

"No problem, did you find what you were looking for? I told you they were crazy." 

"Yeah seriously, made me touch the Egg and shit." Tommy said, shivering before going "yuck". Sam blinked and suddenly frowned, stepping away from Tommy. 

"You were exposed to the Egg?" He asked quietly. Tommy blinked. Oh shit right... he forgot to swing by the church. 

"Uhm yeah... no Sam hear me out. They got all pissed because the Egg couldn't do anything to me or something like that." Tommy grumbled, waving his arms. Sam squinted his eyes at the shorter boy. 

"Tommy..." 

"I know! I know you hate the Egg but I swear it didn't fuck with my head er... nothing like that i swear." Tommy said. Sam sighed and turned back towards the hotel. 

"I guess... I'll look into it." Sam said quietly. Tommy nodded and sighed, looking up at the sky as the rain subsided and the sun rose to almost noon. He suddenly frowned. 

"Wait where's Tubbo?" He asked. Sam shrugged. 

"Haven't seen him since this morning." He said. 

Tommy groaned and clicked on his communicator but before he could yell at Tubbo for disappearing her heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Tommy I'm back! I'm back!" Tubbo shouted from farther down the Prime path. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Tubbo, I joined a cult and quit by the time you could grab you armor." Tommy grumbled as the boy approached. 

"Well it took a while because Foolish got this whole- wait did you say a cult?" Tubbo asked. Tommy stiffled a laugh. 

"Yeah you shoulda saw them they were out of their... out of their minds Tubbo, saying stuff about the Egg." 

"Oh! I wanted to know about that, I heard about the Egg about a week ago from... I think it was Jack." Tubbo said, frowning. Tommy nodded. 

"Everyone today has just been so creepy." Tommy said with a flat look, kicking his boots against a nearby scaffold. 

"Im not creepy, am i?" Tubbo asked and Tommy sighed. 

"Oh my god are you self conscious? Is this like... a puberty thing-" 

"No I'm just not creepy... well maybe... it might be-" 

"Anyways!" Tommy interjected, whipping out his trident and waving it around. 

"Me and you have work to do in the eastern woods." He chuckled and Tubbo blinked back out of his train of thought. 

"Oh right! I forgot we were actually doing stuff today." He chuckled.   
"After our work can you show me the Egg? I kinda wanna see it." Tubbo asked as they walked away from the construction site. Tommy tilted his head side to side. 

"Sure why not. It's dumb it won't do anything to you apparently." Tommy sighed. Tubbo frowned. 

"Oh." 

"Also what the hell is this?" Tommy asked, gesturing at Tubbo's Snowchester coat. 

"Hm? Whats wrong with it?" Tubbo scowled and Tommy rose his brow. 

"Its uglier then your usual." 

"Well its cold out where I live, so I made this." Tubbo said defensively, flipping the hood. 

"Yuck." 

"Oh come on Tommy! I love it there!" Tubbo whined and Tommy laughed. 

"Whatever, besides you might wanna lose that when we go see the Egg. It was pretty hot in that mineshaft." Tommy said. Tubbo frowned. 

"I think we should just like... bring flamethrowers or something and kill it." Tubbo said bluntly and Tommy burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Tubbo you can't just say that!" 

"What?! Im sure Sam wouldn't mind us burning the Egg." 

"No no.. you don't understand who we're dealing with here." 

"Cult leaders i imagine." Tubbo murmured and Tommy facepalmed just as they arrived in the woods. 

"Tubbo, its Bad and Antfrost, they're like... fucking crazy when it comes to hunting and shit." Tommy explained. Tubbo shrugged and started chopping down the nearest tree. 

"Fine then I won't burn the Egg." Tubbo mumbled. 

The two worked hard at chopping down trees for wood. Soon enough, their wood crates were full and hoisted on their backs. The two climbed back up to the construction site and dropped it off for Sam to use later. 

"Alright, we're gonna get you all washed up at the Prime church before we go see the Egg." Tommy said, dusting off his hands. 

Tubbo nodded along and the two began to head toward the church. Suddenly Tommy gasped and grabbed Tubbo by the back of his shirt, yanking him off the path and both boys fell into one of the alleys beside it. 

"What the hell Tommy?!" 

"Shhh! Look!" Tommy hissed, pointing down the path. Tubbo peeked out and saw BadBoyHalo and Antfrost standing on the path, their weapons out. 

"Them wrongens tried to mug me earlier. They're them cult leaders." Tommy said. Tubbo blinked. 

"Oh no." He whispered. 

"Oh no is right, alright stick close to me." Tommy said with a nod. 

Tubbo held onto the back of Tommy's shirt as they peered out from the alley. They got back on the path and slowly walked towards the two figures who stood there. Both men spotted them and watched as Tommy whispered over to Tubbo "run." And the two boys tried to sprint past. Badboyhalo smiled sweetly and waved. 

"Good afternoon Tubbo!" He called. Tubbi stopped his run and greeted back with a wave 

"Oh hello BBH! I'm just going with Tommy to-" 

"Dont talk to them!" Tommy hissed and grabbed Tubbo's arm, tugging him along. 

"Oh! I'm not supposed to talk to you BBH! Sorry!" Tubbo called. 

The two ran all the way to the church and Tommy burst thriugh the doors, quickly grabbing Tubbo up by his waist and throwing him into the fountain of holy water in the center of the room. 

"Tommy! No! I can't get my helmet wet!" Tubbo screeched but Tommy quickly shoved the boys head under. 

"You must be cleansed Tubbs! You spoke to the bad man!" Tommy said and then quickly helped the boy back up for air. Tubbo clobbered out of the fountain and landed on his back on the floor of the chrych, panting. 

"I dont think this is worth it to see an Egg." Tubbo said through heavy breaths and Tommy scoffed. 

"I dont wanna risk you getting abducted or some shit onto their cult." Tommy said, walking over to the armor stands lining the walls. 

He quickly stripped the robes from the one closest to him and grabbed the purple church cap from it as well, striding over to where Tubbo was attempting to wring out his shirt of water. Tommy tossed the clothes to Tubbo who clumsily caught them and Tommy turned on his heel. 

"Go on, get out of that ugly jacket and put on the church robes. Sam said those are blessed so they protect you from the Egg." Tommy said. Tubbo blinked down at the purple gown on his hands. 

"I'll look ridiculous." 

"You already look ridiculous with that stupid jacket now get on with it we don't have all day!" Tommy hissed and Tubbo quickly fumbled for the clothes, trying to shed his wet ones for the new church clothes. Tubbo finally murmured "finished". And Tommy spun around to see Tubbo still trying to tug a part of the robe tunic over his head. 

"Tommy i think its stuck on my arm." 

"It is." Tommy choked out, trying to hold out his laughter. He helped him tug the clothes on and then patted his shoulders. 

"Alright Tubbo, here's the run down. You either really hate the Egg or you really love it." Tommy said quickly. Tubbo nodded, closing his eyes tight as he nodded his head wildly. 

"Will we still be friends if I like the Egg?" Tubbo asked and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Youre an idiot, now follow me." Tommy said. Tubbo followed after Tommy outside the church and they climbed down the mineshaft stairway Tommy had just been running through this morning 

"You can step on the vines and stuff dont worry. Youve got the holy shoes and stuff from the church on. We still have to be careful because if those wrongens are down here we're fucked." Tommy said. Tubbo nodded along, still watching his step as he went. 

"Dude you can just walk on it." 

"Its icky and warm to step on." Tubbo whispered, scrunching his nose. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Alright fine, be a weirdo." 

"I'm not wierd!" Tubbo complained. 

They got closer to the Egg and lost motivation to talk, Tubbo busy frowning down at the vines that ran across the floor. Tommy walked right up to the Egg and slapped his palm on the side, giving Tubbo a thumbs up. 

"See? Pussy Egg." 

"I dont think we should call it that..." Tubbo said uneasily, staring up as it. Tommy rolled his eyes and climbed up the side of it so he stood on top. 

"See?! Harmless to me, and nobody knows why!" Tommy called down to him. 

Tubbo sighed and went to ask what the hell he was supposed to do next when suddenly Tommy gasped. 

"Wait! The Egg is speaking to me!" He exclaimed. Tubbo blinked and looked up at his close friend, watching his eyes wildly look around as the Egg supposedly spoke to him. Tommy turned to Tubbo. 

"The Egg says... you must give me all your valuables." Tommy said. Tubbo rolled his eyes and turned away. 

"What the hell Tommy." 

"I swear it did!" Tommy shouted after him. Tubbo sighed, tilting his head side to side as he stared at the Egg as well. 

"I dont hear anything." He muttered. 

"No duh, youre not touching it." Tommy said. Tubbo reached out to touch the side but Tommy jumled down and slapped his hand away. 

"Absolutely not." 

"But Tommy we're trying to figure out what it'd do to meeee." Tubbo said and Tommy sighed. He turned to scold Tubbo when he jumped back. Tubbo had pulled out a fire charge. 

"We could burn it." He whispered. 

"No no no! Do not! Absolutely not! If Bad were down here and he saw you like that he'd-" 

"Fine then I'll just see what it says." Tubbo said and Tommy watched in horror as Tubbo stripped off the boots and he climbed the Egg, pressing his cheek against the side of it as he slowly slid down. A few moments passed and Tubbo was now seated beside the Egg still leaning against it. 

"Uh... Tubbo?" Tommy asked, peering to see his face. He blinked. 

Tubbo had tears pouring out of his eyes like he'd never seen before. The he broke into sobs, wailing in sadness. Tommy had no idea what to do, he quickly pulled Tubbo away from the Egg as he sobbed. He watched as Tubbo curled up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth and crying. 

"Tubbo! What... do you hate it or-" 

"The Egg was so mean to meeee." Tubbo cried, his tears pooling on the stone floor. Tommy tried to shake him out of it and get him to stand but Tubbo still cried. 

"Tubbo what did it say?" Tommy turned to the Egg.  
"Oi! What did you call my friend he's-" Tommys sentence died in his throat when he saw who now stood on either side of the Egg. BadBoyHalo and Antfrost were now with them, watching the two boys. Tommy slowly backed away. 

"Tubbo..." he whispered. Tubbo still wailed and Tommy backed away, kicking Tubbo to get up with his boot. 

"Tubbo... get up we gotta go they're-" 

"WAHHHHH" Tubbo sobbed and Tommy face palmed. 

"Get up! How fast are those legs of yours?!" 

"I dont wanna runnnnn." Tubbo cried and Tommy fought the urge to strangle him. 

"Okay okay Tubbo? Hold my hand. Hold my hand and I'm gonna yank you along with me alright?" Tommy said gently and Tubbo nodded weekly, sniffling at his snot and tear covered face. 

"The Egg is mean." Tubbo whispered as he sniffled. Tommy nodded and grabbed a hold on his hand tightly. 

"Qait are you hurt?" 

"No but my egos been damaged." Tubbo whispered and Tommy sighed, quickly pulling Tubbo to his feet. Tommy tried to tug Tubbo along with him but it was just too much. Tommy grumbled a complaint and grabbed Tubbo, hoisting him onto his back and yelled at him to hold on. Tommy backed away from the two men who stepped closer. 

"Stay back! The Egg made him cry!" Tommy shouted at them. 

"What a rotten Egg." Tubbo whispered bitterly and Tommy bit back a laugh. 

"Uh... we'll just be on our way, we're friend of the Egg after all! Ah yes! He's crying of happiness, aren't you Tubbo?" Tommy said, elbowing the shorter boy on his back. He watched as Tubbo's face contorted back into sobs. Oh for fucks sake. 

"Tubbo do you like the Egg?" Antfrost asked. Tommy nodded his head at Tubbo and the boy copied his movements. Antfrost shot Bad a wary look and Tommy quickly tried to think of something. 

"Uh yeah! Actually he's uh... he's crying because i... I killed his mother." Tommy blurted.  
"Isn't that right Tubbo? Mother dearest er... uh... mother deadest.... it doesn't matter. If thats all we'll be going then!" Tommy called to them, backing away slowly. 

Badboyhalo hummed quietly then rose his brow.  
"Ah, why dont you two stay down here with the Egg for a bit, i feel it'll help Tubbo with his... mother sad...ness..." Bad suggested. 

"Oh yeah! Sure sure! We could totally-" Tommy looked over to see Tubbo shaking his head wildly with tears in his eyes. 

"Well, you cant just come and then leave so soon." Bad said. A few minutes of awkward silence passed and Tubbos crying had reduced to sniffles and a gently hiccup of breath every now and then. The two men now were only a few feet in front of them. 

"Oh... that guys got pink eye." Tubbo whispered, pointing weakly at Antfrost and Tommy took a deep breath. 

"We actually have a space for Tubbo... its back behind the Egg here if he wants to take a look. Its a box... Tubbo why dont you come spend some time in the box?" BadBoyHalo said. Tommy shook his head wildly. 

"Uh Tubbo isn't very good with boxes every since the uh... the uh-" Tommy was cut off by a new surge of tears and wails from Tubbo. Tommy turned and started to walk away. 

"Well it was nice seeing you! We gotta-" suddenly a trident slammed into the stone in front of Tommy, inches from his foot. 

"I didnt say you could leave yet." Bad hissed, retrieving the weapon. 

"Uh right right... uhhh well maybe I should." 

"You wouldnt leave, right?" Bad asked, a foot from Tommys face as he leaned down. Tommy swallowed. 

"Uh no, I love women." Tommy blurted. Bad blinked slowly before standing straight again. 

"Well I need someone to go sit in the box for a bit then." Bad said. Tommy groaned and let go of Tubbo slowly, letting his feet set on the ground. Tubbo rubbed at his eyes, sniffling. 

"I'll jump on the box, whats the worse it'll do? Tell me how much of a dickhead you are?" Tommy asked. 

Bad nodded once and Tommy sighed, about to turn around and tell Tubbo to find a way to escape, only to see the boy was already on it, running up the mineshaft and away. Oh he was gonna beat the shit out him when he got out of this. Leaving him like this... 

Tommy sighed and walked with them to the back of the Egg where an obsidian box sat. Tommy turned around to try and bargain again was suddenly shoved in. Bad locked him in with a grunt. Tommy groaned and went to complain when someone caught his eye, standing behind the two. He beamed and tried to jump out the box. 

"Sam! You fucking legend! Get me outta here!" Tommy shouted. 

Sam had a rather flat and tired look on his face as he stepped forward, the boots from the church strapped tightly to his feet. Tommy noticed Tubbo hiding behind the older man, his church cloak flipped over his head. 

"These children are under my protection, BadBoyHalo. Let Tommy go." Sam said. Bad scoffed as he stepped down. 

"Oh, 'under your protection'? By what means?" 

"A contract, one in which Tommy is under my watchful protection until the Biginnit Hotel's construction has been finished." Sam said. Antfrost growled a curse and whipped out his bow. 

"How dare you." He hissed. 

"Let Tommy go." 

"No." Bad said simply. Sam rose his brow, slowly reaching for his sword. 

"I won't ask again, let Tommy go." Sam said. 

Bad shook his head and Tommy watched as Antfrost attacked first, shooting fire arrows at Sam who dodged them with ease, slamming his sword into a couple to avoid them hitting Tubbo. BadBoyHalo swung out his trident and stood guard in front of Tommy, slamming the handle into the ground. 

"Tommy must stay with the Egg. He needs to learn." BadBoyHalo growled. 

Antfrost pulled out his sword and the two were head to head, fighting with their swords across the vines floor. Suddenly Ant was bested, Sam sweeping his leg out and the other man hit the ground with a hard 'thud' and Sam slammed his sword down beside his head, the blade entering the stone halfway. 

"I said... i shall be taking these children with me as they are under my protection." Sam panted. Tommy saw the opening and flipped an enderpearl into his hand. Round two. He threw it to the ground beside Tubbo and appeared there, quickly grabbing the boys hand and running for the exit. 

"See you at the church Sam!" Tommy shouted before sprinting up the staircase. The two boys ran for the lives towards the church, both of them bursting through the doors and diving head first jnto the cool water of the fountain. Tommy groaned in relief and splashed his face. 

"Lets never do that again." Tommy whispered. 

"Agreed." Tubbo whispered back. Suddenly Tommy grabbed Tubbo and dunked him under the water. 

"This is what you get for running off!" Tommy shouted and Tubbo smacked his hands away. 

"I thought that's what you wanted!" 

"It might have been but at least wait until I tell you to run!" He grumbled and Tubbonrolled his eyes, crossing his arms tight over his chest. 

"I was gonna get Sam anyways." He mumbled and Tommy scoffed 

"Sure you were... wait... where is he?" Tommy asked, sitting up in the fountain. 

He looked out the main church window and saw Sam quickly running into the holy land towards the church. Tommy sighed with relief and climbed out of the fountain. Sam entered the church, panting. 

"Theyre... theyre gone." He said. Tommy looked him over, seeing the scratch on his forehead and the marks in his armors chestplate. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Im fine, nothing a potion can't fix." Sam panted, waving his hand in dismissal. Tommy nodded. 

The three bathed in the holy water and then spent the rest of the day on the roof of the church, drying off as the hot sun beat down on them. Tubbo changed back into his clothes and bid his farewells once the sun started to set, saying he'd better head home before it got too dark. The two crowded around the construction site right before they sent him off. 

"Tommy, by the way, tomorrow if you could tear down the uh..." Sam started, glancing upward. Tommy frowned and looked up. The Reverse Coaster stretched above them, another one of Tommys prized cobblestone contraptions. Tommy let out an offended gasp. 

"Surely you don't mean to tear it down thats the best thing on this server, right Tubbo?!" Tommy asked. Tubbo blinked as he looked up at itm 

"Thats so far from the truth." Tubbo mumbled and Tommy elbowed him in the arm hard. 

"Oh shut up Build a Boy, like you build anything better." 

"I built a country." 

"Yeah and look how that turned out." Tommy muttered and Tubbo pouted. Tommy rolled his eyes and patted the biys hard helmet. 

"Sorry, maybe a bit to far on that one." 

"A bit." Tubbo whispered. Tommy groaned for a long time before finally nodding in agreement. 

"Fineeee I'll tear it down tomorrow morninggggg." Tommy muttered and Sam nodded. 

"Good, see you boys later!" Sam waved and they parted their ways. Tommy headed back to his home sweet home dirt house, slamming open the door and immediately flopping onto his bed. Boy what a day.


	39. Sam and the Egg

Tommy woke up to his doors slamming open to his makeshift hut. He rubbed his eyes, frowning at the intruder. 

"What the hell? Can't you see im trying to sleep here?!" Tommy croaked, grabbing his pillow and throwing it weakly at the figure. 

They got closer and his eyes adjusted. It was Captain Puffy. She was wearing her full armor, tears in her eyes. Tommy's eyes widened and he quickly woke himself up, getting out of bed. 

"Puffy? Whats up?" 

"Its Sam." She said, holding back tears. 

Tommy felt his heart drop. A prison thing? No he'd be notified differently... no nothing bad can happen to Sam they have too many plans. 

"What's happened?" 

"He hasn't come back from his meeting with Bad. So I went.... I went to where they were last.... Tommy he's trapped. They... they took everything from him and shoved him in this box on top of the egg. I can't get... I can't get him out alone." She said. Tommy nodded quickly, slipping on his armor. 

"He was there all night Tommy... I should have known something was up but-" 

"Dont blame yourself Puffy, we'll get him out." Tommy said, setting his jaw. 

He quickly followed behind her, glaring at the vines which ran across the land at their sides. Finally they went down the stone stairway, headed to where the Egg resided. Tommy blinked, his eyes wide at the new addition. There was a large obsidian box sitting on top of the egg. Tommy quickly ran across the vines and climbed up one to the box. 

"Sam! Sam we're gonna get you out if here!" Tommy called. Sam turned to look at him, his face pale and his eyes drooped with exhaustion. 

"I.... it hurts... please..." he choked out. 

Tommy tried prying the obsidian apart with his hands. Puffy was busy trying to navigate her way through without touching the vines. She finally made it to where they were and handed Tommy her pickaxe. He quickly broke him out, grabbing the larger man and helping him down. Tommy couldn't support his weight alone and slowly sunk to the floor. Sam was in rough shape, shivering and his clothes were tattered as if there was an attempt to mug him. 

"Here... I brought these..." Puffy held out a pile of folded clothes out to him. It was the robes from the church. Sam nodded slowly and tried to slip one over his shivering frame. 

"Who took your things? Bad? Antfrost?" 

"It did." Sam said, pointing ahead. The other two frowned and looked up at the Egg. 

"It told me to keep giving it... giving it my things." He panted, wincing. He lifted up his arm to reveal bits of his flesh had even been torn off from it. 

"It wanted me to... to..." Sam paused and lifted a hand to his mouth, covering it as if he were sick. Tommy's stomach wound up in a knot. It looked as if... as if he'd ripped off his flesh with his teeth.  
"We're gonna take you home, here try this..." Puffy said, holding out a baked potato for him. 

Sam took it hesitantly, and took a bite. It wasn't long before he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Once he finished eating the other two carefully lifted him, carrying his weight evenly as they went to climb out of the Egg room. 

As they walked Tommy got another glance at Sam. He really was far off. And all his stuff..... his armor.... his weapons.... it all had to be gone... this was surely getting out of hand. Tommy frowned suddenly and stopped, making Puffy pause her trek, grimacing at the heavy weight on her shoulder. 

"Tommy what's wrong?" She asked. 

"Sam did you always have that?" Tommy asked, swallowing. 

Puffy frowned and tried to see what Tommy saw. Her eyes widened when she recognized it to... a bright red gem nestled itself in the center of Sam's crown.... last time they check there were no gems. 

"Y...yeah it's mine... my crown..." he slurred. 

The others continued on, however Tommy had a a sick feeling in his gut that something really bad had happened while he was asleep. So Bad had requested Sam come see him and he stepped forward in their little Egg Room and the floor flipped out from beneath him, trapping hin in the box. For more than 16 hours?! 

"Sam, It's been a rather long time since I've been to your house I dont quite remember where it is..." Tommy said as they went through the portal. Sam didn't reply, instead stared at the lava below them. 

"I... I can take us." Puffy sighed and walked ahead, Sam slowly gaining his strength again to walk on his own. 

The trio walked in a silence, Puffy glancing over at Tommy, possibly for a sign or a sense that this could be fixed. But... no one really knew much about the Egg and were against it... besides Sam, he was the one that had found a way to burn the roots.... he hated the egg. And now.... now he was like this. Tommy reached over and fixed his robe, sighing as the man paid no mind as he stumbled about. 

"Sam don't worry we're gonna get you home, okay?" Tommy said quietly as they approached the second portal. Sam's eyes suddenly widened and he stopped in his steps. 

"Fran... is Fran okay? Is... where's Ponk?" Sam asked, slightly dazed. 

Tommy calmed him down, claiming they were okay and just tried to get Sam through the portal. They arrived at his home and quickly got him inside after Tommy dug through the man's pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the key to his house hadn't been taken from him. Everyone knew Sam was a stickler for privacy and didn't want anyone barging into his home. Puffy quickly turned on the lights and jogged farther down the hall of his home, whistling for Fran. Tommy set his friend down on his bed, the man groaning at the soft embrace of his bed. 

"Sam... you need to eat more uh... is there anything I can give?" Tommy asked. 

"Potions.... me and Ponk made uh... potions the other day and..." Sam's eyes fluttered shut and Tommy sighed. 

He fell asleep mid sentence. Tommy quickly looked around the house for anything and minutes later Sam awoke with a start, letting out a cry of pain and clutching his chest. 

"Sam?! What's wrong?!" 

"Water... where's the holy water?" He asked. Tommy looked into his eyes, noticing a red tinge to his irises. Oh no... 

"Puffy!" Tommy shouted. Puffy came barging in, a large white dog clutched in a tight embrace. 

"I have Fran!" She exclaimed. 

At the sight of Sam, Fran whined and jumped out of Puffys arms and onto Sam's bed, making him wince. She curled up beside Sam, resting her head on his chest as he gasped for breath. 

"Puffy he needs water... the church water." Tommy said. Puffy nodded quickly and went digging through her bag. 

"Here I keep some on me." She said, pulling iut a small glass bottle. Tommy snatched it and held it to Sam's mouth, who drank it gingerly. He finished the whole bottle and Tommy and Puffy waited patiently to see what would happen. Sam leaned back into his bed and Fran let out another whine. And his breathing grew even, sleep overwhelming him. 

"I just think he should rest." Puffy said quietly. 

Tommy didn't reply, reaching out and carefully removing Sam's crown from his head and setting it on the desk beside the bed, then patted Fran's head gently. 

"He should... be okay, right Puffy?" Tommy asked. Captain Puffy nodded and Tommy took a deep breath. 

"Okay... can you stay with him? I have to do a couple of things for the hotel today..." 

"Yeah you go ahead, I'll stay here a bit, might even call Ponk to swing by." Puffy said. 

Tommy nodded and stood there awkwardly before quickly pulling Puffy into a hug. She blinked in surprise, gently patting his back. 

"Thank you for getting me." Tommy whispered and Puffy nodded. 

He sounded so hurt.... Tommy waved by and then headed out the door. Puffy pulled up a chair and leaned forward, gently petting Fran as she slept soundly on Sam's chest. Without realizing it she'd fallen asleep as well. When she awoke, Sam was still asleep. About an hour had passed by the looks of it. 

Puffy sighed and stood up, stretching from her chair, about to go snoop through Sam's pantry for baked goods when something caught her eye. She frowned as she got a closer look. Something was peeking out from under his bed. 

Puffy reached for it but suddenly snatched her hand back, her eyes wide. It was a red vine blossom, just growing from under the bed. Puffy quickly grabbed the church cloak she had brought from her bag and wrapped it around her arm before reaching under the bed. She yanked the blossom, seeing it had taken room from the underside of his bed. Has someone planted that here? 

She quickly grabbed a bottle of holy water and poured it over the root and blossom, watching it wither and die. She sighed and dumped the cloak in the trash pit, lighting it on fire seeing that the root remnants were still on it. She needed to have a discussion with these Eggpire lunatics.


	40. The (New)clear Test Launch

Jack Manifold stood across from Nihachu, his arms crossed. She was pacing across the floor, biting the inside of her lip, clearly deep in thought. 

"You're sure, he's testing it tomorrow?" She asked, pausing in her steps to face Jack. He nodded once, his eyes watching her closely. 

"I know how this looks Niki... this dangerous to have you leading him out there, one wrong step and you could die." Jack said. Niki paced again. 

"I want to do this... let me get this all figured out. So you and Tubbo turn the keys and hit the launch button, this will launch the missile towards the coordinates you gave me. I bring Tommy there, he dies. You will be with Tubbo and take him to the crator, then we'll meet back here when it is a success." Niki said, waving her hand about. 

"Sounds solid. You have to get him there on time though, any sooner and he'll get suspicious and if you're too late well..." Jack stopped and stood up straight from where he leaned. 

"I understand." She said.  
"The only thing I dont understand is why the hell I heard you're planning on getting rid of Ranboo." She said. Jack clenched his fists. 

"I overheard him and Tubbo, okay? Ranboo is close to Tommy. We knew that Ranboo had helped Tommy burn down George's house, they've been backing each other up for months now. I mean Ranboo was the only one visiting him in exile. And Ranboo is getting suspicious of me. I heard him. He thinks I dont like Tommy, which is true, but if he keeps blabbing to Tubbo it'll blow my cover." Jack said. Niki rolled her eyes. 

"Get over it Jack, Ranboo won't find out either way, even if he did he'd just forget." She said. Jack shrugged. It was true... 

"Fine. Tommy dies, common goal, tomorrow at exactly noon, the missile will be launched." Jack said. Nihachu nodded and held out her hand. Jack Manifold grasped it tight and gave it a firm shake. 

"Let's kill that bastard." 

XxxX 

Tubbo blinked down at the key in his hand. Today was the day. He was going to launch his nuke. He's spent weeks planning and preparing the weapon and now he'd finally get to see its use. He looked up to see Jack Manifold across from him, talking with Ranboo and the two laughed lightly. 

"Jack are you ready to head out there?" Tubbo asked, flipping up his hood. It was snowing, which Tubbo had accounted for, the clouds rolling in the sky to hide out the sun. He built the weapons to withstand such weather. Jack patted Ranboo on the back before walking over to where Tubbo stood in the house. 

"Yep, 10 minutes until the launch, you have it set up?" 

"Yeah it's all ready... I dont know I just... something doesn't feel right." Tubbo chuckled uneasily, slipping the key into his coat pocket. Jack Manifold rose his brow. 

"Hm? Probably just launch-day jitters!" Jack chuckled and ruffled the boys hair, careful not the accidentally tangle it in his horns. He learned Tubbo hated that the most. Tubbo nodded, pursing his lips. 

"I guess your right..." he said. 

The two waved to Ranboo and stepped outside, flipping their hoods tight over their heads as it snowed. They trudged up the docks and walked all the way out to the launch site. Tubbo was about to start the launch sequence when he looked over to see Foolish in a boat just in front of them by the launch pad. 

"Uh... Foolish!" Tubbo called. The Golden skined man looked up from where he was fishing, seated in his tiny makeshift boat. He frowned at the two men wearing their coats tight around them, sheltered in their launch computer room. 

"Hello fellas! Great weather for fishing huh?!" Foolish called back, his teeth chattering with the cold. Jack rolled his eyes and waved him over. 

"You should head back to Snowchester for a bit, maybe keep Ranboo company!" Jack called. The man frowned, but obliged and rowed towards shore. Jack turned and nodded to Tubbo. Now it was time. 

"Check coordinates." Tubbo said. 

"Checked." 

"Check mainframe." 

"Checked." 

"Check firearm." 

"Checked." 

"Check launch time." 

Jack Manifold looked down at his watch then typed in "1:17" into the screen in front of him.   
"Check." 

"Check keycard insert." Tubbo said, pulling his key out of his coat pocket and lifting it up. Jack nodded, lefting his as well. 

"Check." He replied. 

Both boys waited for the time to turn 1:20 before they plunged the cards into the slot in front and hit their corresponding buttons. An explosion shook the ground and they both fell backwards, watching in awe as the rocket ignited from below and blasted upwards, racing towards the coordinates placed. Now all they had to do was run to the landing area. 

XxxX 

"You know, im really glad you wanted to come with me Niki, we haven't had a good talk in quite a while." Tommy said. 

Nihachu nodded as she walked with Tommy. She'd met him at his house just as he was leaving to go get supplies for the hotel. It's been about a week since Sam was sick and they were back at it with the hotel preparations so he was out getting supplies every day. She'd mentioned she knew where a really great Dark Oak forest was, and it was just the wood Tommy needed. He followed her through the woods. At this point they'd been walking for nearly an hour it felt like. 

"Of course Tommy. It has been a while, ever since.... well... ever since L'manburg fell ive been pretty out of it I guess... along with Wilbur being gone..." Nihachu said. Tommy sighed. 

"Yeah... I get it." 

"How are things by the way... I heard you went to go see Dream a while back." Niki said as she walked. Tommy nodded. 

"Yeah... he's all sorts of fucked in the head now... might have to see him soon as well... yuck." Tommy grumbled, swinging his axe at the branches that threaded in front of their path. They made it through when suddenly Tommy paused with a sigh. 

"Can we take a break here? I'm kinda hungry." Tommy asked and plopped down in the grass. Nihachu let out a nervous laugh and motioned to the dense forestry ahead. 

"Oh but we're almost there! The forest is right up here im sure of it." Niki said. Tommy groaned and laid back. 

"Whyyyy come on lets just eat, Puffy made me my favoriteeeee." Tommy groaned. Nihachu glanced down at her watch. She was behind as it was... the missile could be launched any minute now. Nihachu relaxed her shoulders. 

"Alright, let's stop for a bit but then we can eat and walk, I actually have to meet up with someone after this." She said. Tommy frowned as he got out the pie from his satchel. 

"What? Then why'd you come with? Niki you should've just went on about your day." 

"I wanted to see you!" Niki said cheerfully, fighting to not grit her teeth as she said it. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, getting a slice and taking a whopping bite out of it. Minutes passed and Niki got caught up in whatever Tommy was talking about, listing off the many things he wanted to do. He had huge plans for his hotel and he even explained how he wished he had a partner. Tubbo was busy with Snowchester a lot so he couldn't really run a hotel with him. 

He also rattled on about Ranboo, talking about he wished he could help him more than he has. He explained how Ranboo will sometimes appear at his doorstep, his eyes blank and staring, his body shivering slightly and he'd let him in and put him to bed. He called it 'sleep walking' and apparently he did it often. Suddenly a loud thundering sound rung in their ears and a rumble shook the ground. Nihachu's eyes widened and she gasped, quickly getting to her feet. Oh no... 

"What the hell was that?!" Tommy asked, jumping to his feet as well. 

They both ran through the woods and Tommy nearly dove headfirst into a giant crator. He squealed and fell backwards on his butt. The crator was ten times the size of the Lmanburg crator for size, it stretched miles long and deep. 

"How did this happen?!" Tommy gasped, his eyes wide. Niki was frozen in shock. She'd missed it. They were seconds away... and she'd missed it. They almost- 

"Oh look there's Tubbo!" Tommy laughed, waving. 

Sure enough on the other side of the crator were two figures in hazmat suits, one of them waving back. Tommy ran around the side and met up with them, Niki not far behind. She risked a glance up at Jack and she got what she'd feared, a glare that could kill. He was upset. 

"Tommy look! It worked! The nuke worked!" Tubbo said in excitement, slipping out of his suit. 

"What worked?" Tommy asked, tilting his head. 

"The nuke! See?! This is the explosion size I had predicted during the-" 

Tommy grabbed Tubbos shoulders, his eyes wide. 

"This was you?!" He exclaimed and Tubbo nodded with a smile. 

"Sure was! I have a weaponized system now! I can kill god!" Tubbo cackled and Tommy let go of his shoulders and backed away. 

"Yikes don't go power hungry." Tommy muttered and turned back towards the crator. Niki stepped over to Jack who was standing a bit aways from the boys as they talked. 

"What the fuck happened?" Jack asked. The two watched as Tubbo and Tommy built a makeshift bridge across their part of the crator laughing as they pretended to push each other off. 

"I... I dont know... we got caught up with talking." Nihachu said. She noticed Jack's fists loosen as he sighed. 

"Well you tried." He muttered and turned, walking back towards Snowchester.


	41. Biginnit Hotel Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring more Sam and Ponk content

Ponk groaned as he slowly sat up. His head throbbed in pain and he winced at the blossoming pain in his chest. Where... where was he? Ponk blinked his eyes open and got a look at his surroundings. He was surrounded by... he gently knocked his knuckles against the block beside his head. Obsidian? 

"Hello?" He croaked, wincing at the dryness in his throat. 

How long had he been in here? Why was he in here? Ponk tried to stand but the space was quite cramped. He finally stumbled to his feet with great difficulty, and patted himself down. He had all his belongings... where was he last? Thats right! He was on his way to Sam. He was pretty far doing Lemon Tree harvest for a few days. Then when he'd finally returned he saw he had multiple messages from Captain Puffy explaining Sam had been kidnapped by Bad and Antfrost and that he was really sick. 

The next messages were from Sam saying he was doing better and not to worry, but Ponk was determined to figure a few things out.... Ah, that's what it was. He'd snuck into the Egg's residence, the old cavern just beneath the XP farm. That was the last thing he remembered. Ponk leaned down to see a small window for him to look out of. His eyes widened as he finally realized where he was. The Egg was right beneath him, a bright red light pulsating inside of it. Oh shit... They trapped him here didnt they? 

Suddenly he heard a door slam above him. He looked up to see a long obsidian shaft going upwards, with an opening that wasnt there before at the top. Rain water began to sprinkle down on him. Was that the outside? He squinted and there he saw a familiar face peer into the hole. 

"Hello Ponk." BadBoyHalo's voice cooed. Ponk scrunched his nose at the sight. 

"You have no hospitality my friend! I'm hungry!" Ponk shouted up at the man. Bad leaned against the opening tapping his chin. 

"I guess you would be, you've been down there for a quite a while... how do you feel Ponk?" Bad asked. Ponk rolled his eyes. 

"I feel like I'm gonna shit on this Egg if I dont get a coffee." Ponk said. Bad hissed "language" before going to close the hatch above. 

"Wait! Don't close it. Let's uh... let's talk!" Ponk called up to him. He got an idea. If it really were raining... he could use his trident and sail out of there, he just needed Bad to move away from the opening so he could do it.   
"Yeah! What's your favorite coffee?! And perhaps you could go get some for us to enjoy while I'm stuck down here!" Ponk continued. 

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." Bad said flatly and Ponk bit the inside of his cheek. 

He tried it anyways snatching his trident from off his belt and swinging it upward. He flew up about halfway before Bad shut the hatch, blocking his exit. Ponk hissed a curse as he slid back down into the obsidian box. Bad opened the hatch again. 

"It won't work Ponk, you must grow close to the Egg. Your friend Sam had escaped with the help of some traitors of the SMP, I doubt you will have the same fate." Bad said. Ponk hissed a curse. Then he snickered to himself, looking up again. 

"Oi! Can you look back down here?!" Ponk shouted. 

Bad peered into the hole again and then Ponk swung his trident up like he did before so he was closer to the exit above, then instead of flying out he swung backwards and then threw the trident right at Bad's face. Badboyhalo moved out the way but the weapon had grazed him, ripping his hood. Ponk let out a cackle as he fell back down into the box, his trident returning to him, shinging with enchantment. 

"Little bitch." Ponk mused and Bad slammed the hatch shut. 

Like hell they were keeping him in here.... he never told him how long it'd been since he was down here either. Ponk groaned, gently hitting his forehead against the wall. Think... think.... think... he paused. Wait a minute... 

He reached into his bag and felt around. Sure enough, his hand grasped onto an enderpearl. He giggled as he pulled it out and carefully crouched down to the opening in the box. He aimed and tossed it just outside. He reappeared outside the box and in front of the Egg. He let out a quiet but triumphant hoot before flicking up his middle fingers at the red monstrosity and quickly running up a nearby staircase. 

It wasn't long before Ponk made it to Sam's house. He heard he wasn't working today either, the prison was on a full-time watch so Sam could finally get a break and Tommy was taking a break from hotel progress, when he stopped by there it looked like the lobby and the first floor was already built, with Tommy's signature red color lining the walls. 

Ponk knocked gently against Sam's door, waiting patiently but no reply came. Ponk frowned. Sam had entrusted him with a key but... it was a bit strange he didn't answer. Ponk opened the door and carefully came inside, closing it behind him. 

"Sam?" Ponk called, setting down his trident by the door and stepping fully into the house. No reply. His frown deepened.  
"Sammmm?" 

He walked around and finally spotted him, the man was on his bed. He gently sat down on the end and peered down at the man. He wasn't asleep, his eyes glazed over and staring at the wall in front of him. 

"Sam?" Ponk whispered. Sam grunted and turned his blank expression to Ponk. 

"Are you okay?" Ponk asked. 

"Mmmfine." Sam said, nodding his head. 

"You're still sick from the Egg... aren't you?" Ponk said. Sam didn't reply, shifting his eyes back over to the wall.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"I'm fine. There's too much going on for me to 'be sick Ponk." Sam snapped. 

Ponk's expression softened and he sighed, looking back towards the door. He was overworking himself, he probably never fully recovered either. Ponk had probably only been trapped in that box for a couple of hours but if he remembered correctly... He looked over at Sam again to see his face drained of color. Sam had been down there all night. 

"Ponk i think it'd be better if we... hung out a different time." Sam said. Ponk swallowed thickly, letting out a confused laugh. 

"What?" 

"I just... want to be alone right now." Sam said. Ponk didn't want to leave him. Not at all. He wasn't there for him in the worst of it, he wants to stay... he saw it then, Sam's eyes glossing over. Ponk sighed. Goddamn his pride. Ponk nodded and stood up from the bed. 

"Okay Sam... do you want Fran in here with you?" Ponk asked. 

Sam nodded slowly from where he lay and Ponk walked out the room, heading towards the basement. He opened the door and tisked for the animal to climb up the steps. Sure enough Fran ran up barking in excitement. Ponk led her over to the room and the dog jumped onto the bed, laying by Sam's feet. 

"If you need me, dont hesitate to call me okay?" Ponk said gently.   
"And stay safe Sam." 

"I will." 

"Okay then..." Ponk still stood there... waiting. 

When he realized he wasn't getting anymore of a response he turned and walked out the front door, gently shutting it behind him. He felt a new layer of tears gloss over his eyes and he fought to keep them in. He... he didnt say it. Every time before they left it was more like their little 'thing'. Ponk remembered the last time they hung out, Sam had waved at him from the door, a bright smile on his face. 

"I love you Ponky!" Sam had called and Ponk had laughed, waving back. 

"Love you too Sam! Have a great night!" 

Ponk blinked back to reality of him staring down at his feet. He didn't say it... Ponk shook his head and put his forearm over his eyes to mask if any tears began to fall. No... in situations like these, it was good to stay strong. Sam was overworking himself and he was sick... he needed help. Ponk let out a deep breath and decided he'd head home, maybe even make Sam some deserts or coffee... he wasn't sure... he just... needed to give Sam some space for now... that was all. 

XxxX 

Jack tapped Tommy's shoulder and the boy spun around screaming. 

"Holy shit don't go scaring me like that!" Tommy shouted. Jack rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come on, you knew where I was." 

"I didn't! Can't you see I'm busy here?!" Tommy hissed. Jack looked down to see Tommy was indeed shoveling up weeds and fencing in areas around the hotel's property border. 

"That's the point, I need your help." Jack said. Tommy sighed, dusting off the dirt from his hands and turning to the other man. 

"What on earth do you mean?" Tommy asked with a scowl. 

"You perhaps wouldn't need employees would you? You see times are rough on the SMP, money is tight and I wouldn't mind working a bit for you and Sam." He explained. Tommy tilted his head back and forth as if mulling it over before holding up his hand to Jack. 

"I'll consider it, let me talk with Sam." Tommy said. 

Tommy dropped his shovel and then walked up the hill to the construction site, making sure to slip his hard hat back on. 

"Sam!!!" He called. The man ducked out from behind some scaffolds, sweaty from his days work. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Could Jack work for us?" Tommy asked and Sam frowned, looking past the boy to see Jack Manifold trudging up the hill behind him. 

"If thats what you wish." Sam said, raising his brow. Tommy nodded. 

"Well how're we gonna pay him?" Tommy whispered. Sam tilted his head with a frown.   
"Small amounts i reckon right? I'm gonna make money from the hotel so might as well go broke now paying that lad." Tommy said. Sam sighed, setting down his pickaxe. 

"Three diamonds sound like enough for now?" Sam asked. 

Tommy nodded. It'll have to do. He spun around to see Jack looking through the hard hats and picking one out for himself to put on. Tommy grabbed a blue one and plopped it down on his head. 

"There you go big man, now, you'll get three diamonds for now." Tommy said, holding up three fingers. Jack nodded. 

"Seems good to me, what're we working on today?" 

"The vines are out of control lately. There's holy water in the back to get the big bunches out, also Ponk's old lemon tree from like last year is still there and withered, remember the one Tubbo burned down? Yeah that one needs to go... speaking of Tubbo..." Tommy clicked his communicator on and dialed for the boy. Tubbo answered with a tired "here". 

"Tubbs! Can you swing by the hotel and help me and Jack. We've got like a fuck ton of work and I'm getting bored without you here." Tommy groaned. 

Tubbo yawned and from the other end he could hear Tubbo shifting around in what he assumed was his bed. Wait. What time was it? Tommy looked down at his watch to see it was almost midnight. Oh shit... 

"Yeah sure thing I'll be right there." Tubbo said, hanging up. 

Tommy sighed and put his communicator away before going into the back and grabbing supplies. Well now he looked like a dick, he woke him up for yard work. Oh well. Tubbo arrived about an hour later, clearly looking as if he'd just woken up and threw on some working clothes, his hair still disheveled with his horns. 

The three of them worked through the night for a few hours before finally coming upon the old lemon tree. Tommy wiped the sweat from his brow and was about to indulge in digging it up when suddenly a trident slammed into his shovel. Tommy blinked and looked up to see Ponk standing in front of him, his eyes glaring at him from behind his red and yellow mask. 

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tommy grumbled and Ponk just shook his head. 

"You lot best be off." Ponk said with a tisk, motioning to where they came from. 

"Well we've got area to clear, come on man, the tree is so ugly and burnt up there's no way you still want that." Tommy said. Ponk leaned down so he was about a foot from Tommy's face, a searing hot glare in his eyes. 

"I said... you best be off." Ponk ground out. Tommy rolled his eyes and yanked his shovel from out beneath his trident. 

"Come on, don't be like that Ponk, its so fucking-" 

"Oi!" Ponk shouted behind Tommy, who turned to see Jack had already started digging up a part of what was left of the trunk. Ponk swung the trident out and kicked it under Jack's feet, making the man slam into the ground on his back. 

"Hey! Imma kill you for that!" Jack bellowed, scrambling to his feet. 

Suddenly someone was in between the two hot headed men, keeping them apart. It was Sam. 

"Ponk... I understand you... want to protect the remnants of the first lemon tree but... they have to go if the hotel is to be built to its fullest." Sam said with a sigh. Ponk set his jaw. 

"Sam... this was the start of the whole lemon society culture i can't just-" 

"Ponk, sometimes its good to let stuff go." Sam said bluntly and Ponk's expression changed, his brow scrunching into a more saddened look. Silence fell between them and Ponk looked away, dejected.

"Al..alright then, i guess I'll be off." Ponk said. They watched him go and Sam sighed, leaning against a nearby steel beam. 

"Sam, that was a bit much..." Tommy said. Sam didn't reply, instead picked up his axe and helped the boys take what was left of the old tree apart. 

"I probably shouldn't have said that." Sam said quietly a few minutes later while he stood beside Tommy who nodded. 

"I literally said that." Tommy chuckled.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Sam decided and turned on his heel, walking away. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and went back to working. Sam spotted him where he thought he would, the young man was seated on a bench just beside his land, swinging his feet weakly as he sat there. Sam quietly walked up, standing beside the bench and cleared his throat. 

"You mind if... you mind if I sit?" Sam asked. 

Ponk stopped kicking his legs, still avoiding Sam's eyes as he nodded. Sam sighed as he sat down beside him, slipping his hard hat from off his head. 

"I shouldn't of said... said that." Sam said. Ponk didn't reply.  
"I know how much your lemon trees mean to you Ponk and I'm sorry, it was pretty belittling looking back i guess um... why don't... um..." Sam ran a hand through his hair as he searched for words to say. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Ponk asked suddenly. 

Sam frowned, confused as he turned to the man beside him. He noticed then the drooped shoulders and the slouched expression. Oh... He then remembered the last time the two had talked he was in bed, a headache and aches riddling his body because of the Egg and he had basically told Ponk to fuck off... Oh... Sam grabbed Ponk gently by his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. The masked man rested his head on Sam's shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around him. 

"Of course not Ponk. There's just a lot going on. With me.. with Tommy... with the Egg. I know it's rough on you too. I heard about you getting put in that damn box. Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked. 

"I felt like it'd be better if you didn't have to worry." Ponk said quietly. Sam sighed, patting Ponk's back and pulling out of the embrace. 

"Of course I'm gonna worry. You're my friend, if something like that happens you tell me so I can check up on you." Sam chuckled. Ponk sighed. 

"Sam you're overdoing it." He said, a slight bitter tone to his voice. Sam frowned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean... you're just.. working so much. I mean you're still messed up from the Egg... don't think I didnt noticed yesterday during the prison rounds. I came to talk to Punz and you were all kneeled over, like you were gonna pass out." He said. Sam grimaced. 

"I'm fine, seriously, I'm getting better slowly." 

"Yeah so you should take a long needed break, and get better faster." Ponk said with a pout. Sam chuckle and stood up from the bench, stretching. 

"I guess I'll think about it... why dont you swing by tomorrow night? Its been a while since-" 

"Yes! I did my harvest so I'm all up on stuff for cakes!" Ponk said, beaming. Sam grinned and nodded once, picking his trident back up and stepping away. 

"Alright, see you then, love you!" Sam called as he walked away. Ponk smiled wide and waved both arms. 

"I love you too! Stay safe!" He shouted after him. 

Sam returned to the build site and saw Tommy sitting alone, exhaustion clear on the boys face. He clearly hadn't slept and by the looks of it Tubbo and Jack had gone back home for the night. Sam sat down beside him with a sigh, plopping his hard hat back on. 

"Sam?" Tommy asked quietly, his eyes still downcast and Sam looked over. 

"Hm?" 

"I think Jack might he a wrongen." Tommy said. Sam frowned. 

"Like... he's just acting off or like... wants to hurt you?" Sam asked carefully. Tommy shrugged. 

"I dont know, maybe a bit of both... I get these gut feelings and well... I got one about him that don't got me feeling good." Tommy said. Sam nodded. 

"Why dont you just avoid him?" 

"He won't leave me the fuck alone... its weird, like Tubbo I get... he gets all clingy like and he's with me all the time but Jack started doing his own thing a few weeks ago... acting all friendly with me... like really friendly." Tommy said, fidgetting. Sam nodded once. 

"I guess she isn't welcome onto the build site anymore." Sam chuckled and Tommy grinned slightly. 

"I paid him for the work from today... he should leave us alone for now." Tommy chuckled and Sam nodded again, reaching over and ruffling Tommy's hair who swatted his hands away angrily, trying to fix the messy blond waves of his hair. 

"Alright, get some rest, maybe take a break tomorrow we literally worked all day and night." Sam said. Tommy nodded. 

"Alright sounds good. Bye Sam! Stay safe!" Tommy said and stood, quickly heading towards his house just down the Prime path. Sam watched him go and let out a deep sigh of his own, resting his head on his hands. Ponk was right... he really needed a break.


	42. BadBoyHalo Visits Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's visit is technically next but I didnt wanna put back to back visit chapters it feels wierd <3

BadBoyHalo stood outside the prison entryway, letting out a deep breath. He was going to visit Dream today. That day when they had gone through that portal and saw him... saw him standing away things and... holding it over people's heads, going sick in the head with power... 

Bad wished he could have said something, perhaps even done something. Yet when he'd walked down that hall and saw his name scrawled on a wooden sign with his possession underneath it, there being an empty box with Skeppy written on the side, Bad couldn't think straight, he was angry and bitter at the idea of someone wanting to hold another person's life or freedom over his head. He wanted Dream gone just as much as the next guy. But as time passed... he felt the need to sit down and talk things out, see just what was going through his head. 

Bad braved on a straight face and stepped into the room, gently pressing the button that lay beside the portal in front of him. A few moments passed and finally a voice spoke through the intercom. 

"You may enter." Sam said and Bad jumped in surprise, groaning at his own jumpiness before entering the portal. 

He went through the prison as Sam had instructed, going through the motions of each waver and physical check. Although uncomfortable he reminded himself this was for Dream. A visit was necessary. 

Finally they made it to the main lava room, surrounding Dream's cell and Bad's jaw dropped as the lava drained from the huge room. It seemed a little over the top security wise but... who was he to judge. Yet now... he stood across from Dream who'd stood there patiently for Bad to cross. The two stood in silence for a while before Dream smiled cheerfully and waved, the chains on his wrist clinking together slightly. 

"Hi Bad." He said. 

Badboyhalo gave him a weak smile back. Dream noticed he was looking at his hands and the main sighed with a chuckle. 

"Yeah I uh... got in trouble last weak with the Warden, had to put these on for a while." Dream chuckled lightly. 

Bad said nothing, his heart hammering in his chest. Dream was... weak. His thin frame clad with the prison jumper, bags under his eyes from where he stood. 

"You're the first to visit in a pretty long time." Dream said quietly. Bad blinked. 

"I am?" He asked. Dream nodded. More awkward silence fell between then and Dream cleared his throat gesturing over to the wall beside them. 

"I... I have a clock." He said. 

Bad looked over and there was indeed a clock on the wall, ticking quietly, a faint echo heard within the cell. He also noticed a lecturn, and an almost empty shelf beside it. Dream noticed the stare and stepped in front of the shelf. 

"I uh... was in trouble for that too... I wrote a lot but I got a bit... angry and burned most of my books." Dream chuckled. Bad nodded slowly, getting a good look around the cell. 

"This isn't so bad." BadBoyHalo chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, gesturing to the shelf and the bed.  
"I mean it could be worse." He said. 

"Yeah... I guess." Dream muttered, beginning to pace.  
"Can you... can you talk to me about whats happening out there?" Dream asked. Bad gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah sure... its going pretty well around the SMP, there's-" 

"Do George and Sapnap talk about me?" Dream asked suddenly, halting in his steps. Bad cleared his throat. 

"Ah... well I haven't talked to them much but they probably miss you... yeah they probably miss you a lot Dream." 

"Well they haven't visited me." Dream said, a sharp edge on the word 'visited'. Bad frowned. 

"They haven't?" 

"They haven't." Dream said and more silence filled the room. Bad urged himself to keep talking about outside to steer the conversation away from sad news for him. 

"Well uhm... Tommy's doing well. He's building a hotel actually, going a little on the entrepreneur route of things." Bad chuckled, walking over to the bed. Dream snapped his head to look at Bad at the mention of Tommy's name and he stared. 

"Is he?" He whispered and Bad nodded. 

"You know.. im sure a lot of people miss you Dream. You know they... they probably wish you could come and hang out... I dunno. Anyways Techno is still doing his little anarchy thing up North." Bad continued, starting to ramble at this point. 

"Oh! The Egg!" Bad said suddenly, clapping his hands together gently.  
"You remember the Egg, right?" Bad asked and Dream nodded, leaning up against the opposite wall as Bad sat down on his bed. 

"There's more vines now, so thats cool." Bad continued. Dream tapped his chin. 

"Thats... interesting." 

"Well maybe you'd be able to see it right? How long is your sentence?" Bad asked. Dream inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh. 

"Its forever." He muttered and Bad winced at his response. 

"Oh..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Well... its nice to know you're doing... okay in here I guess." Bad said. Dream started to fidget with his fingers as he talked, looking down at his hands. 

"Tommy visited me." Dream said quietly. Bad rose his brow. 

"Really? Tommy visited you?!" Bad asked in surprise. 

"Yeah he's the only one actually... until you." Dream said, clearing his throat. Bad grimaced. Jeez... 

"So you get lonely down here?" 

"Yeah but... I do this thing where I take the clock and I burn it in the lava... and... and Sam sees it on the moniter and he has to come replace and then I get to see him! So... so sometimes I burn my clock." Dream said, gesturing to the clock on the wall. Bad nodded along. Bad sighed suddenly and stood up. 

"Well... I should probably get going here soon..." 

"Bad can you..." Dream paused, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet.  
"Can you ask George and Sapnap to come... to come see me?" Dream asked. Bad gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. 

"Sure, I can do that." Bad said. He stayed for a bit longer, listening to the insanely boring things Dream likes to do in the prison cell. 

"Oh! I also do this." Dream said, stepping up to the wall of lava at the entryway of the cell. 

Bad watched in horror as Dream thrust his hand out into the flames, his arm catching on fire, burning his skin and his jumper sleeve. Bad watched him stare at the flames and pat them out, wincing and hissing a curse at the bubbling skin. 

"Dream! Whyd you do that?!" Bad shouted, quickly wishing he could pour a potion on it... something... or... 

"To feel something." Dream whispered. Bad's eyes widened and he took a step back. Well....   
"M...maybe you should go." Dream whispered and Bad nodded.  
"Im sorry." He continued. Bad nodded and watched as Dream gently pushed a button on the wall. 

"Bad would like to leave Awesam." Dream said quietly. 

"Badboyhalo would you like to exit the cell, ceasing your visitation with Dream?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, I would." 

"Very well, retreating the lava now."

Bad scowled down at his hands from where he sat beside the Egg. Dream was... miserable. He didnt think the visit would have taken such a toll on him but it did... it almost made Bad sick. The way he was acting was just so... so crazy. Hed left the prison feeling pretty shaken up and decided to spend some time with the Egg to calm him down. A gentle voice whispered to him suddenly. 

"You know he is... supposed to be there..." the Egg's voice hissed. Bad sighed. 

"I know." 

"Then you must put aside your feelings of it and move on." It continued. Bad sighed but obeyed, standing up and deciding to go visit Antfrost for a bit to cool off for a bit.


	43. The Egg Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw this includes Ponk getting his plan on how to scam the Eggpire and also Sam confronting the Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note, sorry for taking up your time if you read this HOWEVER i take constructive criticism, but seriously 90% of this was written at ungodly hours of the night when I was exhausted after school work so I KNOW theres spelling mistakes and shit, it just hurts my brain to read through everything more than once before I post, small brain moment

Ponk stirred from his sleep, slowly sitting up and wincing at a familiar throbbing in his head. Not again... sure enough he was in the box, right above the Egg. It felt like one of those reoccurring nightmares people would get. He heard rumor that Tommy gets those a lot, perhaps he should talk to him about it. But it always isn't a dream. 

This is the fifth time in about two weeks this has happened to him. He wakes up somewhere near the Egg and he has to pry himself out. It was fucking annoying. 

"Dumbass Egg ain't got shit on Ponk." He muttered sleepily, getting out an enderpearl and tossing it lazily outside the box. 

He slowly yet surely made it out and groaned as he plopped down by the XP farm. He needed a plan. A plan to convince those two crazy cultists that he was fully Egg-turned or whatever and that he'd help them. And it was in that moment, Ponk got the greatest idea ever. He quickly ran home and began to fabricate his plan. This just might work... Ponk nodded with his written down planning and whipped out his communicator, dialing it. Once he heard it pick up, he spoke. 

"Hey Purpled, it's been a while." Ponk chuckled. The boy groaned from his end. 

"Ponk its 6am." 

"Best time for brainstorming my friend. How do you feel about scamming a couple of no good cultists and making hella bank?" Ponk asked. He heard Purpled mulling it over from the other end, even with his groggy just-woke-up-brain. 

"Be here in an hour." Purpled said and then hung up. 

Ponk danced around his room whispering "yes yes yes" before switching his com off and shoving the papers into his satchel, quickly getting changed into new clothes and mask and leaping out the door. 

XxxX 

"Sam!" A voice shouted. Sam frowned as he was placing stone slabs, turning around to see Tommy sprinting up the Prime path. Tommy stumbled onto the construction site, slipping on his hard hat as he went. 

"Sam! Don't get mad! Don't get mad!" Tommy said frantically, digging through his bag. Sam blinked. 

"What? Why would I be-" Sam cut himself off seeing Antfrost now standing on the border of the site, looking pissed. Sam set his jaw and stood up, dusting off his hands. 

"What did you do?" Sam growled and Tommy let out a nervous laugh. 

Sam looked up to see now Punz was with him, their red eyes boring into the boy that stood on front of him. Tommy was still digging through his bag, shaking from head to toe. 

"I... I was... I didn't do anything!" Tommy called behind him at the Eggheads. 

Antfrost flipped out his axe and stepped onto the site with Punz at his side. Sam grabbed Tommy by his shoulders and pushed him behind him, quickly slipping his armor on and pulling out his own sword. 

"Step off the premises." Sam said darkly. 

The two men said nothing, only a couple feet from Sam until they finally stopped. 

"I said, step off... the premises." Sam repeated. 

Antfrost was the first to move and whipped out his bow within a blink and fired an arrow. It whizzed right past Sam and landed its true target. Sam spun around, eyes wide to see the arrow had buried itself in Tommy's shoulder and the boy cried out in pain, falling backwards against the side of the construction sign. Sam turned back towards the two men and flipped his trident into his other hand. Oh hell no. 

Sam swung his sword with a shout and took both Antfrost and Punz on, fighting them with his might. Blocking a blow from Punz with his trident only to flip his sword and slamming it against Ant's axe. 

Tommy tried to steady his breathing, wincing down at the blood that spread through his shirt, his hard hat falling off. Tommy fumbled through a nearby chest for a healing potion and luckily found one, hissing in pain as he poured it onto the wound as he carefully began to pry the arrow out from his body. He let out a scream as he finally ripped it out, making quick uneven breaths as he tried to make it heal. 

He glanced up just in time to see Antfrost coming for him, about to swing his axe down but Sam was faster, grabbing him by his tail and yanking him backwards, grabbing him by the chest of his armor and slamming him down onto his back, watching him cry out as the back of his head hit the wooden path. Sam leaned down, inches from Ant's face, his blade between them. 

"Do not approach the build site again, as i have stated before, Tommyinnit is under my protection through a contracted means and I will do everything to abide by it." Sam said quietly. 

Antfrost spat at him and shoved Sam off before quickly grabbing his trident and jogging away, hissing one more time before he left. Sam panted heavily and finally relaxed, quickly turning around to try and help Tommy. 

"Hey kid, you alright?" Sam asked, checking his shoulder. 

"Yeah I'm fine just.... ah fuck..." 

"Dont worry here, regen." Sam said quickly, pulling a pink potion out from his bag. Tommy took deep breaths as Sam gently poured a bit onto the wound, watching it slowly yet surely close up. 

"You should be good in half an hour." Sam sighed, putting the bottle back in his bag. 

"Damn it... I didnt think they'd spot me." Tommy hissed. Sam nodded his head. 

"Thats right, now explain to me what the hell just happened." Sam said, his jaw set. 

Tommy chuckled nervously, glancing over at his bag which sat a few feet from him. Sam walked over and picked it up, peering inside. His eyes widened and he gasped, quickly dropping it and back away. 

"Please dont be mad! Okay so I thought well, if people are drawn to the Egg and they love it so much, why dont we put a peice of it in the hotel?! Then a ton of people would-" 

"You're playing one hell of a dangerous game here Tommy." Sam said with a scowl. 

"I know I know but listen, think of the merch, right?!" Tommy said, wincing as he reached over and grabbed the bag. 

"Tommy, I advise you... please get rid of it." Sam said. Tommy groaned as he peered inside at the leaking red bit of Egg root. 

"Come on... but what if its controlled, like we make sure it doesn't do anything too bad and-" 

"Tommy get rid of it." Sam snapped. 

Tommy looked back up at Sam and saw something he didnt like on the man's face. It looked like... fear? It was a look he didn't recognize thats for sure. Tommy sighed and set his bag aside. 

"Fine... fine I'll go burn it or... like give it back i dunno." Tommy said. Sam sighed with relief and nodded, sitting down beside Tommy on the ground. 

"That was pretty badass though, I didnt think you could fight like that, I mean... I know Punz and he's-"  
"I'm usually not like that, sorry." Sam chuckled nervously, scratching his chin. Tommy laughed and shook his head. 

"No! Don't be sorry you saved me, seriously thank you." Tommy said. Sam smiled and ruffled his hair making the boy chide angrily and swing at him. 

"Oh! Speaking of! I have a favor to ask." Tommy said suddenly, digging through his pockets. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Sam who frowned on the front, it read "to Dream". He frowned, glancing over at Tommy. 

"If you could uh... give that to him I'd appreciate it i guess." Tommy said quietly. Sam nodded. 

"Yeah.. the Warden will have to read over it though." 

"No shit Warden Sam." Tommy scoffed and Sam chuckled and opened it, skimming over the words. It was... it was an in invite to the opening of the hotel... should be a week from now... 

"Just a little something to piss him off." Tommy chuckled uneasily. Sam nodded and folded it back, tucking it underneath his armor. 

"I'll make sure he gets it." 

"Thank you." 

"I think its best if we break for today, I know we've been getting less and less work done but... well, you're injured and... quite frankly I'm pretty tired." Sam said. Tommy groaned and flopped so he laid down in the grass. 

"Sammmm." 

"I know I know, you want this hurried along and done so it can open for business but Tommy, its been over a week since the whole Egg thing with me, and well, I'm fine its just the only problem left is I'm not... I'm not sleeping all too well." Sam chuckled uneasily and Tommy frowned. 

"Well in that case, go sleep you old man, jeez." Tommy said and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. You rest up too Tommy, and please get rid of that horrid Egg bit." Sam said. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag as Sam stood up and left. Sam took his time heading home, yawning as he stepped through the portal. He loved working with Tommy. The kid was something else. They weren't ever really close, Sam was the type to keep to himself, usually spend his days building or hanging out with Ponk and Fran but... ever since Dream got put in prison the two have become closer then ever. 

Sam smiled to himself as he opened the door to his house. He's grown quite fond of the boy. Kind of like a baby brother perhaps, someone he can cheer on and scold and even do builds with. It was nice, no matter how much it drained him, he was glad he could- 

Sam froze, his eyes wide. His heart sank and he felt the color draining from his face. He had opened the basement door, where he usually kept Fran when he was out... but number one, she's not sitting on the steps, and number two, a sickly red root lay on the last step down, curling around the wood. No... 

Sam quickly fumbled through his bag for his bottle of holy water. He walked down the steps and sprinkled some onto the vine, watching it hiss and retreat into the darkness of his basement. Same flicked on his lantern light system and he gasped, stumbling back against the wall. His walls and floors were covered with crimson vines. 

"Fran!" He shouted. 

He quickly ran upstairs, searching for the robe he had borrowed from the church along with its boots and threw them on before running down into the basement. He ran across the roots until he got in the center of the room. 

Sure enough, Fran was there, the poor dog laid, whining quietly from underneath a large root she was stuck under. Sam opened the bottle and poured its contents onto the area. Suddenly, a hissing voice slithered into his mind, making him freeze. It spoke to him, in words only he understood. 

"No..." he replied, shaking.  
"No, you can't have Fran." He said. He continued and the voice spoke again. 

"No! Get away from us!" Sam shouted, quickly pulling the hound from the vines and into his arms, he held her tight, backing away. 

It spoke again and Sam quickly ran to the stairs, setting her down there and urging her to head up there. The dog obeyed, walking up the steps and he came back to the center, his bottle of holy water running low. 

"Clear out! Leave us alone!" Sam shouted.  
"How is it here... how are you here?!" Sam clutched his head, trying to stop the voice from entering but it was no use, whispering into his mind. 

"I said shut up!" He shouted, quickly coating his sword in the rest if the holy water and swinging away at the roots and vines, cutting them up and breaking them apart. 

He tore through all of it, picking it up and throwing it into a blue fire he'd built, watching it all burn. It had tore through his wall, he peeked through and saw it had attempted to break through the basement and into his room upstairs. Wait... 

Sam quickly went upstairs and checked his room. Sure enough, when he looked under his bed he saw an opening for the vines... and he couldn't sleep... how long had it been here?! Sam made sure to clear it out, checking every crevice until it was all gone. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished and went upstairs to see Fran sat in the kitchen, waiting patiently for him. 

When she saw him she jumped up and threw her front paws out, her tail wagging in the air in a playful manner. Sam chuckled and pat her head, whispering sweet names to her as she barked happily. Sam continued to play with her and scratch her tummy as she flipped onto her back and he sighed, setting his jaw. Something had to be done. Sam stood and walked for his front door. He was going to- 

Sam swung open the door and froze. Ponk stood there, his fist raised as if he were about to knock. That wasnt what made Sam's hair stand on end or his skin get chills. It was the vibrant red eyes, and dialed pupils that caught his attention. Sam backed away into his house, swallowing. 

"P...Ponk what..." 

"Hey Sam, thought.... maybe we... could have some snacks together." Ponk said unevenly. 

Sam swallowed glancing back into the kitchen where Fran was. He cleared his thriat and stepped forward, shutting his door behind him and locking it. 

"I uh... I actually was about to go somewhere." Sam said. 

"Oh? Where?" Ponk asked. Sam felt his mouth go dry as he faced him again. 

"Oh you know.... the construction site haha..." Sam grimaced. Silence fell between then and he felt his throat tighten. 

"Ponk... how long..." he asked carefully. Ponk didn't reply, only stared him down. 

"I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't... I couldn't protect you." Sam said. Ponk blinked. 

"Protect me? I'm quite fine Sam.... no need to worry." Ponk said. Sam pursed his lips. No... he wasn't fine... the Egg had gotten to him. What did it take? What had it said to him? Sam shook his head. 

"I should get going." 

"Good bye Sam." Ponk said, turning and watching as he headed towards a nearby portal for the nether. 

Once in the Nether, Sam sprinted through it for the SMP portal. No... he had to fix this... not Ponk, not Fran.... no.... Sam quickly snuck into the Egg room, his trident out as he scaled the walls. It was so loud, voices seeming to speak to him from every direction. Suddenly a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and Sam spun around to see Ant. 

"Ah! Hello Ant!" Sam said, swallowing nervously and glancing around. 

"I uh... I uh just wanted to-" 

"You've come for wisdom." Ant said. Sam chuckled,  
"Well to an extent..." 

"What is it?" 

"What did the Egg say to you, out of curiosity... yknow if it DOES speak, what does it uh... whats it supposed to say?" Sam asked quickly. Ant's lips twitched into a small smile. 

"You know we can't share each other's plans... the Egg likes us on our own path." Ant said. Sam nodded quickly. 

"Yeah! Yeah yeah right, no yeah I know." Sam said. 

"Have you completed your part?" Antfrost asked, stepping closer to him. Sam took a nervous step back, nodding. 

"Me? Oh yeah! I've got... I got a couple done... I uh-" Sam cut himself off when he spotted BadBoyHalo looming behind Antfrost, watching their conversation closely, his pale hood covering most of his face. 

"Oh Sam you don't quite understand." Bad said suddenly, creeping in front of Ant. 

"The Egg doesn't like us indulging in each other's objectives it has for us. We are our own person and the Egg has a special place for each of us." He said. Sam nodded quickly, taking another step back. 

"Oh yeah! Right! Right right..." Sam realized now what was going on. 

They assumed he was turned... or something along those lines. They had waited for him to go home, tire him out perhaps so the Egg could do its work and turn him. Sam scoffed in his head. Its gonna take a lot more than that. Sam chuckled suddenly and looked down at his wrist. 

"Oh! Look at the time, I actually, I gotta get back home to... to yknow my vines, gotta... make sure they're spreading! Haha, yeah thanks guys!" Sam chuckled and then made a break for it, speed walking to the exit. He made it out safely, running for his house, praying that Ponk wasn't going to be there. He didnt want something to go south.


	44. Ranboo Visits Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This also includes Captain Puffys call for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! A reminder!!!
> 
> This:
> 
> XxxX
> 
> Means there's been a time skil or we are now looking through someone else's point of view! There's like 30ppl on this server so its a lot to hop from lmao

Ranboo looked up at the large intimidating entrance of the prison. Today was the day. Today he was going to visit Dream. He'd been putting it off. Mostly because well... he had to settle some things first. Mostly fix himself before he took on such a task. If he really... if he really did all of that then.... 

Ranboo took a deep breath. That didn't matter now. He's been counting the days, exactly 30 since he'd heard the voice, Dream's voice in his head. So, he felt the need to get it off his chest. That he was better now... and happy. Happy with Technoblade and Philza. Happy with Tubbo and hanging out with Tommy. Dream cant even get to him now, he was in a prison. This idea helped greatly with him overcoming the fear of hurting someone during his 'sleepwalking'. 

Ranboo gripped the book in his hand tighter. His memory book was no longer littered with smiley faces, but full of good memories, and he wasn't about to let Dream take that away from him. Ranboo took a deep breath before finally stepping inside, his eyes wandering around the architecture of the entryway portal. There was a small stone button beside it and Ranboo gently pressed it. 

"What's your business?" A voice said from the other side of the intercom, making Ranboo jump back in surprise. 

"Oh! Uh well... uh I'm here to visit Dream." Ranboo said. 

"Very well, enter the portal." Sam's voice said. 

Ranboo nodded quickly and went through, not long after he was standing in the check-in room, the Warden standing in the center behind a podium which faced Ranboo as he entered. 

"Welcome to the prison, before we begin i have to ask you a series of questions in which you must reply the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth." Sam said. Ranboo nodded quickly. 

"Alright, when was, if there ever is, the last time you visited this prison?" Sam asked, glancing down at the book in his hands. 

"Uh... I've never... yeah I've never been here." Ranboo said and Sam nodded, scribbling briefly in the book. 

"Where is your place of residency?" 

"The northern snow biome, near where Technoblade and Philza live." Ranboo replied. 

"Do you believe the prisoner is deserving of being locked up?" Sam asked, flicking his eyes briefly to the boy in front of him. 

"Definitely." He replied, his jaw set. Sam nodded, writing in the book again. 

"What are your relations with the prisoner you are visiting?" 

Ranboo hesitated, nervously fidgettibg with his book.  
"I uh... I've never really spoken to him... actually as far as I remember so... I dont really know him." Ranboo said. Sam nodded, shutting his book. 

"Do you acknowledge you cant bring anything into the prison with you?" Sam asked with a sigh. Ranboo swallowed thickly, holding his book into view. 

"I uh... i... I really need to bring this in with me..." Ranboo said. Sam frowned, looking over at the book in his hand. 

"What is that?" 

"It's... it's my memory book... I can't remember things very well and... uh...." Sam watched the boy curiously, his expression softening. 

"Do you mind if I inspect it?" Warden Sam asked. 

Ranboo nodded quickly, holding the book out to him. Sam flipped it open gently and skimmed his eyes over the pages, flipping through each one. It was empty of items, only words, written out in blotched ink. 

"I... I'll allow it Ranboo, but I will have to be the one holding it until we get to the cell." Sam said. Ranboo let out a relieved sigh and nodded. 

"Yes, yes of course." 

"Good, now read through the waver in front of you and once you sign it I can go ahead and allow you to empty your items into locker one." Sam said. 

XxxX 

Ranboo stood in front of the wall of lava, shivering. The water bit of the prison was the worst part. He didnt have his armor to protect him from it so his skin had burned and bubbled as he swam through, now he had little rashes on his arms and neck, no clothing to protect those when he prepared for the visit. 

"Heres your book, when you make it across i will retract the bridge and then drop the lava, once the barrier drops you can discuss freely with the prisoner." Sam said. 

Ranboo nodded, taking the book gently from him and putting it under his arm. When he turned back around the lava was already slowly coming down. His eyes widened at the size of the room. It was huge, and the cell in the center of the room... had a lone figure standing in the center, waiting. Before he knew it he was standing right in front of him, nervousness etching into his very bones. Ranboo took a deep breath. No, he was safe. He was safe. 

"Hello." Ranboo said as the barrier between then dropped. Dream hummed softly, looking at Ranboo with a smile. 

"You've come to visit me." He mused, leaning forward. 

"Yeah and... you know it might seem strange even if we've barely talked." Ranboo chuckled nervously. 

"Oh? I'm surprised you didn't come sooner." Dream said, his tone hushed. Ranboo took a step back. 

"No." Ranboo said, his jaw set. Dream blinked in surprise, standing up straight once again. 

"No?" 

"You know why I'm here, don't be like that." Ranboo snapped. Dream chuckled softly and stepped closer, walking around Ranboo's stiff figure, his pace slow. 

"We're best friends Ranboo." 

"We haven't spoken." Ranboo replied quickly without missing a beat. 

"Oh don't shut me out Ranboo. I've talked to you more than anyone else on the SMP and you know it." Dream hummed. 

"I'm not gonna let you scare me... you're not getting in my head." Ranboo snapped, taking another step back. He felt a gently heat against his back, signaling he was a bit closer to the lava wall behind him then maybe he should be. 

"Scare you? Oh Ranboo, you're acting quite different than what I remember." Dream said, now standing in front of the boy. 

"Acting different? No..." Ranboo said. Dream leaned down again, peering up at Ranboo from below and tisked quietly. 

"Ohhhh.... I see it now." Dream said. Ranboo dared to take another step back. 

"What? What do you-" 

"Nonetheless its good to see you. You've been a big help to me, I would have been really disappointed if you hadn't of visited." Dream said with a pout. 

"No... no I wasn't... Dream I know what you're doing okay? I know you know about the voice... that voice in my head and you're just trying to make me believe I did those things." Ranboo seethed. 

"Dream misses you Ranboo. You've stopped hearing his voice haven't you? It's because he's been prison." Dream said. Ranboo frowned at the change in speech. 

"Why are you-" 

"Nevermind that." Dream chuckled, standing back up and squaring his shoulders.  
"I'm only teasing, its rather nice here." Dream said, gesturing to the cell behind him. 

Ranboo nodded, deciding to get a closer look around. He noticed a book shelf full of books in one corner across from the bed. 

"Ah yes... wanna see what I've been writing?" Dream asked. 

Ranboo nodded hesitantly and stepped up to the bookshelf. He sighed and gently tugged one out from the shelf, flipping it open to the first page he saw. His heart dropped and his eyes widened in horror. It was... he was looking at his memory book. 

"Day 47, I hung out with Tubbo today, we went and saw Tommy and I actually had a lot of fun, I still-" Ranboo shut the book and opened it again but the words were still there. 

Ranboo dropped the book and grabbed the next one on the shelf, flipping it open. It was his memory book. Each page matched, what he's written in the past. Ranboo grabbed the next book. Then the next, then kne from off the top shelf, then from the bottom, smiley faces littering the pages more and more. 

"No... no... this is.... this.." Ranboo paused feeling the panic taking its hold on him, feeling his heart pound within his chest. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he stiffened. 

"You need to face the truth Ranboo." Dream whispered from beside him. Ranboo shut his eyes and backed away from Dream, clutching his head tight. 

"No... no you're the person... you hurt people. You hurt people! I don't!" 

"You help him so well." Dream cooed, taking a step closer. 

"No...." 

"I would know Ranboo... I'm not even real." Dream whispered, leaning down as Ranboo backed against the wall, sliding down it. 

"Wh...what?" 

"I know it all, everything you did... everything you do... I'm you Ranboo." 

"No! You didn't! Youre a lying! You're messing with my head! I dont remember any of that!" Ranboo shouted, clutching the wall behind him as he tried to get to his feet. 

"You do remember it Ranboo because I'm you, and I'm not even real." Dream whispered and right before his eyes Dream disappeared. 

Ranboo gasped, getting to his feet, whipping his head around as eyes scanning the cell. He really disappeared he was gone. No... no... No he got rid of the voice... its gone, he's food now... he's good now... 

Suddenly the room started to spin, his vision going distorted. Ranboo grappled for the bookshelf, quickly tossing the books out of it, flipping them open and each page had a smiley face on it. No.... No! Ranboo spun back around to see the ceiling sinking in on him. His panic turned to pure fear as he watched the ceiling of the cell falling apart, then the ground beneath him began to cave. 

Ranboo screamed, trying to grab hold of something, anything but it didn't work, he was falling. Ranboo watched as he fell, his vision slowly fading into darkness... 

XxxX 

Captain Puffy winced at the blossoming pain in her side. She was... almost there. She risked a glance down and saw the blood starting to drip from underneath he grasp into the snow. She had to do this. Puffy quickly walked up the steps of the house in front of her and collapsed as soon as she opened the door. 

She painfully crawled over to a nearby chest and let out a relived cry when she saw it was full of potions. She quickly opened the healing and regen and drank, sighing when she downed the bottle. When she was finally able to stand she did, smearing the blood that was on the floor. Oops. 

"Hello?" She called. 

The house was mostly dark except for a fire pit in the corner of the room. Puffy admired the artwork on the walls, mostly portraits of a pig in a royal cloak. She called out again but got no answer. As she feared, no one was home. She sighed and quickly dug through her bag for paper. She flipped open her journal and tore a page out, grabbing a nearby quil and began to write. 

"Technoblade, I need your help. Meet me by the SMP XP farm. I will be waiting." 

She folded it once and then with shaking fingers she grabbed her knife from her bag and used that to tack the note to the wall of the house. She winced at the residing pain still in her side and limped out the house, heading back to her home once she was rested.


	45. Ranboo Visits Dream pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short king chapter

Ranboo woke up gasping for breath, his hands flying up to his chest to check if he was alright.... or rather, still alive. Indeed he was, laying on his bed at his house. His newly renovated house. His memories came flooding back to him. With the help of Techno he'd built a second story and a prettier design to the roof. It looked like its own house now, instead of that pathetic shack. 

He also remembered the time he spent with Tubbo, the two fixing the Snowchester bridge which let to the SMP. It was then that Ranboo remembered everything at the prison. He quickly looked around for his memory book and found it, flipping it open and reading the pages carefully. As far as he could tell, everything was still there. 

He left off writing he was going to visit Dream soon. He let out a sigh of relief. It was just another nightmare. Ranboo grabbed his suit and slipped it on along with his armor. It was time for the real thing. 

XxxX 

"I've uh.... I believe this is the first time I've visited actually." Ranboo said with a nod. Sam frowned and then chuckled, waving his hand. 

"Ranboo don't you know this is serious? Now come on you have to answer truthfully remember?" Sam said. Ranboo took a step back from the podium. No.... 

"What?" He whispered. 

Several scenarios ran their course through his mind. How? How had that happened? Did he sleep walk it? Was he awake? How? He took a deep breath and calmed himself. No... no this was just a misunderstanding. 

"Oh! Yeah when uh... when you showed me around, before it was formally opened and stuff!" Ranboo chuckled breathlessly and Sam set his jaw. 

"Ranboo... I have the wavers you signed in the back, you came and visited Dream dude. Of you're not gonna treat this seriously im gonna have to aske you to leave." Sam said. Flipping a lever and making the portal behind Ranboo spark to life. 

"No... listen I've never... ive never been here." Ranboo stressed and Sam shook his head. 

"This is gonna have to be rescheduled Ranboo. I'm vetoing your visit, I'm sorry but you don't seem... you don't seem alright buddy. We can talk later about this but for now? Please take your leave." Sam said. 

Ranboo felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting as he turned towards the portal and stepped inside. He exited the prison doors, still shaken up. No... no this was all a huge misunderstanding and he was gonna figure this out. 

Maybe Sam hit his head? He is working on that big build wirh Tommy maybe... maybe something happened. Ranboo went throughout the rest of his day, going home to find Techno had left somewhere eith Philza, so he paced around inside Techno's house trying to get a grasp on things. 

Suddenly his communicator hissed to life as the sun was setting, Sam's voice from the other end. 

"Hey Ranboo, just wanted to check in on you. Where can we meet up?" Sam asked. Ranboo sighed before replying. 

"The... the community house let's talk there." Ranboo replied and hung up, quickly jogging to the portal from the north and making his way through the Nether for the main SMP portal. 

Once he exited, the community house sat in front of him, welcoming him in. He quicjly headed inside, Sam was already standing in the center, his Warden staff still on his person. 

"Ranboo what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. Ranboo swallowed, trying to find a way to form his words correctly but the only thing he got was "I dont know." 

"What are you trying to pull with me? You came to the prison Ranboo." 

"No... no I ref... I didn't." Ranboo said. He was putting his foot down, there was another explanation, there had to be. 

Sam sighed and pulled a book out from his bag and Ranboo instantly recognized it. The wavers. 

"When you came and visited, you erased everything on the waver books, and then wrote some wierd symbols on the first pages and signed it, see? I thought it was really strange since you left it in the locker chest and..." Sam paused looking up to see Ranboo was frozen still, stuttering and trying to grasp what was going on. 

He suddenly took a step back, shaking his head. 

"I... I can't tell you." Ranboo said suddenly and Sam frowned. 

"What? You can't tell me? Ranboo i trusted you to sign the wavers as they were, not you write over them like you did... whyd you do this?" Sam asked. 

"Im sorry Sam i... I dont know I dont even remember... it wasn't real? What was..." 

"If you don't remember... I let you bring the Memory Book in, why don't you check in there." Sam said. Ranboo nodded quickly and grabbed the book, slipping through the pages quickly. There was nothing. Was it all real? 

"Its... I dont have anything." Ranboo whispered. Sam grumbled a curse and looked back down at the contracts in his hands. 

"Youre not welcome back into the prison Ranboo... im sorry but not until we can sort this out... this is a serious thing here... whatever you and Dream talked about... its needed." Sam said. He looked up to see Ranboo's expression had darkened, his eyes downcast as he gripped the book. 

"Sam if... if this is happening. I need you to not let me back into the prison." 

"Well yeah i already-" 

"Ever... Sam if i try to go in there i need you to stop me." Ranboo said. This was what he feared. He would sleepwalk into something insane. Sam took a step closer and his eyes widened and Ranboo flinched back, shaking. 

"Ranboo, are you okay? Like really... im a little worried for you." Sam said gently. 

"I'm not okay." Ranboo said, shaking his head, still glaring at the floor. 

"Do you need help?" Sam asked. Ranboo turned around to leave. 

"Not from you." He whispered and then headed off towards the portal ahead. Sam watched him go. Oh Ranboo... what's going on?


	46. The New Nation in the East

Karl quickly began emptying his bookshelves of books, rolling up his sleeves and dumping the papers and writings into his bag. He had to relocate. Sapnap watched from the corner of the library, chewing away at his lunch while the other man hurriedly packed everything up. 

"Are you getting the downstairs?" Sapnap asked through a mouthful. 

Karl didn't reply, his mind jumping from document to document, trying to decide where things should go. Sapnap sighed and stood, walking over to him. He gently tapped his shoulder and Karl spun around eyes wide, as he presumed, Karl had been deep in thought. 

"Hey! Whats up?" Karl asked. Sapnap sighed. 

"I was asking if you're moving everything from the downstairs as well?" Sapnap asked. Karl nodded quickly, going back to packing. Sapnap grabbed his arm, making him pause. 

"Relax Karl." He said. The other man sighed. 

"I'm... I'm just nervous... well excited, I'm really excited." Karl said. 

Sapnap gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder, letting go of his arm. They were moving into their new natiom today, they'd been planning this for weeks and here they were, actually doing it, the border was set, everything was in place, they just had to move. 

"Did you call George?" Karl asked as he went back to packing. Sapnap tilted his head side to side. 

"Somewhat. I'm pretty sure he was sleep talking to me though." He chuckled. Karl rolled his eyes and finished up the bookshelf in front of him. 

"He should be here soon..." Karl murmured and just then George stepped into the small library. 

"Hey guys." George greeted with a yawn. Karl spun around and slapped a hand onto his shoulder, startling the man in front of him. 

"We're founding a new nation, you in or not?" Karl asked quickly. George blinked, fixing his sunglasses as they were slipping from off his nose. 

"Uh... maybe?" 

"Cool." 

Karl let go and went back to packing, George deciding to pitch in and help. Once they had the whole library packed up they loaded their bags onto their backs and headed south on the Prime path, leaving Party Island behind. 

They walked past Tommy's house and Sapnap scowled, pausing in his steps. The other two turned to see what was up. 

"The fuck is all this?" Sapnap asked, gesturing to the vines beside the path. George frowned as well. 

"I dont know and don't care, its ugly." George said and continued walking. Karl pursed his lips and just continued forward as Sapnap complained about how ugly they crimson vines were. 

They finally made it to the land and George's eyes widened. It was a cute little mushroom plain, flowers and mushrooms blooming from the ground beside the dark oak gates. A giant red mushroom stood at the center, the few homes there halfway built around ut. 

"Its not done but..." 

"Oh my god I'm moving in." George said, spinning on his heel and turning around to go get his things after dropping the bags he was carrying. 

"Sapnap do mind getting started?" Karl asked and the other man nodded, setting his own bags down. 

Once George got back they all got to building. Night had fallen by the time they finished the rest of the wooden walls and dome against the mountain side, taking a break from working. A gentle knock came from the entrance and Karl turned, wiping his brow of sweat. Foolish stood at the doorway, his golden mask seeming orange underneath the lantern light. 

"Hey Foolish!" Karl greeted cheerfully, walking up to him. 

"I brought your potatoes... whats all this?" Foolish asked. Karl took the bag of baked potatoes and then looked around at the entryway. 

"It's uh... it's a community... or uh..." Karl paused and turned back to the man in front of him. 

"Are you close with Technoblade?" Karl whispered and Foolish shook his head.  
"Okay cool, its gonna be a nation." Karl said simply, opening the bag and peering inside. The smell wafted up to him and his stomach groaned. Foolish gave him a thumbs up before claiming he had to go and heading back north towards the SMP. 

Karl went back to the other two boys and handed them the bag of baked goods. Sapnap stuffed his face with two as Karl began showing the plans for the library building, showing them how it needed to be built. George wasn't paying attention, his mouth fool of pie. Another visiter arrived about an hour later into the night. BadBoyHalo, stepped into the start of the library building, his red lined hood making Karl recognize him. 

"Bad! Care to lend a hand?!" Karl called down from the second floor he was building. 

Bad had actually arrived for some Egg scouting but he was pretty far... Bad gave the younger man a nod as he started his climb up. He knew what... he knew the Egg wanted him to talk with them but... Bad watched as George swiveled around on a trap door screaming "WHEEEEEE" as he spun, making Sapnap groan. Karl knocked the swivel out from under him making George fall on his butt and sputter a curse. 

"I uh..." Bad paused. These were his closest friends, could he really? Bad swallowed the rising feeling of uneasiness in his throat. He could put it off a little longer.  
"I'd love to help." He said and grabbed a nearby axe that was propped up against a wooden beam. 

"How are things with you Bad, we haven't seen you in a while." Sapnap said as he helped Karl lift a bookcase. 

"Things are good, ever since I moved in with Skeppy things are running pretty smoothly." Bad said. 

It was a blatant lie. He didnt want to admit but things were really... not good. The Egg had taken over his life, holding Skeppy's life over his head like it was a trophy. It made Bad sick to his stomach. To change the subject, he asked Karl where he should put the spruce log pile on the floor. 

"What the honk?!" Sapnap squealed. 

Karl looked over to see he was bleeding from his nose, George giggling as he had accidentally kicked him in the face from his swivel. George got a running head start and Sapnap chased him with his bow out, screeching at George to stop running so he could get his ass whooped. Finally he caught up to him and George giggled as Sapnap grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

"God I wish I could kill you." Sapnap groaned but instead shoved him on the ground. Once they returned Bad cleared his throat, pulling Sapnap to the side. 

"Hey have you uh... have you visited Dream lately?" Bad asked. Sapnap frowned. 

"No, I've been putting it off, I guess." Sapnap said. Bad tilted his head. 

"How come?" 

"Well he... he went all batshit crazy, that's why. I dont know what happened to him y'know? He got all obsessed with Tommy and kinda left me and George in the dust." Sapnap shrugged. Bad sighed. 

"I know... but maybe visit him." Bad said. Sapnap scoffed and put his bow away back on its place on his back. 

"Fine I'll go now." Sapnap muttered. Bad went to add on but the man had already tightened his headband and started climbing back down towards the valley. 

"Bye guys! I'm gonna go visit Dream!" Sapnap called. Karl wished him good luck and George watched him go through the nether portal by their country border with a frown. 

"Visiting Dream?" George asked Karl who plopped down on the edge other their build with a nod. 

"Yeah, I guess he's past due for seeing him." Karl shrugged, digging through the bag beside him for a snack. George turned back to see he already disappeared through the portal and he leaned back, flopping onto the wooden planked floor.

XxxX

Ponk awoke to a knock at his door. He tiredly rubbed at his eyes before walking to his window to peek and see who it was. His eyes widened at the sight of Punz, Antfrost, and BadBoyHalo in their Eggpire attire standing at his door. He quickly stumbled out of bed, grabbing his mask from off his bedside table and pulling over his face. 

He quickly dug through his drawers for the red contacts and finally finding them, jabbing them into his eyes with a wince. He ran to his kitchen, clearing off the papers and books there and shoving them in a bin by his back door. Finally he ran back to the door and took a deep breath before swinging it open. 

"We're here for the agreement." Punz said bluntly. Ponk laughed nervously, glancing at the ground. 

"Oh! Uh... what agreement?" He asked. 

"You said you could put us in touch with somebody. We paid you about five days ago..." Bad said. Ponk blinked and then he snapped his fingers once. 

"Yes! Yes about that..." Ponk turned and looked behind him in the house. They were a day early... shit... Bad frowned suddenly and leaned in a bit. Ponk backed away, stuttering. 

"I uh... I can-" 

"Your eyes look a bit funny Ponk... is everything alright?" Bad asked carefully. Ponk swallowed and nodded quickly. 

"Yeah! Yeah no I just... I just woke up so haha.... anyways I can take you to him." He said. Bad tilted his head slightly before pulling away. 

"Alright... take us to him." Antfrost said. Ponk nodded and ducked back inside to grab his bag and then walked out the door. They followed him until they got to a shore, a small makeshift boat awaiting them. 

"It's key that you remain silent through here." Ponk said in a hushed tone. 

They got into the boat, Antfrost shooting Bad a few suspicious glances. Neither of them trusted him, Ponk could tell. They'll soon enough. Soon they crossed the large body of water until the got to the mouth of a large cave. Ponk continued to sail, the cave delving deeper into the earth as the river winded through the stone. The boat gently hit a rocky shore and Ponk hopped out, leading them deeper into the dark cave. They finally paused in an open area, a single lantern illuminating the cave entrance. 

They walked up to the wall, Ponk behind them and stopped, waiting. 

"Well?" Punz muttered, turning to Ponk who stood by the exit. 

"Uh... just give him a bit he's uh-" 

"Bad he scammed us." Ant hissed and Badboyhalo rolled his eyes. 

"Ponk I told you, you'd regret crossing the Egg, you're not really turned are-" 

"This better be good." A voice said from behind the three. Bad blinked and turned away from Ponk to see Purpled standing at a large crack in the cave walls which has opened up as a door. 

"There is... someone here." Bad said in surprise and the boy stepped farther into the light, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

"Where.... did you come from?" Ant asked carefully. Purpled shrugged as he walked down the steps towards them. 

"Doesn't matter." He said and walked past the three men towards Ponk.  
"Alright, what's the deal?" He asked, raising his brow. 

"I've already been paid, cuts are according to after the job is done." Ponk said quietly. Purpled turned and looked back at the other three men, lazily pointing in their direction. 

"Which one of you is in charge?" He asked. 

"How much do you know about our operations? What has Ponk told you?" Bad hissed and Purpled sighed, flicking his wrist and before any of them could blink he had his sword in his grasp. 

"You didn't answer my question." He drawled.  
"Who's in charge?" 

"We are here on behalf of who's in charge." Bad said. Purpled tilted his head side to side, mulling over the response before nodding. 

"Alright." 

"Ponk told us you can take care of a little problem we're having." Bad continued. 

"Who's the problem?" Purpled asked, walking back towards them. Ant's grip tightened around his trident the closer the boy got. 

"One that goes by the name of Captain Puffy." Bad said. Purpled stopped a few feet from them and nodded. 

"I know of her, could make it work." 

"Do you mind if we can get a closer look at you?" Bad asked, taking a step forward and within moments, a trident slammed into the ground at Bad's feet, and when he looked back up at the boy he was in full netherite. 

"Stay where you stand." He said darkly and Antfrost unsheathed his sword. Punz had his bow out, ready to fire if anything went south and Bad chuckled softly, gently tapping his foot against the trident before Purpled recalled it into his grasp. 

"I see you're well suited." Bad said, calling off Punz with the wave of his hand. 

"I'll speak with Ponk for a few moments then I'll get back to you." Purpled said and turned back towards the masked man behind him, pulling him off a bit far from earshot. 

"What the hell is with the eyes?" Purpled hissed. Ponk blinked. 

"Oh... don't worry its alright I'm not actually like... okay nevermind that... look they paid me just to get them to you, fucking rich right? I say we take the job fully now, we've had this plan for-" 

"You stop showing up for work, and you bring these three out of the blue? Ponk, this isn't looking good i thought you said they were hunters." 

"I promise you the money they're offering for Puffy's head will set us for life." Ponk said. Purpled rose his brow with a sigh. 

"The plan has changed a few times now, are you sure we're going with this?" He asked, gesturing at them. Ponk gave him a definite nod and then Purpled walked back over. 

"Alright gentlemen, you've peaked my interest, now about that money." Purpled said, stepping so he was only a few feet from them.  
"What's your down-payment?" 

"Netherite." 

"How much?" 

Bad tossed a small bag at Purpled who caught it with his free hand, peeking inside. His brow rose. 

"Alright, and the rest?" 

"You'll receive it when the job is done." Ant said and Purpled hummed quickly before tossing the small bag into his satchel. 

"One Captain Puffy, coming right up." He said. 

"Wait... we do have a request." Bad said and Purpled sighed.  
"Our main objective is to get her into this box... a specialized location for her but if it... proves too difficult, the loss of her life would benefit our progress greatly." He said. 

"Consider it a deal." Purpled murmured and started past them for the stone wall they assumed he came from.  
"Now I humbly ask you to leave the cave at once, Ponk can guide you to the exit if need be." He said and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.


	47. Sapnap Visits Dream

Sapnap stood in front of a large lava wall, waiting for it to drain with Sam beside him. 

"Good luck getting him to talk." Sam said suddenly. Sapnap frowned, facing the other man. 

"What the hell does that mean? Is he not talkative?" 

"Something like that." Sam muttered and Sapnap faced back to the lava. All of this was... really weird. 

The lava drained and before Sam pushed the lever to take him across, he spoke. 

"Try to get something out of him Sapnap... the reason I'm so stressed over this is a few days ago I caught him ripping that the obsidian... I mean his hands were ruined in blood from him digging with his fingers, there were blocks missing.... Just... talk some sense into him." Sam said. 

Sapnap nodded and walked along as the bridge moved towards the cell. A few minutes passed and the barrier lowered and Sapnap stepped into the cell. Dream didnt even bother to move, sitting in front of the clock on the wall and watching it tick. 

"Dream?" He asked. Still, nothing. Sapnap walked over to the clock and looked at it then back at the masked man sitting in front of it.  
"You uh... you like the clock?" Sapnap asked, gesturing to it awkwardly. 

Dream then slowly turned to him. Sapnap felt his eyes burning into him and he got even more uncomfortable. He noticed a book sitting on the lecturn. He flipped it open and saw it was blank, he grabbed it along with a quill and set it down beside Dream. 

"Here why don't you write?" He asked, sitting down against the wall, the clock above his head. Dream quietly took the book and opened it, gingerly taking the quill and beginning to write. He closed it and handed it to Sapnap. 

'I am not talking.' The page read. Sapnap frowned. 

"Why? Are you... are you sad?" Sapnap asked. Dream took the book and wrote in it again before handing it back to Sapnap. Underneath it was the same sentence as the first. What the hell? 

"Dream... please just talk to me for a bit." Sapnap said. 

This wasn't an easy sight for him. Dream, his closest friend, Sapnap always took his side... always. Every war, every fight Sapnap had been there... they went on adventure after adventure together.... and now here he is, rotting in a cell for ruining the lives of many. 

It... it wasn't the Dream he remembered. Not his Dream... Dream took the book and wrote again. Sapnap took it back when he was finished and read. 

'You took so long.' Sapnap let out a nervous chuckle at the words. 

"You hurt people Dream.... You hurt me." Sapnap said, handing the book back. Dream didn't take it for a few minutes, only staring at the man in front of him. 

"You're better than this." Sapnap said quietly and Dream stiffened at the words.  
"Let me help you... I know you fucked up but I want to be there for you." Sapnap continued. Dream picked up the book and wrote angrily on the page before handing it back. Sapnap opened it and saw 

'I will get out one day.' written in darker ink. Sapnap shook his head. 

"No... no you're not. I love you man but you deserve to be here." Sapnap sighed. Dream took the book, writing quickly. 

'I tried to break out using the books and lecturn, I could make a nether portal out of the obsidian if I just did it right, Sam caught on and replaced them with crying obsidian.' Dream wrote. Sapnap scoffed. 

"No... you can just get out of here when you want, Dream. Believe me, I miss you being out there with us but... but you have to be here." He said. Dream took the book and wrote "eventually". 

"No Dream." Sapnap growled. Dream wrote it again, then again, then again and again. Sapnap snatched the book from him, slamming it shut. 

"You're not getting out of here Dream! And if you break out sooner then you're supposed to, it's not gonna be Tommy or Sam that takes your final life, it's gonna be me." Sapnap seethed. Dream was silent for a couple of minutes until he grabbed the book gently and wrote in it. 

'Can you pass a message?' It read. Sapnap sighed. 

"For who and for what?" He asked. Dream took the book back and wrote. 

'He stopped visiting.' Sapnap looked back up, closing the book and slowly handing it back. 

"Who stopped visiting?" 

Dream wrote out 'ranboo' on the page and Sapnap tilted his head in question. 

"Ranboo? What do you want me to say?" He asked. Dream drew a smile on the page and flipped it over so Sapnao could see. 

"Thats it?" He asked. Dream nodded.  
"Will you stop acting up if I tell him this?"  
Dream nodded again. 

"Alright, I need to go and... and ill tell George to come see you too." Sapnap said as he got to his feet. 

Dream stopped him before he walked over to the intercom button and held up the book for him. Sapnap opened it to read 'and tell the Warden I need a new clock'. It said. Sapnap frowned, glancing at the clock on the wall, then back at Dream who back to watching it. 

"Okay..." Sapnap said uneasily and then pushed the button, requesting he leave. 

XxxX 

"Ranboo!" Sapnap called. 

Ranboo was just about to leave the community house, dusting his hands off and spinning around at the call of his name. They were almost done rebuilding it fully now, it almost looked the same. 

"Oh hey Sapnap, whats up?" Ranboo asked. The sun was just rising so sunlight started to drift past the hill and into the house. 

"I uh... went to the prison and Dream told me to give you a message." Sapnap said. 

Ranboo frowned but nodded for him to continue. Sapnap sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper he had scrawled a smiley face on and held it up. He watched Ranboo's eyes widened and his body freeze up. What the hell? It was just a dumb drawing... Ranboo turned his head slowly and stared eerily at the portal to their right. 

"Uh... Ranboo?" Sapnap asked. 

Ranboo didn't reply and walked off towards the portal, not even breaking his blank stare towards it. What the hell was that? Sapnap dubbed it as strange and then decided to go back with Karl and help with building.


	48. Technoblade and the Egg

Technoblade got home more exhausted then usual, his eyes struggling to stay open as he entered his house, grappling for his bed. He went upstairs and scaled the wall next to him through the dark. Something like a paper brushed his hand and he frowned. He blindly reached over and found a paper tacked into his wall using a knife. 

"What the..." Techno grabbed it and read over it quickly. Who is this from??? He sighed, brushing it off and climbed into bed. He just... needed... sleep....

XxxX 

Technoblade awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of his bed. How long was he asleep?! He quickly got up and looked out his window. The sun was setting... Technoblade blinked. No the sun was setting when he first stepped into the house... Techno sighed at the realization he slept the whole day. Jeez... 

He looked over and saw a crinkled paper by his bed. Thats right... someone left him a note. Techno picked it up and read over it again,a frown on his face. Someone needed his help? A bit odd... must be an anarchy thing. Techno yawned and stretched, getting ready for the day or... his night rather. He ventured downstairs and opened his front door, about to step outside when he noticed a bright red flyer stuck to his door. Technoblade rolled his eyes. What was with people and notes today? He grabbed it and frowned at the handwriting, trying to make out what it said. 

"BigInnit Hotel Grand Opening next month! You're invited! Bring your money. No wives allowed." It read. Technoblade blinked and rolled his eyes as he stuck it beside his enderchest. That damn kid... 

When he stepped back into the snow, Ranboo was just walking out of his house, waving at Techno. Techno grinned and waved back before pulling his trident out from off his back. 

"Techno! Are you headed to the SMP?" Ranboo asked, jogging up to him. 

Technoblade nodded, watching him closely. Ever since he claimed to visit Dream in prison he was acting just a bit different, he'd notice him leaving his house at ungodly hours if the night and then return in the morning. Was he even sleeping. 

"I got a pretty anonymous message and I think I should check it out, care to join me?" Techno asked. Ranboo smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically. 

"I'd appreciate it if I could come with yes." Ranboo said, pulling out his own trident. 

They had the same idea then. They were about to head out when something caught Techno's eye. A white figure wearing a black cloak with pale embroiders was walking towards Techno's house. He held up his hand to Ranboo as if to say 'wait here'. And then turned to greet the strange man. 

"Hello BadBoyHalo what brings you to my humble abode?" Techno asked. Bad took a step off the porch and faced Techno, his jaw set. 

"I uh... I'm just stopping by, looking for... someone rather." Bad said. Techno frowned. 

"And why might that be?" 

"Did you receive a note of some sort?" Bad blurted. 

Techno gave the man in front of him a once over. Full netherite, diamond enchanted sword at his belt and two tridents on his back. He planned on killing someone today... or perhaps fight them. Techno chuckled and nodded, waving for him to follow him inside. 

"I did actually... was kinda hard to read but... did you get one too?" Techno asked, lifting up the red flyer from on the shelf. Bad snatched the paper and looked through it, his frown deepening as he continued to read. 

"Hm... this is all?" 

"Yeah actually... why do you ask?" Techno mused. Bad shrugged, flipping the flier over to see if anything was on the back. 

"I actually didn't know about the grand opening of it... the Egg will surely be delighted at this news." Bad said. Techno went to chuckle along with him but paused, frowning. 

"The what now?" 

"The Egg." Bad said, a smile tugging at his lips. Techno sputtered a laugh at his serious expression but quickly went serious when he saw the other man was not amused. 

"Oh you're... oh you're serious. What's this... Egg?" Techno asked, clearing his throat. Badboyhalo sighed and pointed towards the direction of the SMP. 

"I'd like for you to come visit perhaps." 

"Where is it? Me and Ranboo were actually going to-" 

"Its by the XP farm." Bad said. Techno blinked. 

"Yeah we'll come... actually you don't mind if I bring my emotional support polar bear do you?" Techno asked. Bad blinked. 

"What?" Techno went downstairs and Bad followed, only to scream in terror at the large white beast snoozing on the floor of Techno's basement. Techno patted the creature awake gently, and Bad coukd now see the golden collar around its neck which read: "Steve". 

"I uh... I dont think this is a good idea, I think-" 

"It'll be fine." Techno chuckled and led the creature out of his basement and out the house. 

"Ranboo! Go ahead and hop on top of him." Techno called and Ranboo cheered, quickly scrambling to get on the bears back. He learned to love riding on the creature, its slow and gentle movements when it walked soothed him, much better than a horse in his opinion. 

"I uh... I actually just wanted to know if you received a message of some sort but it looks clear now that I was successful in intercepting it." Bad said, nodding. Badboyhalo was glancing at Ranboo, a frown on his face as he said it. 

"Do you mind if only you come?" Bad asked. Techno looked over at Ranboo who was hugging bear as it snorted playfully. 

"Mmm no." 

"Well... I feel like they could uh... distract you." Bad said. Technoblade groaned and waved for Ranboo to hop off of Steve. 

"Sorry Ranboo why dont you sit this one out, Bad here wants me all to himself so how about we just meet up later?" Techno asked. Ranboo nodded and walked towards the house but Techno caught him by the arm and whispered, "follow us." Before letting go and waving him good bye. 

"There let's go." 

"What... what about the uh... the bear." Bad said. 

"Oh, Steve is coming with, let's go." Technoblade said and started forward. 

When they got to the SMP Bad led him toward a deep cavern and Techno kept Steve upstairs in the farm to hang out there while he was gone. They walked down into the Egg room and Techno rose his brow at the sight. Nothing was left untouched by the crimson vines, the large room was covered in vines and roots of all red sorts. 

"You guys have an infestation problem." Techno said suddenly and Bad laughed it off as they walked. 

"Well one person's infestation, is another person's decoration." 

"I dont know about that one." Techno murmured, looking around. Bad led him to the Egg and Technoblade blinked up at it, his lips pursed. 

"Oh... thats a big egg." 

"It is, why dont you get closer." Bad said quietly. 

Techno shrugged and stood beside it, frowning up at the large red object. Suddenly he heard a faint whisper come from it and Techno took a step back. 

"The egg is sus." Techno blurted and turned to leave. Bad stopped him, hands raised. 

"Whoa whoa! Wait... here try giving this to the Egg, it likes receiving... gifts." Bad said. Techno looked down at the cooked steak Bad held up, then at the Egg. He sighed and took it and slapped the peice of meat against the Egg's shell. 

"There, are we all happy now can-" Techno was cut off when a sudden whisper surrounded him, talking to him. He didnt quite understand what it was saying. Well, he had enough voices in his head he didnt need another. 

"Ah! The Egg is happy! How about getting close to it again." Bad said. 

Techno sighed and walked back up to, inches from touching it when suddenly an arrow whizzed past him from above and shot at Bad, inches from the man's foot. Captain Puffy stood on a platform high above the Egg, her bow drawn. 

"I won't miss the next time." She growled. Bad set his jaw and drew his sword. 

"What are you doing here Puffy?" Bad seethed. 

"Techno, please step away from the Egg." Puffy said, tilting her head at Techno to leave. The pig hybrid rose his brow. 

"Uhhh I might like this Egg thing, saw a sign out there that said it didn't like government." Techno said as he took a step back. Puffy rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, Bad why dont you explain to our friend here what the Eggpire is then?" She asked. Techno turned to Bad, stifling a laugh. 

"Uhhh Egg Empire word smashing doesn't sound to good on its behalf." Techno said and BadBoyHalo groaned. 

"Puffy, the Egg is angry that your here." Bad snapped, looking back up at the sheep hybrid with he bow still poised to attack. 

"Feelings mutual. I'm here for Techno, not for it." She said. Technoblade sighed. 

"Yeahhh I'm with Puffy on this one." He said.  
"Eggpire sounds a lot like a government." 

"An empire that you could rule Techno! And once you have your power you can disband it!" Bad said, gesturing to the Egg. Techno sighed then was struck with a thought. 

"Wait... if this is an Egg... whats going to come out of it? Eggs hatch." Technoblade said. Bad set his jaw, shaking his head. 

"That doesn't matter right now." He said. Technoblade tilted his head side to side. 

"No that sounds pretty important." He said. 

"Nevermind that. Techno... the Egg can give you whatever you want... anything you want to achieve, it can give it to you." 

"I kinda have everything I want." Techno shrugged.  
"If there's a problem I usually just... stab it y'know?" He chuckled and Bad face palmed. 

"Fine then-" Bad suddenly paused, his eyes wide. 

"Someone else is here." Bad said, spinning around.   
"The Egg sense another presence." He continued and quickly ran back. Puffy sighed and climbed down from the platform and landed beside Techno. 

"Lets get outta here before this gets any worse." 

"It got worse." Techno said, watching Bad grab a certain enderman hybrid and pull him out from his hiding spot. Nice going Ranboo now he has to save both of them if it came down to it. He watched as Bad tugged him toward the Egg and shoved him forward. 

"I dont think you've formally met the Egg Ranboo.... why don't you go touch it?" Bad asked. Ranboo reached out but Techno caught his arm, moving it away from the Egg. 

"I dont think that's a great idea, you know what? We're just gonna go ahead and leave." Techno said with a nod. 

"Wait, can't you see Techno? This is a great opportunity for you, everyone will leave you alone, you don't like people right?" Bad chuckled nervously and Techno let go of Ranboo's arm with a shrug. 

"Well I like Ranboo and... and Philza and they're people so not necessarily." He said. Ranboo blinked up at the other man in surprise. 

"Well the Egg can take care of the people you don't like." Bad said. Techno shrugged. 

"I'd drop this Bad, nothings really got me interested." Technoblade sighed. Bad set his jaw and looked back over to Ranboo. 

"So you like Ranboo right? You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, correct?" Bad asked, taking a step forward. Techno grabbed Ranboo's arm again and pulled him behind him. 

"Now now let's not get in over out heads, violence in the presence of the Egg is not good." Bad chuckled, holding up his hands. 

"Violence? Bad you kidnapped Sam, he's still getting over it, he's scarred now, all the flesh had rotted off of him from being near that damn Egg and me? Oh you and Antfrost deserve nothing but violence from me." Captian Puffy growled. 

"If thats how its going to be..." Bad flipped out his sword and swung at Puffy. She leapt back but the edge of the blade nicked her cheek and she hissed as she stumbled back. Bad spun around and shoved Ranboo out from behind Techno and toward smooth flooring. Techno watched in horror as the floor opened up and Ranboo fell in, then it quickly closed. Techno grabbed his sword and slammed it against Bad's chest plate, knocking him to the ground. 

"Where did you just put him?" Techno hissed but Bad just let out a menacing laugh. 

"Its too late now, hes going to spend a lot of time with the Egg tonight." Bad cackled. Suddenly Bad disappeared and Techno cursed under his breath. Of course he had pearls on him. He pulled out his pickaxe and broke through the floor, peering down into the deep hole. 

"Ranboo?!" He called. 

"Im down here! Im stuck!" Ranboo shouted. Techno let out a sigh of relief. Puffy stood, pressing a cloth to her cheek as she looked down as well. 

"This is what he used to get Sam, there's a water elevator down there which is supposed to put you in that obsidian box above the Egg." She explained. Technoblade turned around and frowned at the box above the Egg. Wait then how was he still down there? 

"Ranboo are you hanging on to something?" 

"Yeah one of the roots was sticking out but I grabbed it, there's water underneath me!" Ranboo shouted up. Technoblade quickly pulled out his trident from off his back. 

"Im going to drop my trident down to you okay? You catch it and then let go. You should have enough time to fly out of the hole." Techno said. 

Ranboo nodded, using his other arm to pull himself higher. Techno carefully placed the weapon over the hole and then dropped it in. Ranboo swung himself out and was able to catch it, letting out a yelp as the root broke. He tumbled down and slammed into the water, quickly swinging the trident above his head. Je flew upwards but only wade it halfway. Techno tried to reach him but he was already falling back down. Techno grabbed a few pewrls out from his back and dropped them down to him. 

"Use the trident the pearl out!" Techno called. 

Ranboo nodded, reaching out as he fell, grasping one pearl. He was about to swing it again but suddenly an eerie voice slithered into his head. Ranboo's eyes widened. The... Egg was speaking to him. Ranboo felt darkness swelling, seeing it starting in the corners of his vision. No no... not now.... he can't sleep walk now... Ranboo gritted his teeth and swung the trident up with all his strength and then threw the pearl. Techno watched as the enderpearl exited the hole and he quickly placed blocks down for a safe landing. Ranboo appeared outside the hole and fell backwards, panting heavily. Techno quickly ran over with Puffy and helped him to his feet. 

"You alright?" He asked, his face etched with concern. 

"Yeah uh... yeah I'm fine." Ranboo said uneasily. Techno nodded and held out his hand. 

"Cool now give me back my trident." He chuckled and Ranboo did so. Techno then turned to Puffy. 

"You have a lot of explaining. What's going on here?" He asked. She sighed. 

"First let's get the hell out of here." She said and the other two couldn't agree more. 

Techno went back up for Steve and Puffys eyes widened at the creature and they had a few laughs when the bear snorted and licked her face. They finally made it out and sat by the Prime path. 

"Bad's going on a power trip. Basically I have no idea when it started really. Sam was just as against the Egg as I was but... not so lucky. They got to him and he's fighting it really well but... it still took a toll on him. They even tried to get Tommy." Puffy sighed. Techno rose his brow. 

"What does Tommy have to do with it?" 

"They want Tommy dead. Apparently the Egg has no effect on him, good or bad. The Egg doesn't like him or something like that." Puffy said. 

Ranboo frowned. That was strange. Steve let out a small huff of breath, plopping down beside Puffy and laying his head in her lap. She gently pet the top of his head as she spoke. 

"Its complicated but as far as I know, me and Sam are the only... Anti-eggers." She said. Techno let out a laugh. 

"Youre gonna have to call yourself something else, that sounds ridiculous." 

"What about Pro-Omlet?" She asked and Techno shrugged. 

"Yeah that works." 

"So how do you two feel about it? I'm not one to force any ideals on people but-" 

"It's weird." 

"Yeah I dont like it." Ranboo murmured and looked over at Techno who nodded. 

"Well in that case, keep an eye out. They will try anything to get you to spend time with the Egg. I put that note in your house for this exact reason. I need your help. Its getting worse and the least you could do is just keep you and Ranboo... and even Phil safe from it. You guys are important and I can handle Bad Ant and Punz on my own for now.... I dont know what I would do if you guys got turned." She said. Techno nodded and patted Ranboo's head from beside him. 

"That seems easy enough, we're actually gonna leave now." Techno said, getting to his feet. Ranboo followed suite and helped Steve get his leash on his collar. Puffy waved them good bye and the two started their journey back home. 

"Well that was weird." 

"It sure was." Ranboo chuckled. After a while of walking Ranboo started to fidget before he spoke. 

"Did... did you hear anything when you were down there?" Ranboo asked. Techno frowned. 

"Maybe." 

"Oh... I did... I heard a lot of things." 

"For me its hard to distinguish one voice from the other so... I didnt think too much about it." Techni shrugged. 

"Oh..." Ranboo murmured. Techno patted him on the back and stopped. 

"You'll be fine kid dont worry about it, also Steve might want a piggy back." Techno chuckled and Ranboo beamed befors quickly jumping onto the polar bears back and laughing as the bear barked and sniffed at him. Technoblade smiled softly to himself and tugged his two companions along back home.


	49. BigInnit Hotel Is Finally Built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes Sapnap and Karl continuing their country

Sapnap groaned as he sat up in bed. What time was it? He squinted as the sun bled through his window from above. It had to still be morning. He reached over for his armor and got out of bed, slipping it on. Where was Karl? Answering his question he heard off-pitch singing just outside and Sapnap chuckled to himself as he opened the door. Karl was giggling to himself and reorganizing the bookshelves of the library. He had to have been up pretty early. Karl continued to sing and dance around and when he caught sight of Sapnap he dropped his books and dove into his arms for a hug. 

"Good morning!" Karl laughed and Sapnap rolled his eyes, patting the shorter boys head. 

"What you up to?" 

"I'm still fixing the library a bit." Karl said with a nod, letting go of the hug. 

"Why don't I help out?" He asked and Karl gasped, nodding quickly. 

"Yes yes yes!" He cheered and went back to grabbing his bag of mushrooms and blocks. 

The two ventured out and spent nearly the whole day building a new house for themselves just on the other side of the mountain that the library was built upon. 

"Hey Karl?" Sapnap asked suddenly as they took a break. Karl plopped down beside him, leaning his head on the other boys shoulder. 

"Yup?" 

"Have you named it yet?" Sapnap asked. Karl clapped his hands once and sprung back onto his feet. 

"Yes indeed! It will be called..." Karl paused and leaned down to whisper 'drumroll' in which Sapnap quickly patted on the wood beside him. Karl nodded and continued. 

"It will be called the Kinoko Kingdom!" He shouted, raising his fist. Sapnap chuckled. 

"Strange name." 

"No its the best name!" Karl said, lightly punching his companion's shoulder. Sapnap laughed and tilted his head side to side. 

"I guess i like it." He said and Karl plopped back down beside him. 

"Can we head back to the library, im getting sleepy." Karl murmured with a yawn and Sapnap nodded silently.

XxxX

Tommy gasped, staring at the building in front of him in awe. The hotel was finished. All seven floors were up to par, red and white carpeting lined the inside, flowers and other decorum decorated the lobby and each room had a perfect view over the SMP. It was spectacular. Tommy quietly thanked Sam and then ventured inside, exploring the entirety of the hotel. They really did it... its was finally finished. 

After weeks and weeks of hard work, it was finally done. Tommy quickly looked over the papers that were laid out for him at the front desk. It was more supplies Sam needed in order to make upgrades. Tommy sighed as he read over each.... 8 stacks of Spruce wood... red dye... jeez the man meant business. Well, he was paying him quite a ton. 

Tommy smiled to himself as he plopped down into the chair behind the desk.   
"Things are finally getting better for me." Tommy whispered to himself, leaning back. 

It was true, things were finally starting to turn out well for him. He had his own business starting... new friends... He spent most of his time in the past trying to prove himself... to Wilbur... to Tubbo... even to Techno... he wanted them to believe he could do great things when in reality he was going insane with the intense things going on and never once took a break to... do something HE wanted. 

In the first disc war with Dream, he had failed once, he'd died... then along with the declaration of L'manburg war... he'd died to betrayl, failing once again... he wasn't going to fail at this. He failed Wilbur... he failed L'manburg... given that it was gone now. And he even only just got his discs back after months of fighting and hardship... 

Tommy nodded to himself and jumped out of the chair. He stepped outside and marveled at the grand building in front of him. New beginnings. They started here. Suddenly Tommy was struck with an idea and crouched, gripping his hardhat tight. 

"Oh god I'm gonna have to do taxes now." He whispered, his eyes wide. 

No no.... he needed employees too.... Tommy stood back up. That's right... he needed help, he couldn't run this whole thing by himself. Who could he... get.... not Tubbo he was rather busy with Snowchester... it'd be too much to ask... Ranboo's not all reliable bc of the memory thing.... 

Tommy gasped, snapping his fingers. Jack! Jack Manifold fit the job. After a while, he was suspicious of him but... as time passed he just saw him as a friend he was suspicious of... nothing more than that. Tommy quickly pulled out his communicator and dialed for him. 

"Jack Manifold! Where are you?!" Tommy called into the com. 

"Im at my restaurant at the moment." The other man replied. Tommy frowned. 

"Where the fuck is that?" Tommy asked, puzzled. 

"Why should I tell you?!" Jack grumbled and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Its in Snowchester innit?" He asked flatly. 

"Of course it isn't, I'll send you coordinates." Jack said and then hung up. 

Tommy sighed and flipped out his trident, pursing his lips at the 'Nightmare' nametag on it. Oh... thats right... this used to be... Tommy pushed back the thought and jogged towards the coordinates his com beeped to life with. He finally arrived and rose his brow at the building in front of him. The restaurant was coming together nicely if he could tell... Jack stepped outside of it, waving Tommy over. 

"Oi! What brings you?!" Jack Manifold asked. Tommy flipped his trident back into its place on his back. 

"I have a proposition for you but you must come with me immediately." Tommy said. Jack frowned. 

"Why... what?" 

"Just follow me!" Tommy said, turning back around towards the way he came. 

Jack rolled his eyes and did so, catching up with Tommy. They started their walk when something caught Tommy's eye and he paused. 

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, pointing at the large wooden and mushroom gated building. 

"Karl's library... pretty sure they're starting a nation over there." Jack said with a shrug. Tommy scoffed and kept walking. They finally arrived at the hotel and Tommy swept out his arm as if revealing the finished product. 

"Wow it looks nice." 

"I know." Tommy said proudly. 

"But... why am I here." 

"I need someone who is smart enough to help manage a place like this but isn't smart enough to... to outsmart me... well Jack? Why dont you work here?" Tommy asked, patting the front desk. Jack blinked. 

"Wait, me? You want me to work with you?" 

"Work for me, close though." Tommy said nodding. Jack smiled slightly. 

"I'd like that a lot, what does this job entail?" 

"Scamming people." Tommy said bluntly and Jack blinked. 

"Oh." 

"Dont worry, only the people we don't like." Tommy said dismissively, walking ahead to give him a tour. 

Once the tour was finished, Tommy flipped open a few empty papers from his jacket, quickly writing a few phrases before shoving them at Jack. 

"Here sign this contract." Tommy said. Jack frowned at the messy handwriting which read 'you work for me now' and 'written by laywer innit'. Jack sighed and signed it with the quil Tommy offered. 

"Im very grateful for this job Tommy..." Jack chuckled and Tommy rolled his eyes, taking back the contract. 

"I know, now you owe me." 

"I'll pay you back everything you deserve." Jack said with a smile and Tommy turned and headed back to the ground floor.   
Tommy bid Jack farewell and decided to head back upstairs for the roof access. He wanted to get a better look around. He crawled onto the roof and inhaled a deep breath. Freedom felt real. Tommy turned around for the other side of the hotel and felt his chest tighten slightly. 

The prison loomed just a few miles away, its towers seen from the distance. That's right... its been a few weeks since... since he visited Dream hasn't it? Maybe closure was needed... Oh! And he had to go read those novels he wrote him. Almost forgot... Tommy chuckled to himself wondering what Dream had written.


	50. Tommy in the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes into to Micheal!!!! Also includes some Tommy and Jack hotel content

Tommy sat down beside Jack with a sigh, wiping his brow of sweat. They'd spent the whole day getting the last of the materials for the hotel and also sorting things out. Jack had burst through Tommy's door earlier that morning, excited with news that they had their first visitor of the hotel before the grand opening. 

Skeppy and Badboyhalo had showed interest in separate letters to the hotels mailbox. Sam had expressed disinterest in allowing either but Tommy had rolled his eyes and shooed him off. After all, it was his business. They had their suites organized on the first floor as the patrons requested and then went out for supplies. Here they were, eating lunch at high noon after organizing a great bit. 

"I think i might visit Dream tomorrow." Tommy said suddenly. Jack rose his brow as he took another bite of his porkchop. 

"Is that so?" Jack said. 

Suddenly a gray striped cat butted its head between them, its eyes staring up at Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes and shoved the cat off of his lap. 

"Tommy when did you get a cat?!" Jack sputtered and Tommy sighed. 

"Its a long story, Sam said he needed a cat and I accidentally tamed the damn thing now it just unsits itself... and won't leave me the fuck alone!" Tommy hissed at the cat. The feline stared up at him with large unblinking eyes, its tail swishing back and forth and he sighed, continuing their previous conversation. 

"Anyways... I heard Sam is hiring new guards for the prison, and it's about damn time too. He's been working a lot and deserves a few hours off." Tommy chuckled. Jack scoffed. 

"Youre just saying that because he's always at the prison and can never hang out with you outside of hotel business." 

"Thats not true Sam loves to hang out with me!" Tommy snapped. Jack chuckled and kicked his feet back and forth. 

"Alright alright fine." 

"But I will visit him... I need closure." Tommy said. 

Jack nodded along to his words. The more time he's spent with Tommy, the more and more he's grown soft, as one would say. The kid just wants to start over, Jack understood that much but there was still that bitter side to him that wanted to make Tommy pay. To make him pay for all the suffering he put Niki and him through, just because of a few discs. And yet... 

Why did he feel like this? Like maybe death shouldn't be the answer he dishes out for Tommy's punishment? Jack sighed suddenly, making Tommy frown. 

"Whats wrong?" The boy asked through a mouthful of baked potato. Jack shook his head. 

"Nothing... you have fun with the whole Dream visit thing, I'll keep going ahead with the hotel plans while your gone." Jack said. Tommy smiled and patted his friend on the back before standing up and having a long stretch. 

"Alright then, let's go build and scam." Tommy said before jumping onto the ladder that led down to the first floor. 

XxxX 

Tubbo giggled as Ranboo tried to chase down the little piglin that squealed around the portal platform. During an adventure in the nether, the two had come across a young piglin, wandering around the biome they were in. The little guy looked lost. And after a few hours Ranboo would glance back every now and then to see the little guy was following them, snorting quietly, its eyes tearful. 

Having sympathy they'd picked him up and took him to the nearest piglin village. No one claimed him. Then they moved onto the next village about a few miles out and again... no one claimed him. Given up they had decided to build him a little wooden house and called it a day. That night Tubbo had barged into Ranboo's house panting and teary eyed claiming they had to go back for him. Ranboo sighed and got ready and they headed back through the nether. They finally were able to lure him back to the main portal and gave him a little home there. 

Now here they were, visiting the child every day before they went on their jobs. Although he didnt speak... or at least that they could understand, the kid was sweet and sometimes Ranboo would slip him a golden apple every now and then, gaining snorts of approval and squeals. Today Tommy had barged through the portal, startling the other two boys. 

"Oh! Hey Tommy." Tubbo smiled and Tommy grinned back. 

"Hey Tubbs... I'm gonna be gone today at the prison." Tommy said quietly and Tubbo nodded along to the words, a bit busy picking up the piglin boy and swinging him around. 

"Oh yeah? Have fun! Oh! And have you met Micheal?!" Tubbo said triumphantly, setting the child down for him to run over to Tommy. Tommy nodded. 

"Yeah isn't he like-"

"Hes like me and Ranboo's kid!" Tubbo chuckled.

Ranboo glanced at the two boys nervously. Oh boy. 

"Is that so?" Tommy asked, shooting the enderman boy a glare and Ranboo chuckled nervously. 

"Yeah uh we.... uh... yeah you... uh..." Ranboo fumbled over his words and Tommy waved him off before stepping into the portal. 

"Good for you i guess. Bye!" Tommy called and then disappeared. Ranboo leaned down to Tubbo. 

"He looked upset." 

"Could have been worse." Tubbo shrugged and commanded the other man carry him back into the overworld so they could start building. 

XxxX 

Tommy slammed the intercom button inside the prison entryway. 

"Sam!!!! It's me Tommy!!!" Tommy shouted. 

"Hello Tommy." Sam said flatly. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Oi are you 'im cool and love everybody Sam' or are you 'Warden Sam that acts all strange." Tommy said with a pout. Sam sighed from the other end. 

"Enter the portal." He said and Tommy groaned but slipped into the portal. 

Once Tommy got into the check-in room, he startled rattling off about his day, even giving his grumpy opinion on the hotel Tubbo planned to build. Sam sat there at the podium with a flat look, mentally begging him to shut up and start signing the wavers. Tommy paused briefly and he took the opportunity. 

"Are you done?" Sam asked. Tommy paused, swallowing. 

"Uh... yeah i guess." 

"Then I have a few questions to ask and those wavers for you to sign." Sam said, opening his own book and Tommy groaned. 

They went through each one and Sam opened the locker to his left, allowing Tommy to put his stuff inside. Tommy was taking his armor off when he paused, his hands landing on his hard hat. 

"Oh... even the hard hat?" He asked, facing Sam. The man hesitated but nodded, turning back to his book. 

"Everything Tommy." He said and the boy pouted as he continued dumping his items in the chest. They continued through the prison and about halfway through Tommy paused with a sigh. 

"Hey Sam?" He asked quietly. The man rose his brow as he turned to face him. 

"Hm?" 

"You're... you're a good guy you know that? I mean... I know you're all unfunny and strict in here but besides that... you're a really good friend." Tommy said, sliding his hands together, and staring at the floor. Sam swallowed, turning away. 

"What prompted that?" 

"I... I dont know I just don't think I ever mentioned it, feeling sentimental I guess." Tommy shrugged and Sam sighed. 

The kid was making it a bit hard for him to keep up his duty of serious Warden. He didnt reply and continued on taking Tommy through the prison. Before too long they were standing in front of the familiar wall of lava. Tommy let out a deep breath. This was his last visit and he can put all of the Dream shit behind him once and for all. Sam pulled the lever and the lava receded, revealing Dream standing in his cell as he usually did, front and center, staring across at the other two people. 

Tommy walked along the bridge as it went and felt his heart rate speed up as the bridge retracted and the lava descended back down. He forgot how terrifying this was... being along with him. He didnt have to think to much about it though, its just on and out, that and Dream cant ever escape so... it worked. 

The barrier dropped and Tommy stepped in. Before he greeted the man standing in front of him, he frowned at the blocks of crying obsidian that weren't there before. What the... Tommy dismissed the thought and cleared his throat. 

"Hello Dream." 

"Hi." The man said, watching Tommy closely as he stepped into the cell. 

"How are things?" Tommy asked. Dream glanced over at the wall to his left and sighed, crossing his arms. 

"I lost my clock." Dream said. Tommy stifled a laugh. 

"You know if... if you took the L out of that word... it'd be... it'd be a funnier word." Tommy chuckled. Dream stared him down before chuckling himself. 

"Mmm that's the Tommy I know." He said quietly and the smile was wiped straight off of Tommy's face. That tone brought chills up his spine. 

"I wish you'd visit me more." Dream continued. Tommy pursed his lips. 

"Dream... this is uh.... this is gonna be my last visit." Tommy said. Dream paused his movements and uncrowded his arms, his expression darkening.  
"So... yeah... so anything you want to say... get it out now because I'm not coming back." Tommy said, clenching his fists. 

"Why?" Dream asked quietly and Tommy scoffed. 

"Why? Oh come on man you're fucked. You're the penicale of villians. I've been doing well without you." He said.  
"You deserve every bit of what you get here." Tommy said. 

"I've changed Tommy." Dream said smugly and Tommy rolled his eyes, leaning against the opposite wall. He looked around the cell. 

"What the hell happened here by the way? Why is the cell so tore up?" Tommy asked. 

"Sam wanted to... change it up a bit." Dream replied. 

Suddenly a sound thundered ahead and Tommy realized it must've been raining... a thunderstorm perhaps. It was a bit cloudy when he was out. He could barely hear it though, from how deep he was in the prison. 

"This reminds me of exile." Tommy said suddenly, turning his attention back to Dream.  
"You remember that? I bet you would. Everyone was happy and I was... trapped. Sounds familiar yeah?" He said. Dream laughed quietly underneath his breath. 

"Exile wasn't too bad Tommy." He said. Tommy's eyes widened.  
"You had me after all." Dream said, directing his attention back to the boy across from him. Tommy set his jaw. 

"You bastard... You made me throw my stuff in a hole! You... you... I can't even go near plains biomes anymore without getting all tremble and feeling them nerves up my spine. You're fucked!" Tommy seethed, stepping forward, his fists clenched down at his sides. They stood in silence for a bit until Tommy glanced over at the bookshelf. 

"Where are... where are the books i told you to write?" Tommy asked, relaxing his shoulders. Dream glanced over at the lava wall. 

"I burned them." He said bluntly and Tommy blinked. 

"Why?" 

"It was annoying." Dream said, clenching and unleashing his fists. Tommy sighed. 

"You know what? Whenever... whenever I'm around you my brain feels like I'm fucking conditioned to be your friend but also if I have a knife I just want to plunge it into your heart man... its like..." Tommy sighed and spun around so he faced the wall.  
"You don't make me a good person." He growled. 

"I'm moving on to bigger and better things Dream. I'm done." 

"Tommy... what if you just came to see me... maybe like once a month." 

"No Dream, im done!" Tommy said, facing him again. 

"You ruined L'manburg! You ruined.... you almost killed Tubbo! In that damned bunker you had! What the fuck it wrong with you huh?!" Tommy said stepping forward. Dream backed away the closer he got until his back was against the wall and Tommy was a couple feet from him, steaming mad. 

"Everyone doss good from their own perspective." Dream said. 

"To hell with that." Tommy snapped. 

"I did the things I did for good reason." Dream said. 

"Good reason? Enlighten me. Come on, what could have been a good reason for threatening Tubbo's life!" Tommy shouted. 

"I just... I wanted to bring everyone together... I want to make everyone want to be a big family." Dream said quietly. 

"Family?!" Tommy asked, exasperated. He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair, taking a step back.  
"You're fucking delusional." He hissed. 

Dream only stared at Tommy. 

"You're not putting me through this anymore. I'm better then what you are and... and whatever the hell you out me through alright? We're done here." Tommy said with finality. 

"Tommy dont be like this, come and see me." Dream urged, stepping forward. Tommy shook his head, walking over to the wall of lava. 

"Fuck off." Tommy hissed. 

He was about to call out to Sam when suddenly explosions could be heard from outside. Was it the thunder?! No... no it was too many. Suddenly the prison shook slightly and Tommy's eyes widened. What the hell?! The explosions still went for what felt like minutes and Tommy backed away. 

"What the fuck is that?!" Tommy gasped. 

"Sounded like TNT." Dream said nonchalantly. Tommy spun around to face him. 

"That... that sounded like a lot... what the hell is going on?!" Tommy asked. Dream didnt reply, only continued to stare. Tommy quickly pushed the intercom button. 

"Sam!" He called. He got no answer only the crackle of a silent receptor.  
"Sam?! Sam what's going on?!" Again, he got no answer. Tommy quickly ran over to the wall of lava and called Sam's name through there. Where was he?! 

Suddenly more TNT riddled the prison from above making Tommy back away, eyes wide. Something... soemthing clearly wasn't right. Tommy went over and spammed the intercom button. 

"Sam! Sam I'm ready to leaveee! I'm done here!" Tommy shouted. 

"He can't hear you Tommy he would have responded by now." Dream said. Tommy shook his head, slamming the button again. No... 

"Sam! Seriously let me out!" Tommy continued, slamming his fist once into the intercom button. He felt his body start to shake. A third wave of TNT exploded overhead making Tommy sink to his knees. No... no.... 

"Sam's probably dealing with the security issue Tommy, he's not gonna come for you." Dream said. 

Tommy swallowed thickly, trying to steady his breathing. Yeah this was fine.... Sam will be back in a few minutes... and... and everything will be alright. Suddenly a though hit Tommy and his eyes widened. He remembered signing a waver... one of the last few... that said 'if there be a security problem of breach within the prison, i relent that I can be inside with the prisoner for up to...' 

"7 days." Tommy whispered, slowly turning to Dream. 

"No... no no I can't be stuck in here. Not with you. I've... no I've got things to do! I have a hotel to run! Ive... ive gotta see my pals! Tubbo and Ranboo and Jack and... and..." 

Suddenly a hand landed on Tommy's shoulder and he stiffened, looking up at the man standing over him. 

"You know Tommy, you can help me and I can help you... we can both get out of here." Dream whispered as he laid down. Tommy smacked his hand away, backing against the wall from where he was knelt. 

"Fuck off." He hissed. 

Dream stepped back.  
"This has something to do with you i just know it." Tommy said. 

"What? I'm inside how the hell would I do anything out there?" Dream asked. Tommy shrugged. 

"I... I dont know." He said. 

"Well it's got nothing to do with me." 

"No it just does Dream. I know how you work, I go... I come in here and... and the day that.... I know this is your doing." Tommy growled, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head down. 

"Ive changed Tommy." 

"You keep fucking saying that. I hear Bad and... and Sapnap and... and you know everyone else going 'oh Dream's changed oh he's not so bad' its all bullshit because I know the real you and the shit i went through." Tommy snapped. A thick silence hung in the air and Tommy let out a sigh.

"I want Sam." He whispered. 

"Yell all you want. Its not gonna get to him." Dream chuckled. Tommy shot him a glare and got to his feet. He walked back up to the intercom and pushed the button gently, feeling his eyes sting. 

"Sam?" He called. Still not answer. Tommy rested his forehead against the obsidian wall in front of him.  
"Sam, please let me out." He continued. 

"This is... just like exile right?" Dream said, tilting his head. Tommy slowly turned to Dream, his expression grim.  
"Just you... and me..." he cooed and Tommy shook his head wildly. 

"Fuck you." 

"This is good for us." 

"Youre the worst for me." Tommy spat. 

"Am I Tommy?" 

"You are! I'm done talking about this. I have to get out of here. I'm leaving." Tommy said leaning beside the intercom. 

Suddenly it crackled to life and Tommy jumped up. 

"Tommy you're going to have to hang tight. The prison is currently on lockdown as there was a security issue." Sam said, his breath sounding a bit labored. Tommy shook his head. 

"Sam?! No... Sam let me out alright!" Tommy shouted. The intercom shut off and Tommy hit the button over and over. 

"No... no I can't be in here for a week!" He choked out and Dream chuckled from behind him. 

"Oh stop it Tommy it won't be so bad." He said. 

"No! This is dumb! This whole scenario is dumb and-" 

Suddenly Dream shoved Tommy by his shoulder, making the boy fall backwards against the wall, his eyes full of fear. 

"Youre being dumb Tommy! Youre stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Dream shouted. Tommy shook his head. No... no no no... 

"Oh and we're gonna have so much fun." Dream cackled and Tommy backed away, tears stinging in his eyes. 

No this can't be real. This... this had to be one of his nightmares... surely.... surely.. silence filled the room and Tommy calmed himself taking deep breaths. One week... he could.... he could survive a week.... he survived a month out in exile just about... he could.... he could do it. After about half an hour of silence Tommy looked up at Dream to find him still watching him. The boy cleared his throat and held out his hand. 

"You happen to have any food on you ive grown a bit hungry." Tommy said quietly. Dream smiled and with a nod he walked over to the dispenser in the wall, pulling out one baked potato and three raw potatoes, handing them to Tommy. 

"Sam refills is every other day and if I'm good he bakes the potatoes for me." Dream said quietly. Tommy nodded and took a small bit from the food in his hands. He can do it.


	51. Bee N' Boo Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal my beloved
> 
> INCLUDES RANBOO AND TUBBO PLATONIC MARRIAGE

Tubbo woke up, letting out a big yawn and stretch as he sat up in bed. He quickly got ready for his day and went to go see Ranboo who'd stayed the night but frowned when he found the other room empty. 

"Ranboo?" He called, his frown deepening when he got no answer. Tubbo sighed and dialed him on the com. The boy answered almost immediately. 

"Hey Tubbo!" 

"Ranboo whered you go?" Tubbo asked, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. 

"I'm actually pretty far east, wanted to explore another mansion." He said and Tubbo groaned. 

"What will I do without youuuu?" 

"Go visit Foolish or something, I heard he has his own place out in the desert." Ranboo said. Tubbo blinked. 

"The desert?" 

"Yeah, Tubbo I'm about to go in so I... I gotta go but have fun!" Ranboo said and then hung up. Tubbo pouted and put his communicator away. 

Tubbo trudged outside of snowchester and onto the bridge towards the main portal. Once he arrived he saw LazarBeam sitting and eating what was probably breakfast by the portal. Tubbo smiled and waved. 

"Lazar! I haven't seen you in ages." 

"Sounds about right." The older man chuckled as he took another bite. 

"Wanna go see Foolish's place with me?" Tubbo asked as he tightened his weapons belt. Lazar thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, getting ti his feet. 

"Sure I have nothing better to do today." He chuckled and Tubbo mentally gave himself a pat on the back. 

Two birds with one stone, he didnt wanna go alone and now Lazar had something to do. He would have asked Tommy but... he knew how he got with his visits with Dream, he needed a day or two to himself and then he'd be ready to hang out again. So Tubbo marched ahead while Lazar followed, asking who they were visiting again. 

"Oh! It's Foolish! Y'know... the guy with the totem mask and the... the shark ish... vibes... like does he have fins? I dunno." Tubbo said as he walked. 

Lazar frowned but nodded along. They finally exited the portal to his house and Tubbo's jaw dropped. Giant Egyptian-like monuments stood a few hundred blocks from the portal, a sphinx, giant statues, even a huge temple to their left. This was the greatest build he's seen in a while. He turned around to ask what Lazarbeam thought only to see the man had built a cobble stone sign of himself just near the portal. Tubbo sighed. 

"It's not defacing alright? Just thought the place needed a little bit of... spice." The older man chuckled and the two walked up the steps towards the temple. While they wandered around Tubbo got a call on his com. 

"Hello?" 

"Tubbo this is Sam, I have to do some investigating over a prison security issue, do you mind if I take a look around snowchester?" Sam asked. Tubbo blinked. 

"Uh yeah im not sure how everyone else feels but you can check my place, Jack Manifold would probably be fine with it to, might wanna ask Foolish though." Tubbo said. Sam went to hang up but Tubbo caught him. 

"Wait! We recently brought over Micheal so I think he's in his playroom." Tubbo said. He swore he heard Sam frown thriugh the com. 

"Micheal?" 

"Yeah he's uh... me and Ranboo are kind of taking care of him for a bit and we built him a little play room the other day so he could hang out with us more. We leave him a gold apple and he's fine for life. However sometimes he doesn't do well with new people so... be gentle with him." Tubbo said. 

"Okay." Sam chuckled and hung up. 

Soon after touring Foolish's place Lazar had to go home, explaining that he was having visitors over and then Ranboo called Tubbo saying to meet at the community house. They met there and Tubbo frowned at the cuts on his armor. 

"Hey you okay?" 

"Yeah, the mansion was a bit tougher then usual. There were eight evokers this time around." Ranboo chuckled. Tubbo nodded and patted his shoulder. 

"We can mend it when we get back to Snowchester." Tubbo chuckled. They started their walk when Tubbo's communicator turned on again. 

"Uh Tubbo?" Sam asked through it. Tubbo replied with a hum and waited. 

"Your uh... your kid Micheal. I think opened the door or something and I thought he wasn't in there and when I turned around I think he was out the door or... somewhere else in the house. I dont know where he is." Sam said. Tubbo's heart dropped. He looked over at Ranboo who's expression darkened. He snatched the com from Tubbo and flicked it on his end. 

"Sam I swear to god if I come home and Micheal isn't waiting for me I might just start a war." Ranboo snapped. 

Tubbo stared at the enderman boy in surprise. He's never seen him this mad, Micheal was just lost not- then it hit him. Tubbo gasped and flipped out his trident, sprinting towards snowchester. Piglins die if they're outside in the overworld for too long... they could get in the water or... and the snow....

"Come on man its not that big of a deal I'll find him." Sam said. 

"You better." Ranboo hissed and hung up the com, following behind Tubbo and flipping his trident up so he could fly. 

Tubbo barged through the door of the house, having met up with Ranboo and told him to check outside. Tubbo pushed past Antfrost and Sam who were giving him sympathetic looks as he started to search the whole place, making quite a mess with it. 

"Tubbo I didn't think he'd run around or-" 

"He's a child, Sam. Now shut up and fucking look." Tubbo snapped, his heart raging within his chest. 

He wanted to calm himself down and go 'its fine, its just a little piglin they'd found' but that was one of Tubbo and Ranboo's first memories together. It's been months now and the kid has grown in a great place in their hearts. If something were to happen to him... Tubbo sighed. He didn't know what Ranboo would do. He saw it too. Ranboo poured a lot into Micheal... more than he's seen with anyone else or his pets. Maybe he saw a side to him that reminded him of himself, Tubbo couldn't be sure. All he knew was he loved Micheal as his own. Tubbo had turned the place upside down and found no sign of him. 

"Micheal!" Tubbo called, pulling a golden carrot out from his satchel. He flipped open a nearby window.  
"Micheal!" He shouted. He got no reply. 

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Tubbo ran downstairs to see it was Ranboo, empty handed. 

"Listen, alright you guys are worrying a bit much over... this kid." Ant chuckled. Within seconds Ranboo had towered over the cat hybrid, snatching the collar of his shirt so he was pulled up to Ranboo's height. 

"Say something dumb again and I'll rip your pathetic head off." He snapped. Ant's eyes were wide. Tubbo quickly interjected, putting a hand on Ranboo's chest and another on Ant's. 

"Fighting isn't going to find him, okay? We should all split up and search outside. You two better help us." Tubbo said, looking from Ranboo to Ant. Ranboo sighed and let go of him, turning around and heading back outside. 

"I'll head east." He muttered and shut the door behind him. Sam's brow was raised high as he turned to Tubbo. 

"What's his deal? I've never seen him-" 

"If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut until we find him." Tubbo said flatly and then walked out the door as well. 

Sam sighed and looked over at Ant, nudging him. 

"Come on, i know that you're all not-Egg crazy so you're not god teir good at hunting people down anymore but maybe look a bit for the kid." 

"What if he's dead?" Ant asked. 

"I don't need that on my conscious." Sam sighed and headed out the door. 

Tubbo trudged through the snow, shivering realizing he forgot his Snowchester coat as he went. 

"Micheal!" He called. 

He decided he needed a break, they'd been outside for what felt like an hour, maybe more. Tubbo quickly went into Jack's house and plopped down on his floor, trying to warm up quickly. It was then he heard a familiar squeal. Tubbo spun around in time to see a little Piglin boy jump into his arms and hugging him tight. Tubbo returned the hug, tears brimming in his eyes and he held Micheal tight. He must've gotten cold and just ran in here... just as Tubbo did. What a smart kid. 

Tubbo quickly got out a golden carrot and handed it to him, watching as the kid quickly munched down, snorting happily as he did. Tubbo's eyes widened and he felt around for his com only to realize Ranboo still had it. Tubbo quickly picked up Micheal and wrapped Jack's Snowchester coat around him before dashing outside towards his cabin. Once he got in, he shut the door and set the Micheal down, using his house com instead. 

"Ranboo! I found Micheal we're back at the cabin, he's okay." Tubbo said. He heard a shaky breath from the other end and then "I'm on my way." Minutes later Ranboo burst through the door, his eyes landing on Micheal still munching on a carrot and wrapped in the coat, yet when he looked up and saw Ranboo he jumped to his feet and squeaked as he ran over to him. Ranboo knelt down with open arms and the piglin gave him a tight hug, wrapping his small arms around his neck.

"Micheal you're okay." Ranboo whispered. The piglin snorted and nuzzled into Ranboo's chest. 

"Lets get you to bed hm? The sun is almost setting and you had a crazy day." Ranboo chuckled as he walked downstairs for the playroom. 

This was Micheal's third day out of the nether and he almost died. Tubbo let out a sigh of relief.. he doubt either of them would let it happen again. Once they were downstairs Tubbo dialed Sam and Ant, telling them to come back to the house and that they had found Micheal. 

"Where uh... where was he?" Sam asked once he'd entered the house. 

"In Jack's cabin. If anything had happened to him Sam.... I dont know what I'd do but...just be more careful, okay?" Tubbo said. Sam sighed, nodding. 

"I... I really am sorry. There's just so much going on i didn't even thing twice about it. If you don't mind... we really need to get going, the Warden has had a pretty long shift and we need to be there for the switch." Sam said. 

Tubbo sighed and dismissed them, plopping down on his bed. A few minutes after they left Ranboo exited from the playroom carefully closing the door behind him. 

"Is he asleep?" 

"Yeah, went out like a light to the Technoblade story." Ranboo chuckled, sitting down beside Tubbo on the bed. 

"Are you okay?" The shorter boy asked and Ranboo sighed. 

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine. I just... I just wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him, I know that isn't like me but... I was just... so upset." Ranboo said. Tubbo laughed and patted his back. 

"That's normal, dude. You can be mad." Tubbo chuckled. Ranboo sighed heavily and Tubbo flopped back onto the bed. 

"Are you staying the night again?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo shook his head. 

"No I think I'm gonna go. Me and Phil were gonna hang out tomorrow..." Ranboo said and Tubbo groaned, grabbing his pillow and hugging it tight. 

"Pleaseeeee." He groaned and Ranboo chuckled, grabbing the other pillow and gently hitting the boy with it. 

"You'll be fine with Micheal, I'll go." Ranboo said and then stood to leave. Tubbo waved him good bye and then lied back, drifting to sleep where he lay. 

XxxX 

Ranboo groaned as he slipped his boots onto his feet. He'd hardly slept last night... not sure why but he was riddled with insomnia. He'd spent yesterday with Phil and he'd been exhausted about halfway through their trip for some odd reason as well. What was up with him? 

This morning Tubbo had called him about twenty times, begging for Ranboo to come over, given that the boy was bored because Tommy wasn't picking up his communicator. Ranboo finally answered Tubbo's call. 

"I'll be there in a while. If you built a portal I'd be there faster." Ranboo said begrudgingly. 

"We can do that today too, I just need help recreating the Bane 'O Bees." Tubbo said. Ranboo frowned as he strapped on his weapons belt, slipping his sword and trident onto his back. 

"Wasn't that the axe you had souped up with enchants and then Dream blew it up when you and Tommy went to fight him?" Ranboo said. Tubbo clapped his hands. 

"Good job yes! Your memory is getting better." 

"I read from my book." Ranboo chuckled, shutting his memory book and Tubbo groaned. 

"Also come on man, i tripped over a grassblock this morning getting to my farm, watching where you place those!" Tubbo scolded and Ranboo laughed as he walked out his door, shouldering on his armor. 

"Sorry about that, I do it without realizing." 

"I know!" Tubbo exclaimed and Ranboo could hear the sounds of digging from the other end. 

"Why do you want the Bane 'O Bees?" Ranboo asked as he started his trek. 

"Well I still have all of Dream's stuff. Remember down in that bunker thing when Tommy made him drop all his stuff? Tommy let me have it... like that bow that I keep on me its not mine." Tubbo chuckled.  
"It says Nightmare ear as day, and I keep the rest of his stuff in the vault. I want the Bane 'O Bees so I can kill him if he tries to get his stuff back." Tubbo said. Ranboo rolled his eyes. 

"Well he's not getting out of the prison so that seems a bit-" 

"I just want a cool axe!" Tubbo shouted and Ranboo stifled a laugh. 

Soon enough Ranboo made it to Snowchester, only to find Tubbo in the cabin surrounded by enchanted books and diamond axes. 

"I think I did this wrong." The boy whispered and Ranboo frowned, picking up the book nearest to him. The inside read 'Efficiency II'. Ranboo sighed. 

"What books do you need?" 

"I have three... I need Unbreaking and Silk Touch... and one more I don't remember." Tubbo said. Ranboo nodded, helping him to his feet. 

"To the XP Farm we go." Ranboo chuckled. Soon enough they were in the SMP grounds walking along the Prime path. They walked past the Tommy's hotel and Tubbo gasped, looking up at the building. 

"This place is huge!" He gapped and Ranboo chuckled, walking over and reading a billboard beside it. 

"Under renovations... contact Jack Manifold for information while Tommy is on... vacation?" Ranboo read. Tubbo frowned. 

"Vacation?" He asked and Ranboo shrugged. 

"I guess he needs it." Tubbo sighed as he kept walking. 

Suddenly Tubbo was struck with an idea, freezing in his steps to the point where Ranboo almost ran into him. He gasped and spun around. 

"Ranboo what if we built a hotel?! Like a rival hotel?! Oh my god that'd be so cool! We could like oh my god!" Tubbo began pacing deep in thought and Ranboo waved his hands and shook his head. 

"Maybe... maybe it isn't good idea to make a rival hotel against your best friend with both of... your other friend I dont-" 

"We can call it Bee 'N Boo Hotel!" Tubbo exclaimed, clapping his hands. Ranboo stopped and rose his brow. He really liked that idea. 

"Ughhh okay let's get this sorted out and then maybe I might... help with a hotel... perhaps." Ranboo said and Tubbo gave a victorious fist pump in the air before running down the path towards the spawner. 

"Come on we gotta hurry!" 

"Wait up!" 

XxxX 

Tubbo screeched in victory as he held up the completed Bane o' Bees in his hand. Eret stepped into the XP farm, pausing at the sight of Ranboo bowing down to Tubbo while saying "oh great bee master" while Tubbo pretended to swing the axe, taking down invisible enemies. Eret slowly backed towards the other side of the farm and kept walking deeper in. 

The other day when he was having a fun day of being king, mostly included him building statues and making little houses or mining, Puffy had stopped by and expressed her concern for the Egg. Eret had no idea what she was talking about until he stepped outside of the castle. The vines had definitely grew since the last time he'd been out. Holy shit... it covered most of SMP. Given he's not supposed to really intervene with anything, especially since he had a feeling this was the Badlands doing.... 

"Eret please do something." Puffy said. Eret tapped his chin, deep in thought. 

"Oh, I got it." 

"What?" 

"I'm gonna tax the fuck outta this Egg." Eret had said. And here he was, sneaking into the Egg room to place a chest and put a taxing file book inside. He snickered and headed back up just in time to see Tubbo and Ranboo were leaving. 

"Hey boys whatre you up to?" Eret asked. Tubbo spun around and scowled at Eret before continuing up, ignoring him. Ranboo blinked and replied. 

"Oh I think me and Tubbo are actually about to start plans for a hotel." Ranboo said. 

"Oh that's cute. Good luck you two!" Eret called and Ranboo nodded, leaving with his friend. When he got to the surface he flicked Tubbo in the arm. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" 

"Why'd you ignore him?" He asked. 

"I dont really like Eret.... I mean he betrayed... he betrayed everyone really... and that hurt me a lot, I mean we were good friends." 

"Tubbo that was so long ago." 

"I know Ranboo but... that was the first time anyone had... that one just hurt." Tubbo muttered and trudged up ahead. 

Ranboo rolled his eyes and followed behind them. They walked up the Prime path and Ranboo finally agreed fully to the hotel idea. Tubbo picked the spot, right across from Tommy's magnificent build and they sat down, making the plans. Soon the sun was setting and they already had the scaffold frame placed for the ground floor. 

"Are you sure you only want two floors?" Ranboo asked. 

"Yeah, I dont want it big really. It'll be more like a motel then a hotel. " Tubbo said as he slid down the scaffold he was on. 

Ranboo shrugged. He liked the idea. Tubbo plopped down on the ground and laid down, kicking his feet up towards the sky with a sigh. Ranboo laid down beside him and the sun began to fully set, revealing the stars above them. 

"Ranboo..." Tubbo said. Ranboo blinked and sat up, looking at the other boy. 

"What?" 

"What if we got married?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo blinked. 

"Wh...what?" 

"I mean there'd only be pros to it, and more people would wanna come if it was like... I dunno I think it'd be cool if we were married." Tubbo said. Ranboo stared at the other boy for a few minutes before erupting into laughter and Tubbo scowled, hitting his arm gently. 

"I'm serious! Platonic marriages work out just fine. Oh and we could like officially adopt Micheal together!" Tubbo gasped. Ranboo laid back down, still chuckling softly. 

"You know what Tubbo, why not?" He said. Tubbo leapt to his feet. 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah let's get married." 

"Fuck yeah!" Tubbo shouted and jumped around their scaffold contraption while Ranboo shook his head. 

"Okay! Tomorrow you better propose to me! Go home and get some rest Ranboo tomorrow's gonna be the day!" Tubbo waved and with an exhilarated laugh ran towards Snowchester. Ranboo watched him go, letting out a sigh. Oh boy. 

After that night, the two boys spent the next few days building the hotel together and spending almost every minute of their days side by side. Jack Manifold watched from a distance at his hotel, his arms crossed and scowling. They lost their damned minds thinking they could compete with him. He was quite the determined one and wouldn't be giving up his chance at big change. Tommy would be fine if Jack made some changes... right?


	52. Why Don't You Go See Him Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy in prison what can I say? Beep boop boop beep beep pain

Tommy glared up at the ceiling of the prison cell. He glanced over to see Dream reading at the podium and tapping his chin, writing every now and then. Tommy started to groan, getting louder every minute. Dream turned and glared at the boy across from him. 

"What?" 

"Shut up Tommy im trying to write." 

"Blahhhhh blahhhhh." Tommy sputtered and laid back down on the obsidian floor, continuing to make as many sounds as he could muster. 

"Blah blah blah my name is Dream and I'm a little bitch! I'm Dream and I fucking ruin people's lives ooooOoo." Tommy howled. Dream slammed his book shut, turning to him once again. 

"Tommy! Shut the fuck up." Dream seethed. Tommy rose his brow. They sat in silence for a bit before Tommy sat up. 

"What're you writing?" 

"None of your business." Dream sighed. 

"What're you writing? What're you writing?" Tommy continued and Dream ignored him, opening the book back up and starting to write again. Tommy stood and began to pace. Then he started making various farting sounds and airplane sounds as he spun around the cell. 

"You're just trying to annoy me aren't you?" Dream sighed and Tommy nodded as he spun. 

"You do realize we still have like.... like 5 or something days left in here." Dream said. Tommy shook his head. 

"I do what I want, bitch." Tommy scoffed, stopping his spinning. He was starting to get dizzy and he propped himself against the wall.   
"You have anymore food? Did Sam send anymore?" Tommy asked, slowly sliding down so he sat. Dream sighed and pulled out a potato. 

"Maybe if you shut up I'll give it to you." Dream said flatly and Tommy went silent, staring at the man by the podium. Then after a few seconds he threw his head back and groaned for as long as he could making Dream scoff and turn back to his book. Suddenly the intercom crackled to life and Tommy jumped to his feet, running over to it. 

"Sam!" He shouted. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam?! Oh thank god. Its been so fucking long let's go! On with it! Lower the lava!" Tommy called into the com. Silence came from the other end and Sam sighed before he spoke again. 

"How... how are you doing in there Tommy. Everything good?" 

"Everything's just fine, Dream's just been annoying the shit out of me is all." 

"I'm... I came to drop off some more food." Sam said and Tommy clapped his hands together. 

"Cool! But when am I getting out? Oh! Can we get something besides potatoes? I want a different grub." 

"Sorry Tommy but there's only potatoes in the prison storage." Sam said. 

"I've had nothing but potatoes for-" 

"Shut up Dream nobody asked." Tommy hissed at the man and then turned back to the intercom. 

Suddenly potatoes came down the chute and Tommy quickly went over, blocking it off from Dream and grabbing about 5, stuffing his face with a baked one before he walked back to the intercom. 

"Alright... alright now let me out Sam." Tommy said. 

"Tommy.... you can't... you can't leave until I've resolved it as to who or what... investigation is still being carried out." Sam said. 

"Uhhh yeah but let me out." Tommy said, taking another bite. 

"Tommy I can't." 

"Then... then at least pull down the lava so I can see you... and... and talk to you..." 

"That's against protocol Tommy." Sam said and Tommy groaned, slouching against the wall.  
"I just need a little bit more time okay Tommy? Then you'll be out of there." 

"How much longer?" Dream asked from the podium, his arms crossed. 

"Until the issue is sorted out." 

"Holy fuck just let me out!" Tommy shouted, hitting the back of his head gently against the obsidian wall at his back. 

"Tommy.... Tommy it might be more than a week." Sam said suddenly. Tommy's eyes flew open wide and he stood. 

"What? No... no no I signed... no you said a week Sam." 

"I figured any security issue could be solved within a week but this... this might be out of my hands." Sam said. Tommy clenched his fists. 

"I'll get my lawyers! I know Big Law!" Tommy shouted. Sam was quiet. Tommy turned to Dream and shooed him away, inching closer to the com. 

"Sam... Sam you know I don't do well in... in close quarters okay? It's like I'm all boxed up and it gets hard to breathe in here man." Tommy whispered. He felt his throat get tight and he closed his eyes.  
"I can't do this Sam... please I can't be in here with him." 

"I know... I know Tommy I'm so sorry." 

"For once in your life Sam snap out of this stupid protocol thing and just let me out!" Tommy choked out.   
"Please I'm... I'm claustrophobic I can't do this." 

"Be strong Tommy... I promise I'll get you out. I just need more time." Sam said. 

"Fuck off then." Tommy growled. His eyes widened when he actually heard the intercom cut off. 

"Sam?" No answer. Tommy quickly scrambled to his feet and hit the button. 

"Sam?! Sam?! No don't actually... don't go.." Tommy said. 

Tommy looked over to see Dream was less then a foot from him now, watching him closely. Tommy shoved his back and walked back over to his side of the cell. 

"I fucking hate you, fucking leave me alone." Tommy growled. 

"Come on Tommy, its great that you're in here with me." 

"It isnt." Tommy snapped. 

"If it's not so great being stuck in here together why don't... why don't we break out?" Dream urged. Tommy turned away from him and sat down, facing the lava. 

"I'm not breaking out with you. When I leave, you're gonna be all alone in here with no one. Being all fucking lonely." Tommy said. Dream set his jaw as Tommy spoke. 

"You motivate me you know? I'm going to get out of here. And you spur so much of the motivation Tommy. When I get out of here oh... you understand I'm getting revenge." Dream said. Tommy faced him, his face pale. 

"You... what do you mean? No... don't touch.... don't fuck with anyone alright? Don't take this out on anyone. Not me... not Tubbo... not anyone from the SMP." Tommy said. 

"They say this place is inescapable and I can't wait to prove them wrong." 

"No no no no. I know you Dream you're a fucking liar and that's what you're doing now. Quit getting all in my head." Tommy snapped. 

"I'm proving them wrong. I'm getting out of here. I have a plan." 

"Do you? Alright, what's the plan then?" Tommy scoffed, leaning back with his arms crossed. 

"It has something to do with a favor of mine." Dream shrugged, facing the lecturn in the cell. 

Tommy frowned. A favor? Tommy's breath caught in his throat, a memory flashing through his mind. 

"Tommy is under my protection as of now Dream.... unless you wanna cash in that favor of yours." Techno had said before stepping between Dream and Tommy. 

"Oh come on now, i have use of that favor for better things." 

"What favor?" Tommy had whispered and Techno ignored him. Tommy blinked back to reality. Techno? 

"This is about Technoblade isn't it?" Tommy said and Dream said nothing, only stared.   
"Fuck you, alright? You're not getting out of here. Techno or not." Tommy snapped, his shoulders tensed.   
"I fucking hate you. Fuck you." 

Dream suddenly stepped forward, grabbing Tommy by the chest of his shirt and yanked him to his feet.  
"No, fuck you, alright? I've sat here listening to your shit all day, okay? Crying like a little bitch about how this is exile and how you don't want to be here." Dream seethed, his fist tight around the boy's shirt.   
"I've been in here for way longer than you, you're fine. And we have each other." Dream said, letting go as Tommy shoved him off. 

"Get this through your thick fucking skull. You don't have me. You never had me." Tommy growled.   
"And if you really think Techno's gonna break you out of here, pissing off the Warden, the owner of the strongest building in this world. You're out of your damn mind. I know Techno. I know he's in it for self gain, always has." 

"I have something Techno wants." Dream said, chuckling darkly and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Stop talking for once in your self absorbed life." Tommy grumbled, facing away and Dream's chuckle turned into a laugh. 

"Me?! Says you!" Dream cackled. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Tommy shouted, shutting his eyes tight. Just shut him out... 

"You've been in here," Dream paused and shoved Tommy backwards so he nearly fell into the wall in front of him.   
"Annoying the fuck out of me!" Dream hissed and Tommy set his jaw getting up and shoving him back. 

"I could fucking kill you if I wanted, you know that?!" Tommy snapped.   
"The only reason I don't is for my friends... and for Tubbo... and for us who need that fucking revival book you blabbered about." 

"Tommy I'm never gonna help you or your little friends with the book!" Dream barked.   
"I'll never do it Tommy!" Dream took a step closer, his expression darkening.  
"So why don't you kill me Tommy? Go on... come on and kill me." Dream urged, looking down at the boy in front of him. Tommy took a step back, his brows scrunched together in confusion. 

"Hmm you won't? I'll never use the damn book. When Tubbo dies you'll come running in here, begging.... begging me to use the book. And I won't! Unless you let me out of here, you're not getting that book out of me." Dream said. 

Tommy shook his head.   
"You act like you still have power... even when you're here... you know what?" Tommy planted his feet still, his shoulders squared.  
"I dont even think that fucking book is real." Tommy whispered, his brows raised and shoulder shrugged. 

Dream was silent for a few moments and Tommy let out an uneasy chuckle. 

"The revive book isn't even real is it Dream?" Tommy laughed and Dream still said nothing, turning his attention to the floor.

"You see one thing I've learned about you Dream is that you..." Tommy stepped up to Dream so he could be within arms reach.

"You are a clinical manipulator. The worst of the fucking worst. I mean come on really? Jschlatt gave you that book for fighting for him?! He was a drunken madman! There's no way! You're a fucking liar." Tommy seethed. Dream still stayed silent and Tommy scoffed, walking back to his usual seat in the cell. 

"You're such a little bitch." Dream muttered and Tommy snapped his head around. 

"The fuck did you say?" He asked, walking right back up to where he was.

"All you do is cry and whine like you've got it the worst. Acting like a pathetic little bitch. Calling me a liar? Really? Manipulative?! Whats gotten into you?" Dream said and Tommy didn't take any more of it. He grabbed Dream by his jumper and slammed his fist into his face. 

"Just shut the fuck up!" Tommy shouted and Dream spun around, his hand on his mask. The man let out a dark chuckle as he stood up straight.

"Quit fucking around Tommy, calling me a liar is just gonna make me mad." 

"You are a liar. You know what? Revive Schlatt. Go on, revive Jschlatt right now." Tommy said, clapping his hands and pointing at the ground. Dream chuckled bitterly and shook his head. 

"You know that's not how it works." 

"Not how it works? Alright, shut the fuck up." Tommy said and went and sat back down. Dream stayed silent this time and walked over to the lecturn, leaning against it. It was gonna be a long night. 

XxxX 

Dream was quiet, gripping the book in his hands tight as he tried to read. He felt Tommy's eyes on him. That's all the boy did now, was stare and yap about how much he hated him. Every hour... ever since their fight that's all its been. Tommy had pushed all of Dream's buttons in all the right places the time he's been stuck in the cell. 

Dream's fingers dug into the leather of the book as Tommy's glare bore through the back of his head. It hasn't even been a day and he could feel the boy ready to get another punch in. 'Felt good to get a hit in huh?' Dream thought to himself. Probably did. He had an idea... one he wasn't really going to like but one that would work. 

"You know what I see?" Tommy said suddenly, cutting him out of his thoughts. Dream sighed. 

"What?" 

"I look past your netherite and even... even through your skin and you know what I see? I see a sad little man... who's insecure at the fact that this... this world-" 

"Tommy-" 

"This world... is moving on without him and every ounce of power he thought he has... is gone." Tommy finished. 

"Oh Tommy... My life is in your hands. Does that piss you off? Is that why you're acting like this?" 

"Fuck off." Tommy hissed. Dream shut his book abruptly. 

"Oh Tommy you don't get it." 

"I said fuck off." 

"I might as well... be a god Tommy!" Dream shouted, setting the book down gently at his side.  
"You can't kill me Tommy. I know you can't and you won't..." Dream's expression turned sinister.  
"But i can kill you." He murmured. 

"Might as well be... Do you fucking hear yourself? You're in over your own fucking ass you hear me?!" Tommy shouted back. 

"Oh I hear you... But hear me Tommy. You. can't. kill. me." Dream paused between the ending of his words. 

"I could fucking kill you if I wanted to." Tommy said, getting to his feet. Dream let out a low laugh, one that rumbled within his chest as he stood slowly. 

"No you can't, I see it on your face you can't fucking kill me even if you tried!" 

"I can, because you know what? Once all this gets cleared up, I'm out of here, but you? You're stuck in here forever." Tommy said. He watched as Dream's expression changed then, a darker shadow seeming to appear across his masked face. He stepped forward. 

"That stupid revival book isn't even real. You keep bringing it up like you're oh so great." Tommy seethed.  
"I mean come on, I've seen Schlatt's grave, I was there, i saw the fucking body he's dead, man. He's dead and you're a fucking liar who's just trying to scare me." Tommy said. 

Dream was now just arms reach from Tommy now and the boy swallowed, grimacing at the way the man towered over him even though they were nearly the same height. 

"Why don't you go see him then?" Dream whispered. 

Tommy blinked but before he could comprehend what he said, hands were wrapped around his throat. Tommy gasped for air and spun around only to see Dream bash his head into the wall opposite from him. Blood gushed from the wound in Tommy's forehead and the boy cried out, eyes wide, quickly cradling the wound as he fell to the floor. 

"What the fuck man?!" Tommy shouted and went to stand up. He watched in horror as Dream pried the stone button from the wall, his hands covered in cuts and blood as he did. 

"D...Dream stop! What're you-" Tommy was cut off as Dream swung the stone in his fist, it colliding with Tommy's face, making him slam into the wall behind him. 

Dream grabbed the boy by his shirt and yanked him forward before throwing him on the ground beneath him. Tommy cried out when his head slammed into the floor. He was... he was gonna die... no... no... 

"Sam! Sam please! He's-" 

Dream grabbed him by the neck with a grip that could have broken the bone beneath the delicate flesh. Tommy grabbed frantically at Dream's hand, choking and kicking his feet wildly. Blood poured down his face, he could already feel it swelling. 

"..Dream.....it....hurts....please." Tommy choked. 

Dream's masked face tilted to the side, watching curiously as the boy grappled for life. Dream finally let go and Tommy fell to the floor with a 'thud'. He gasped for air, feeling at his neck in pain. He looked up at Dream, about to spit a curse at the man but suddenly Dream's fist collided with the boy's head and it snapped back with a sickly crack, and Tommy's body crumpled to the floor. 

Dream stood panting over Tommy's unmoving body, his fists shaking. He grabbed him roughly and slammed the rock into his head again then again then again. Blood began to splatter across his mask and jumper. The boy wasn't moving. His lifeless eyes staring blankly above as Dream still slammed his fist into his lifeless form. Tommy's face was split open in multiple spots, the blood forming a large puddle around them and soaking the floor. 

Dream finally stopped, panting heavily and dropped the stone in his hand beside him and fell to his knees . Dream hummed softly as he grabbed Tommy's body, the boys head rolling around limply against his shoulder, and he held him just like that, as if expecting to feel soft breathing from his chest. None came. Tommy was gone. 

Dream gently moved his hand to carefully move Tommy's hair away from his eyes. 

"Finally." He whispered gently.  
"Finally it's quiet." 

Dream let out a small chuckle, which then progressed into a rumbling laugh that started in his chest and then rolled out into a cackle. Dream stumbled to his feet, looking at his blood soaked hands and clothes. His laugh was more like a howl, now as he peered down at the dead boy. He'd done it. 

XxxX 

Sam sprinted through the halls, slamming levers as he went, jamming in his passcode for the emergency system doors. 

"No no no..." the main holding cell hall opened and Sam sprinted forward, quickly hitting the lever to clear the lava. It was then he heard it. 

"Sam! Please! Sam! He's-" 

It was Tommy, his voice was broken and faint from behind the wall of lava. Sam panted heavily, staring at the lava in front of him. He needed to hurry. He needed to... he needed... 

Suddenly the sounds and screams stopped. Sam's breathing stilled as his eyes blew wide. The lava was retracting slowly, revealing Dream standing like he usually did... waiting... but... he was laughing. It was a sick and twisted laugh, similar to a giggle of some sorts. It was then that Sam's eyes landed on the heap on the floor. Tommy's body lay a few feet from Dream, in a pool of blood too large for... a person of the living. 

"No..." Sam felt his chest tighten and a sudden weight fill his heart. Dream stared at Sam from across the pool of lava, his masked face turned to a sickly angle sideways. 

"Tommy!" Sam called.  
"Tommy get up kid... get up..." Sam fell to his knees. 

His eyes blurred as he got no response, tears swimming in his vision. He didn't make it in time. He was... too late. He couldn't even bring back the body... against.... protocol.... 

Suddenly Dream was moving again and Sam snapped his attention toward him. He watched as he grabbed Tommy's body by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the obsidian floor, blood smearing a trail behind him. 

"Dont touch him you sick bastard!" Sam shouted. 

Dream ignored him and propped him up against the far wall of the cell, so now his lifeless eyes could look across the lava and right at Sam. The boy's dead stare accused Sam, his blood pouring down his face and mouth from his wounds. 

"Look at him... so quiet..." Dream whispered and moved Tommy's hair from his eyes, gently smearing the blood on his forehead. 

Then Dream paused and turned back to face Sam. The Warden got to his feet, backing away. He'd failed... hadn't he? If he... if he'd done better... if he could protect him... Sam turned away from the cell and hit the lever beside him, the lava pouring from the ceiling to refill the room. 

Sam stepped back, and continued to shove the aching tightness in his chest and throat. No... the image of Tommy's pained expression stuck on his face flashed through Sam's mind and he couldn't keep it in any longer. Sam let the tears come and choked out silent sobs, clutching his chest. If only he'd known... 

"I'm so sorry Tommy." Sam gasped between breaths. After a few minutes Sam sniffled and wiped frustratingly at his face, trying to get rid of the tears but they kept coming. Fuck.... Sam's com crackled to life at his side. 

"Sam? Sam what happened in the main cell?" A voice asked. Sam ignored it, sinking against the wall beside the lava wall. Sobs wracked his body the more he realized this was his fault.


	53. Stopping By The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes the celebration of Tommy's death

Tubbo stepped inside to the foundational build of the motel, Ranboo already inside. 

"Okay while you were asleep, I actually added a couple of things." Ranboo said. Tubbo frowned, opening a nearby chest. 

"Have you been getting sleep Ranboo?" 

"I'm fine, anyways I got some really pretty yellow terracotta for the flooring, what do you think?" Ranboo asked, opening a nearby chest. Tubbo peered inside, his brow raised. 

"Ranboo this stuff is pretty! How'd you get this?!" 

"Uhhh... dirt." Ranboo said and Tubbo nodded. That sounded about right.  
"I even found these petrified honey combs we can use for decor." Ranboo said, shuffling the blocks around so Tubbo can see and the boy beamed, quickly picking them up. He looked up at Ranboo. 

"I love them." He whispered and Ranboo saluted, quickly getting to work on the flooring. 

Tubbo went and got started on the floor. After about an hour of working the sun began to set and Tubbo sighed, taking a break. He climbed down to the lower level to watch Ranboo work. Ranboo caught sight of the spectator and laughed softly to himself. Tubbo was resting his chin on his arms, his eyes droopy with what Ranboo assumed was sleep. He set his pickaxe down and walked over to him, plopping down in front of him and taking off his crown, gently placing it on the other boys head. 

"Don't sleep yet, we still have a bit more work and then I'll stay at your place. I haven't seen Micheal in a bit." Ranboo said quietly. Tubbo nodded and sighed. 

"Hey Ranboo... I miss Tommy." Tubbo said suddenly. Ranboo glanced up at the other boy, chuckling softly. 

"He has been gone for a while." 

"When I asked Jack yesterday where he went for vacation, he told me he was still at the prison." Tubbo said. Ranboo tilted his head, a frown forming on his brow. 

"The prison?" 

"Yeah like there was a problem or something." Tubbo sighed. Ranboo ran a hand through his hair, his eyes calculating.  
"That's... its been quite a while." 

"Yeah..." 

"I think we should check on him." Ranboo said. Tubbo lifted his brow. 

"Really? I think Sam would have things handled if... if something went wrong." Tubbo said. Ranboo shrugged. 

"Wouldn't hurt." He said. 

"Hey you two! How's the motel coming along?!" Jack asked as he barged through the doorway of the building. 

"Pretty good but we're gonna go see whats up with Tommy and the prison." Tubbo said through a yawn. Jack frowned. 

"Yeah I'm actually curious myself, never really thought too much about it.... mind if I come along?" Jack asked. Tubbo looked over at Ranboo who just shrugged. 

"Sure why not." He chuckled. 

The three of them got up and headed that way, the sun setting farther and farther behind the hill ahead. 

"Outside of the whole business rival thing you guys are actually pretty cool." Jack chuckled and Ranboo rolled his eyes. 

"Jack you literally said you were going to, and I quote, 'pummel us into the dirt with sales differences'." Ranboo said flatly and Jack chuckled nervously. 

"I maybe said that..." 

Tubbo was the first to walk up to the prison and frowned when he saw the entryway had someone standing in it..... that person being none other than AweSamDude. 

"Oh! Hi Sam!" Tubbo chuckled and the other two joined him. 

"Tubbo if I could speak with you alone." Sam said. 

Tubbo frowned, looking over at Ranboo who just shook his head, looking equally confused. Tubbo stepped forward, away from the other two and closer to Sam. The closer he got the more he realized the man's eyes looked... looked like he had been crying. Huh. 

"What's up Sam?" 

"Tubbo... I couldn't get there in time." Sam said. Tubbo frowned. 

"In time for what?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"I didn't think Dream would kill him Tubbo. I'm sorry." Sam said. Tubbo didn't move, the grin from before still stuck on his face. 

"Sam what are you saying?" Tubbo asked. 

"I'm saying that... Tommy's gone." Sam said. Tubbo blinked.   
"What?" 

Ranboo had apparently walked up as well with him, Tubbo didnt even realize until he heard the other boy speak from beside him. 

"He's dead?" Ranboo asked. Tubbo looked down at the ground beneath him. 

"Can we kill Dream?" Tubbo asked suddenly and Sam avoided his eyes, looking at the ground. 

"No... no we can't." Sam said. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the area. At this point Jack Manifold had stepped up as well. 

"He's... dead." Ranboo said and Sam didn't speak. 

"How did he die?" Tubbo whispered and Sam shook his head, turning back towards the portal. 

"I have to go." He said suddenly and walked towards it. The three watched him go, still in shock from the news. They stood in silence, daring the other to speak up first. Finally Ranboo spoke. 

"What do we do?" 

"I'm going inside." Tubbo said flatly, his eyes still glaring at the ground as he stepped for the portal. Suddenly he was stopped by Ranboo who'd gently grabbed his arm. 

"Let me come with you." Ranboo said. Tubbo nodded and they both walked towards the portal. Of course, nothing happened when they stood inside as Sam had locked down the portals as well as the prison. 

"Tubbo..." 

"He's not dead." Tubbo said and Ranboo's expression turned into concern. 

"Maybe... maybe you're right?" 

"No Tommy wouldn't.... yeah he's not dead." Tubbo said with a shrug and then walked away from the entryway. Ranboo followed nodding. 

"Yeah hah... yeah Sam's just... just y'know he messed up again like with... when Micheal ran away." Ranboo said. Tubbo didn't reply. 

"Sam wouldn't let Tommy die... not... not like that." Ranboo continued, walking out of the prison and towards where Jack Manifold still stood. The man appeared to be deep in thought, pacing about slightly in the grass. At this point night had fallen, the stars barely visible above them. 

"Maybe Tommy's actually on vacation." Tubbo whispered and Ranboo nodded quickly. 

"Yeah! This is all some dumb joke. We'll scold him later for it." Ranboo chuckled uneasily. Jack Manifold stood still and sighed. 

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel uh... if you guys need me I'll... ill be working." Jack said. 

The two boys waved him good bye and stayed for a bit longer in silence. Somehow... the joke of Tommy's death hung in the air like it were a serious truth. Like they were... denying it.... 

"Tubbo do you still... do you still wanna work on the hotel?" Ranboo asked quietly and Tubbo shook his head. 

"No... no I think I'm gonna go home now." He said with a slight shrug and started walking towards Snowchester without another word. 

Ranboo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That was... no... no that wasn't like....real. Of course Tommy was alright... Ranboo followed behind Tubbo, having a feeling he'd need to be there for him for a bit. 

XxxX 

Antfrost silently stared at BadboyHalo as his hood turned from red to the usual pale gray it turned when the Egg took control. 

"I heard from Jack." Ant said quietly and Bad lifted his brow. 

"So it's true? Tommy's dead?" He asked carefully. Ant's lips twitched into a smile and he nodded. 

"Sam fully believes he's expelled the Egg's effects on a majority of its followers and most important of all, the one person getting in the way of the Egg's advancements is now dead." Bad chuckled. Antfrost stifled a laugh. They've been waiting for this. That little bastard was finally dead. 

"Let's go see for ourselves." Antfrost said and Bad nodded, quickly grabbing his trident and following the cat hybrid out the door. 

As they assumed, Sam was inside the prison, seated at the check-in room. His eyes were heavy... dark circles under them and swollen. 

He glanced up at the two men that entered and sighed. 

"I assume you heard what happened." Sam said, his voice scratchy. 

The two men nodded. As they were now both working as part of the low prison guards, they had access to the prison even in case of emergency such as today. 

"Its very unfortunate what happened..." Bad said quietly and Ant nodded along sympathetically. 

Sam sighed, resting his head in his hands. Every time he looked over at his moniter of the cell... he had.... he had to see Tommy's body... propped up against that damned wall. 

"I should have... I shouldn't have kept him in there. I thought he was safe... I thought..." Sam paused, rubbing at his eyes.  
"We just need to find out what happened that day. I feel like then... then we can understand what Dream's planning. He... maybe he wants us distracted im not sure." 

"We'll definitely help out." Bad said with a quick nod. 

Sam sighed and dismissed them, telling them to gather more information around the SMP about who did this. Of course, the men had nodded and turned only to make a beeline for Tommy's... what used to be Tommy's house. Bad opened the doors wide and breathed in the sweet smell of dust and abandonment soon to be brought to it. 

"Tear this place apart. Take what we can use." Bad said and Ant nodded, quickly digging through chests while Bad looked around. 

After a while Bad tore up the old flooring, replacing it with some white concrete he'd found as he chuckled to himself. They called Punz and told him to come over and told him the news. The three scavenged the house of its belongings, drinking the various potions and drinks that they found and laughing along to old tales of the SMP, and how stupid the little boy with the discs was. 

Suddenly the door opened and the three men turned, their smiles turning to slow looks of sorrow. Captain Puffy stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and tear stains on her cheeks, obvious she'd been crying. 

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked, quickly wiping at her face. 

"Did you hear?" Punz chuckled, taking a bite from his steak. Puffy looked each of them in their increasingly red eyes. 

"I really hope you aren't... fucking celebrating Tommy's... what the fuck is wrong with you?!" She snapped. 

"Tommy's been in our way for so long, don't you get it? He was so problematic." Ant said, rolling his eyes. Puffy felt her eyes stinging with a fresh batch of tears as she shook her head. 

"He was just a kid!" She shouted, her voice breaking.  
"How fucking twisted are you?!" 

"The Egg said it wanted Tommy gone and it worked! The Egg continues on! It perseveres." Punz said. Puffy shook her head, taking a step back into the outside. 

"If it weren't for what's happened... I'd kill you all where you stand." She spat and Punz scoffed, getting to his feet. 

"You wish you could kill me." 

"You're the least of my worries." She fired back. 

"Don't be like that Puffy." Bad said.

"Get out, all of you." She seethed, pulling out her sword. The three men stared at her, almost as if in shock. 

"I said, get the fuck out! Go celebrate in the Egg room or whatever you come from. You won't deface his home!" She shouted. Ant went to snarl back but Bad lifted his hand, silencing him. 

"Very well, we will move. After all... you were a bit closer to him." He said. The three grabbed their bags and quickly walked out the door. 

"If you want cake we'll save you a slice!" 

"Fuck off." Puffy hissed and Bad muttered 'language'. 

Before they fully left. Puffy felt her chest tighten as she looked around the room. She'd... failed hadn't she? She sore to herself ever since she'd stepped foot and saw... saw what had happened. When Tubbo and Tommy were separated, she saw what it did to them. Along with the first time she thought Tommy had died... she'd swore to look after them. Check in on the kids every now and then... and yet.... she'd fallen short hadn't she? Puffy sighed and walked over to the bed on the one side of the room, slowly sitting down on it.


	54. The Revival of Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes Tubbo's and Ranboo's reactions to Tommy being dead (days after) like Ranboo confronting Sam

Ranboo hadn't even realized it was morning. He tried to get some shut eye as well but.... something didn't feel right. Ranboo had paced around the house for a while, even opened and looked inside the makeshift playroom, which still looked like a mess and could be fixed of Michael's and the boy was fast asleep. 

Ranboo sighed and headed back upstairs, his eyes landing on a book. A book that had 'Do Not Read etched into the leather. His memory book. With shaky hands Ranboo opened it and flipped to a new page, bringing out a quill he had gotten off of Tubbo's desk. He'd spent the night there again after Tubbo has become increasingly silent these couple of days. 

'He's dead...' he wrote. 

He couldn't bring himself to write anything else, staring down at the words in shock. No.... why was there so much silence about it? Yesterday he'd stopped by Tommy's house to say hi and paused, realizing he... he wasn't there. Ranboo quickly got some flowers from the gardens nearby and planted them along the path to his house. As Ranboo looked over in the basket of flowers his eyes widened when they landed on an allium. The memory was.... was almost vibrant in his mind. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" Tommy had sputtered, looking at the boy in front of him with wide eyes. The tall enderman boy looked around nervously. 

"No! Don't be scared of me... I'm uh... I'm new in these parts and... and uh i don't know-" 

"Im not fucking scared of you! Actually... okay so I'm the big man around here and you have to pay me lots of money." Tommy had said, closing his eyes and holding out his hand. 

"Pay up if you wanna stay here." Tommy continued flapping his fingers. 

Ranboo had blinked and dug through his bag. Oh! He'd pulled out the allium flower and gently set it in the shorter boys hand. Tommy opened his eyes at the flower, frowning. 

"What the hell is this?!" 

"Its an allium." 

"I was talking about money! Ugh... wait actually... Why don't you follow me we can do something fun." Tommy had said. 

Ranboo blinked out of the memory to realize he was holding the allium out... to no one... his arm outstretched towards the house. That day Ranboo had quickly headed back to his house and tried to find all his allium flowers to take there. Now.... now he sat leaning against Tubbo's desk, staring at the words on the page. 

Ranboo suddenly shut the book. There was one thing he didn't get. The prison. Secure. Safest place in their world and yet... it didn't feel right that Sam... Sam just let Tommy die... or perhaps some other way, it didn't make any sense. Ranboo shook his head. Here they were. 

Dream had killed the one person who really ever stood up to him. That thought made Ranboo's stomach churn. He stood and grabbed his bag and armor, slipping it on. He needed... he needed to go for a walk. 

Tommy was dead. The first person Ranboo considered a friend. Yeah they did... a bad thing when they hung out. Tommy took the blame. He took the blame and was exiled for it and was never bitter to Ranboo when he visited. Yeah he might have been mean to him recently but... he was good to Ranboo, even if it was that one time. 

He slowly realized... that now he can't repay him for that. Now it was impossible to repay Tommy for the punishment he took for Ranboo... 

That could have been him in exile with Dream, but instead he was able to build a house in L'manburg. That could have been him being tortured day in and day out, and he was making close friends with those around him. That could have been him, stuck in that prison with Dream. Yet he was outside of it, got married... even adopted a son. 

His chest suddenly felt hollow with the idea that it SHOULD have been him. Ranboo shook that thought away and continued his walk. Without realizing it he was on the Prime path, walking towards Tommy's house. Ranboo walked right past it, avoiding its haunting silence as he went. When he looked up he saw the hotel just up ahead, the building feeling like it lost its color, looking a bit on the pale side. Ranboo strode up to it and was surprised to see Sam seated just out front in the grass, leaning against the entryway. Ranboo walked right up to him and removed his helmet. 

"Hello Sam." Ranboo greeted and Sam opened his eyes, looking up at the boy in front of him. He rose his brow and slowly got to his feet with a grunt. 

"Hello Ranboo." 

"How are you... holding up with everything?" Ranboo asked. 

Sam hesitated and kicked at the grass under his foot.  
"I'm alright... what about you?" He asked. 

"I'm okay but... but Sam I'm confused." Ranboo said. Sam frowned, and waved his hand out slightly, gesturing for him to continue. 

"Do you..." Ranboo voice cracked and he calmed himself down by taking a deep breath. No... he wasn't going to cry...   
"Did you know what happened between Dream and Tommy? Not... not in the cell... outside of it, when they were here on the SMP." Ranboo said. Sam nodded slightly. 

"While in prison Dream used to... he'd used to sit by the intercom and just talk. Admit about what he did to Tommy and how... how everything he did he'd probably do again and again." Sam said with a sigh. 

"So... so you knew what Dream was capable of." Ranboo said, his gaze turning to his feet as it turned into a glare.   
"You knew what he'd done to Tommy." Ranboo continued, feeling the tightness in his thriat return. 

"I did..." Sam said, his voice going soft. Ranboo tried to keep back the tears swimming in his vision. 

"And you thought to... to keep him locked in there with him? And for what? A week?" Ranboo hissed. 

"Ranboo its more than that, you don't understand the-" 

"What don't I understand?!" Ranboo snapped, looking at him now.  
"You could have done anything to help him!" 

"There was nothing i could do." Sam said. 

"You never thought once that maybe... maybe having a visitation with one of the most dangerous people on the SMP, wouldn't have anything bad happen for the visitor?" Ranboo choked out. 

"I didn't think Dream would... would kill him." Sam said. Ranboo let the tears go. They poured from his eyes in a way they hadn't. The skin just under his eyes and cheeks began to burn and he cried more at the pain. 

"Ranboo I had reasoning for everything. Thats why I never let Tubbo visit him. I knew Tubbo would be in danger but Tommy?" 

"You didn't-" 

"That was all he talked about when he was in there! Tommy this, Tommy that, I need Tommy alive, he's part of the plan..." Sam said, waving his hand out frustratingly.   
"Tommy came up to me and said this was his last visit and I had agreed to it. I agreed to it because I felt Tommy needed this closure." Sam continued. 

"Why a week?!" Ranboo shouted, wiping angrily at his tears. Sam's expression etched into concern. 

"I couldn't Ranboo... I couldn't let him out." 

"You could have... you could have-" 

"I know." Sam said softly and Ranboo sniffled. 

"You're the Warden Sam! You could have done anything! Took down the lava! Got in there with them! I dont know just... just..." 

"I couldn't risk Dream getting out." Sam said tiredly.   
"I noticed how he was acting and... and I knew somethjng was wrong but by the time I had gotten to the main cell he'd..." Sam paused, letting out a shaky breath.  
"He'd already done it." The two stood in silence, Sam watching the boy dry his face of tears and wince at the scarring which had started on his skin. 

"What... what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to keep searching.... I'm going to find whoever tried to breach the prison. And when I find them..." Sam paused, taking a deep breath. 

"L-let me help you." Ranboo said, slipping his helmet back on. Sam sighed. 

"Okay..." 

"Just... does Dream get a punishment of some sort?" Ranboo asked. Sam scoffed. 

"What? There's nothing else to take. I could take his last life... I mean I've already thought about it." Sam said. 

"Am... am I just gonna have to move on?" Ranboo asked, his voice breaking. 

"I think thats all we can do, okay?" Sam said. Ranboo nodded. 

"Okay." 

"Ranboo?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you have your book?" Sam asked. Ranboo blinked and dug through his bag, pulling out the memory book. 

"Mhm." 

"Can I see it? I won't read it, I just need to write something in it. So that way you won't forget it okay?" Sam said. 

Ranboo nodded quickly and handed the book to him. Sam took it and sighed as he opened it to an empty page, writing for a few minutes on it. Finally he shut it and handed it back to him with a sigh. 

"Im sorry Ranboo." He whispered, stepping forward and pulling the boy into a gentle hug.  
"I'm sorry this happened." He said. 

Ranboo nodded into the man's shoulder, forcing himself not to cry again. Sam finally let go of the hug and claimed he had some prison work to continue and got up to leave. Ranboo sighed and opened his book to see what he had written, flipping past his most recent page. 

'Tommy is not my fault. 

What happened to Tommy is not my fault. 

Sam is responsible.' 

Ranboo stared down at the pages, his hands shaking. He didn't... he didn't understand. 

XxxX 

Tubbo waited until Ranboo left until he got up and quickly got his boots and coat on. He quickly checked on Michael to make sure he was still asleep and then headed towards the bunker. He stepped on a panel which moved the wall in front of him, revealing a large dark room. He'd built this yesterday.... 

Tubbo lit the lantern beside him, the light revealing what the wall was covered in. Papers full of written evidence about the prison, its ins and outs. First hand encounters with Dream while in the prison, testimonies of his actions. Since Tubbo had never been inside himself, he based it all on groups words. A written report of his questioning of Sam was taped at the top followed by the events that happened the day Tommy had to be kept inside. It was all there and Tubbo began to pace. 

He had about ten people already accounted for, who it couldn't have been but he needed more. He needed to continue his work. After all, if there was someone to blame. He was going to find them. And God help them. After spending a few hours holed up and staring at his work, Tubbo flicked out the light and headed back up, deciding to take a break by making a memorial for his fallen friend, right in Snowchester. 

Tubbo dusted his hands off onto his slacks, taking a step back from what he was building. A small makeshift bench sat on a wooden frame in the ocean just outside Snowchester. There he'd built Tommy's grave. Tubbo frowned at the dirt still stuck on his hands after he'd planted the flowers. He set his hand on the jukebox beside the bench. He wish... he could play something.... a song... Tubbo stared at the makeshift cobble and oak memorial. 

"I wish I could.... I wish i...." Tubbo stopped and shook his head, smiling faintly. No, he was fine. 

"This is supposed to give closure right?" Tubbo asked himself, moving his hands so they now blocked his view.  
"But it's... it's making me more mad." He continued, balling his hands into fists. Something changed, like a switch had been flicked inside him. He shook his head wildly. 

"Someone had to take the blame." Tubbo muttered.  
"Because I'm fucking pissed." 

XxxX 

Tommy opened his eyes slowly. He was surrounded by darkness. Even when his eyes were open, he couldn't see a thing. Tommy blinked and sat up. He opened his mouth and took a depe breath. What was this? He felt... he felt...   
"Am i.... am I dead?" Asked no one in particular. He looked around and still couldn't see. 

"Tommy." A voice said. A voice Tommy knew all too well. Tommy sighed and turned toward it, his vision slowly going blurry as light peirced through the room. 

"Hey... Wilbur." Tommy said. 

He blinked rapidly and soon enough he now saw Wilbur standing in front of him, his old torn coal draped over his ghostly form from where he stood, his expression grim. 

"How are you?" Wilbur asked. Tommy chuckled. 

"Better than ever Will." 

"Better than ever?" 

"Fuck off and just tell me how much longer I've got." Tommy sighed. Wilbur chuckled and held up his hand. 

"One second and I'll go check." He said and suddenly Tommy's vision went black again. 

"Fucking hell man hurry up." Tommy snapped and he heard Wilbur scoff. 

"Hm.... alright so we have until when universe ends and-" 

"Thats not what i-" Tommy cut himself off with a frustrated sigh and Wilbur rolled his eyes. 

"Oh now Tommy wants to talk hm?" 

"No no go on, what were you gonna say?" 

"No you go first, you oh so wanted to speak." Wilbur muttered, crossing his arms and Tommy groaned. 

"Theres only three of us in here to even start talking, just go." 

"No you go first." 

"Oh fucking just speak!" Tommy barked and Wilbur sighed. 

"Alright we've got like... like about eight more eons from here and-" 

"What the fuck is even an eon?" Tommy asked and he could hear Wilbur mutter a curse against the child.   
"Isnt that a type of fish?" 

"You know what? I'm not gonna answer your question. Hm? You want this instead?" Wilburs voice said and Tommy groaned in response. 

"I've made it exponentially clear I don't want this." Tommy snapped. 

Silence fell between them and Tommy tried to blink away the darkness again. 

"Do you... do you want to play solitaire?" Wilbur whispered. 

"No I don't want to fucking play solitaire Wil!" 

"Competitive solitaire though?" 

"Wilbur I'm not playing solitaire with you." 

"See look? I've got the cards." Wilbur said and a faint light appeared. 

Tommy sat up and looked down to see Wilbur setting up solitaire right in front of him. Tommy picked up the cards and flung them into the void they were in and Wilbur watched in horror as they scattered. 

"I've had these set up for hours." Wilbur pouted and Tommy groaned. 

"Youre so fucking lonely here aren't you?" Tommy chuckled and Wilbur shook his head. 

"No... I've got Schlatt and uh... and Mexican Dream." Wilbur said, gesturing over to the other side of the void. 

"Oh yeah? Schlatts been fucking around he doesn't even like you." 

"No he's just been asleep for... for three months now." Wilbur said, counting on his fingers. They all have been down here a while. And each day Tommy wakes up the same, the feeling and the question in his head that if he was dead or not. 

"I'll go get Mexican Dream." Wilbur said standing and Tommy's eyes widened, quickly grabbing onto his sleeve. 

"No no no! Please don't get him, he'll mistake me for Mamacita again." Tommy hissed. Wilbur chuckled and sat back down beside the boy. 

"Fine fine... you know... im really happy you're here man." Wilbur said, a smile on his lips as he spoke. Tommy stiffened. 

"Stop saying that. I'm tired of it." Tommy snapped. 

"Oh but I love it! I'm so glad!" Wilbur continued. Tommy shut his eyes and quickly put his hands over his ears. He was doing it again. He was going to.... 

"Me and you were never good for the SMP." Wilbur's muffled voice said.  
"Look at the history yeah? And it all fell in our laps y'know?" He continued. Tommy's breathing grew rapid as he tried to shut him out. No... Wilbur grabbed Tommy's hands and moved them away from his ears, making the boy look up in horror as the man leaned down. 

"You're doing it again Tommy, you're not listening." Wilbur whispered and Tommy swallowed thickly. 

"If it weren't for you and me dying, the SMP would be in shambles... its what we deserve, we were the Bane of its existence yeah?" Wilbur continued.   
"I mean if you had succeeded in bringing me back, I would've fucken.... whoo thered be no one left." Wilbur said with a sickly laugh. 

"Oh fuck off Wilbur.. you're just... you're-" 

"I know what I'm like." Wilbur said, letting go of Tommy's hands.  
"And thats the issue yeah?" He chuckled, taking a step back. Tommy clenched his fists. 

"Well I know what I'm like!" Tommy seethed, stumbling to his feet. He was tired of it. Tired of the mixing pot that was Wilbur. 

"I know what I'm like and I fucking hate it here!" Tommy shouted. Wilbur giggled and clapped his hands. 

"Oh look at you! I'm having a great time here actually." Wilbur sang.  
"Hear me out, maybe after a couple more months of work we can set up the giant solitaire arena." He said. Tommy rolled his eyes and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest as Wilbur talked. 

"This is so fucking shitty. I can't even remember what girls look like." Tommy muttered. He sighed, realizing Wilbur wasn't talking anymore and he waved his hand dismissively behind him at the man. 

"No no don't stop, keep talking about solitaire." He said. Tommy frowned when he got no answer. He turned and suddenly he was back in the dark void. He blinked. 

"Wil?" He whispered. Still no answer. 

"Wi-" 

"Tommy." A voice said. Tommy's eyes widened in horror. Dream's voice echoed through the void. Him? Here?! Tommy spun around. What? 

"Tommy?" Dream's voice said again and Tommy closed his eyes. No no... 

"Come on Tommy wake up." Dream said and when Tommy opened his eyes he was in the prison cell. 

Tommy gasped, his eyes wide and wildly looking around. Dream was beside him, leaning up against the same wall and Tommy quickly backed away. He panted for air, still looking around him in shock. What? Dream suddenly snapped his fingers in front of the boys face, making him jump. 

"You back?" The man asked and Tommy swallowed. 

"Wh... how... where..." Tommy looked down at his hands and moved his fingers, blinking down at his body. 

He looked back up at Dream. Was he a ghost? Tommy lifted his hand and reached out towards Dream, watching in horror as his hand didnt pass through but landed on his shoulder. Tommy pulled away and backed towards the wall, his back hitting it and making him wince. 

"Careful, you're still a little fragile." Dream said. Tommy stared down at his hands and felt his arms, his chest, his face.... he was... here. 

Dream walked over and crouched in front of him, the mask looming over the boy.  
"So what was it like hm?" Dream asked. Tommy shook his head wildly. 

"What was... what was what like?" He asked. 

"Where you went." Dream said, watching the boy's movements carefully. 

"It... it was dark and... and there was a void." 

"Were there others there?" 

"Yes... uh... Schlatt... I remember Schlatt-" 

"Schlatt was there? Did he talk to you?" Dream asked in a low chuckle and Tommy nodded. 

"He... he was asleep most of the time though he..." 

"What did it feel like?" Dream asked and Tommy's eyes flicked up to the mask above him. 

"What?" 

"What did it feel like to die Tommy?" Dream asked. Tommy let out a shaky breath, a glare forming in his eyes. 

"You're a sick fucking... fucking monster." Tommy said quietly. 

"Tell me Tommy, what did it feel like?" Dream urged and Tommy sighed. 

"It felt like... like my body had been taken apart and then like... put back together again." He said.   
"And then... is this real? Is this real Dream?" He asked. Dream didn't reply, still staring at him. 

"Hit me! Yeah! Like... like hit me real quick so I kno-" 

Dream took his hand and gently hit the side of Tommy's head. Tommy's eyes widened and he backed away, tears in his eyes. 

"N...no don't touch me again... please it all... it all fucking hurts." Tommy said. Dream rose his brow, glancing down at his hand. He then brought it up and Tommy shook his head wildly. 

"No no no please!" Tommy said flinching away and backing into the other corner of the cell. 

"Just don't... please." He said. 

"I won't do it again Tommy." Dream said gently, slowly walking back towards him. 

"Now... who else was in there?" Dream asked as he crouched back down. 

"Wilbur... he was there." 

"And what was he like Tommy?" He asked. 

"He... he was bad." The boy said quietly, resting his head in his hands. Suddenly a sound rang out through the prison walls making him jump and yelp in surprise, his eyes flying around the cell. 

"What was that?!" 

"Its just the guardians... calm down." 

"What's happened?!" Tommy asked. Dream chuckled as he sat down beside him against the wall. 

"Well everyone still thinks your dead or.... well you were dead." Dream chuckled. Tommy frowned.  
"Tell me one more time how it felt Tommy, and really focus." He said and Tommy sighed. 

"It was like... it was like parts of me were being shredded apart... like I had been put through this shredder thing and.. and it was taking me apart bit by bit. But there was no blood or anything like... it was like maybe my soul? I dont know." Tommy said.   
"And then there was this long hall and it was pitch black and..." Tommy paused and Dream hummed quietly. 

"I tried to give you time to get a feel of it over there." He chuckled and Tommy scoffed. 

"You gave me so much time! I was in there for months!" Tommy gasped and turned to Dream. 

"Wait where's Tubbo? Where's Phil?! Wait... where's Jack and and... and..." 

"You were dead for only two days Tommy." Dream said flatly and the boy froze. 

"The... the last thing I remember was... was you'd hit me... and and suddenly I was.... I was there." Tommy whispered.   
"And I was in there for... for about a month and eighteen days but... but we'd lost count when Schlatt started doing the... the thing." He said. 

Dream let out a soft laugh, tapping his mask gently.  
"Thats incredible..." he mused and Tommy shook his head.  
"I brought you back quite easily... I mean the only reason I killed you in the first place is because you kept doubting me so..." he continued. Tommy gasped, his eyes searching the floor. 

"Wait that was you! Wait wait... the revive book. Wait no I remember! You had the book and you... you used it on me didn't you, its real?!" Tommy said and Dream nodded slowly. 

Tommy suddenly winced and felt at his stomach. What the hell?! This was... this was... Tommy blinked. Oh... he knew this feeling. 

"I'm... im hungry." Tommy whispered and Dream quickly stood, walking over to the food dispenser and taking out a potato. 

"Here." He said, holding it out and Tommy quickly took it. Taking a bite. 

Silence fell between them for a few moments until Dream whispered something Tommy didn't quite catch. 

"What?" He asked. Drean slowly turned his head over to Tommy and chuckled quietly. 

"I said I really am a god." He whispered. Tommy's eyes widened and he'd lost his appetite. 

"Don't dont say that..." 

"I can kill people and bring them back." He continued and Tommy shook his head. 

"Stop it." 

"Think about it Tommy." 

"No! I won't think about it! Wilbur already talked like that! Stop it." He snapped. Dream hummed. 

"How was Wilbur hm?" 

"How long was he dead in... in real life?" Tommy asked with a frown. Dream shrugged. 

"Hmm about six months now I guess." He said and Tommy felt as if the breath had been knocked form his lungs. 

"We can't... Dream... Dream please listen to me." Tommy said, eyes pleading at the man who stood across from him. 

"The things I saw, the things he talked about, the... the things he said he'd do.... Dream please promise me. Promise me you won't bring back Wilbur. He can't be here." Tommy said, shaking. 

"I'll... we can be friends... we can do whatever as long as you don't bring him back alright? He needs to stay dead." Tommy said. Dream couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a smile from behind his mask. 

"Tommy you don't really decide that though..." he cooed, leaning down to where he sat.  
"I'm the one in control here. I may shake things up, flip a coin maybe." 

"Please promise me... you cant bring him back." 

"I will use this revival power how I please." Dream said quietly and Tommy felt his heart sink. 

"Why... why did you make me go there?" Tommy asked and Dream chuckled. 

"I wanted to know what it was like... actually we could test it out a bit more, I could send you back and-" 

"No! No! No no no! I can't i can't go back there... you're... fuck you're too powerful." Tommy said, his hands going up to the top of his head an gripping his hair.  
"This is bigger than you realize Dream... you need to get rid of the book, forget what you know." Tommy continued. 

"Tommy-" 

"You can't even comprehend, the trauma i was put through." Tommy growled. 

"I cant get rid of the book Tommy, im in prison and... of course I dont have it in here with me." Dream paused and slowly tapped his mask. 

"Its all in here." He whispered. Tommy shook his head. 

"I can bring back Wilbur, I could even send you back to learn more! And... and we can become immortal! We can become immortal together!" Dream cackled, stretching his arms out as he looked up to the ceiling.  
"We could become immortals Tommy, we can really become gods." 

"I want absolutely fucking nothing to do with you." Tommy seethed. Dream paused, his arms falling back down to his sides as he sighed. 

"I came in here... with the intent to never see you again." Tommy said. Dream stepped forward and Tommy shrunk in on himself from where he sat against the wall. 

"Tommy i don't think you get it. You owe me." Dream said. 

"No... no I don't owe you shit... you... Dream you have to die... you cant just walk around with that much power." Tommy said, slowly getting to his feet, his hands shaking. 

"Tommy." Dream warned and Tommy took a deep breath before looking straight ahead. 

"Disregarding everything you've done to me and... and all of our problems of our past its not about that... its about this right now... Dream you have to die." Tommy said. Dream lifted his hands out to Tommy with a shrug. 

"Okay... come on then." He said. Tommy took a hesitant step forward. 

"Get... get in the corner." Tommy said, pointing to the blood stains there. Dream nodded and walked over, facing the wall and stretching his arms out before putting them at his sides. 

"Come on Tommy." 

"This... i'm gonna kill you... im..." Tommy took a deep breath and stood a few steps away, his fists shaking. He glanced over at the stone on the ground and Tommy picked it up, his breathing starting to turn towards panic. 

"I'll... you're fine with this?" Tommy asked shakily. 

"Do it Tommy." Dream said quietly and Tommy turned away, his eyes stinging. 

"Yeah I'll fucking... ill kill you right here, right here in the prison that... I'm gonna... I'm gonna kill you and then it'll just be me in here and-" Tommy cut himself off and spun back around towards Dream, lifting his fist with the stone above his head to crack it against the man's skull but he froze. 

"It'll just be... me in... here..." Tommy whispered.   
"If I kill you then... then I'll be stuck in... in here." Tommy remembered the waver he signed... he can't... 

"No... no if I killed you Sam would let me out." Tommy said and Dream turned to face him from the wall, tilting his head slightly. 

"Sam's not gonna know you're in here, alive Tommy. He thinks your dead. He's been too busy to look at any moniters or in the cells he's trying to fix the problem." Dream said, taking a step from the wall and towards Tommy. 

"I... I can't kill you..." Tommy said, letting his arm fall to his side. Dream gently stepped up to Tommy and took his hand which held the stone, taking it easily from his weak grip and tossing it on the ground. 

"You can't kill me." He said and Tommy felt tears stinging his eyes. 

"I need to kill you and... and I can't." Tommy said, his voice breaking as his thriat tightened and his nose burned. 

"I can kill you though... and bring you back, same with Tubbo." Dream said quietly. Tommy nodded and let the tears go. 

"Yeah... you can. This is more Dream... this isn't what it used to be... that you blew up our town... this is... this is torture." Tommy choked out, wiping at his face as tears fell.  
"Y-you're the devil..." 

"No Tommy," Dream chuckled, moving so his masked face was inches from Tommy's   
"I'm a fucking god." 

"And I'm gonna bring Wilbur back, and he's gonna help me out of this hell hole because he'll owe me his life." Dream let out a thundering laugh and Tommy backed away, crouching and covering his ears.


	55. The First Meeting

Technoblade wrote quickly on the page in front of him. It was the final copy of the Anarchist Syndicate. He'd spent most of the night recording as he planned a meeting with Nihachu by early afternoon the next day. Philza sat by the fire as he usually did, watching at the cod on his skewer cooked nicely. 

"Phil..." Techno said quietly and Philza rose his brow, turning to his close friend with a rather tired expression, humming in response. 

"I added a few things." 

"Did you?" 

"Yes, read over it will you?" Techno said, not tearing his eyes away from the page he was on as he grabbed one of the copies and handed it to him. 

Philza nodded, setting the cooked fish outside of the fire and flipping open the book, letting his eyes run over the words. He nodded, passing the book back onto the desk where Techno sat. 

"When will she be here?" Philza asked. 

"Soon, I take it a few hours from now." 

"When did you wake up?" Phil asked, giving an accusing glare at the pig hybrid who scoffed in reply. 

"Oh come on Phil I can take a week off and just sleep for the majority of it." Techno said and Philza grabbed the fish again, putting it back into the fire. 

"Alright." 

"Have you seen Ranboo lately?" Technoblade asked suddenly and Philza frowned. 

"He's been in the SMP grounds quite often, heard he and Tubbo were doing a new build or something." He shrugged. Techno groaned, leaning back in his chair just as he finished writing. 

"Tubbo? Why is he still relevant?" 

Philza stifled a laugh and shook his head, finally taking the fully cooked fish and setting it on a nearby plate, enjoying his fresh catch. Techno closed the book in front of him and stacked it with the others. 

"Either way, Ranboo has been acting better... well as far as I can tell. Hasn't been fucking around with memory stuff as much, hes doing well with the book." Philza continued. 

"That whole memory thing was... I didnt like it one bit. I get the many voices but only one? That sounds like something else." Techno said and Philza nodded, chewing away at his meal. 

"We went for a quick trip to a temple a few days ago, seemed just fine." 

"Thats good to hear." Techno sighed and just as he stood a gently knock came at his door. 

He frowned and looked over at his window. Wasn't it still night- he blinked at the curtains and opened them, letting out a shout of surprise as sunlight blasted from behind it. 

"What time is it?!" 

Philza quickly shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and grabbed a nearby clock from the chest.  
"Its like fucking noon?!" Both men quickly tried to fix the house up as the person knocked again. 

Techno grabbed his cloak and draped it over his shoulders, stepping up to the door. He cleared his throat and opened it, revealing Nihachu, smiling warmly up at him. 

"Hello Technoblade!" She greeted and Techno opened the door wider. 

"Please, please come in, it's cold out." He said and she quickly came in, grasping his coat tight as she did. He shut the door and let out a sigh as he motioned for her to sit. 

"Now, what is it you would like to discuss?" 

"Do you remember when you came to me and... spoke to me about anarchy?" She asked. Philza stood in the corner of the room, still trying to chew through what he thought was his breakfast while she spoke. 

"I remember." 

"I think I'm ready to take your offer." She said. 

Techno rose his brow and gave her a quick once-over. She was in full enchanted netherite, the first time perhaps he'd seen her in such stacked armor, along with a few weapons in her belt. He nodded. Simple training and she'd fit right in. 

"Very well, Phil? Give her the book." Techno said. Niki rose her brow and spun around to see Philza who waved and grabbed a red binded book from his bag. 

"Oh! I didnt even realize you were here! Im sorry Phil!" 

"No problem, here." She gently took the book and opened it, reading the first few pages and nodding along.  
"Yes I believe I can agree to this." She said and Techno's lips twitched into a grin. Perfect. 

Suddenly a low bark sounded just beneath them and Techno sighed. Steve crawled up the steps of the house, flopping down onto the floor they were on and Niki gasped. 

"Is that a polar bear?!" 

"Yes, Niki this is Steve, my emotional support polar bear." He said and she took off her helmet, quickly stepping over to the creature and gently patting it head. The bear huffed a breath and she laughed softly, scratching under his chin. 

"Is he too, a part of the syndicate?" She asked and Techno slowly looked over at Phil who shook his head. 

"Perhaps." Techno said slowly and Philza sighed. 

He went to continue his explanation of furthering the Syndicate when something caught his eye by the window. Sure enough he'd caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a familiar enderman hybrid. Techno sighed. 

"One moment." He stood and walked out the door, rounding the house and finding Ranboo crouched underneath the window, staring at Techno. 

"Oh... I uh..." 

"Ranboo this is the most suspicious thing I've ever seen you do." Techno sighed and Ranboo quickly jumped down. 

"I... I wasn't listening or anything im just... I just wanted to know why-" 

"Oh! Hello Ranboo!" Nihachu greeted, waving from the window that was now open. Ranboo blinked up at her and waved back nervously. 

"Hi Niki what's uh... what's up?" 

She frowned and looked over at Techno.  
"Wait does Ranboo not know?" She asked. Techno face palmed and he heard Philza groan from inside the house. 

"Know what?" Ranboo asked. And Niki grimaced, biting her lip. 

"Techno-" 

"No its fine. I was debating it as it were. Phil! Bring a book!" Techno called, moving his cloak from out of the way so he could rummage through his bag for a stamp to place on the binding. Once received, he handed the book to Ranboo. 

"What do you know about anarchy Ranboo?" Techno asked. Ranboo frowned, looking down at the cover of the book. 

"Um... not much actually." He said.   
"It uh kind of sounds like a government thing and I dont... I dont do very well with those... I guess." Ranboo said. Techno looked over at Phil who was trying to stifle an oncoming laugh. 

"Well anarchy is anti-government." Techno said and Ranboo rose his brow. 

"Oh." 

"How do you feel about anti-government." 

"Well I think its okay. Its worrisome to keep up with laws and stuff or... or like politics i guess." Ranboo said and Techno nodded. 

"Good, we see in government that everyone suffers in the end right? Right. That is where us anarchists come in. Which... how would you feel if someone were to categorize you as that?" Techno asked carefully and Ranboo tapped his chin as he thought. 

"Well uh... maybe i already am. Yeah I really don't like governments." He said and Techno mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Young padawn was raised well. 

"Okay great, now its cold let's go." Techno said and the boy nodded. Philza finally released his laugh, patting Techno's back. 

"It literally felt like you cornered him." 

"Oh." 

"No it was funny." Philza chuckled and they walked back towards the front of the house, Ranboo behind them, flipping through the pages of the book. 

"Niki! Come on out I'm going to take you to the Syndicate meeting room." Phil said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in anticipation. Nihachu came out of the house and followed behind them. 

Philza lead them to a nearby lava pool and then stopped facing them. He swept out his arm at the lava pool with a proud smile. 

"I give you! The Syndicate Room!" He said. 

Everyone blinked down at the bubbling lava and then took a small step back. Techno cleared his throat, ready to rattle on about how it was a leapt of faith to enter the organization when suddenly Philza just cannonballed right in. Technoblade sighed and just pointed at the lava. 

"It's... just jump." He said. 

Ranboo looked over at Nihachu who shrugged and jumped right in. Ranboo then looked over at Techno who rose his brow. 

"Well?" 

Ranboo nodded and then jumped in, falling through the lava and down below. He landed in a tank of water, his armor fortifying suddenly to protect his skin from it. He swam to the surface to find he stumbled into a pitch black room. A small boat with a single lantern sat at the bottom of the cave. Philza and Niki were already on it, waiting for the other two to board. 

Ranboo heard a splash from behind him and saw Techno leave the tank as well, his cloak probably abandoned above them. They walked into the boat and Philza started sailing, the boat slowly picking up speed as they went. Finally the boat stopped at a shore and they all got out, the darkness of the cave overwhelming their path forward. Philza came to a wall and pushed a button in which one of the cave walls descended, revealing a short hallway. They walked through it and Ranboo's eyes widened at the room at the end. 

It was huge, a giant table made out of the End Portal frame, with several seats around it. Lanterns hung from the decorated ceiling and lava bubbled from behind the blackstone walls. At the back of the room a giant wither statue was engraved into the wall. It was spectacular. 

"Welcome to the Syndicate, my dear lady and gentleman. Take your seat around the table. 

Ranboo and Nihachu both picked a chair sat, noticing some of the other chairs had names labeled onto the back. Philza took a seat at the Zephyrus chair and Techno took his seat in the Protesilus seat. The only seat with a name that remained unfilled was 'Harpocrates'. 

"You all will need code names, clearly as assigned to your seat and person." Techno said. 

"If you look at each of your chairs there are enderpearl stasis chambers. Which means if you are in need of being summoned you will by at the flip of a switch." Techno continued explaining, gesturing to the switch by each chair, flipping a door over the chamber. 

"Now that we are here with our first meeting, let's start with a reaccuring topic." Philza began with a sigh.  
"What the fuck is this business about the Egg?" Philza said and everyone at the table groaned. 

"Ranboo and I actually went to go see it. I'm not too trusting of this BadBoyHalo guy. He appears to be switching in and out of being like... possessed by it I dont know, I just don't trust him." Techno said, waving his hand and Ranboo nodded along. 

"There's something about it that gives me government vibes... could be that it talks to you." 

Philza frowned.  
"I'm sorry.. what? The Egg talks to you?" He asked. 

"Yeah, Ranboo was there." Techno said and the boy nodded. 

"Yeah uh... it like whispers to you but you can't really understand it? I'm not sure its really strange." 

"Then that's a problem that needs to be resolved." Philza said, setting his jaw.  
"Anything else drawing concern?" He asked and Technoblade nodded once. 

"I've been hearing rumors actually of a nation that was formed in the safety of a snowy forest biome." He said. Ranboo felt his shoulders stiffen. 

"Ah yes I've been there. Its called Snowchester." Nihachu said. 

"I believe we should pay a visit." Techno said with a sigh. Ranboo cleared his throat, nervously, tapping at the book in his hands still. 

"Well uh... there's probably more to talk about right there's.... y'know more stuff." Ranboo said and everyone's eyes turned to him, Techno's brow raised. 

"Alright then... what do you have to add?" Phil asked. Ranboo avoided the eyes on him by turning his attention to his lap. 

"It's about Tommy... he..." Ranboo paused and Techno looked over at Phil for an explanation but the other man shrugged, just as confused. 

"He got trapped in the prison... a few days ago and uh... he's... he's dead." Ranboo said. Phil frowned and then let out a small laugh. 

"What? No, he's not dead, saw the kid just a few days ago i thought... he was talking about his hotel." He said and Ranboo shook his head. 

"No... he's... he's dead." Ranboo said. Phil's smile slowly left his face. 

"How... how did he die?" Niki asked, frowning deeply and Ranboo sighed. 

"He was stuck in the cell with... with Dream and he beat Tommy to death." Ranboo said. Phil took a deep breath, his eyes closed. 

"Holy shit." 

"Yeah uh.. he's-" 

"Okay moving on." Techno said, starting a new topic. Phil turned, glaring at the other man but Techno ignored him, continuing on. 

"If thats all we have to say I can adjourn the meeting." He sighed and Niki shook her head. 

"I dont believe it. I didnt actually think..." She paused what she said and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry yes... we can move on from this." She said. 

"Good, let's head to Snowchester." Techno said. Everyone nodded and suited up to leave the room, waiting for Philza to lock up behind them and head that way. 

"Has anyone else been to Snowchester besides Niki?" Techno asked as they walked and Ranboo cleared his throat. 

"Uh yeah... y'know maybe once or twice." He said uneasily. 

They followed Ranboo who got lost a couple of times, but thanks to his memory book, prevailed and headed that way, finding the tunnel there. Once they arrived they got a good look around. Tubbo stepped out of his house just as they walked onto a part of the shore and he blinked at the group of visitors in surprise. 

"Oh hi Ranboo!" He greeted and Ranboo waved back, smiling sheepishly. Then Tubbo's eyes landed on Technoblade and his smile vanished. 

"Oh uh... Technoblade what're you... what are you doing here?" Tubbo asked. 

"Oh! Don't mind me, I just heard a few rumors about a new nation being formed over here and... and I just wanted to take a small look around." He said. Tubbo glanced over at Ranboo who was avoiding his eyes. 

"Uhhh yeah sure." 

"How would you describe this place, what do you call it? Snowchester?" 

"It's a uh... it's a... settlement." Tubbo said carefully and Techno nodded once. 

"Do you mind if I look around?" 

"Of course not." Tubbo chuckled nervously and Techno nodded, stepping into Tubbo's house, getting a good look around. 

He didnt really plan on snooping or anything major but come on, the kid had plans for weapons on his basement wall and Techno sighed. 

"Tubbo what's this?" He asked. And the boy rose his brow at the plans. 

"Oh don't worry its self defense stuff and mostly kind of a project thats been put on hold. Me and Jack Manifold set this up a while ago." Tubbo said. Techno nodded. 

"What weapon is it?" 

"I cant describe exactly but I can show you what its capable of." Tubbo said, raising his brow. Techno shrugged, looking over at Philza who nodded. 

"Sure why not." 

They followed Tubbo into his ship and sailed across the land while he followed his map and compass. They made it to a shore and he let everyone off. Philza's jaw dropped at the sight of the crator in front of them. Hundreds of blocks deep towards bedrock and hundreds wide. 

"This... so this is just one of those... those weapons you two were making." Philza said. 

Tubbo nodded as he explained.  
"Yes, this was the test run, obviously no one got hurt. It was success. There's two left in existence." He said. 

"This kind of seems pretty big for defense...." Techno said, scowling at the drop below. 

"Well when you're on one life left and have had your life threatened repeatedly, having something like this behind you is a kind of comfort." Tubbo chuckled. Techno tilted his head. Understandable. 

"Well we know not to piss you off then." Phil said, patting the boys shoulder and walking back towards the ship. 

Ranboo stayed silent, fidgetting with the book in his hands which was no longer the Syndicate book but his memory book. He felt like he was missing something but he wasn't sure, and he needed time to read through the book to find out exactly what it was... After a few minutes back at Snowchester Tubbo invited them in for something to eat and they had a good fish dinner along with pie at the community cabin of Snowchester. Nihachu had to leave and bid her farewells and then after they all decided to head back. 

"Well Tubbo you're actually doing a lot better, I mean... this place is nice and I think reforming looks good for you kid." Philza said. Tubbo grinned slightly and claimed he'd like to walk them back to SMP lands.  
Once they got there, the prison towered over them to their west and Techno frowned. There was a pillar of blocks, building towards the top of the prison. 

"Do you guys see that?" Techno asked, pointing at the blocks. 

Tubbo's face changed then as he stared at the tower. They all quickly ventured over and climbed up to the roof as well, inspecting it. To their surprise, a small hole in the obsidian of about six blocks was broken in by the roof. 

"This wasn't here yesterday." Tubbo whispered, inspecting the hole. Ranboo frowned, shooting him a look. Philza looked over the hole with caution, pulling his pickaxe out but suddenly it felt heavy in his hands and he winced. 

"Mining fatigue." He muttered, putting his pickaxe away. 

"Yeah whoever broke this had to have been here for hours." Tubbo said, running his hand along the hole. 

Silence filled the area and then Techno claimed they had to leave for now, the sun was setting just a few minutes from now. Tubbo bid them farewell and the other three climbed back down, heading back to their house. They got through the nether and once on the other side Techno looked over at Ranboo and nudged him gently, flipping out his trident. 

"Race you to the fence." He chuckled and Ranboo beamed, nodding quickly and already starting his sprint. 

Philza laughed and watched as Technoblade flipped an enderpearl up in the air, slamming his trident against it and watching it sail with a speed no could throw. He saluted Philza and just as he did he disappeared, the older man rolling his eyes as he started the walk. 

They got back to Techno's house and chatted for a bit, laughing at a few jokes cracked about Tubbo's weaponry system and then they parted ways, Ranboo yawning as he headed home. He walked into his house and flopped down onto his bed. Wait that's right... he was forgetting something... Ranboo grabbed his Memory Book and read through is, frowning at the pages. Soon after, he fell asleep.


	56. Micheal's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes Philza meeting Micheal <3 
> 
> [I kept Fundy out by i had a plan for reeling Fundy back into the storyline sorry friends]
> 
> :]

Ranboo looked around for Tubbo at Snowchester. It was early in the morning and he had stepped in his house to find the boy not in bed, which was surprising to say the least. After searching for a bit he was about ti dial him on the com when he caught sight of someone by the memorial for Tommy. 

Ranboo sighed, slipping off his helmet and walking over quietly. Tubbo was seated on the bench, wrapped up in his Snowchester coat at the cold. Ranboo slipped off his own coak and gently wrapped it around his shoulders before he sat down beside him. 

"Whats got you here?" Ranboo asked quietly. Tubbo grabbed the extra coat around him and sighed. 

"Do you think he would've liked it?" Tubbo asked softly. Ranboo looked at the memorial and the many flowers, especially alliums that littered the area. 

"Yeah I think he would." He said. Silence ensued for a few moments before Ranboo cleared his throat. 

"Do you... wanna fix up Micheal's room today?" He asked. Tubbo looked over and nodded. 

"Yeah I think that'd be nice." He said quietly and Ranboo nodded, tugging the boy to his feet. 

"Come on, hes probably awake by now." He chuckled and headed that way. 

Once they got to the house they were right, Micheal was sitting in his little makeshift room, flipping through the pages of an old book about L'manburg history. Ranboo picked him up gently and Tubbo started mapping the place out in measurements. After sending him off to play in the attic with his pet chicken, both boys started building. 

"Ranboo let's never have a divorce, custody would stress me out." Tubbo said suddenly and Ranboo barked out a laugh. 

"I agree, let's not divorce." 

"Okay, you build the bed." 

"Let's divorce." Ranboo backtracked and Tubbo hit him playfully, rolling his eyes. 

After about half an hour he had the small yellow bed built at the front center of the room while Tubbo had did the flooring and was in the middle of crafting a night light. 

Ranboo groaned in frustration at the crafting of the carpeting and Tubbo rolled his eyes, walking over and helping him fit the yellow dye on with it. Finally finished with most of the room Tubbo frowned at the bare walls. 

"Do we have any paintings of us?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo tapped his chin before venturing downstairs. 

"I might!" He called, going to one of his chests. 

Tubbo went back to looking at the walls and their sizes, picking up a nearby painting and setting on its hook on the wall next to where Micheal's bed it. He nodded. Ranboo returned with a few pictures for Tubbo to sort through and he nodded, asking if the other boy could start putting together the rocking chair as well. 

Tubbo suddenly gasped at the picture of when they'd taken Micheal to the motel building, they were done with the first floor at that point and they'd taken him to seen it, dressing him up to match with their little yellow suits. He went over to the crafting table and made it into a painting, happily clapping his hands when he out it on the wall. It was one of his favorites. 

He found two more after that of pictures they had of Micheal with them and he quickly crafted for them to be on the wall. Ranboo finished the chair and then went to go check on Michael and see how he was before venturing back into the room. They did their final touches, cleaning up the place a bit before finally bringing him into the room, gently setting him down on his new bed. 

The piglin boy looked around the room in wonder, squeaking and clapping his hands, pointing at the picture on the wall of Tubbo holding Micheal and both of them smiling wide. He got up off the bed and stumbled over to the other portrait and pointed still and Ranboo cooed, crouching down to the child's height. 

"Yeah! That's us! Look at you!" He gently picked Micheal up, making him squeal with laugh as he lifted him above his head. 

Tubbo watched with a smile, leaning up against the wall by the toy case with a sigh. All in a days work. It had to have been past high noon by now, he assumed the other two were just as hungry as he was and he quickly went downstairs to bring up something for lunch. 

He came back up with potato slices for Micheal and then rabbit stew for Ranboo and himself. They spent the rest of the day together in from the cold snowy day out, playing and spending time with Micheal. 

XxxX 

Philza spat out his tea, spilling it all over himself and Ranboo grimaced. Techno was still staring at him in shock. 

"You did what?!" Philza sputtered. Ranboo nervously looked at the floor, then back up at him. 

"Me and Tubbo are uh... we're married and-" 

"Married?!" Techno asked, slamming his book shut.

"W-well yeah but we-" 

"You married the government?!" Techno continued, in disbelief. Ranboo shut his mouth and nodded, making the older man face palm. 

"Ranboo you are part of an Anarchist Syndicate and you married one of the only previous dictators on the SMP." 

"To be fair we were married before I came to the syndicate I just forgot to mention it." 

"But... Tubbo... you married.... Tubbo." Philza said, trying to clean tea from off of his robe. Ranboo nodded. 

"Okay... okay I can handle it I guess just give me a few days." 

"He's coming over in a few minutes." Ranboo whispered and Techno quickly stood, grabbing his cloak. 

"I'm out, I'll be in my basement." Techno said, leaving without another word and Phil stifled a laugh, setting his cup down. They were sitting in Ranboo's house, as he had called them there to tell them something clearly important. 

"We... we also have a son." Ranboo said. Philza rose his brow. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"We adopted him, his name's Micheal." Ranboo nodded. Philza sighed and stood up from his chair. 

"Once Tubbo gets here you should swing me by the place, I wouldn't mind seeing the little runt you two have spawned." He chuckled. Ranboo beamed. 

"Really?! Tubbo shouldn't be too far now, he was originally gonna help me pick up some stuff and I figured I could just tell you guys the news and-" 

The door slammed open and Tubbo jumped through.  
"Ranboo! I'm-" Tubbo paused at the sight of Philza and quickly shut the door behind him and fixed his coat. 

"Oh uh hi Phil." 

"Hey kid." Phil said with a small wave and Tubbo quickly followed Ranboo deeper into the house, grabbing the sugar cane and other items they needed. 

Before walking out, he waved for Phil to follow and they started on their way to Snowchester. Once they got there, Tubbo took him in the house and took him to Micheal's new room, showing it off in all its glory. The piglin child sat on his bed, an upside down book in his hands, frowning up at the newcomer. Philza blinked. 

"Well he's definitely adopted." He said, walking over to him and crouching down to his height. 

Micheal scooted away slightly and then looked over at Ranboo and outstretched his arms to him, snorting. Ranboo sighed and walked over, picking him up and he held on, shooting accusing glances at Philza. 

"Don't worry he's always like this with... with new people." Ranboo chuckled and Philza nodded, sitting down in the chair. 

"This is a nice place for him." He said and Tubbo smiled with pride.  
"Does he talk yet?" 

"No he's still a bit young...." Tubbo said before going downstairs. He came back up with a small plate of something and slipped it to Phil. 

"Here, give him some cake and he'll warm right up to you." Tubbo chuckled. 

Philza picked up the slice of cake and walked over to the small table in the room, sitting down with a sigh and setting the cake down. Ranboo slowly set down the child and watched as he warily grabbed onto Ranboo's pant leg, glancing at Philza who was revealing the cake. 

"Micheal... you want some cake buddy?" Philza asked quietly. Ranboo knelt down and pointed at Philza. 

"Look! Look he's got cake." Ranboo said. Micheal huffed softly and slowly walked towards Phil before taking seat across from him. Philza pushed the plate toward him. 

"There you go see? I'm not gonna hurt you kiddo. Eat up." He said. 

Micheal cautiously reached forward and then took the plate, practically drowning himself in the cake as he ate. He finished the slice and then did grabby hands at Philza who gave him a look of surprise before picking him up and holding him. He had chocolate cake smeared all over his snout and he shook his head at Philza, still making grabby hands. 

"Ah... I think he wants more." Phil chuckled and Tubbo shook his head. 

"No more." He said and the child looked at him with a frown before crossing his arms angrily. Philza stifled a laugh and set him down gently for him to run over to Ranboo who scolded him for making a mess and cleaned off his snout. 

"Thank you for bringing me here... do you have any play dates set up or anything?" Phil asked. 

"There's... no other children on the SMP so..." he said and Philza let out a dejected sigh. 

"That's right... they all grew up." He chuckled softly, walking towards the door of the room. 

"Well either way he's a sweet kid, little gremlin or not. I wouldn't mind babysitting him for day." Philza shrugged. Tubbo blinked. 

"Really?" 

"No offense Phil but you give me the vibe of an uncle that picks up children and throws them sky high." Ranboo said and Philza laughed, shaking his head. 

"Exactly! Let's play jump down the staircase!" He said and Tubbo groaned.  
"No I'm pretty good i mean look how Wil-" Philza cut himself off and the other two boys grimaced. 

"Yeah im going to show myself out, have a nice night you two!" Philza said and opened the door as he waved and left the house. Ranboo looked over at Tubbo who burst into giggles. Confused at what was going on, Micheal joined in on the laughs, making Ranboo grin. 

"I think that went rather well." Tubbo said, sitting down on Micheal's bed. 

The child quickly stumbled over to Tubbo and clobbered onto the bed with him, holding onto his leg for support. Tubbo helped him halfway and sat him down on his lap. He cooed down at the him and Micheal snorted softly, grasping softly at Tubbo's shirt and starting to chew on it. 

"You hungry? Hm? Potatoes?" Ranboo asked. 

Micheal left Tubbo and followed behind Ranboo who walked for the storage room to get him some potato peices. Tubbo sighed and laid back on the bed. He was tha happiest he'd ever been... but the saddest... it was difficult for him to explain but he just wished he'd talked to Tommy one last time. 

He was tired of going to an empty grave. Tired of telling him about how Micheal made a cool block tower out of his toys, or how much he loved his room once it was finished. He wanted to tell Tommy those things... not a stone memorial. Tubbo let out a shaky breath and sat up. He needed to go back to his family.


	57. Join the Kinoko Kingdom Today!

Sapnap walked over to the nearby brook, yawning after his long hard day at work. He'd finished the last bit of the Kinoko Kingdom houses the boys had planned to build. George helped Sapnap with a couple of the roofs before claiming he needed a nap, passing out in the library to snore the rest of the day away. Sapnap got up pretty early, woken up by his rather energetic companion. Karl had dragged him out if bed to get the rest of the work done they'd been pulling off only for him to disappear halfway through. 

Sapnap sighed as he ducked under another low hanging branch from the forest trees. He did it so often now. He'd search for him for hours only to find him suddenly in his library, writing away at his books. Sapnap followed the sound of the flowing water and finally came out into the clearing. He paused once he saw the small creek, along with a familiar boy sitting by it. Sapnap grinned softly to himself at the sight of Karl laying under a large mushroom, fast asleep under the gently shade he had. His own little mushroom top hat was tilted to the side, about to fall off his head from the angle he slept. 

Sapnap quietly went to the creek and filled up his canteen of water and washed off the work from his hands. He snuck up to the mushroom and gently sat down under it as well, scooting so his back pressed against the base and Karl was at his side. Sapnap gently took the mushroom hat from off of the other boy's head, setting it down beside him and as he did he felt a small weight on his shoulder. 

Sapnap rose his brow at Karl who rested his head on his shoulder, drooling away as he slept. He sighed and carefully moved into a more comfortable spot for his head to rest against his arm. Sapnap frowned, noticing he was holding something from under his arm. He tilted his head to get a better look and noticed a book. It wasn't like the other books however, an old tattered book, the cover being engraved with a square like spiral he recognized. Writing again, huh? 

Sapnap felt himself slowly drifting to sleep to the sounds of the water running and the gentle breeze blowing by. Of course, it was too good to happen as Karl woke up, blinking awake and slowly rubbing his eyes. 

"Ah Sap... when did you get here?" Karl asked through a yawn and the other man shrugged. 

"Just a bit ago... what's got you all the way out here?" Sapnap asked. Karl stretched his arms high above his head letting out a sigh of relief before flopping into the grass in front of him. 

"Was trying to get ideas for posters." He said, his voice muffled from where he lay. 

"Posters?" Sapnap asked and the other nodded. 

"Sapnap there's a lot of people without... without homes ever since the whole... wars and stuff i guess and... well i want more people here in the Kinoko Kingdom... nobody seems to know about us." Karl murmured. Sapnap rose his brow. 

"What're you struggling with?" He asked and Karl pouted, sitting up, flipping through the pages in his book and showing Sapnap the designs. He looked over them with a frown. 

"Karl these are perfect." 

"Ughhhhh." 

"No they are, I really like this frog one." He said, pointing at a small picture of a frog holding up a sign advertising the kingdom vacancy. Karl smiled slightly and shut the book. 

"Okay... help me make these into posters then." He whispered and Sapnap nodded, standing to his feet. Karl reached his hand up and Sapnap obliged, tugging him to his feet. 

"Before we go back you need to understand something Karl." Sapnap paused, clearing his throat.  
"If nobody comes it doesn't matter because you have me." He said. 

"And George." Karl added and Sapnap rolled his eyes. 

"Yes... technically George but you have me first." He chuckled and gently placed a kiss on the boys forehead. 

"Are you done being all sappy Sapnap?" Karl asked with a raised brow and the other boy quickly shoved him away. 

"Oh shut up and let me be nice to you." He barked and Karl laughed, stumbling towards the forest with Sapnap chasing after him. 

XxxX 

Foolish scowled up at the sign Karl was trying to put up, hanging upside down. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to put it on... Eret's castle walls?" Foolish asked and Karl nodded quickly before slipping off the scaffold and hitting the ground with a 'thud'. 

"Hey! Quit getting hurt dumbass!" Sapnap called from the other side of the castle grounds and Karl huffed a breath. 

"Yeah its perfectly fine to put them here.... here you take this one and put it in the community house, I'll head over to the Prime Path. Then we'll all head to Snowchester and put a sign there." Karl said. 

Foolish took the poster and playfully saluted before jogging down the large stone steps for the rebuilding of the community house down below. Karl gasped, remembering that they could even put posters in the Nether. Then he'd have to make more... he had the supplies for it he just needed to find a loom. 

Karl searched around the SMP for a loom and crafting table and finally came across one on the path. Karl made a few more signs and then sat down at the crafting table, looking around. He frowned at his surroundings. To his left was a giant red and clean structured building with a large sign that said 'BigInnit Hotel' and across from it was a restaurant in the process of being built... then across from that stood a small modest motel with a small sign which read 'Bee 'N Boo Motel'. Karl blinked. These were new... he realized it'd been a while since he actually came into the SMP lands and got a look around. 

"Karl! I need another sign!" He heard Sapnap call. Karl looked over at him as he strode up the path. 

"Hey, is Foolish with you?" 

"Yeah he's not that far behind, I think BadBoyHalo is helping him with some signs in the nether." Sapnap said and Karl let out a sign of relief, thank goodness, they'll meet up with him if they need more. 

"Anywhere else?" Sapnap asked and Karl nodded. 

Suddenly Karl's communicator sparked to life and a high pitched screaming could be heard from it. 

"Karl what the hell did you guys leave me?!" George screeched and Karl chuckled. 

"We're on the Prime Path." Sapnap said and George screamed. 

"That's so far?! Why are you so far out?! What are you guys even doing?" 

"Shut up and get down here." Sapnap muttered and hung up for Karl, shoving the communicator back into Karl's sweater. They waited and George caught up with them, gasping for breath from his running. 

"Where... where now... what are we doing?" George panted. 

"Here, posters, follow." Sapnap grumbled, shoving two posters into George's hands and then walked ahead. Karl rolled his eyes and walked with the other man. 

"Let's throw one up on the side of the prison." Karl chuckled jokingly and George nodded. 

"Okay, let's do it." 

"I was kidding!" Karl gasped and George lifted a poster and ran ahead. 

"I'm putting it there unless you catch me!" He shouted and ran ahead and Karl smiled quickly chasing after him. 

Sapnap scoffed, keeping his pace. They made it to the prison and they snuck around the side, quickly placing cute mushroom blocks before they created a frame for the poster. When Karl turned around he gasped at the sight before him. 

"Sapnap what are you going?!" Karl hissed and Sapnap blinked down from on his giant cobble stone wall. 

"I'm making the sign frame." 

"We already did that Sapnap cobble is so ugly!" George said, stifling his laugh and Sapnap scowled. 

"Im trying to help!" He barked back and Karl sighed, pulling out his pickaxe to mine it away when suddenly it felt too heavy in his grasp, the tool hitting the ground and taking Karl along with it. 

"What the honk?!" 

"Mining Fatigue..." Sapnap groaned as he too tried to mine it. George face palmed and the boys decided to just go along and use the cobblestone wall to put the poster on. They put it on there and giggled, sneaking away. 

"Sam is gonna be so mad." George laughed and Karl giggled along with him. 

Sapnap paused before fully leaving the prison behind, glancing behind him every now and then, his brow scrunched in concern. Maybe... he'll visit Dream again. He got a sick feeling a few days ago... like something wasn't right. Sapnap shook the thoughts from his head and caught up with the other boys to finish up placing posters in every community they saw fit.


End file.
